Boys your age
by Lil6969
Summary: AU YoI / Otayuri / BL / Otabek Altin es daddy de una línea de chicos de alta gama dispuestos a venderse por amor una noche a peces gordos que los llenen de lujos. Una serie de reglas rige el prestigioso oficio y la más importante es: Jamás mezclar sentimientos con profesionalismo ¿Por qué mierda Yuri Plisetsky no puede entender eso y se empeña por conseguir el amor de su jefe?
1. I wanna be yours

**_Tú mandas, nene_**

 ** _yo solo quiero ser tuyo_**

 ** _Los secretos que guardo en mi corazón_**

 ** _son más difíciles de ocultar de lo que pensé_**

 ** _Quizás solo quiera ser tuyo_**

 ** _quiero ser tuyo_**

 ** _quiero ser tuyo_**

 ** _quiero ser tuyo_**

* * *

Los ojos esmeraldas de Yuri viajaron por toda la habitación. Por una quinta maldita vez arregló las cobijas de forma que quedaran desordenadas en la cama pero sin perder el toque 'bonito' al rededor de su esbelta figura.

Estaba recostado de espalda, su piel clara y suave estaba ligeramente cubierta por una camisola demasiado corta que, al estar en esa posición y con las piernas flexionas, dejaba a la vista la pequeña lencería color rosa pálido mientras sus curvas se remarcaban bajo la tela semitransparente. Tenía los brazos sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello despacio, de forma desinteresada pero atrayente. Su silueta con la ligera luz del alumbrado que se colaba por las cortinas le daba un toque sensual, pero demasiado puro con esos rosados labios y su semblante aparentemente calmo, sus adorables ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y sus largas pestañas cayendo de forma pausada en cada pestañeo.

Tocó su vientre plano con la palma de su diestra, arreglando también por décima vez su vestimenta para que su cintura se atenuara y sus caderas se marcaran más. El pecho plano subió y bajó cuando suspiró y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciendo que sus pezones se irguieran notándose a través de la tela.

Juntó sus piernas frotándolas por el pequeño frío que sintió. Cuando pasó, volvió a dejarlas en su lugar, ligeramente abiertas.

Había estado esperando por dos horas.

Mientras bailaban los segundos (que él sentía como milenios) se sentía más confiado en que aquello no funcionaría. Eso le frustraba, pero no quería aceptar nada antes de tiempo.

Cuando sintió la llave en la cerradura, se mordió los labios nervioso, dejándolos más rosados y apetitosos. Desde su punto no se podía ver la puerta, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con escuchar los sonidos de la persona que acababa de llegar.

Cuando el picaporte de la habitación resonó despacio, sintió su rostro arder. Cerró sus párpados dejando que sus largas pestañas besaran levemente la piel de sus rosadas mejillas. Y esperó.

Sintió cuando el hombre entró y suspiró cansado mientras el sonido de su saco ser removido lo hizo fantasear en el corto lapso que no se daba cuenta de su presencia en su cama; aquel costoso blazer bajando por los fuertes y musculosos brazos de _Daddy_ , sus manos con sus nudillos marcados desajustando su corbata justo en el momento en que voltea y lo ve ahí: dispuesto a ser suyo, entregarle su cuerpo y alma. Se acerca sutilmente, sonriendo de lado haciendo marcar el irresistible hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, mirándolo con deseo y satisfacción. _Lo toma, lo acepta, se entrega, se besan, gimen, se abrazan, juntos... se aman._

—Qué haces aquí.

No... apretó sus ojos aún más fuerte y deseó que su fantasía no terminara pero llegado el momento tuvo que abrir esos esas preciosas joyas verdes y caer de lleno en la realidad.

No había funcionado, otra vez.

—Pensé que estarías cansado. Que querrías algún tipo de distracción para relajar las tensiones.

Otabek lo miraba tan estoico como siempre. Con el cabello desarreglado, la corbata desajustada, sin embargo, en esos labios carnosos no había más que una línea recta, ninguna sonrisa habitaba ahí. Sus ojos no mostraban deseo, más bien, aburrimiento.

Aún así, Yuri recurrió a su última arma. Se removió quedando de lado, acarició su muslo mirándolo fijamente a través de oscuridad subiendo delicadamente la tela dejando a la vista parte de su cadera y ombligo. Mordió su dedo mirándolo con las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

Cuando subió lo suficiente, pasó a llevar a propósito su pezón con sus fríos dedos, gimiendo provocadoramente pero sin resultar exagerado.

Otabek suspiró y Yuri lo confundió con satisfacción. Se dio cuenta que no era así cuando vio al kazajo tomar un par de prendas del clóset y arrojárselas encima. Acto seguido se tiró a la amplia cama junto a él, pero dándole la espalda decidido a dormir.

Yuri se quedó estático, definitivamente había fallado. En su cabeza no lograba concebir que Otabek lo había rechazado por, p-por, por... ¡Casi por millonésima vez, maldita sea, ese tarado qué mierda se creía! frunció el ceño, más encima se acostaba a su lado sin siquiera considerar mirarlo estando así, en bandeja de plata, no ¡de oro! para él.

Tomó uno de los abrigos largos que su jefe le había tirado y se lo puso refunfuñando, insultándolo entre dientes y por último, antes de irse, saliendo de la cama mientras lo pisaba descalzo recibiendo un quejido enojado.

—Ignoraré de dónde conseguiste la llave de mi casa pero más te vale dejarla sobre la mesa antes de irte. dejaste tus botas en el living.

—Jódete.

El rubio se volteó furioso y le tiró la llave en la cara, saliendo a grandes zancadas fuertes y pesadas hacia el living tomando su calzado . Se sintió imbécil, Otabek a penas entrar ya sabía que él lo estaba esperando, se había delatado solo.

—Tsk — chasqueó — _eres un idiota._

Fue lo último que dijo sin saber bien a quién mierda se lo decía; si a Otabek o a él mismo... quizá ambos.

* * *

Si tienes las oportunidad de preguntarle a Yuri Plisetsky cuál es su pasatiempo favorito te diría que seguramente sería pasar tiempo con su gata, con una buena película en Netflix y comiendo todas las golosinas del mundo, podrías preguntarle también qué es lo que hace tras llegar del colegio y te diría que seguramente hacer los deberes, salir a trotar, tomar un baño al llegar y dormir plácidamente hasta el día siguiente como el buen niño que era, o puedes preguntarle quién es su persona favorita en el mundo y él seguramente te sonreiría de forma seductora _"Tú. Eso es obvio, bebé"_ y caerías redondito en la trampa de sus seductores ojos y sonrisitas dulces.

Yuratchka jamás podría decir que su tiempo libre se basa en intentar ir detrás de un hombre mayor que él por siete años, nunca diría a cualquiera que tras el colegio y por las noches trabaja de bailarín en un bar donde la paga por semana supera el sueldo mínimo de un empleado ordinario. Yuri Plisetsky jamás admitiría que ha amado desde los catorce a un hombre siete años mayor que él, millonario, amigo de la mafia, su jefe, su _Daddy_ y exquisita obra kazaja que nunca en su vida le ha dado bola.

—¿Tienes departamento cerca?

El rubio en el regazo del hombre rió, se colgó de su cuello y negó.

—Lo siento, _daddy,_ no estoy a la venta. Aún aprendo el oficio.

—¿Enserio? eso es una lástima pequeña...

El hombre afianzó el agarre a la diminuta cintura desnuda de Yuri. Usaba un provocador crop-top blanco que dejaba al aire su abdomen y unos shorts ajustados que dejaban a la vista sus piernas nevadas y marcaban su trasero deleitando a quien tuviera el placer de verlo y devorarlo con la mirada mientras caminaba por los pasillos del bar de alto prestigio en una de las mejores zonas acomodadas de Moscú pertenecientes a Otabek Altin.

Ciertamente la verdad era que Yuri al tener aún 17 estaba como practicante en aquel lugar en el cual al cumplir 18 empezaría realmente su papel. Por mientras se encargaba de bailar algunos fin de semanas cuando todo estaba lleno y de entretener a los clientes mientras las demás chicas y chicos terminaban su "trabajo" con los demás peces gordos.

— _Daddy,_ déjame llenar tu vaso— posó sus finos dedos sobre la mano del hombre que sostenía el objeto vacío.

Cuando lo recibió, se paró del regazo del tipo prometiendo volver luego.

Unos pasos más bastaron para que su rostro se transformara en una mueca de asco, al fin se separaba de ese viejo verde. Su excusa de "rellenar la copa" realmente era para espiar dónde demonios se encontraba Beka porque desde la noche pasada en su casa que no lo veía y si bien estaba enfadadísimo con él, la curiosidad y las ganas de verlo eran mucho más grandes.

"La curiosidad mató al gato" dicen. Pero Yuri moriría mil veces por curiosear cerca de Otabek.

Lo encontró cerca de la barra tomando tranquilamente un vaso de licor. Conversaba con una de las _mistress_ bajo su cargo, seguramente la señorita esperaba un nuevo cliente y por mientras conversaba con su jefe.

—Llena esto. Whiskey — fue la escueta orden del rubio malas pulgas.

—Podrías tirarme un beso al menos, _beauty,_ en lugar de un "por favor". No sé, digo yo... — Leo jugó con él burlándose. Ya bien todos en el trabajo conocían las dobles caras de Yuri; tan coqueta y todo amores con la clientela y jodidamente rabiosa y esquiva con sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Vas a servir la mierda sí o no? — se cruzó de brazos y miró de soslayo a Otabek que ahora dirigía su atención a él. Su estómago nervioso se revolvió con la mirada chocolate, curiosa por su mal humor.

—A Yuri no le dieron anoche — pero Leo siguió burlándose mientras el líquido puro caía en el vaso

El rubio notó la sonrisa burlesca que Otabek intentaba cubrir con el vaso que llevaba a sus labios. No sentía vergüenza, no era la primera vez que el kazajo también se burlaba de él. Lo que sí sentía era rabia.

—Pues no — dijo virando ahora hacia el moreno — alguien no me dio anoche y ese alguien es un imbécil — soltó con una ceja alzada y voz venenosa.

Le levantó el dedo de en medio, tomó el vaso y se fue contoneando las caderas pisando enojado mientras su cabellos jugueteaban meciéndose en sus hombros desnudos y rosados. Otabek no pudo evitar que la sonrisa en sus labios creciera y la fémina a su lado se percató de eso al igual que Leo, quien se apoyó en la barra cerca suyo.

—No deberías ser tan cruel con él, _daddy_ — le dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—No soy cruel, hago lo correcto. Yo soy su jefe, él es mi subordinado.

—¿Qué es esa razón? — Leo suoltó una carcajada — como si no te acostaras con tus subordinados, Beka. Él realmente está enganchado de ti.

Otabek guardó silencio y siguió bebiendo de su vaso. Seguía sonriendo a pesar de saber que justamente lo que acaba de decir Leo es un problema. Admite que el joven es una preciosura, pero lamentablemente no estaba interesado en él y a pesar de que se lo haga saber una y otra vez, Yuri es terco, y se niega a rendirse.

Claro que tiende a acostarse con sus subordinados. Son suyos, él lo sabe y viceversa, también tienen en cuenta que _Daddy_ es hombre de una sola noche y no mezclan profesionalismo con sentimientos... y ese es justamente el problema de Yuri.

Otabek Altin alguna vez también fue un subordinado de alta gama en su adolescencia y también tuvo que aprender a separar sus emociones de su trabajo por más que le costara. Él ya había aprendido su lección por las malas.

Se abrió paso al negocio con ayuda de Viktor Nikiforov; otro ruso de dinero al otro lado del distrito que lo había visto tan hundido y con tanto potencial por explotar, que finalmente lo sacó de ese lugar y le enseñó el oficio de ser jefe para que comenzara su propio camino en el oficio.

El trabajo como _Daddy_ era mucho más prestigioso en estética y ética porque, a pesar de que también estuvieran tapados en lujos y dinero, ellos seguían una pauta y no por nada estaban en lo alto. Primero, jamás entregarían a uno de sus bebés a un hombre de dudosa procedencia ni que quisiera dañarlos, segundo, nunca dejarían que les faltara el dinero ni aceptarían que anduvieran vestidos con andrajos ni mucho menos estuvieran vendiéndose en alguna calle peligrosa, si alguien deseaba pasar una noche con sus chicos, debían ellos mismos ir en busca de los ellos al bar para así no pasar por algún percance tipo secuestro o accidente (como muchas veces se había dado antes exigiendo una gran suma de dinero al jefe para liberar a su chico), tercero, los subordinados debían ser mayores de 18 años. Y cuarto, principal como universal: jamás mezclar trabajo con emociones.

De esa manera, el subordinado tenía mucho más derechos que quienes se paseaban por las calles de Rusia vendiéndose en cualquier esquina para luego llegar a ser maltratados por un proxeneta sucio y sin valores.

Muchos chicos y chicas eran recogidos en la calle y ayudados. Yuri no era la excepción. Otabek lo había encontrado un día, llorando, destruido, corriendo entre la lluvia hecho un desastre tanto por fuera como por dentro, con una cara de muñeca totalmente empapada; había huido de su hogar por razones que él nunca supo. Quienes eran encontrados de esta manera eran llevados y se les daba la opción de quedarse o irse, muchos se quedaban porque al fin y al cabo era un golpe de suerte trabajar en aquel lugar.

A los menores de edad los mantenían cuidados y educados, aprendían a caminar, a usar tacones, a entretener a la clientela y ser gentiles y agraciados hasta que al cumplir los 18 entraban al oficialmente al oficio siendo tratados realmente como las joyas más preciadas del mundo por hombres que pagaban grandes cantidades de dinero por mimarlos tan solo una noche.

* * *

💕 ** _Hola_**

 ** _¿Qué mierda haces publicando historias cuando debes estar haciendo mil trabajos Scarlett? :c_**

 ** _💎 Puntitos a tener en cuenta:_**  
 ** _• -Habrán multiships pero esta historia no deja de ser Otayuri_**  
 ** _• -Habrá algo de Viktuuri_**  
 ** _• -Entran temas de (al fin y al cabo) prostitución y mafia_**

 ** _Nunca me ha gustado que hagan a BebéBeka sufrir así que esta historia es para desquitarme JSJDJSJDJ, quedan advertidos 😈, me divertiré tanto haciendo esto, ya lo veo venir c:_**

 ** _💕 Gracias_ _por leer!_**


	2. Blood in the cut

**_El chico que amo se consiguió otra chica_**

 ** _debe estar cojiéndosela ahora mismo_**

 ** _Pensé que siendo inteligente llegaría lejos_**

 ** _pero aún sigo en donde comencé_**

 ** _Todo lo que hago es aparentar que "estoy bien"_**

 ** _así mis amigos no pueden ver a mi corazón en la licuadora_**

* * *

Yuri aquel día se encontraba de muy mal humor. Iba y venía por el extenso pasillo de su departamento ante la desinteresada mirada de Yuuri Katsuki que a ratos y aburriéndose del mal genio de su amigo, miraba su móvil contestando algunos mensajes o echando un vistazo a su Instagram, sonriendo cada vez que recibía un cumplido en sus fotos.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de caminar? — ahora aburriéndose enserio del rubio, tomó en control de la televisión y la encendió — ven a ver una película conmigo y plumón tijera sordo.

—¡Puma Tiger Scorpion! — gritó indignado y enfadadísimo la diva desde su habitación, caminando rápido al living donde el Katsuki ya estaba acomodado con Titanic a segundos de haber empezado y su gata a un costado — no pienso ver esa mierda — le reclamó irónico sentándose a su lado.

—Mira, sé que estás enojado — el japonés pone en pausa la película, no piensa perderse ni un segundo a DiCaprio ni a Winslet... sobretodo a DiCaprio — y si me dejas opinar, creo que ya es hora de rendirse Yuri.

Uy... quizás un poco directo con el pequeño. Yuri frunce el ceño y le mira mal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Me refiero a que deberías empezar a conocer más gente, olvidarte de Otabek si él no te toma en cuenta ¿cuánto llevas tras su pene? ¡han pasado años! — rodó los ojos.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza ante esa palabra con "p" que tanto le avergonzaba porque, bueno, Yuri aún era un niño en plena adolescencia.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan grosero por la que te parió, cerda?! Claro, como tú la tienes fácil con el baboso del anciano detrás de tu trasero — lo miró cínico y tomó el control poniéndole play a la película, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo.

—No me metas en tus problemas... el baboso y yo no tenemos nada que ver — le saca la lengua y ríe — aunque vamos, que quizás te doy el punto de que Otabek debe tener entre las piernas una anaconda, ¡pero no te arrastres así! ¡Yuri, párate y sé digno! — el ruso se pone rojo como tomate, por la ira y la vergüenza.

Yuri toma a su gata y se sienta en su lugar. La minina lo mira por dos segundos, le maúlla como si lo estuviera insultando por echarla y se va mucho más digna que su mismísimo dueño echo bolita con la cara colorada y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ya basta! ¡¿por qué eres tan zorra Katsuki?! — el azabache suelta una carcajada mientras sube sus piernas arriba de las de su amigo.

—Está bien, solo quería bromear un poco. Venga, veamos la película será mejor.

La belleza rusa acepta a regañadientes, recostándose en el sillón mientras agarra las piernas del japonés como si fueran cojines y el contrario también se acomoda.

Pero el enojo no disminuye dentro del insistente corazón de Yuri y menos cuando nota que está a punto de llorar cuando Jack no responde los llamados de su amada Rose... ¡maldita sea! ¡¿por qué lloraba si había visto esa mierda mil y un veces?!

.::.

.::.

.::.

Era increíble como Yuri jamás se cansaba de arrastrarse. O era demasiado estúpido o en demasía un imbécil, quizá ambas se aplicaban al caso más de ser un adolescente enamorado hasta los pies.

Katsuki se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía esa noche pero se negó rotundamente porque tenía en cuenta que a pesar de que de seguro Viktor le daría permiso; el azabache ya lo botaría también por irse de baboso tras el bolsillo de algún cliente en el bar de Otabek.

Estaba apoyado en la barra junto a Leo que al parecer ligaba con un chico chino que había entrado hace poco a la industria. Ponía caretas de asco cuando veía que el latino le coqueteaba descaradamente al vergonzoso chico que no se reprimía en soltar una que otra risita cerca del cuello de Leo.

Se alejó un poco y se sentó en el borde de uno de los grandes ventanales cerca de la oscuridad con un vaso de vodka en la mano. Suspiró pesado, los tacones ya empezaban a dolerle los pies y si Otabek no estaba por ningún lado no valía la pena ese lugar... o eso hasta que alguien lo detuvo justo antes de que el alcohol tocara sus labios rojos nuevamente antes de entrar a su organismo.

—No tienes permitido beber aquí — susurraron en su oído. Un susurro que le removió el mundo entero.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar, Otabek entrelazó ligeramente el agarre con el vaso y se lo quitó. No quiso voltear por el solo placer que le producía los dedos fríos del moreno jugueteando con sus hombros desnudos, ¿por qué mierda era tan débil ante ese tipo? de seguro se estaba bebiendo su alcohol y él se lo permitía solo por una vasta caricia que de seguro hacía por mero capricho pasajero.

—No tienes permitido tocarme, tampoco — atacó de vuelta, viendo el reflejo del mayor a través del cristal y que en su fondo mostraba la ciudad iluminada.

—No es lo que he venido a discutir, tampoco, _baby_ — se maldijo mentalmente por sonrojarse ante el sobrenombre. Agachó el rostro, de pronto preguntándose qué sería lo que querría decirle si casi nunca tenía algo que comentar con él más que regaños o cuando lo echaba de su casa. — Estamos a finales de febrero.

—¿Qué? — volteó confundido — ¿qué tiene?

Otabek lo miró obvio. Se despegó de su espalda y se apoyó de espaldas en el ventanal observándolo con esos ojos cafés, oscuros y penetrantes como siempre. Y Yuri, ni tonto ni perezoso, se apoyó ligeramente en el pecho ajeno, con sus manos jugueteando con su corbata y sus ojos jade brillosos.

—Marzo uno — Yuri tragó y Otabek notó la emoción en el menor — será tu cumpleaños luego — ¿desde cuándo Otabek sabía su cumpleaños? siempre se le olvidaba al desgraciado y él mismo tenía que recordarle, ¿o es que siempre le había tomado el pelo? — _18 años, Yuri._

Y cualquier vestigio de emoción decayó en ese momento. Otabek no perdía jamás el hilo de los negocios.

El rubio le arrebató el vaso al kazajo, bebiendo el último trago del poco y nada de vodka que ahora sabía como la mierda. Altin arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba para nada que Yuri bebiera.

—Como sea, ¿qué hay con eso?

—Ve escogiendo a alguien, Yuri. Muchos te encuentran hermoso.

—¿Y tú?

Mierda. Fue como si sus pensamientos los dijera en voz alta. Aún así, esperó con ojos temblorosos la respuesta ajena. Le valía bien poco la de los demás, solo quería ser hermoso a los ojos de Otabek.

—Claro que lo eres — dijo — como todos los demás.

Un segundo de esperanza. Un segundo en el cielo. Y en el otro segundo; ya lo habían dejado caer.

Se quedó en silencio, claro que Otabek no venía a pasar el rato con él.

El mayor, ya sin nada más que decir, se retiró por donde llegó, dejando solo a Yuri plantado en su silencio. Otabek lo había dejado nuevamente con la estúpida lucha donde siempre el corazón gana, donde siempre el corazón se rehúsa a salir ileso, donde siempre Yuri Plisetsky terminaba con el ceño fruncido y con un nudo en la garganta rehusándose a llorar por un imbécil, por el imbécil que más amaba en el mundo.

En tan solo una semana sería su cumpleaños. Claro que lo sabía. Pero se le había escapado el pequeño gran detalle que debía escoger a alguien para que lo desvirgara.

La tradición era que el cumpleañero decidiera con quién tener su primera vez en el caso de que fuera virgen (la mayoría de las veces resultaba ser así). Su regalo era una noche de sexo con el empleado que él quisiera.

Un bello regalo para inaugurar su entretenida vida laboral.

Volteó saliendo de su trance, dispuesto a no quedarse callado.

Vio a _daddy_ alejándose entre la gente y caminó rápido hacia él, sonriendo a algunos clientes que lo miraron de soslayo. Siempre con la cortesía barata por delante. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo... sí, _estuvo,_ porque a penas lo vio nuevamente, un chico se hallaba colgado a su brazo sonriendo coquetamente.

Otabek ya tenía planeada diversión esa noche.

Y no era escuchando las quejas de Yuri.

Él estaba totalmente fuera de sus planes.

Vio la mano del kazajo viajar a la cadera del chico y volvieron a perderse entre la gente hacia el segundo piso donde las habitaciones yacían.

Por unos segundos quedó parado en el pasillo, con un nudo en la garganta y una horrible comezón en sus ojos verdes que se comenzaban a poner llorosos. Volteó y frunció el ceño, con la frente en alto se tragó cualquier registro de pena; no era la primera vez que Otabek Altin hacía lo mismo... pero cada que lo hacía seguía doliendo como la primera vez.

La belleza rusa, entaconada, pulcra y ordenada cual diamante lleno de gracia y brillo, se encaminó a la barra donde Leo lo miró curioso.

—¿Estás bien? — dejó el vaso que limpiaba de lado y observó al rubio sentarse lento y corriendo cuidadoso su cabello hacia un lado dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello pero con manos temblorosas. De inmediato supo la causa del silencio y la mirada contraída del menor: su jefe. El latino suspiró con una sonrisa triste — ¿quieres que llame a Yuuri o algo?

Yuri lo miró y asintió quedo mientras recibía otro vaso de vodka cortesía de Leo. Sabía que si decía palabra se iba a poner a llorar como quinceañera con el corazón roto (una vez más). Por suerte el idiota de Leo era comprensible en estos casos.

El Katsuki estuvo en menos de diez minutos fuera del bar. Corrió a ver a Yuri cuando el chico salió cabizbajo del lugar mirando fijamente su móvil haciendo como si nada pasara o intentando hacerlo.

—¿Yura? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué Leo me llamó y no tú?

Cuando el rubio se fijó en el japonés notó el maquillaje intacto, andaba vestido con un suéter celeste pastel demasiado grande que cubría hasta sus muslos desnudos, llevaba una pequeña liga de encaje en el derecho y su cuello tenía un chóker del mismo material. Seguramente debió haberlo interrumpido en medio trabajo y lo confirmó cuando vio el automóvil de Viktor atrás suyo. El peliplateado se asomaba por la ventana curioso y lo saludó con la mano.

El escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y notó que estaba solo en faldita y una playera corta. Eso lo hizo reaccionar de a poco. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo pero no pudo...

Maldito viejo... maldita perra Katsuki, siempre tan perros leales como para ir a buscarlo hasta por el más mínimo capricho que tuviese. Los adoraba.

Finalmente sintió que las miradas lo incomodaban y su labio hizo un pequeño puchero. Sollozó bajito llevando de inmediato las manos a su delicado rostro para limpiar las gotitas que comenzaban a bajar de forma amarga. El frío de Rusia sobre sus hombros desnudos ya no eran nada con los estragos que provocaba ese hombre dentro suyo.

—Oh, cielo, ven aquí — el japonés lo abrazó con dulzura, acunándolo en sus brazos mientras acariciaba las hebras rubias del chico — vamos, te llevaremos a tu hogar, hablaremos con Beka para que no te de un reto por irte temprano, ¿bien? — Yuri asintió mientras Viktor le abría la puerta trasera del vahículo y dejaba una pequeña caricia fraternal en su cabeza.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Me demoré muchísimo, I know, y lo siento bebés :c_**

 ** _Dije que actualizaría esto ayer pero lo hice hoy porque quería corregir algunas cositas ¿les da pena que la gata llore por amor? :c a mí sí, pero me encanta hacerlo sufrir (quién te entiende Scarlett)_**

 ** _Esta semana y la pasada me comieron los carretes (la joda, las fiestas, como le digan en su país) así que esa es mi (irresponsable) excusa por demorarme tanto. Prometo centrarme más en esto y hacerlas felices con capítulos semanalmente como debe ser c:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	3. Like that

**_¿Y qué si no soy todo lo que tú quieres que sea?_**

 ** _¿Y qué si soy más de lo que puedes ver?_**

 ** _Cuando me tratas así_**

 ** _me motivas mucho más_**

 ** _Cuando me rompes la espalda_**

 ** _solo me vuelvo más fuerte_**

 ** _Debí haberme ido hace un año_**

 ** _cuando dijiste que no lograría salir vivo_**

 ** _Pero cuando me tratas así_**

 ** _solo me vuelvo más fuerte_**

* * *

Yuri abrazaba a la esponjosa felina en sus piernas mientras el japonés le ponía en Netflix alguna buena película para que pasara el rato mientras él se iba a la cocina a prepararle lo que sea que se le antojara para animarlo un poco.

—¿Te parece White Chiks? — preguntó mientras le tendía con la mano desocupada una caja con pañuelos. A duras penas el menor murmuró una tenue afirmativa, a ver si la película podría animarle un poco, el Katsuki siempre lo molestaba por tener el cabello igual de oxigenado que las protagonistas... ¿o los protagonistas? — cool ¿quieres algo caliente para beber? — el chico se sonó los mocos mientras sollozaba en voz alta e hizo un movimiento extraño de cabeza que Yuuri no supo si era un sí o un no, cosa que lo cabreó — Yuri, si no me hablas no sabré qué mierda quieres.

—¡Déjame llorar tranquilo cerda! — exclamó como rabieta infantil, haciendo que su gata maullara como si ella también reclamara — quiero leche de fresa tibia con galletas y gomitas. En la congeladora hay helado de vainilla y en el mueble de arriba escondí dulces y chocolates, tráemelos, apúrate ¡ya vete! — dijo rápido para seguir llorando abrazado a la caja de pañuelos y a Puma Tiger Scorpion en su regazo.

El Katsuki rodó los ojos; el rubio podría estar echo trizas pero jamás dejaba de ser una diva exagerada... y algo cómica. Apretó los labios para aguantar la sonrisa y así no hacer enojar más a esa pequeña bomba de tiempo.

—Bien, bien, comprendo — y se encaminó a la cocina dejándolo con la película recién comenzando.

Viktor aguardaba ahí, no quería meterse en problemas ajenos, más sabiendo de antemano que Otabek era el culpable de hacer llorar (por incontable vez) al Plisetsky. Tampoco quería comentarle algo a Yuuri porque podría estallar ahí mismo insultándolo a él en vez de a Otabek mismo a falta de su presencia.

—¿Por qué me miras así? — demasiado tarde... — ¿tienes algo que decir?

—No — se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la encimera — nada.

Pero Yuuri era más astuto y frunció el ceño, acorralándolo con ambas manos a su costado. Genial. Lo que le faltaba.

—Me estás mintiendo — aseguró sin el más mínimo titubeo — te cruzas de brazos cuando lo haces.

—Me cruzo de brazos porque no tengo nada que decir — argumentó nervioso, el cuerpo curvilíneo y menudo del chico frente a él lo tentaba a hacer algo indebido y justo en ese momento... justo en ese momento no era el momento.

—Suéltalo ahora mismo.

Al ver que Viktor no cooperaba, se apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara un jadeo por la sorpresa repentina.

A Viktor se le calentó la cara mientras el rostro del Katsuki lo miraba fijo, embriagándolo con sus penetrantes y adorables ojos (solo a simple vista), oscilantes entre carmín y castaño. Desvió la vista pero el otro no desistió y se apegó más a su cuerpo hasta que Viktor sintió su entrepierna ser presionada con descaro por la misma diestra de quien le quitaba el sueño.

Ese fue su fin.

—¡Está bien! — aceptó con el color en la cara y soltando el aire contenido mientras el menor se alejaba de él. Si se hubiesen encontrado en otras circunstancias no habría dudado en tomarlo sobre la encimera y hacerlo gritar, pero ahora mismo tenía miedo del creciente enfado del nipón. Lo miró de soslayo intentando que el aire le pegara en la cara y así desviar la atención de una creciente erección — Otabek dijo que hoy tenía planes en la noche con uno de sus muchachos, me enteré de casualidad cuando hablamos en la mañana, y n-no sé... estoy casi seguro que es su culpa que Yuri esté así.

En la nariz respingona de Yuuri se creó una arruga, demostrando su disgusto.

Escuchó al chico chasquear la lengua y hablar entre dientes mientras abría la puertecita de uno de los muebles sacando algunos paquetes de golosinas y otras cosas para seguido cerrarla con fuerza.

—Y apuesto a que tú le dijiste "Oh, sí, claro, ve a cojerte al primero que te mueva el trasero y deja a Yuratchka llorando como magdalena" — le reclamó en un susurro para que el susodicho en el living no oyera, pero eso no impidió que su tono fuera enrabiado.

Viktor suspiró y se sintió miserable.

Sabía que le llegaría el reto a él.

.

.

.

Entonces ahí estaba el ruso mayor la tarde siguiente, sentado cómodamente en el sofá exageradamente grande del kazajo, esperándolo para conversar temas... interesantes. O más bien temas tediosos que el Katsuki le había prácticamente obligado a hablar con Altin para no pasar a llevar más a Yura.

Otabek puso los ojos en blanco cuando Viktor dijo de qué se trataría la charla; habían tenido la misma en las mismas circunstancias más veces de las que podía recordar.

—No es mi culpa que él esté enamorado de mí, Vitya — se recostó en el sofá ya cansado de siempre la misma mierda — Lo único que les falta a Katsuki y a ti ahora es prohibirme acostarme con más gente.

Una de las sirvientas del kazajo llegó con una bandeja a dejarle una copa de vino al invitado y tras un asentimiento en son de 'gracias' se retiró.

Era todo como un repertorio. Cada quien sabía sus líneas solo que las de Viktor las escribía Yuuri y Otabek, bueno, Otabek no parecía querer cambiarlas.

—No te estamos exigiendo nada, solo te pedimos que seas más blando con Yuri. Él parece fuerte pero es muy sensible por dentro... es como tú.

Ay, no. Otabek notó el doble sentido en esas palabras y quiso huir de ese largo sermón cuanto antes. Pero era demasiado tarde cuando notó que Viktor se ponía cómodo, inclinándose y tomando de la copa.

—Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, y siempre suelo llegar a la conclusión de que el que seas así se debe a que-...

—Ok, ok, Viktor, no es como si-...

—Beka, ¿sigues teniendo miedo? — el kazajo miró al cielo, como si Dios pudiera sacarlo de esa situación aún cuando era agnóstico — Beka, tú no eres Jean. Y Yuri no tienen ni por si acaso una personalidad sumisa como la tuya.

Frunció el ceño, viró la vista a algunas partes de la enorme y casi solitaria casa en la que vivía.

Y no supo qué decir, nunca sabía qué decir cuando hablaban de Jean Jacques Leroy, la verdad. No le gustaba mencionarlo ni que se lo mencionaran, mucho menos Viktor porque sabía que le daría un sermón de aquellos que te hacen rodar los ojos al menos cinco veces por minuto y querer hundirte en la miseria del sillón hasta desaparecer entre los cojines por el pasado que te condena.

Y como lo predijo, Viktor le habló del mismo jodido tema por casi una hora hasta que se le secó la boca y se vio obligado a beber el último sorbo de vino en su copa.

—¿Ya terminaste d-...?

Pero ni pudo terminar cuando fue interrumpido sin piedad otra vez por el ruso.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Yuri?

Alzó una ceja con cara de "¿Esto es enserio?". Se paró al fin de su asiento y dio una vuelta tonta alrededor hasta quedar mirando hacia el patio de brazos cruzados, ya bastante cabreado de que lo trataran como un crío que no sabía lo que quería, con traumas y mal de la cabeza, hiriente y hasta casi petulante con adicción al sexo, ¡Maldita sea, que ya tenía 24!

—Porque a pesar de que es joven y es precioso no me llama la atención para nada y no le haré ilusiones si luego posiblemente me aburra de él y lo termine dañado.

—Entonces te preocupa.

—Pff, claro que me preocupa, es solo un adolescente, debe tener las hormonas alborotadas y ya. Se le pasará dentro de poco. Yuri es caprichoso, no es novedad que siempre quiera conseguir todo lo que se le antoje.

—... — Viktor lo estudió unos segundos, las excusas de Otabek eran demasiado escuetas y desinteresadas — no te gusta porque nunca te has dado el tiempo de conocerlo.

—Viktor — esta vez lo miró socarrón — yo lo encontré, le di de comer, de vestir, un lugar donde vivir y lo cuidé ¿crees que no lo conozco?

—Sí, eso creo, todo lo que dijiste no significa que lo conozcas. Solo lo mantuviste hasta el día de su cumpleaños donde todo lo que le diste te lo devolverá vendiendo su cuerpo — Silencio...

Viktor 1 - Otabek 0.

—Ni siquiera sabes por qué encontraste a Yuri, ni te has dado el tiempo de saber de su vida ¿cierto? — más silencio — Dios, Beka, eres un imbécil.

A pesar de lo preocupante que podría ser eso, Viktor no aguantó una pequeña carcajada. ¿Con qué cara Otabek decía conocerlo si ni en los 3 años que Yuri llevaba a su lado nunca había entablado una conversación importante con él?

Otabek por su parte estaba mudo, el Nikiforov le había callado la boca de una manera impresionante y de pronto hasta se sintió imbécil, tal como le dijo el mayor.

— Si tu idea es hacerme cambiar de opinión, te dejo en claro de inmediato qu-...

— No, no, no, está bien, comprendo — levantó las manos divertido — solo te dejo eso para que lo medites.

.

.

.

Yuri apareció la noche subsiguiente en el bar para trabajar. Ni rastro de llanto en su cara más que una sonrisa pícara para los clientes que ya lo habían solicitado para pasar el rato antes de escoger a alguien con edad suficiente para pasar a la real diversión de ese lugar.

—Daddy, Mr. Petrov pregunta por usted — la chica esperó con sus manos entrelazadas la respuesta de su jefe— ... ¿Daddy?

Pero el mayor miraba entre la gente a Yuri, metido en su mente con la conversación de ayer con Viktor. Notó que los finos labios de Yuri, esta vez negros, soltaban una gentil risa cuando un hombre pasó por su lado susurrándole algo, corrió su cabello de forma coqueta a un lado y finalmente se sentó en el regazo otro hombre obviamente mayor que él pero visiblemente más joven que los demás.

La chica a su lado lo sacó de su trance tocando con delicadeza su brazo. Era Mila haciendo un puchero.

—He estado tratando de que me escuches, daddy Beka... pero no me estás prestando atención.

—Lo siento preciosa, ¿qué decías?

—Mr. Petrov lo está esperando, al parecer desea cancelar la cuota por la noche pasada.

—Voy enseguida, gracias — acarició la mejilla de la chica que sonrió y se fue por última vez mirando de soslayo a Yuri, cayendo en que el menor ahora efectivamente había notado sus ojos sobre él.

Yuri estaba mucho más provocativo esa noche, y todos se dieron cuenta de ello. Tras haber terminado de hacer su turno bailando, no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa como usualmente hacía y se quedó con la bella lencería blanca de encaje hacia arriba, mientras que para abajo solo usaba una diminuta falda tablada que al caminar uno que otro descuido sucedía dejando a la vista sus glúteos blancos y tersos, deleitando a las vistas. Tenía el cabello un poco desordenado pero eso solo lo hacía ver más adorable de lo normal.

La verdad, se sentía repuesto. Repuesto para seguir yendo tras Otabek. Sí, porque era un terco y un obstinado, podía romperle el corazón cuantas veces quisiera y él lo lloraría como si se hubiera muerto... pero Otabek Altin era su maldita perdición y las ganas de tenerlo eran más grandes que rendirse.

La cargosa mirada del kazajo a la distancia lo había puesto ansioso. Amaba tener su atención. Sabía que todo podría acabar igual que siempre, él llorando y el kazajo riendo... pero es que no podía, no sabía cuándo cansarse.

No quería rendirse. Y no iba a rendirse.

—¿De qué sonríes, beauty? — le preguntó el hombre en el cual estaba sentado.

El rubio negó cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa hundiéndose en su pecho.

—De algo que me dijo un amigo — murmuró.

—¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata? — buscó el rostro del menor que soltó una pequeña risita.

—Ah-Ah, es un secreto daddy. Y si te lo digo dejará de ser un secreto.

De las superficiales conversaciones que a veces tenía con Yuuri, entre maquillaje, personas, hombres, anécdotas, dinero y mascotas... a veces habían algunos temas sumamente interesantes.

"Tengo un plan" recordó la mirada juguetona y decidida del japonés y volvió a sonreír.

Esa cerda podía tener muy buenas ideas a veces.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Un fic Otayuri sin JJ no es fic Otayuri :c ¿qué creen que tiene que ver este tarado (con amor) por aquí?_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Wolf

_**Me gusta el sonido del latir de tu corazón**_

 _ **Tu pulso está presionándome**_

 _ **Estoy bien cuando estás cerca**_

 _ **Me mantienes caliente en tu sangre**_

 _ **Me mantienes en calma cuando respiras**_

* * *

A Otabek le iban más los hombres, bien, eso ya casi todos lo sabían. Pero de eso a pasar a algo como una relación "seria" era complicado. A penas su corazón comenzaba a sentir corrientes más fuertes por alguien, se aturdía, tiraba el sentimiento y huía de ahí, todo para no salir herido.

—El siguiente cumpleaños es el de Yuri, en marzo. Catlyn viene en abril y Daniel en mayo — Leo a su lado hablaba y hablaba y solo recibía asentimientos escuetos de Otabek — Ayer por la mañana llegaron los encargos de ropa para algunos chicos, los otros vienen en camino y todos hasta el momento parecen satisfechos. Ha habido un alta en la venta del alcohol así que en ello vamos bien pero los vendedores de los vin... Beka, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí — asintió mientras revisaba los papeles de las cuentas, Leo no muy convencido prosiguió.

—Bien, entonces ¿Yuri ya escogió a alguien para su cumpleaños?

El kazajo negó con la cabeza y Leo se puso las manos en la cintura, queriendo parecer serio.

—Su cumpleaños es en una semana, Beka ¿hablaste con él?

—Sí. Pero ya sabes — rodó los ojos — según él no hay ningún compañero de trabajo que le agrade lo suficiente.

—Yuri cosas — soltó una risita, queriendo decir una indirecta a Otabek para molestarlo con el menor pero se tuvo que reprimir —¿qué hay de Catlyn?

—Escogió a Alyusha.

—¿Y Daniel?

—A Mila.

—... entonces, ¿solo falta Yuri?

Otabek volvió a asentir y suspiró con pesadez. Le jodía bastante que Yuri siempre fuera el causante de algún problema, y le jodía mucho más que tuviera que ver con su trabajo. Además, su cumpleaños estaba encima y el tiempo lo tenían justo.

—Lo llamaré esta tarde junto a todos los demás para que hable con alguien y se decida — no encontró mejor solución, tendría que presionarlo, era la tradición y el menor no podía faltar a ella.

.

.

.

—¿A dónde vas a meter tanta ropa? — el rubio caminaba de forma desinteresada al lado de Yuuri, quien no paraba de descolgar y descolgar prendas sin siquiera probárselas y dispuesto a llegar y pagar por ellas.

—Al clóset, pff, obvio — rodó los ojos mientras sacaba dos conjuntos de terciopelo que ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de ver más allá de la talla — y si no caen ¡pues le digo a Viktor que me lo remodele a uno mas grande!

Yuri suspiró, estarían ahí por un buen rato entonces.

Le gustaba la moda, sí, le encantaba todo lo relacionado con ropa, maquillaje, accesorios, zapatos, tacones, etc, pero es que ahora mismo solo quería devolverse a la agencia donde Otabek administraba todo el negocio de día e ir a dejar claros algunos asuntos pero el Katsuki lo arrastraba de aquí a allá pidiendo opiniones que ni siquiera necesitaba porque terminaba de llevarse la tienda entera de todas formas.

Dejó a Yuuri para irse a sentar a uno de los sillones de espera mientras revisaba su celular.

Yuuri ni lo tomó en cuenta y emocionado seguía sacando y sacando prendas a veces causando el descontento de las empleadas del lugar que debían ordenar el desorden que provocaba.

—¿Está ocupado aquí?

 _"Ugh"_ pensó.

Levantó la vista frunciendo el ceño, no le había gustado para nada el tono sugerente del desconocido y menos si solo estaba usando una esquina del extenso sillón. Más que obvio que no estaba ocupado.

—No.

Intentó sonar hostil y volvió al celular entre sus manos pero el desconocido insistió en una conversación.

—¿Esperando a la novia?

Okay... eso había sido muy fuera de lugar, considerando que Yuri ese día tenía una manicure rosa pastel con brillitos, el delineado perfectamente hecho en su rostro de muñeca y vestía un corto vestidito color negro y cuello blanco... ¿está de más mencionar que llevaba cartera y que la funda de su móvil era de Hello Kitty?

Lo miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza con una mueca de asco, el tipo no era feo pero la política de Yuri era "Si es feo por dentro es feo por fuera" y ese último comentario se había ganado su desprecio.

—¿Viniste a sentarte o a que te plantara un puñetazo en la cara?

La sonrisa en el contrario se borró con sorpresa unos segundos pero de inmediato soltó una corta risa por la agresiva joyita a su lado.

—Lo siento, lo siento linda — pero Yuri seguía mirándolo enojado — pasaste hace unos minutos por el pasillo 3 con otro chico y no pude quitarte la vista de encima.

—Ya.

—Quería venir a conversar algo contigo — se inclinó hacia Yuri — dime ¿has pensado entrar a una agencia de _babies_?

—No me interesa — iba a tomar su cartera y marcharse de ese tipo tedioso cuando lo pescó de la muñeca y sintió que depositaba algo en su palma.

—Llámame si estás interesado o si cambias de parecer. Nos vemos bonita.

El rubio le levantó el dedo de en medio pero la curiosidad le ganó una vez que el otro se fue. Abrió su palma dejando ver una tarjeta de presentación color burdeo. La volteó, leyó el nombre que supuso pertenecía a ese hombre y sin encontrarle nada interesante la tiró a la basura.

.

.

.

Cuando el Katsuki terminó y obligó al perro de Viktor a ir a buscarlos al centro, Yuri ya estaba ansioso de poder irse. Viktor llegó en un santiamén y tuvo que darle créditos al japonés por tan efectivo lacayo que tenía... nada parecido al difícil de Otabek.

Lo dejaron frente al edificio del kazajo y entró justo cuando recibió un mensaje de Leo pidiendo su presencia en la oficina de su jefe. Como siempre le dejó el visto y subió algo nervioso, jugando con su cabello y alternando con los pliegues del vestido.

Al bajar del ascensor caminó rápido por el usualmente vacío pasillo e ingresó de inmediato a la oficina de su jefe.

Lo descolocó ver tantas miradas sobre él, de pronto, al menos veinte personas llenaban la oficina de Otabek Altin y Leo lo miró al lado del susodicho con su normal sonrisa animada.

—Al fin llegaste.

—Me enviaste un mensaje hace dos minutos... — dijo caminando algo desconfiado entre tantas personas. A pesar de conocerlas porque trabajaban junto a él por las noches, de todas formas se sintió avergonzado por ser el centro de atención en ese momento — de todos modos iba a venir.

—¿Cómo estás Yura? — preguntó Otabek al fin abriendo la boca y parándose de su lugar para voltear su escritorio y apoyarse en el mismo, pero esta vez frente al rubio que asintió enérgico en respuesta.

—Bien... ¿Pasó algo?

—Sí. Como no has escogido a nadie, te llamamos para discutir eso.

Los ojos verdes de Plisetsky viajaron a los castaños de Otabek, quien notó un extraño brillo que le causó sospechas aunque lo pasó por alto de inmediato. Yuri asintió nuevamente para que continuara.

—Has estado dando un montón de problemas y como siempre te estás escapando cuando te hablo de tu cumpleaños, escogí a unos cuantos compañeros tuyos para que decidieras.

Hizo una seña de "adelante" al ruso para que volteara a revisar a quienes esperaban pacientes y en silencio. Entre chicas y chicos que supuestamente eran del tipo de Yuri, el susodicho se dio el tiempo de revisar cada rostro detalladamente ante la atenta mirada de Altin y Leo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó agraciado cuando vio a Mila entre sus demás compañeros. Pff, como si se fuera a acostar con su amiga.

— _Daddy_ dijo que podrías pedirme — sonrió coqueta, pero en el fondo sabiendo que era imposible que Yuri la escogiera, este volteó hacia el kazajo y dijo:

—¿Enserio, _daddy_? — levantó una ceja de forma socarrona — es como si me obligaras a hacer incesto.

Otabek no dijo nada y cruzó los brazos. Ladeó el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa graciosa, derritiendo por dentro a Yuri y haciendo que se le cayeran las bragas con ese gesto tan sutil. Volteó antes de que se humillara él solo con sus mejillas arreboladas.

—También yo estoy libre, escógeme — comentó Leo apuntándose con un dedo y sonriendo como imbécil (a los ojos de Yuri).

—Ni loco. _Daddy_ , no me gusta ninguno de estos. — reclamó aún revisándolos, provocando algunas sonrisas graciosas en algunos o muecas molestas en otros.

—Es lamentable, pero no vamos a venderte virgen a alguien desconocido para que te destroce — argumentó — es preferible que la confianza haga lo suyo con delicadeza y cuidado.

Yuri arrugó la nariz y observó todos los rostros ahí una vez más para finalmente quedar viendo a Otabek, de frente, con las manos a sus costados, su gesto enfurruñado y esos preciosos y enormes ojos verdes viéndolo nuevamente con ese inusual brillo.

—¿Y bien?

De pronto el rostro de la pequeña cosita rusa se transformó en una sonrisa que descolocó un poco al kazajo por el repentino cambio de actitud.

—Tengo que escoger al empleado que yo estime conveniente, ¿no?

—En efecto — el kazajo asintió.

—Por eso tengo que escoger entre mis compañeros... al ser tus empleados, digo.

—Yuri no intentes tergiversar las cosas, sabes el código al revés y al dere-...

—Pero tú también eres un empleado, _daddy._

Otabek se tragó las palabras, de pronto esas palabras rebotaron en su mente ¿qué mierda estaba diciendo ese niño? Leo miró sorprendido al rubio y los demás también, Yuri Plisetsky no conocía los límites.

—El código no especifica qué tipo de empleado, solo dice eso: "empleado". Tú eres un empleado en la mafia, Beka, sirves en el bar para ellos, eso te hace un empleado.

Otabek lo miró con los labios semi abiertos, jamás había visto la situación desde esa posición y nadie nunca jamás lo había hecho. Solo Yuri Plisetsky se habría de dar el jodido tiempo de estudiar cada palabra del código y hasta casi leer entre líneas. Algo impresionante y bastante inteligente que no esperaba de alguien como Yuri; lo había estado subestimando.

No sabía cómo discutirle, Yuri había dado con la aguja en el pajar.

Chocolate y menta volvieron a chocar. Entonces ese brillo cobró sentido.

Y la sonrisa victoriosa en los labios del menor y el silencio de su jefe confirmaron su derrota.

—Otabek Altin, serás mis dulces 18. Se gentil por favor.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Puessss, ya ven a nuestra pequeña gata dándole el jaque mate a Beka (hasta que la hizo)_**

 ** _Las próximas semanas serán muy extenuantes para mí, entraré en períodos de pruebas finales y no sé si cumpla los plazos de esta historia o Piel Nevada, así que ténganme paciencia :c_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus votitos y comentarios, son un amor preciosas_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	5. Take me

**_¿Tienes algo que decir?_**

 ** _Porque los sentimientos en mi mente_**

 ** _no pueden escapar_**

 ** _¿Alguna vez me tomarías?_**

 ** _porque mi corazón es todo lo que cargo_**

 ** _Y los sentimientos en mi mente_**

 ** _no los puedo explicar_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yuri había recibido varios saludos y regalitos por parte de sus compañeros de colegio el día viernes, el día de su cumpleaños. Pero la real fiesta se daría esa noche con todos sus reales amigos y compañeros de trabajo... y Yuri no estaba preparado mentalmente para ello.

Mila miraba con un leve tic en el ojo derecho la puerta con llave donde el chico estaba recluido.

—¡No me puedes hacer un maldito berrinche de quinceañera ahora Yuri, ya tienes 18!

Muy bien, ¡A la mierda la privacidad de esa hadita delicada! Mila no tenía paciencia para los ataques adolescentes de Yuri ni mucho menos teniendo solo una hora para arreglarlo antes de llegar a la fiesta que en la noche se le daría en el bar al rubio para recibir su mayoría de edad.

Abrió de una patada la puerta y entró.

En la espaciosa cama de sábanas rosa, entre cojines de lo más mamones de Pusheen hasta de lo más rudos de leones y tigres, la chica avistó los mechones rubios de su amigo hecho ovillo y quejándose entre dientes.

Le tiró todas las sábanas y tapas de encima, haciendo que se reincorporara totalmente enfurecido, con el cabello hecho un desastre y cara de frustrado.

—¡No quiero ir, ya no quiero ir, no voy a ir! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas solo de una puta vez?! ¡No quiero ir!

La chica levantó una ceja. Lo pescó de un brazo y lo arrastró de una forma brutal al baño. Prácticamente lo desvistió y lo metió a la fuerza a la bañera, como madre emputecida con el berrinche de su infante.

Por más que el otro reclamara, se zarandeara y hasta gritara no lo dejó salirse con la suya. Luego de dejarlo en bata, lo sentó frente al tocador y empezó a ocuparse de su cabello. Esa noche Yuuri no podía estar presente porque estaría encargado de los preparativos de la fiesta junto a los demás y había insistido en que conocía bien los gustos del rubio; así que toda su imagen y presentación personal estaba en manos de la Babicheva.

—No frunzas el ceño Yuri, te saldrán arrugas.

—¡No me tires tanto el pelo, me duele!

—¡Quiero que te veas bien, tienes que verte perfecto!

—¡La puta madre, ya soy hermoso, déjame así Milaaaaaa!

Chillaba como gata en celo y eso ponía los pelos de punta a Mila, más cuando el rubio se movía brusco y arruinaba todo su bello trabajo en esas hebras doradas. Cuando le desarmó por quinta vez la trenza fue cuando explotó la pelirroja, pero a diferencia de explotar literalmente, ella más que nada colapsó.

Volteó a Yuri y se arrodilló desesperada ante el chico, con los ojos bien abiertos aguantando la sarta de groserías y solo tomando ambas manos del ahora mayor de edad y casi suplicando como si se encontrara frente a Dios:

—Yura, te amo, te adoro con mi alma y como mi hermanito, pero por la concha de tu santa madre, ¿Puedes dejar de moverte? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El regalo que te di en la mañana no te gustó? Puedo ir a la tienda mañana a cambiarlo por algo mejor, ¿Es eso? Si no es eso dime, dime qué mierda pasa y por qué ya no quieres ir porque realmente me estás frustrando demasiado y lo que menos quiero es insultarte en tu cumpleaños, honey, sabes que puedes contarme todo.

El rubio quedó mudo ante la desesperación de la chica ¿Se estaba pasando? La verdad, desde la tarde que había empezado a tener un nudo en el estómago.

—B-Bruja... creo que estoy nervioso. — admitió sintiendo su cara enrojecer y unas muy tontas ganas de llorar — ya no quiero ir a la fiesta, e-estoy muy nervioso ¿Cómo veré a Otabek a la cara? cómo le voy a dar mi virginidad si ni siquiera me veo capaz de verle la maldita cara... — suspiró y se tapó el rostro, entonces la chica empezó a comprenderlo — ¿Por qué hice esto? ¿Por qué lo hice?... ¿Qué sigue después? tengo miedo de que me rechace de nuevo, estoy jugando mi última carta.

Mila sintió ternura y tristeza, a sus ojos Yuri era una linda pieza de porcelana; llena de esperanzas, preciosidades y puros sentimientos por dentro pero muy fácil de romper dependiendo de las manos en la que se encuentre. Y ahora se encontraba completamente a disposición del kazajo, y por más que Yuri amara eso, también temía.

De todos modos, quiso tranquilizarlo y darle ánimos.

—Todo irá bien, Yura — le quitó las manos antes de que Yuri se largara a llorar y estropeara sus ojos dejándolos hinchados — quedarás tan precioso que nadie podrá quitarte los ojos de encima y mucho menos Otabek. Lo único que debes hacer es ser tú mismo y lo más importante: tener confianza. Si Otabek no te toma en cuenta te prometo que yo misma le parto la cara así me cueste mi trabajo, porque sería un real descerebrado al rechazarte una vez más con lo hermoso que eres y te dejaré para esta noche.

Le acarició el cabello en compensación (y sentirse un poco culpable) al habérselo tirado para peinarlo. Yuri hizo un pequeño puchero y asintió cabizbajo.

—¡Bien! Ahora quiero que pongas tu mejor cara, estés feliz porque conseguiste una noche de amor con tu crush/daddy y porque Mila Babicheva es tu estilista personal y con Mila Babicheva imposible quedar mal; no te verás perra, te verás perrísima.

Lo último sacó una sonrisa en el rubio y volvió a asentir, posicionándose para volver a ser peinado, esta vez sin quejas ni rabietas de por medio.

.

.

.

Tuvo que darle créditos a Mila. Realmente la chica tenía unas manos mágicas para peinar, maquillar y en sí arreglar a la gente.

No le había puesto mucho maquillaje porque quería resaltar los rasgos finos de su piel nívea. Un pequeño rubor natural adornaba al avergonzado ruso que tuvo que darse el tiempo de saludar a todos los que habían asistido a la fiesta por más que le jodiera hacerlo porque eran más de 100 personas en ese maldito salón donde hacía un calor de infierno. Y aguantar las miradas babosas a su persona por más que le gustara... Pero eran demasiadas.

Mila, por ser una ocasión especial, le prohibió rotundamente usar ropa casual y lo vistió con un vestido que ella misma se había dado el lujo de comprar para él esa noche. La bruja tenía buen gusto, no lo pudo negar, el vestido era color negro del torso hacia arriba; un pequeño escote que se cerraba y volvía a abrir al final con una muy pequeña abertura circular a medio pecho; hacia abajo era color blanco y caía en ondas parecidas a tablas pero más suaves. Atrás tenía tirantes cruzados y pronunciados, con un moño negro que a Yuri le había (internamente) encantado.

Estaba peinado con dos trenzas a cada lado unidas a una coleta alta que tomaba todo su cabello con una liga delgada negra, haciendo juego con los zapatos taco alto del mismo color.

Lo único que lo incomodaba era no traer ropa interior bajo el conjunto. No entendía por qué, pero Mila lo había obligado a no usar nada y antes de que se pusieran a discutir dijo que se lo agradecería luego. Pff, estupideces ¡No podía ni levantar la pierna como el macho que era porque todos le iban a ver lo que traía entre las piernas!

—¡Yuraaaa! — El Katsuki saltó hacia el rubio — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! lamento no poder estar en la tarde, veo que Mila hizo un buen trabajo — dio su visto bueno a la chica que sonrió también satisfecha y orgullosa.

Agradeció cortésmente cada saludo y regalo. Incluso recibió amable a cada viejo verde que se le acercaba de más, era increíble cómo podía actuar tan bien.

Pero dado el momento, y habiendo perdido en la pista de baile a sus mejores amigos, se sintió aburrido, además, ¿dónde estaba Otabek? Era contradictorio, porque quería verlo y recibir sus felicitaciones (el único saludo que realmente le importaba), pero a la vez no quería ni atravesarse con él por los solos nervios.

—Cumpleañero, ¿Cómo la estás pasando? — dijo Leo cuando llegó a la barra.

—Dame cualquier mierda antes que me quede dormido.

—Todo para ti, preciosa — y como si ya hubiera prevenido su llegada, de inmediato el rubio tuvo un bonito vaso de vodka con una sombrilla y una bombilla amarilla.

Levantó una ceja divertido hacia Leo.

—Soy ruso, mierda, esta cosa no se toma así — tiró lejos ambos adornos y se tomó el vaso de un solo trago — Aah, se toma así.

— Mira quién llegó — apuntó a sus espaldas.

Y ahí venía el kazajo. Con un aura aparentemente tranquila, con un traje negro y corbata roja. Demasiado irresistible a los ojos verdosos de Yuri que se delataron solos.

—Trata de no babear. — se burló Leo.

Pero la ensimismación del cumpleañero fue mayor y sus oídos lo pasaron por alto.

—Feliz cumpleaños Yura — dijo con ese tono de voz ronco que hacía que el rubio mojara las bragas... claro, si en ese mismo momento las tuviera — ¿Vas a venir o no? — le estaba tendiendo una mano.

—Ah, s-sí — asintió aceptando el tacto, sintiendo la calidez del mayor — gracias.

Se lo llevó de ahí dejando a Leo con una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona en los labios.

Mientras caminaban entre la gente, Yuri sintió cómo entrelazaba sus dedos con los propios y tomaba su cintura para guiarlo por delante suyo entre la gente. El solo gesto le hizo derretirse entero y sentirse idiota por millonésima vez, ¿Por qué Otabek Altin debía ser el malnacido que tenía su corazón y lo hiciera tener tan bien aún sabiendo que lo hacía por mero trabajo? Le dolía... pero le encantaba.

—Te ves hermoso hoy, Yuri — sintió que Beka le susurraba al oído mientras aún caminaba tras suyo a la par que dejaba un suave beso en su hombro.

Y se fue a la mierda.

Definitivamente se había mojado completo. Hasta sintió que con eso mismo le había quitado la virginidad y lo había embarazado diez veces en 2 segundos.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y notó que a dónde se dirigían era nada más ni nada menos que al mismo pastel.

Mierda, ¿ya eran las 12am? todos empezaron a cantarle frente al pastel de dos pisos gigante, adornado a los lados con pequeños leoncitos, otras figuritas de patitas de gato y 18 velas perfectamente redondeando la parte superior con diseño animal print. Infaltable. De inmediato supo que Yuuri estuvo tras el diseño del pastel, lo buscó con la mirada y le sonrió levantándole sutilmente el dedo de en medio, recibiendo una carcajada que fue aplacada por el canto; era su forma de agradecerle.

El problema fue cuando tras pedir su deseo (Otabek, obvio), tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y estirarse para intentar apagar las velas.

Sintió que el vestido se le subió por el acto y justo cuando iba a mostrar más de lo debido, el kazajo lo salvó, posicionándose tras suyo sujetando su cadera y sin que nadie se diera cuenta corriendo la mano por sus muslos para bajar la tela.

Se erizó al sentir la mano ajena contra sus glúteos pero tuvo que apretar las manos y soplar las velas para poder pasar desapercibido.

Luego de los aplausos, y que la gente se comenzara a disipar, miró al kazajo un poco cohibido.

—Gracias daddy...

—¿Andas sin nada abajo?

Eso... ¿Beka le había sonreído divertido? Yuri quedó un poco descolocado, pero más curioso.

—Sí — murmuró — ¿por qué?

Negó aún con la sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo agraciado, provocando un poco al rubio.

—¿Por qué? — insistió otra vez, inflando las mejillas — si no me dices me voy a enojar.

—Tú siempre estás enojado, Yura — le acarició en cuello como a un gato y se acercó un poco más a él — adoro ese tipo de sorpresas.

Bien, maldita sea. Sí que Mila tenía todo los créditos del mundo, ya se encargaría de preguntarle cómo mierda sabía eso sobre Otabek pero todo a su tiempo. Por ahora disfrutaría de su buena suerte.

Estuvieron conversando lo que creyó un par de minutos que en verdad resultaron ser horas. Pero Yuri simplemente estaba fascinado, nunca había tenido una conversación que no fuera alejado de lo laboral con Otabek y él parecía estar mucho más simpático esa noche.

Se había enterado que el mayor tenía dos hermanas gemelas de 17 en U.S.A y él costeaba sus estudios y estadía. Habían quedado solos desde una temprana edad a causa de un accidente con sus padres. Conocía a Viktor desde su adolescencia y no le caía muy bien a Katsuki por razones que desconocía (pero que Yuri sabía muy bien que era por su causa). También supo cosas pequeñas para Otabek pero significativas para Yuri, como que le gustaban las motocicletas, antiguamente hacía de Dj en algún que otro antro o club para ganar dinero para poder mantener a sus hermanitas y que su animal favorito era el oso.

Yura no podía hacer más sonreír y soltar comentarios escuetos comunes de un tonto enamorado. Se apegaba más al pecho de Beka sintiendo su calidez embriagarle y sus palabras contentarles.

Cuando dieron las 2:15am y ya todos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para que no notaran las faltas ajenas. Otabek decidió ir al grano finalmente.

—Es hora de irnos.

Y el rubio tragó en seco. Sabiendo de inmediato lo que le esperaba. A pesar de todo, de sus manos temblorosas, de los pies que le empezaban a doler por los tacones, del revoltijo en su estómago y de sus nervios/emoción/pelea interna, asintió, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Lo volvió a tomar de la mano y al salir del bar el ruso sintió el frío de la noche sobre su él y un pequeño escalofrío que Otabek notó.

Se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre los hombros blancos del menor que sonrió ante el caballeroso gesto.

Pero cuando llegaron hasta el automóvil del kazajo y éste le abrió la puerta de copiloto, el rubio se quedó dudoso parado ahí, mordiéndose el labio, dándole la espalda a Beka, entre la cuestión de entrar o no.

—¿No es lo que querías?

Agachó la cabeza y se sobó los fríos brazos por debajo de la chaqueta de Altin. Tenía su aroma.

En su nuca descubierta sintió un beso casto y lento que lo hizo estremecer otra vez. Pero de placer.

—Sí...

—Estaremos en mi casa, Yuri — dijo paciente — la conoces como la palma de tu mano, ¿no? entras descaradamente cada vez que quieres ¿O el Tigre de Rusia tiene miedo?

Quizá, un poquito. Pero rió ante el comentario, socarrón y defendió su orgullo. Defendió su ideal.

—Un Tigre no tiene miedo de la presa, Otabek.

.

.

.

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Les traigo este trocito rápido porque he estado súper ocupada :(_**

 ** _• El próximo capítulo ya le quitan la flor a Yura, no desesperen nasjdjj_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	6. Blow your mind

**_Sé que estamos ardiendo_**

 ** _Sé que nosotros tenemos_**

 ** _algo que el dinero no puede comprar_**

 ** _Rompiendo los estándares_**

 ** _Mordiendo tu labio_**

 ** _Siendo amoroso en la madrugada_**

* * *

Otabek estaba pasmado, bien, sí maldita sea, lo admitía y lo demostraba. Viktor en todo lo que le quedaba de semana antes del cumpleaños de Yura se había reído a carcajadas de él por el tremendo tiro por la culata que le habían dado. Un perfecto Jaque mate.

No quiso demostrarlo frente a Yuri porque ya bastante humillado se sentía como para darle más en el gusto. Actuó como si nada cuando por dentro una sensación muy extraña que no supo nombrar lo carcomía cada vez que veía al rubio en el trabajo o cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas, sonrisas, etc.

Viktor estaba algo orgulloso del plan de su Yuuri. El japonés era ingenioso y se había lucido dándole esa gran idea a Yura con bases y argumentos.

—Haz feliz al cumpleañero. — le había dicho a Beka justo antes de separarse en la fiesta y que él empezara a buscar al ruso ahora de 18 años.

Okay... el chico aquella noche se veía demasiado precioso y más de lo que ya era. Además, parecía algo cohibido con su presencia y eso lo hacía adorable. Cuando se percató a tiempo de que no había nada bajo su vestido a la hora de soplar las velas _"Maldición, Plisetsky"_ al bajar la tela tuvo que controlar el impulso de querer apretar esos glúteos redondos y de piel caliente.

Mantuvo una conversación con Yuri por horas de cosas varias, algo increíble, pero el rostro feliz del menor lo hacía suspirar con un _"ya qué, ya estamos aquí"._

De vuelta a su casa el camino fue silencioso y aunque el chico le había dicho que no estaba nervioso, arrepentido, ni nada... bueno, en el aire Otabek ya podía oler la duda.

—Aún estamos a tiempo si quieres arrepen-...

Estaban en la puerta del hogar pero sus palabras se vieron detenidas de inmediato cuando el rubio juntó sus labios de forma torpe e inexperta.

Para sus adentros sonrió. Eso era un no. Y tendría que enseñarle todo desde un inicio a esa belleza.

Se separó despacio de él despacio y notó el rubor en su rostro, su ceño estaba fruncido en un gesto claro de que eso era lo que él había decidido y no retrocedería.

—Como desees. — le tomó el rostro y lo miró algo severo — abre la boca Yuri, te enseñaré como besar.

Una vez más provocó la vergüenza en Yuri pero obedeció cerrando sus ojos nuevamente. Entonces el kazajo fue quien se encargó de juntar sus labios, cerrándolos despacio, mordiendo suave el labio superior de Yuri invitándolo a seguirlo lento.

A Yuri la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quiso echarle la culpa al vodka pero con suerte había tomado un vaso y en comparación a Otabek; su sola presencia lo embriagaba mucho más. Y que ahora le estuviera comiendo la boca le movía el mundo entero, su piel suave y su tacto delicado.

Le costaba trabajo seguirle el ritmo por no tener experiencia, y es que la verdad era tan simple como que no sabía besar. Así de virgen era: en todo sentido... Menos mental claro, en su cabeza ya había desvestido y violado a Otabek un sin fin de veces.

Aunque que ahora su amor de todos los tiempos le estuviera enseñando con paciencia e introduciendo su lengua despacio... no era tan malo. Vale, que no era nada malo. Lo estaba disfrutando en demasía.

Sintió una mano colándose bajo su falda y dio un brinco separándose y mirando al kazajo que le sonrió, apretando de repente su muslo y subiendo a su trasero.

—Pervertido fetichista — murmuró disfrutando de las caricias, casi ronroneando, rodeando con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Otabek.

—No soy quien anda sin ropa interior — se burló — ven acá.

Tomó un muslo y Yuri entendió. Sonrió gustándole la idea y con un saltito ya había quedado colgado a Otabek con brazos y piernas rodeándolo, con sus muslos desnudos siendo afirmados y siendo llevado a besos al piso de arriba a la habitación del kazajo.

Con una mano Altin desarmó su coleta y sus trenzas a medio amarrar, lo recostó en la cama y levantó su falda, en primera instancia Yuri quiso volver a taparse pero su excitación se lo impidió y solo terminó recogiendo las piernas mientras se aferraba al cuello de Otabek.

—Beka-...

—No — negó de inmediato mirándolo feroz a los ojos y tomando su miembro sorpresivamente — Yura, aquí soy tu _daddy._

El rubio gimió. Le empezaba a gustar que fueran rudo con él.

— _Daddy-,_ me gusta nmgh...

Se soltó del agarre del rubio y a pesar de que su propia erección ya empezaba a molestarle con los pantalones aún puestos, bajó hasta los blancos muslos. Sostuvo la falda con una mano sobre su vientre y con la otra montó su muslo en su hombro. Yuri ya sabía lo que venía, y de solo pensarlo ya quería correrse.

Esos ojos chocolate chocaron con los suyos otra vez fijamente mientras la primera lamida llegó a su glande. Soltó un pesado gemido y cuando sintió también su entrada ser rozada, se sostuvo de los cabellos del mayor sintiendo que caía. La otra mano apretó fuerte el cabezal de la cama. A medida que las lamidas en su miembro se volvían más duras, Otabek terminó por meter por completo el pene de Yuri a su boca.

— _Daddy, ¡d-daddy!_ — chilló con voz aguda al sentir la lengua cálida envolverlo.

La boca de Altin era tan cálida que lo hacía revolcarse y retorcerse de placer puro, cada vez que subía y bajaba el menor no tenía más que hacer que apretar las sábanas o desordenar el cabello azabache.

Otabek se separó justo cuando Yuri se sintió tocar el cielo. Lo miró feo, con las mofletes inflados y la cara roja, indignado con Altin.

Al parecer el mayor le iba a ordenar algo pero justo en ese momento aprovechó y lo empujó ligeramente hasta dejarlo sentado y se sintió satisfecho al ver un poco de sorpresa en el casi inexpresivo rostro del kazajo. Su labio rojizo y mojado le causó hambre y fue él quien juntó los propios con los ajenos como le había enseñado mientras separaba sus piernas y se subía a horcajadas sobre él.

Sintió la sonrisa a medias del mayor en el beso y sus manos viajando a su cintura para presionarla hacia abajo, haciendo fricción sobre su erección, frotándose con su trasero por sobre la tela. Solo entonces Yuri notó cuán caliente estaba Otabek también.

Después de unos segundos Otabek dejó que Yuri siguiera los movimientos y subió sus manos, desató el listón del vestido en su espalda de forma hábil y la parte superior de la prenda cayó dejando al aire su blanco torso y unos rosados botones erectos.

Se separaron para tomar aire y cuando Yuri menos lo esperó un pezón suyo fue atrapado por la boca y lengua de Altin. Se tuvo que apoyar con una mano hacia atrás, en sus piernas, para no caerse de la sorpresa.

—A-Ah, hey — reclamó recibiendo una risa traviesa del mayor — Ot-tatonto, nmgh...

Su cara se acaloró mucho más cuando recibió una mirada furtiva hacia arriba, con lujuria.

Esos ojos oscuros podían robarle el aliento, el alma, y él estaría dispuesto. Otabek Altin era un maldito matador, su perdición en carne y sentir.

Sintió un dolor tremendamente placentero cuando el chico mordió fuerte el botoncito erecto.

—¡Ahhh! tonto, n-no...

—Pórtate bien _babe_ , no quiero dañarte si me haces enojar. _Daddy_ para ti, he dicho.

Lo tiró nuevamente a la cama y sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas cuando volvió a colgarse (esta vez) ambas a un solo hombro. Le sacó el vestido por completo y aprovechó de deshacerse por completo de sus ropas dejando a la vista lo bien dotado que se encontraba.

El cuerpo que Otabek se gastaba era increíble, ya lo había visto varias veces; musculoso, piel tostada, abdominales marcados y esas clavículas que eran el fetiche de Yuri. Y aunque eso lo hacía babear, no fue exactamente lo que más le sorprendió...

La boca de Yuri se abrió hasta el piso y no pudo pasar desapercibido ¿ ** _Eso_ **iba a entrar en él? ¡Genial, lo iba a partir en dos ese semental! ¿Caería en una boca? dudaba que en la suya por completo ¿Y su Largo, su grueso, sabor, textura? ¡Amaba a ese hombre y a ese trozo de carne, mierda!

No le diría este gran detalle a Yuuri, cuando la muy zorra le vaya a pedir los detalles de su noche.

Mierda, lo iba a guardar dentro de los archivos mentales en su cerebro en la sección"Pensamientos sucios de Otabek Altin - tomo 69"

Sus pensamientos pecaminosos se vieron interrumpidos por el chasquido de una mano frente a sus ojos.

—Que no se te caiga la mandíbula y chupa.

Le pasó su mano y al rubio le costó procesar la acción unos segundos. Mierda, ya había visto eso en un vídeo porno. Y eso no quitaba su nerviosismo.

Pero siempre digno, tomó sus dedos metiéndolos de a uno a su boca mientras lo miraba fijo. Otabek no pudo no quedarse embelesado viendo cómo la lengua de Yuri mojaba desde la punta hasta el final causando un tipo de cosquillas y un tirón doloroso en su entrepierna que gritaba por atención.

Cuando terminó el kazajo tuvo un impulso que ni él mismo supo explicar de besarle la frente, bajando nuevamente por su vientre plano hasta terminar dejando un besito sobre su ombligo y...

—¿Cuándo te hiciste esto? — lo miró severo, recién percatándose del pequeño piercing que Yuri tenía en el ombligo.

El ruso rió acalorado, mordiendo su dedo ¿recién se daba cuenta? Esa mirada enojada lograba ponerle aún más, pero contestó con falsa tristeza:

— _Daddy_ , fuiste muy malo mi cumpleaños pasado. Tuve que darme un regalo yo mismo — hizo un puchero.

Otabek recordó el berrinche del año pasado porque su _baby_ quería un aro... ¡Pero jamás creyó que se lo haría a sus espaldas! y menos tras el severo regaño que le había dado por joderlo en medio de una reunión con unos importantes cargos de la mafia rusa.

Yuri no tenía permiso de tocar su cuerpo porque de partida, le pertenecía a Otabek; eso decía su contrato. O al menos hasta cumplir los 18 (ahora).

Pero ese chico siempre hacía lo que le viniera en gana. Por eso ahora mismo mostraba una sonrisa triunfante con una respiración aún agitada.

—Eres incorregible.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Su boca cubrió el aro con un pequeño diamante turquesa y Yuri sintió la lengua del mayor chupar y hacer raros movimientos.

—O-Oye — volvió a reclamar — ahh ¿q-qué haces?

—Sacártelo — escupió el aro al otro lado de la habitaciçon dejando a Yuri pasmado y caliente. _"La puta madre, esa lengua es maravillosa"_ pensó — no lo quiero más en tu cuerpo. Y vete olvidando de los permisos.

—¡¿Qué?! — dijo consternado — ¡Otabek no pue-...!

En un movimiento rápido abofeteó una nalga de Yuri, aún con sus piernas en su hombro.

—¡Otabek! — chilló con dolor y una mezcla extraña de adrenalina gustosa al ser tratado de esa forma.

— _Daddy, kitty_ — susurró ronco a su oído, acariciando rudo la piel golpeada, preparándola para un segundo golpe que hizo sollozar a Yuri de placer y dolor.

— _D-Daddy,_ s-sí. Discúlpame, seré obediente yo... ¡Amngh! — se tapó la boca con las manos, su entrepierna comenzaba a doler al igual que su trasero — _Daddy_ B-Beka, y-ya está bien, por favor-...

Pegó una última nalgada al chico y le volvió a abrir las piernas tocando su entrada por encima.

Yuri se tensó de inmediato, mierda, que con la respiración acelerada y apenas terminando su pequeño "castigo" no se había acordado que acababa de lamer los dedos de Beka.

—No te tenses o dolerá más — le besó y con la otra mano libre presionó uno de sus pezones para distraer al menor del posible dolor.

—A-Ajá, _daddy_ ~

Pero Otabek se sorprendió cuando él mismo soltó un jadeo al percatarse de que el menor ni tonto ni perezoso había estirado su mano lo suficiente como para tomar la punta de su pene.

No lo pudo evitar, volvió a sonreír por millonésima vez deleitando a Yuri con ese gesto. Lo miró a los ojos con una ceja alzada.

Okey, le estaba gustando demasiado la forma sorpresiva de atacar de Yuri, que ahora lo miraba con sorna, a veces soltando gemidos o quejidos por la intromisión en su entrada pero con lujuria. Se lamió los labios para provocarlo.

—Te he estado descuidando _daddy._ Juro que no se volverá a repetir la próxima.

—¿Y quién te dijo que habría una próxima vez?

Otabek juntó sus frentes. Yuri sonrió juguetón.

—Me lo dice el hecho de que soy mejor que todas esas zorras abiertas, a-ahh — acercó sus labios al aliento contrario — puro, nuevo, caliente, mojado, virgen, apretado... _solo tuyo._ — tomó la mano con la que era dilatado y la adentró más en su cavidad, probando la verdad en sus palabras y sacando su lengua para lamer el labio de Otabek que lo miraba apretando la mandíbula y conteniéndose ante los coqueteos de ese niño. — después nmgh... después de que me folles, y-ya no pensarás en nadie más que en mí, solo querrás follarme a mí, solo querrás besarme a mí, solo pensarás en mi. T-te nmgh lo dije: soy mejor que todas ellas.

La confianza en el menor era digno de admirar. Y sí, a Otabek le encantaba la seguridad.

—Maldición Plisetsky — los ojos verdes entrecerrados y brillosos lo estaban haciendo ceder a sus encantos.

—Ma-m... ahhh, m-maldición nada, méteme el otro ya — rogó — n-no sabes cuánto te quiero d-dentr-¡nmffgh!

Atacó sus labios con ferocidad, sin importarle que la inexperiencia de Yuri hiciera chocar sus dientes. Lo había llevado casi al límite. Juntó sus lenguas robándole el aliento por completo al menor que sintió que el otro dígito entraba en él de manera dolorosa.

Las palabras del menor lo estaban volviendo loco y solo quería comerle esos rojos labios para callarlo.

Yuri lamió su propia mano y empezó a masturbar lo que podía del kazajo, también. Ver tanto porno pensando en Beka había dado sus frutos. Apretaba la glande del mayor haciendo que éste mismo soltara jadeos o suspiros pesados, delatando que le gustaba lo que le hacía.

Los gemidos fueron en ascenso a medida que el dolor se hacía más grande pero de una forma placentera. Los gritos se hicieron presentes cuando Otabek empezó a imitar penetraciones con sus dedos y lo hizo ver estrellas en el techo de la habitación.

Seguían luchando con sus labios y lenguas, entre saliva y gemidos, gritos y a veces rasguñones desesperados por parte de Yuri.

Se separó cuando creyó que el menor estaba listo. Yuri tomó un cojín y lo puso bajo su espalda baja para quedar más alto.

—Buen chico — lo felicitó el mayor por ser más rápido que él.

Le abrió las piernas aún más agradecido por su flexibilidad y presionó la punta de su pene con su entrada lubricada.

—Entra, entra, por favor, e-entra — rogó. Sentir a Otabek a punto de penetrarlo hacía que su cabeza quisiera estallar de tanta excitación.

Yuri miraba atento cada movimiento y cuando sintió que entraba de manera dificultosa aún habiendo sido preparado, se afirmó de la mano de Otabek sobre su cintura. El mayor lo miró curioso, más cuando sintió que Yuri echaba la cabeza para atrás y entrelazaba sus dedos para seguido clavar sus uñas.

—Yura, estás muy apretado... todavía — murmuró.

—Está bien, está-ahh, es... — susurró entre jadeos inentendibles y monosílabos sin sentido — está bien si eres t-tú.

Otabek paró en seco.

Maldita sea, que no se pusiera empalagoso ahora... enserio que no lo hiciera, que no empezara con sus cursilerías, con su coqueteo, con esos ojitos como estrellas en el cielo o sus palabras de amor puro y alocado... que Yuri Plisetsky no le demostrara amor, _porque temía caer en su jueguito_ , _porque era tan hermoso que prefería ignorar esa luminosa persona a terminar nuevamente con el corazón hecho trizas._

Los ojos de Yuri lo buscaron por haberse detenido. Y la conexión fue inmediata. Sintió cuando Plisetsky apretaba el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas.

—Te amo — murmuró — desde siempre, te a-amo — volvió a repetir.

 _"Solo esta noche"_ su mente lo traicionó _"solo por esta noche aceptaré el amor de Yuri Plisetsky"_ se prometió.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _El capítulo salió maás largo de lo que esperaba así que tuve que cortarlo en dos. Mañana o pasado subo lo demás._**

 ** _Por otro lad_ _o_**

 ** _¡¿Saben cuánto me cuesta escribir smut/lemon/sexo/amordelduro o como diablos quieran llamarlo?! entre que me da vergüenza, tengo mil y un ideas sin saber cómo ponerlas en orden, si me cortan el rollo se me corta toda la inspiración, siento que soy muy detallista y eso arruina todo. Oh, fuck ;-; es MUY difícil para mí así que díganme si está bien pls :c_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	7. Blow your mind (Mwah)

**_Sí, soy muy malo_**

 ** _y lo mejor que has tenido_**

 ** _Supongo que estás disfrutando del show_**

 ** _Abre la puerta_**

 ** _Sé que quieres más_**

 ** _Y cuando quieras irte, avísame_**

.

.

.

Lo que quedaba, lo entró sin miramientos, haciendo chillar a Yuri bajo suyo.

—¡AHH! ¡ _D-daddy_! d-duele — de inmediato cerró los ojos abrazando fuerte al kazajo, sin quererlo enterró las uñas en la piel morena de la amplia y sudada espalda, haciendo gruñir al mayor con deseo.

—Tranquilo, pero n-no aprietes — porque si seguía, no sabría cómo controlarse sin dañarlo.

Yuratchka se encondió en su cuello, jadeando, lloriqueando o mordiendo de manera mojada para poder soportar el ardor ahí abajo. Jamás pensó que dolería como la mierda.

El kazajo se dejó hacer mientras con demás caricias calmaba a Yuri. Le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes al oído mientras el rubio asentía a duras penas.

Pasados los minutos, las caderas del menor empezaron a moverse tenuemente, como si deseara más contacto.

Otabek notó que el chico ya no se quejaba tanto y gemía necesitado.

—Mu-muévete — murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Seguro? ¿No quie-...?ahhh, mierda — se tuvo que morder el labio cuando se empujó hacia él, nuevamente — no te acostumbres a esto.

Yuri estaba tan jodidamente apretado que daba gusto, esas paredes calientes y apretadas lo excitaban demasiado.

—Muévete mierda, dije — se atrevió tirándose a sus labios, solo buscaba provocarlo. Y lo consiguió.

Su pierna fue alzada en el aire y una embestida furiosa lo golpeó haciéndolo gritar.

¿No dañarlo? A la mierda. Yuri se lo había buscado.

—Como desees, preciosa.

El dolor volvió, pero de una forma mucho más placentera y más soportable, como si deseara destruirlo de la manera más exquisita posible.

Yuri arqueó la espalda pegando la cabeza a la almohada con sus cabellos desordenados cuando volvió a ser penetrado.

Mierda, se sentía tan bien.

Sabía de antemano que mañana le dolería la cadera, pero al diablo, Altin lo estaba follando y en ese momento eso era lo único que contaba.

Se retorció gustoso abrazándose a Beka. Lo miró con devoción. En definitiva, ese hombre era su perdición.

Sintió su pierna ser tirada más hacia arriba, dejando más paso libre a su entrada.

—¡E-Espera! — chilló sintiendo su entrada ser profanada de la forma deliciosa, además, sintiendo vergüenza de sus gritos disfrutándolo.

—Y una mierda Yuri — gruñó juntando sus frentes, mirándolo fijo mientras volvía a empujar su miembro dentro de él. El grito del chico chocó contra sus labios a unos centímetros y Beka rió excitado — ¿Es ahí?

Pero Plisetsky no pudo responder ni saber qué mierda había hecho. El kazajo había logrado llegar al punto dulce del rubio, dejando su mente en blanco y casi babeando en busca de más. No le dio ni tiempo de tomar aire cuando volvió a hundirse de la misma forma y en el mismo lugar.

—Ahí, po-por favor nmgh, ¡dame ahí, d-dame! — suplicó con desespero.

Los gemidos llenaron rápido la habitación. Otabek estaba disfrutando cada vez que entraba en ese pequeño cuerpo que temblaba en cada gemido, que gritaba por ser penetrado con más fuerza, que le pedía ser suyo con más insistencia.

 _"Solo tuyo"._

Sí. Solo de él. Pensó.

Acarició todo lo que tenía al alcance mientras Yuri disfrutaba sin control. Apretó sus piernas, mordió su piel, mordió su cuello y pezones, y volvió a tomar su pequeña cintura enterrando los dedos ahí sintiendo el placer a flor de piel y más cuando Yuri abrió los ojos y empezó a gemir su nombre con esa mirada ida en el placer.

—¡Más fuerte! — le pidió — ¡ _daddy,_ más fuerte, más fuerte!

—Yu...ri, date la vuelta — suspiró pesado, su voz desde hace rato también que era solo gemidos y jadeos. Ese cuerpo promiscuo en busca de más carne suya le estaba gustando demasiado de forma insana.

Se separan a penas y sin querer hacerlo, demasiados obsesionados con juntar sus cuerpos, en hacerse uno. Las hábiles manos del mayor ayudan al menor a quedar en cuatro y Yuri entierra el rostro rojo en la almohada, levantando su trasero, todo para volver a sentir a Beka dentro de él nuevamente.

Siente las lamidas y mordidas de Otabek en su espalda; de seguro quedarán marcas, pero es lo de menos. Ser de Otabek siempre ha sido su objetivo desde los 13.

Aprieta las sábanas y empieza a lloriquear cuando el kazajo sale de él y vuelve a entrar por completo. Nota la diferencia de esa posición porque las embestidas son más profundas y siente que pierde la razón cada vez que el gran tamaño de Otabek entra en su cavidad estrecha y virginal.

El delgado brazo de Yuri se estiró hacia atrás tomando su nuca en una extraña posición.

—Q-Quiero verte — miró sobre su hombro, sudado, con ojos lloros al kazajo, llenos de deseo y lujuria.

Y Otabek cae por ese verdoso precioso. Yuri era maravilloso, maldita sea. Y demasiado peligroso.

Tomó su muslo y volvió a tirarlo, sin embargo quedando de lado esta vez. La flexibilidad de Yuri era fabulosa, un atributo a su favor.

—¿Satisfecho? — embistió — gatito mimado.

El rubio frunció el ceño con el apodo, con sus labios separados por los suspiros y gemidos.

—No soy mimado... — reclama.

Se reincorpora apenas y con sus extremidades temblando, empuja despacio el pecho de Otabek y este entiendo claramente la indirecta acepta sin palabras la proposición.

Vale, esto le agrada. Quiere ver cómo Yuri lo monta. Como esa figura esbelta se autopenetra.

Se acomoda y el rubio vuelve a subirse sobre él. Toma las manos de Otabek y las pone en su cintura con su mirada fija en él. Mueve sus caderas en movimientos pélvicos antes de alinear el pene de Otabek y bajando despacio, no pudiendo evitar levantar el rostro y suspirar feliz de sentirse lleno de nuevo.

El kazajo aprieta la carne del menor a medida que sube y baja de manera lenta, joder, ahora era el menor quien se divertía torturando a Otabek cuando este solo quería profanar esa entrada de la forma más sucia y rápida posible.

Estuvo así un rato divirtiéndose por la cara necesitada del mayor de follar duro y rápido hasta que no pudo ignorar su misma necesidad de lo mismo.

Se inclinó afirmándose del pecho fornido de Otabek, disfrutando el contacto con ese cuerpo musculoso, aumentando el ritmo y profundidad de los movimientos. Las manos revoloteando y amasando desde sus caderas a sus muslos lo excitaban aún más y más cuando el mayor tomó su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo con avidez.

—¡ _Daddy, Ahhh, daddy!_ — no duraría mucho de esa forma. — ¡Estás m-muy duro!

Miró a Otabek inclinándose deseoso por un beso de esos carnosos labios que lo recibieron salvajemente. Momento en que el moreno aprovechó de tomarlo por las nalgas y subirlo y bajarlo como se le dio la gana dejando que el solo roce de su abdomen masturbara a Yuri.

Le comió la boca sin dejarlo gritar y mordiendo sus labios con ganas. Yuri tenía una mano acariciando su rostro y con la otra se afirmaba de la misma cama soportando su peso con dificultad.

Beka, por pena, lo dejó ir cuando Yuri llegó al clímax soltando un extenso y delicioso orgasmo con su nombre. Porque si por él fuera, hubiera seguido devorando esa boquita tan dulce.

El menor no dejó de moverse aún cuando su cuerpo sudado y tembloroso estaba cansado. Yuri lo miraba más enamorado y cariñoso que nunca, quería complacerlo y hacerlo llegar hasta el final aún cuando su cuerpo estaba exhausto, quería que Otabek también lo hubiera disfrutado tanto como él, por eso siguió moviéndose sobre él.

 _"Que considerado"_ pensó Otabek con gracia.

—D-Dentro, hazlo dentro — susurró sobre sus labios.

Quería todo de él.

—Sí así lo quieres...

Se sentó abrazando el cuerpo pequeño, pasando sus brazos por su torso, haciéndolo saltar sobre él mientras apretaba la mandíbula con ganas.

Yuri sintió a Otabek palpitar dentro suyo y unas embestidas más bastaron para que soltara todo dentro de él mientras apretaba su cuerpo uniendo sus pieles, en un intento desesperado por vaciarse y a la vez sentirlo más cerca.

Yura volvió a gemir sintiendo el líquido espeso y caliente llenándolo y haciéndole cosquillas.

Beka había mordido su labio suspirando pesado al venirse, y le dejó un pequeño beso cuando acabó.

Yuri rió cansado, dejando que Otabek recostara su cabeza en su pecho, igual de agotado que él. Acarició despacio la nuca contraria a medida que regulaban sus respiraciones.

Una vez ya "lúcido" y sin estar cegado en placer... Otabek maldijo mil veces en su mente. Yuri le había dedicado su virginidad... y se había sentido increíble tomarla.

—Te amo mucho — besó su frente el Plisetsky.

Otabek cerró los ojos, sin saber cómo diablos sentirse con eso.

 _"después de que me folles, solo pensarás en mi"_

Yuri Plisetsky era un peligro. Maldita sea, lo sabía.

Levantó su rostro, y Yuri pudo jurar que se derretía junto a esos ojos chocolates que lo miraban como un cachorro bajo la lluvia.

—Bésame — le pidió.

Claro que no le llevaría la contra. Obedeció, sin embargo, ahora era él quien dirigía los movimientos de sus labios teniendo cuidado de no chocar sus dientes. No sabía qué sucedía con el kazajo, si era el efecto tras el orgasmo o el que hubieran tenido sexo recién, pero parecía más necesitado de amor que nunca. Y obviamente él no se iba a hacer de regodear.

Sus labios se juntaron despacio, cansados e igual de cariñosos, o así lo quiso creer el ruso. Que con ambas manos había tomado ese precioso rostro mientras su espalda era acariciada a lo laro de toda su columna hasta empezar su cola.

—¿Quieres descansar? — le preguntó al separarse, pero sin poder evitar dejar pequeños besitos en sus labios.

Vio la sonrisa pícara del kazajo.

Y es que mierda. Podían pasar años, siglos, milenios, y se podría masturbar hasta el final de los tiempos con esa sola sonrisa. Otabek le encantaba en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Al parecer no sabes lo que significa escoger a alguien para perder la virginidad en este negocio... — dijo acercándose a sus labios de forma provocativa — Yuri Plisetsky.

Su aliento lo embriagaba. El olor exquisito de las relaciones en el cuarto lo drogaba... no, definitivamente Yuri no sabía.

—Vamos a hacerlo toda la noche, _beauty_ — murmuró — hasta el amanecer. _Te quitaré la virginidad en todos los sentidos y posiciones posibles._

Yuri suspiró, sintiendo el miembro del kazajo dentro de él duro nuevamente.

.

.

.

— _Daddy..._ esto es vergonzoso — admitió tomando el miembro del kazajo con ambas manos. Sí que era grande. — ¡A-Ahhh!

La lengua de Beka haciendo estragos en su entrada lo hizo taparse la boca con tal sorpresa. Jamás se imaginó hacer la posición del "69" con Otabek. Pero ahí estaba, con su trasero siento devorado por la lengua experta de Altin.

Si su cuerpo antes temblaba, ahora parecía gelatina. Sus gemidos eran ahogados contra el miembro de Otabek, en donde suspiraba, lamía y salivaba cuanto quisiese.

Como lo pensó, el miembro del kazajo no cabía por completo en su boca, solo un poco más de la mitad se hacía paso en su boca. Tenía que ingeniárselas para complacer al otro resto con sus manos y se sentía feliz cada vez que escuchaba al mayor gemir contra su piel o apretarlo porque sabía que le gustaba.

—¿Aquí _daddy_? ¿Te gusta aquí?

Otabek podía volverse loco con esa lengua inexperta que por complacerlo lo saboreaba entero intentando de todo. Yuri era un virgen buscando aprobación de su _daddy_ , y le encantaba.

La entrada rosada del rubio era dulce, inesperadamente, demasiado dulce de una forma que solo quería devorarla y hacerlo gritar; tal como hacía en ese momento, en el cual esa rubia no hacía más que sollozar contra su pene mientras lo chupaba como un gatito mordiendo suavemente su erección.

acarició de paso el abdomen plano de Yuri marvillándose con su piel lozana y miembro ansioso por ser acaricado con sus manos y lengua.

No se sorprendió cuando el rubio lloriqueó:

—B-Beka, dentro, por favor — pidió mientras lamía su glande, besando su punta — e-esto — movió su miembro — dentro, por favor...

Yuri volvió a repasar desde la base hasta la punta con su lengua cálida y húmeda. Gimió por última vez con la succión en su entrada y el kazajo cedió a su petición.

Solo que esta vez lo hizo ponerse de pie y apoyarse contra la pared sobre la cama, haciéndolo levantar la colita, apoyándose a penas en el respaldo de la cama y rogando ser penetrado con esa entrada rosada y mojada suya.

Cuando es penetrado y agarrado con fuerza de los hombros, acariciado y amasado al antojo de su acompañante, araña la pared gimiendo contra ella, sintiéndose en el cielo mismo.

Otabek lo penetra lento, queriendo desesperarlo con sus movimientos ricos y sus manos acariciando sus glúteos y piernas. Levanta un poco más el trasero y es cuando vuelve a rogar:

—Fuerte, bebé, hazlo fuerte.

—Siempre tan caprichoso — reclama el kazajo regalándole una fuerte estocata que lo estampa contra la pared.

Cuando le levanta la pierna con una mano, Yuri lo ayuda entralazando sus manos, manteniendo el equilibrio con maestría.

Por suerte la propiedad del kazajo es grande y no tiene vecinos, sino desde hace tiempo ya estarían en su puerta pidiendo silencio para poder dormir. Que se jodieran si así fuera, que un semental lo estaba cojiendo y le gustaba duro.

Los gritos de Yuri se hacen fuertes y excitantes cuando toca su punto G sin pausas esta vez. Su miembro se siente tan caliente que no puede parar, la entrada de Yuri lo reclama, lo pide, lo succiona cada vez que pide también hundirse en él.

— _¡Daddy! ¡Daddy! ¡Daddy!_

Esa maldita palabra, ese maldito nombre que todos decían. Mierda, en los labios rosados de Yuri se escuchaba tan chillón y delicioso que solo podía seguirle el juego penetrándolo con más fuerzas y deseos, gruñendo en su cuello y besando su mandíbula a ratos. Apretando su pierna, enterrando sus uñas en su piel blanca, disfrutando de ese cuerpo que lo quería reclamar como suyo.

Se corrió una segunda vez sobre Yuri, esta vez rebalsando su interior, con Yuri gritando, sintiendo el semen resbalar por sus piernas.

Pero no habrá piedad para él.

Son solo las 5am.

Aún les queda mucha noche por delante.

Mucha noche para profanar al pequeño Yuri Plisetsky.

.

.

.

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado :3_**

 ** _Ando poco imaginativa con las notas, así que nos vemos en el próximo zjjsjs_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!!_**


	8. Bloodstream

**_Mis lindos labios azules rogándote_**

 ** _Tómame_**

 ** _Te necesito en mi sangre,_**

 ** _abrázame, rómpeme_**

 ** _Mi respiración está siendo contenida_**

 ** _Sobredosis_**

 ** _Te necesito en mi sangre,_**

 ** _abrázame, rómpeme, rómpeme_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El día siguiente fue soleado. Los rayitos cálidos cayeron en la espalda desnuda de Yuri y en uno que otro chupetón morado o rojizo. De su cadera hacia abajo estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca y empezó a despertar cuando su estómago empezó a gruñir distinguiendo un olor delicioso en el aire. Se reincorporó despacio y con los ojos cerrados olfateó.

Iba en camino a sentarse cuando un dolor en su espalda lo detuvo y abrió los ojos con pesar, quejándose en un bufido. Tuvo que volver a recostarse y empezar a recapacitar... pero lo primero que pensó abriendo los ojos de golpe fue: **cojí con Otabek.**

Y como un imbécil, sonrió tapándose el rostro. Ahora podía morir en paz.

Pero tras meditarlo, no, aún no podía morir, ahora tenía un objetivo mucho más difícil: ganarse su amor a como dé lugar.

Pero por mientras, se quedaría ahí muriendo de hambre, inválido... o eso creyó hasta que la puerta de la enorme habitación se abrió y entró el kazajo con una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Pensé que tendría que despertarte — dijo mientras el rubio se volvía a reincorporar con el dolor de su alma y el deber de mostrar su dignidad — buenos días, ten aquí.

Le pasó la bandeja dejándola en su regazo y se recostó junto a él robando una de sus tostadas.

A diferencia de él, Otabek llevaba el pantalón de pijama encima pero iba sin nada hacia arriba, dejando al aire algunos arañazos y marcas hechas por él mismo, cosa que le apenaron un poco. Traía el cabello húmedo, muestra de que ya se había dado un baño.

—Gracias Beka — sonrió empezando a tomar la leche.

Otabek miró ese gesto de beber el líquido con otros ojos, pero se abstuvo a decir comentario.

El silencio fue intervenido por la vibración del móvil de Yuri, a los pies de la cama. Otabek miró curioso, ¿cómo llegó eso ahí?

—¿Lo llevabas en la fiesta? — preguntó acercándoselo al lisiado.

—Sí — contestó con la boca llena y empezando a desbloquearlo — la parte de arriba del vestido era ajustada así que lo dejé en mi costilla, bajo el brazo.

Increíble. Pensó el kazajo. Cada día pensaba que Yuri era más como una chica.

—¿Cómo está tu espalda? — notó que en la comisura del labio le había quedado rastro de leche tibia y lo limpió con una servilleta. Yuri le sonrió avergonzado y feliz.

—Oh, uhm, sí... — asiente — está bien.

Pero Altin sabía que mentía.

—Entonces está bien que empieces a vestirte e irte, Yuri. Son pasadas las 10...

—¡No! — casi se ahogó con un pedazo de pan — d-digo, no, me duele, me duele mucho, fuiste muy bruto anoche — frunció el ceño sonrojado, aparentemente enojado.

Buena actuación Yuri, si supieran que estaba gritando como quinceañera dentro suyo porque le hayan roto el culo...

—Puedes quedarte. Pero ya es 2 de marzo, vete en cuanto te sientas mejor, yo estaré fuera de la ciudad hasta mañana.

Se acercó al clóset y empezó a sacar un traje que Yuri de solo verlo ya sabe que es de diseñador, seguramente Giorgio Armani, aunque ese no es el punto.

¿Cómo que se iría? ¿No lo acompañaría ese día?

—¿Qué hay del bar? — dijo como excusa — ¿Quién se encargará esta noche si tú no estás?

—Chris y Leo se encargarán.

Empezó a vestirse sin nada de pudor frente a Yuri que seguía viéndolo desencajado, aunque bueno, con tremendo cuerpo que poseía quién no querría lucirlo.

—Por cierto — llamó mirándose al espejo arreglando su corbata, giró levemente hasta verlo y el ruso sintió un escalofrío — _empezarás a trabajar en cuanto llegue._

Otabek dijo frío, y Yuri pudo jurar que la mirada despectiva de siempre había vuelto. Quedó estático mirando al kazajo que caminaba tranquilamente al baño.

Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no lo hubiera disfrutado.

.

.

.

Entrada la noche, el rubio se hallaba caminando por las calles sin mucha compañía, por no decir ninguna.

La gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo, y no era para menos, puesto que a la vez que hablaba (discutía) con Otabek a través de su móvil, exageraba movimientos con sus manos captando la atención.

— _Maldición, Yuri, debes ir a cubrir tu turno en el bar, no puedes salir así como siempre con tus berrinches y-..._

—¡No tengo un berrinche! ¡No estoy haciendo un berrinche! — dijo mientras golpeaba el piso y pateaba un basurero volteándolo.

 _—Mira, como no me obedezcas ya verás cuando llegue y te casti-..._

—¡No me importa cuando llegues! — lo interrumpió. Otabek odiaba que hicieran eso y Yuri lo sabía — ¡Porque me iré lejos, bien, bien, bien lejos!

— _¡Hey, Yuri!_

—¡Ni Yuri ni una mierda!

— _¡Yur-...!_

Y colgó. La consternación de Otabek ante su última frase lo dejó satisfecho, se lo merecía por haberlo dejado tirado en la mañana como si nada.

No pensaba irse lejos, claro, pero quiso dejar al kazajo con la frustración un rato hasta que su misma rabia se suavizara. Por mientras, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Moscú con el objetivo de llegar al bar al que alguna vez fue a divertirse con Yuuri en una de sus escapadas.

El reloj marcaba las 11:34 pm, mierda, ya debería estar preparándose para su turno y -sobretodo- preparando su mente para atender en la cama a esos viejos verdes en un par de días más.

Pensando en eso, pasó hábilmente a los guardias de la discoteque, burlando la seguridad y de paso el no tener que pagar. Ser bonito a veces tenía sus beneficios.

Se lanzó a la barra entre personas y la música a todo volumen, pidió un vaso de _daiquiri(*)_ y aunque la tentación de querer estar ya bailando fue grande, primero se sentó como persona civilizada a beberse el contenido. No quería ir esparciéndolo como si nada entre la multitud.

Pero dado el momento...

—Oh, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! — movió los pies ansioso cuando escuchó la canción que empezaba — _you know that you're dreaming about being loved bynmghhh..._ — cantaba entre dientes mientras se tomaba de un solo trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso. Se paró y unió a tiempo a la multitud justo cuando todos gritaron a la vez — _¡Too bad your chances are slim!_

Yuri no necesitaba de nadie para divertirse... así como tampoco no podía evitar llamar la atención de la gente por su belleza.

El meneo hipnótico de sus caderas y la vista de sus largas piernas dejaron a más de alguno/alguna con los ojos clavados en él. Debía darle créditos a la agencia de Otabek por darle todo un jodido año clases de danza para entretener a la clientela.

Los ojos intrépidos como los de un gato y su cuerpo escurridizo eran los que escapaban de las manos de quienes intentaran bailar con él. A veces les sonreía o guiñaba mientras se alejaba, un gracioso "lo siento" por su parte.

Hasta que quedó acorralado al fin. Literalmente.

La música había subido de tono peligrosamente. El rubio supo que estaba contra la espada y la pared cuando alguien lo cojió por detrás de la cintura y no tenía un campo muy amplio para moverse o huir.

Sonrió frustrado pero no dejó de moverse para no llamar la atención. Las manos contrarias empezaron a bajar rápidamente de su cintura a su cadera y de su cadera directo a su abdomen.

 _"Puta madre, la que te parió, la que te parió, la que te parió..."_ empezó a insultar en su mente. Así que cuando sintió una erección chocar contra su trasero _"¡La que te parió y la concha de su madre!"_ volteó tal cual como los vídeos donde a los gatos se le coloca un pepino al lado.

Entre los reflejos de luces y su buena memoria, reconoció el rostro. Arrugó la nariz y se hizo hacia atrás cuando el hombre le sonrió, asqueado.

—Mira donde nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿no crees que es cosa del destino?

—Uhm... — resopló simplemente, sobretodo porque en el "destino" era la cosa en que menos creía en el mundo.

No era ni más ni menos que el mismo hombre que le había ofrecido unirse a su agencia de _babys_ el día en que acompañó a la cerda de Katsuki a comprar ropa.

—Hola, adiós.

Levantó el dedo de en medio y se deslizó con esfuerzo entre la gente.

No contó que al entrar al baño el hombre (obviamente mayor) le estaría siguiendo de cerca.

Se miró al espejo y arregló un par de mechones desaliñados. Se tocó las mejillas por el calor y agachó la cabeza para mojárselas, para bajar su sonroso.

Cuando levantó la vista volvió a ver al hombre tras suyo, dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

—¡Ah, mierda! — chilló cubriéndose los ojos por dos segundos — ¿Qué quieres? — dijo ya más enojado, mirándolo a través del espejo. El otro solo sonrió y Yuri percibió un brillo malicioso en su mirada azulina.

—Mirar tu bonito rostro, preciosura — cruzó un brazo por adelante y acarició su mejilla aún húmeda — ¿no te gustaría ganar miles de _rublos_ por ella?

 _"Como si ya no los ganara"_ pensó rodando los ojos y alejando su mano, volviendo a abrir el grifo pero mojando su nuca ahora.

—No me interesa, ya estoy en una agencia y no pienso mudarme a otra que probablemente es una basura — sonrió cínico, volteando y apoyándose en el lavamanos por la cercanía ajena — y me gustaría que dejaras de intentar flirtear conmigo, no va a funcionar, ehm, ¿cómo te llamabas?

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? — Jugó sin querer rendirse, acercándose más, tocando el trasero del rubio que ni se inmutó.

—... — le sonrió de vuelta, pensando un buen nombre — Yui Altin.

Los labios juguetones de pronto bajaron su sonrisa y los ojos azules parecieron de pronto más serios. Asintió frunciendo un poco el ceño, observándolo fijamente como si lo estudiara por unos segundos.

No comprendió esa acción cuando prácticamente ya lo había acosado por todos lados con la pura vista.

—Jean Jacques Leroy.

—Bien JotaJota, ya me viro.

Se agachó saliendo de entre el cuerpo ajeno y el lavamanos. Y antes de irse por la puerta le sacó la lengua con diversión, mostrando su nueva adquisición desde hace solo 2 horas antes, hecha por mero enfado.

Un bonito piercing banano plateado.

Otabek lo iba a matar. Eso era seguro.

Pero las posibilidades de esa lengua ahora se veían más tentadoras, y ni Leroy lo pudo negar.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la agencia Altin todo aparentaba estar normal. Los bailarines ya habían hecho su turno y ahora atendían a las personas con su amabilidad y disposición usual... o eso parecía, porque detrás del local se armaba un alboroto inmenso donde Mila frustrada intentaba contactar a Yuri, otros más lo buscaban por las calles de la ciudad y Leo junto a Chris intentaban comunicarse con Otabek para saber algo del rubio que no se había presentado esa noche.

—¿Hola?

—¡Ahg, hombre! ¡¿Por qué no me atendías el jodido celular?!

—Estaba en una reunión importante y... ¿Yuri llegó a trabajar?

—Claro que no, por eso te llamo, ¿no está contigo?

Del otro lado de la línea y de la ciudad, el kazajo se tomaba la frente con enojo, pensando en mi y una formas de castigar a ese gato mimado.

—¿Por qué mierda estaría conmigo? Leo, búsquenlo por todos lados y de ser posible llama a Katsuki para preguntarle.

—Ya lo llamamos, no ha sabido nada de él desde ayer.

—Carajo — suspiró frustrado, pensando unos segundos con la línea en silencio y de fondo escuchando algunos farfullos de Chris y Mila discutiendo sobre el mismo tema — Tengo una última reunión mañana al medio día con Yakov, volveré cuanto antes. Intentaré llamarlo pero si llega antes que yo no le digan nada; ya me encargaré yo de eso...

—¿Qué? ¿Y ahora? ¿Lo dejamos así como si nada? — preguntó consternado.

—Va a volver.

Era lo más posible.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro Beka?

El kazajo sonrió tenue, a pesar de estar enojadísimo y contrariado porque el Plisetsky desapareciera enfadado con él.

Otabek lo sabía, y quizá muchos más también.

Yuri siempre volvería a él.

—Lo estoy y ya. No descuiden el trabajo, nos vemos luego colega.

—... Bien... ¡No mojes muchas bragas por allá, eh!

Escuchó la voz de Mila preguntando qué había dicho y seguido el pitido de la llamada terminada.

No despegó la vista de la pantalla del móvil hasta que apareció nuevamente el menú. Marcó rápidamente el número del menor elevando la mirada, esperando... también y de paso cayendo en cuenta la mirada intrépida que le dedicaba Viveka.

—Lo siento, no pensé que estabas ocupado.

La mujer caminó de forma elegante con un folio en su mano, dejándolo sobre el escritorio en la habitación y sentándose frente a él, observando fijamente los ojos chocolate amargo de Otabek que en silencio aún esperaban que Yuri le cogiera el móvil. Cosa que nunca pasó.

Suspiró con un tenue "gracias" por los papeles.

Cada reunión con los altos mandos de la mafia con los que se confabulaban económicamente era tediosa. Siempre había un inconveniente que demoraba las cosas, alguien que no quería ceder mucho dinero, alguien que no quería que la industria extranjera se involucrara mucho por temas de su propia seguridad, discusiones por el alza de los precios de los _babys_ , discusiones por todo, discusiones por nada, discusiones porque sí, porque no y por si acaso también.

Otabek odiaba discutir, y cada vez que era su agencia la que sus jefes tenían en la mira le daban unas migrañas terribles.

Sintió unas manos pasar por sus hombros y solo entonces notó que la mujer ahora estaba a sus espaldas.

—Estás muy tenso.

Murmuró pasando sus manos por los amplios hombros del kazajo, que solo siguió observando los papeles entre sus manos, no reaccionando para nada al masaje que ahora la mujer le regalaba.

Marcó una vez más a Yuri pero otra vez fue solo el tono quien lo recibió.

—¿Por qué no dejas eso, _daddy_? ¿Así te dicen tus chicos? ¿Disfrutas que te digan así?

—Es por política. No por gusto — musitó volviendo a colgar y revisar de reojo los papeles — como una tradición o costumbre.

—Ahh, comprendo, comprendo — sonrió con picardía — de todos modos, deja eso Beka ¿A quién llamas tanto? Olvídalo y solo cierra la puerta.

Altin cerró los ojos por dos segundos, Viveka ya empezaría con su jueguito y eso no lo ayudaba a calmarse ni mucho menos alegrarse. Se paró a obedecer la orden, dejando su celular sobre la mesa.

La chica tomó el dispositivo curiosa y revisó rápidamente la primera conversación del chico. Un tal _"Yura"._

Muchas fotos provocativas y con poca ropa de alguien con cuerpo porcelana y cabello rubio le seguían por los últimos mensajes hace pocos minutos por parte de Otabek "¿Dónde estás?", "Yuri, maldita sea responde" y varios más con la misma temática.

Sonrió divertida, ¿Y si jugaba un poco con la privacidad de su kazajo favorito?

Dejó el móvil donde antes justo cuando el chico volteó. En cuanto pudo la mujer chocó sus labios con los ajenos abrazando a Otabek quien no mucho pudo hacer más que corresponder.

Viveka era hermosa, con unos ojos verdes y un cabello negro azabache de infarto. Piernas largas y piel sin ninguna mancha. Una pequeña cintura separaba su voluminoso busto y trasero; tributos en los cuales más de un hombre fue a parar.

Otabek no ponía resistencia, o mejor dicho, no podía. Viveka lo tenía amenazado (al igual que muchos más) en caso que se negara a complacerla; le contaría todo a su marido, (uno de sus jefes) diría que intentó acosar de ella "¿A quién piensas que le creerá? ¿A ti? ¿O a esta carita?" le había dicho mientras actuaba llorar con total maestría.

Y ya había visto lo que sucedía con aquellos que delataba la mujer. Desaparecían de la nada y nunca más se les nombraba.

Las manos hábiles de Viveka desabotonaron su camisa dejándola caer. La vio fruncir levemente el ceño.

—¿Estuviste jugando con un gato o qué?

Oh, claro. Las marcas de Yuri.

—Algo así...

Ella rió y prosiguió con lo suyo. La ropa cayó rápido a cualquier parte de la habitación y Otabek la volteó con rudeza sobre el escritorio, haciendo que su pecho se pegara a la madera, como si de almohadas se tratara.

Mientras más rápido lo hicieran más rápido terminarían.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y recibió el condón que le ofrecía la mano de Viveka hacia atrás.

Estuvo tentado a llamarla zorra por estar siempre preparada y con el sexo en la cabeza, pero se contuvo.

Entró en ella sin preparación alguna, estaba más abierta que la capa de ozono y más tocada que un timbre.

—Beka ¡Ahh! Beka, ¡Beka!

Su voz empezó a subir de tono y los jadeos de Otabek también.

Con la poca consciencia racional que tenía por la excitación halló algo extraño. Porque Viveka nunca era tan alharaca para gemir.

Decidió ignorarlo, pensó que se trataba a que estaba siendo más rudo de lo usual para terminar antes.

—Levanta la pierna — murmuró contra su espalda.

—Ayúdame a hacerlo — respondió con voz melosa.

Lo hizo, pero les costó a ambos un tanto. La mujer no era tan flexible como Yuri. La flexibilidad del ruso era fantástica y seguramente él no hubiera demorado nada en obedecer solo sin ayuda de nadie.

Y entonces... oh, mierda.

Demasiado tarde se percató que lo estaba comparando, o más bien, pensando en él y su cuerpo.

En su piel porcelana, con tiernos lunares en su espalda. En sus ojos verdes, derrochando amor. En su cabello suave con aroma a fresas, desordenado. Su respiración agitada, su pecho liso subiendo y bajando, sus besos torpes y sus piernas temblorosas.

Sintió un tirón más fuerte en su entrepierna. La puta madre, ¿era en serio? ¿se había excitado pensando mucho más en Yura que teniendo una mujer a disposición?

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

Agarró el cabello de la mujer y lo tironeó hacia atrás, entrando más profundo en ella.

—Di mi nombre — gruñó contra su oído — grítalo.

A ver si con eso recordaba que estaba cogiendo a una mujer y no a un precioso chico de 18.

A ver si la voz chillona podía opacar los dulces y melódicos sonidos de Yuri en su cabeza.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Scarlett ha vuelto perras_**

 ** _(*) daiquiri es una bebida alcohólica hecha con ron dorado, frutillas, jugo de limón, azúcar y hielitos (aunque esto también puede variar)_**

 ** _La canción que Yuri canta es Elephant de Tame Impala_**

 ** _Y el rublo es la moneda de Rusia, para quienes desconocían el datito c:_**

 ** _Ehm, tengan ojo con Vivnka porque por si no se han dado cuenta... es muy perra la perra sdkjhd_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	9. Do I wanna know?

**_Quiero saber_**

 ** _si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos_**

 ** _Triste por verte ir_**

 ** _de alguna manera estaba esperando que te quedaras_**

 ** _Nene, ambos sabemos_**

 ** _que las noches principalmente fueron hechas_**

 ** _para decir cosas que no puede decir el día de mañana_**

.

.

.

Mila fue a buscar a Yuri esa tarde a su hogar. Entró como Pedro por su casa y hasta Puma Tiger Scorpion la saludó con su cola en alto y varios maullidos. La chica le tiró un beso y maulló de vuelta ante la atenta mirada de la nena de Yuri.

No se molestó para nada en golpear la puerta de la habitación del ruso, llegó y la pateó como si nada, abriéndola de inmediato.

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas, estaba la ropa de Yuri tirada al lado de la cama y justamente el chico dormía bajo una serie inmensa de mantas y almohadas.

Mila arrugó la nariz. Olía a algo muerto en esa habitación. No le costó para nada identificar el olor a alcohol entre esa peste.

\- ¿Yuri? - se sentó en la orilla y destapó despacio al ahora chico de 18 años - Yuri, son las 8 de la noche, tenemos que ir a trabajar... ¿Nene? Se supone que _daddy_ llega por la noche y no quiero que te regañe si faltas hoy también...

La última frase hizo espabilar a Yuri, al parecer, porque se quejó de inmediato, refregando sus ojos con flojera. Frunció el ceño al ver a Mila ahí pero seguido suspiró, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿8 de la noche?

\- Ahh, demonios - rezongó con voz ronca mientras se intentaba parar.

Al parecer dormir había funcionado para eliminar la resaca porque no sentía mucho más que flojera. Aunque bueno, tampoco era como si hubiese bebido tanto, de hecho era más el cansancio por haberse amanecido bailando.

Como no había comido nada, ambos chicos se cocinaron algo rápido y salieron con el pan en la boca directo al trabajo.

En mal momento al rubio se le ocurrió sacar su celular y se percató de que...

\- Mierda, no tengo batería - se detuvo en seco en medio del paso de cebra - y no saqué cargador.

\- Te presto el mío allá - dijo rápido la chica arrastrándolo, ya veía que el rubio se devolvía solo por un enchufe y un pedazo de cable (algo bastante posible en Yuri) y los haría llegar tarde a ambos.

.

.

.

Otabek se encontraba tomando sus cosas para retirarse cuanto antes. Había ordenado al botones del recinto sacar su automóvil del estacionamiento y dejarlo frente a la estancia en tanto él ordenaba los últimos papeles para llevarlos como respaldo de la reunión a su oficina en su hogar; donde a fin de cuentas todo quedaba archivado.

El timbre de su móvil lo distrajo de su tarea y se fijó que era Leo quien lo llamaba.

Hablaron de a qué hora aproximadamente llegaría y cómo estaba la cosa por aquí y allá. Otabek por unos segundos pensó que Leo lo llamaba porque algo había sucedido -nuevamente- con el Plisestsky, pero juzgó antes de tiempo puesto que le dijo que el rubio había llegado ese día a trabajar y él con Chris estaban llevando todo a cabo de la mejor manera.

Cuando cortó la llamada, sin embargo, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza a Yuri. Abrió el chat con el susodicho para ver si en su enojo de ayer se había dignado a por lo menos leer sus mensajes, pero nada lo preparó para ver la seguidilla de mensajes que no recordaba para nada haberle enviado.

Un audio que no recordaba haber grabado, y como la guinda de la tarta: una fotografía que no supo en qué momento había sido sacada... pero que estuvo seguro en menos de un segundo que había sido obra de Viveka.

-Jodida perra - reprodujo el audio y a penas los obscenos gemidos de la mujer se escucharon, cortó. -Maldición.

Apretó el móvil entre sus manos y casi tuvo el maldito arrebato de lanzarlo contra la pared. En cuanto Yuri viera eso, seguramente se rompería otra vez por su culpa.

Se sorprendió a él mismo con no querer dañar más a Yuri, pero con esto... mierda, esto lo destrozaría y no había lugar a dudas.

Salió a paso rápido de la habitación en busca de Viveka. La mujer se había pasado, meterse con él era una cosa pero meterse en su vida privada y con alguien que ni siquiera ella conocía era demasiado.

Sin embargo...

\- La señorita Viveka tomó un vuelo por la mañana directo al Caribe con sus amigas.

El kazajo apretó los puños, murmuró un tenue gracias al guardaespaldas y dio media vuelta con la estúpida derrota en la jugarreta de esa zorra.

¿"Amigas"? sí claro. Si es que no iba con su séquito de perras seguramente se había ido con uno de sus amantes.

Intentó contactarla pero cada que intentaba era enviado a buzón de voz.

Y con eso, su rabia se intensificaba porque ahora él debía hacerse cargo de Yuri (una vez más), matando sus ilusiones, haciéndolo llorar, lastimándolo de esa forma tan cruel y rompiendo su corazón por millonésima vez.

 _Cool_. Y lo peor, es que siempre quedaba como el malo del cuento.

Tomó sus cosas cuanto antes para volver de una maldita vez por todas, iba caminando por los pasillos de la estancia con la misma rapidez anterior. Bajó al lobby y la secretaria recibió la llave del cuarto que había ocupado, aparte de también hacerlo firmar un par de papeles; no había cuenta, puesto que todo era pagado por su jefe... el cual, justamente venía entrando cuando él se disponía a partir.

\- Altin - dijo asintiendo en son de saludo - ¿A dónde vas muchacho?

\- Señor Feltsman, ya me retiraba a mi lugar de trabajo.

El hombre lo miró frunciendo el ceño, algo confundido, algo severo.

\- No te puedes ir aún, todavía queda la última reunión de las 10.

El kazajo abrió los ojos y su sorpresa no pasó desapercibida para el hombre con más poder en casi toda Rusia.

\- No me digas que la habías olvidado.

\- No, yo... pensé que todo había quedado listo con la reunión de hoy en la tarde.

\- Aún queda zanjar algunas ventas con los empresarios de tu agencia - Yakov se cruzó de brazos y los guardaespaldas detrás suyo lo miraron con total estoicismo - es tu empresa Otabek, debes hacerte cargo. Nosotros ponemos el 60% del dinero, tú nos lo devuelves con tus servicios.

Mierda. Ese día no podía ponerse más jodido. Tendría varado ahí un buen par de horas.

.

.

.

Yuri conectó su celular con rapidez, pero como bien se esperaba, la mierda se demoró un milenio en cargar porque su memoria estaba por explotar con tantos datos (¿porno?) que tenía guardados.

\- ¡Nenaaa! - la peliroja venía corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Yuuri te manda sus mejores vibras, mucha suerte y mucho amor en tu primer día como _baby_ oficial.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó indignado - ¿Por qué no me llamó a mí?

Muy tarde se percató de su idiotez, cuando su celular recién tocaba la melodía de cuando encendía. Rodó los ojos e iba a sentarse en el sofá que tenían en el tercer piso donde se cambiaban de ropa, descansaban o hacían cualquier cosa previa o pospuesta al trabajo en la primera y segunda planta... pero justamente fue Mila quien no lo dejó.

\- Nada de eso, ven acá, suelta tu móvil y vamos a arreglarte ¡Todos estamos ansiosos por darte la bienvenida! - chilló emocionada, arrebatándole el dispositivo de las manos justo cuando iba a poner su contraseña para ingresar a él.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, ¡Ni lo había dejado llamar al Katsuki o ver sus notificaciones!

Fue arrastrado hacia un montón de manos de sus compañeros que entre chillaban emocionados, lo abrazaban, lloraban porque su " bebé gato" saldría finalmente de la canasta, lo miraban con orgullo, lo maquillaban, lo dejaban perrísima, lo dejaban diva, etc, etc, etc.

El tema de tener que dormir con alguien más aquella noche, para Yuri al menos, pasaba a segundo plano. No pasaba nada si cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que era Beka, no pasaba nada porque la agencia procuraba cuidarlo incluso vendido, no pasaba nada porque nunca algún halago podría calar tan profundo en su corazón como los del kazajo. Para Yuri, solo era carne con carne, sin ningún sentimiento, mero trabajo.

Tenía confianza consigo mismo, tenía la certeza de su belleza, tenía amor hacia su propio cuerpo, tenía buena masa de actor para fingir paciencia con los clientes, tenía muchas facultades que lo hacían seguro de sí mismo.

Y a pesar de todo eso, se halló buscando el rostro de Otabek entre las personas una vez salió por fin a atender.

Esquivó algunos clientes con una sonrisa fugaz y se acercó a Chris en la entrada del local.

\- Fiu~ - silbó el Giacometti al ver al bonito y pequeño ruso (ya no tan pequeño) que arrugó la nariz ante el cumplido.

\- ¿ _Daddy_ no ha llegado?

Su rostro amargado contrastó de inmediato con su bonita vestimenta: un _bralette_ blanco con encajes en sus orillas y que parecía casi confundirse con su lechosa piel, una falda a tablas cortísima con su borde rosa pálido, sus piernas estaban cubiertas hasta mitad de muslo con medias a juego, sin embargo, lo que sin duda se veía tentador en ese simple atuendo, era sin duda las ligas/correas que sujetaban las medias desde sus piernas hasta su pequeña cintura, la cual rodeaba y apretaba (con un broche de minino) de una manera nada buena para la imaginación. Estaba un par de centímetros más alto puesto que estaba usando unos tacones altos con un pequeño moño rosa enfrente.

\- Beka se retrasará, _beauty_ , llegará en la madrugada.

Yuri frunció aún más el ceño y soltó un quejido nada lindo, algo así como si fuera una vaca enojada.

Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la barra a pedirle lo que fuera a Leo, que lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

\- ¿No deberías controlar a tu novio? - gruñó apuntando a Guang Hong Ji, el bonito chino que sobre las piernas de un hombre fornido y con algunos años encima sonreía fingiendo timidez; su forma típica de coqueteo.

\- No es mi novio - farfulló el castaño un poco herido en el orgullo. Solo se acostaba con el chico, nada más, y odiaba que lo molestaran con él porque en su cabeza sabía que era algo que jamás podría dar frutos. Pero dejando de lado todo eso, atendió al rubio.

Y vaya que lo atendió bien. Porque después de su último comentario Leo pareció un poco deprimido y le servía en silencio. El ruso sintió una espinita de culpa, bien se había enterado hace un par de semanas que al chico le gustaba el chino pero al parecer el sentimiento no era recíproco.

Iba en camino a disculparse con Leo que servía a los demás clientes cabizbajo cuando uno de sus compañeros se acercó a él llamando su atención tocando su hombro.

-Yuri, tu celular no ha parado de sonar en el piso de arriba, vine a avisarte por si pudiera ser algo urgente.

El rubio asintió rápido, bebiendo lo que quedaba en el vaso y dando un tenue 'gracias' al chico que enseguida siguió con lo suyo entre la gente.

Subió con prisa, si la cosa estaba así de aburrida podría aprovechar el tiempo de enfrascarse un poco en su móvil, publicar algo en Instagram de la noche anterior, molestar a Otabek por WhatsApp mientras llegaba o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Sin embargo, y antes que todo, decidió llamar a la cerda de su amigo.

Conversaron largo rato, ambos ignorando olímpicamente que debían estar trabajando en vez de esconderse para chismorrear, quejarse o ponerse al día con las últimas noticias.

El japonés le reclamó no haberle contado cómo fue lo sucedido tras la noche de sus 18 años, lo obligó a prometer que se juntarían para que le contara con lujo de detalles cómo le habían quitado la flor y mil cosas más.

Cuando colgó (casi una hora después) el rubio empezó a revisar sus notificaciones con tiempo. Contestó algunos mensajes por Instagram, algunos comentarios, dio _like_ a una que otra foto o publicación, reblogueó cosas en Tumblr y hasta se tomó el jodido tiempo de fotografiarse varias veces y subir estados con descripciones como "aburri2" y cosas varias.

Por último, entró a sus chats de WhatsApp, donde varios lo habían mensajeado pero una sola conversación era importante para él: _[Daddy Beks ]_ con varios emojis de corazoncitos y un tigre más un oso.

Vio por unos segundos la imagen, la mala calidad (como si la hubiesen sacado rápido y estratégicamente) lo hizo demorarse unos segundos en hallarle sentido y cuando lo tuvo...

Era una mujer al parecer sobre algo así como un escritorio, con la ropa desarreglada, la falda arriba y un hombre tras suyo tomándola desde el pecho desnudo, pegado a su trasero con la ropa igual de desordenada.

Sintió un golpe en el pecho que le apretó el corazón; como cuando te enteras de golpe de una mala noticia que para nada te esperabas. Su pulso se aceleró y sintió la cara caliente. De un momento a otro se notó ido, un mareo repentino, y sin poder evitarlo bloqueó el celular y miró alrededor de la sala donde solo se hallaba él.

Su respiración estaba algo acelerada y aunque mirara para todos lados sin poder creérselo; la imagen aparecía por sí sola en su mente cada vez más doliente. La garganta se le cerró y sintió el típico nudo de que si hablaba, empezaría a llorar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio, imaginando, en su sensible cabecita, que el de la imagen no era Otabek. Debía tratarse de una imagen ordinaria de esas que encuentras reblogueando cosas al azar en Tumblr, de esas que aparecen en viñetas o memes en las redes sociales, quiso pensar que Otabek había presionado mal el botón y descargó una de ellas, que por error también había abierto su chat, que por error se la había enviado justamente a él... y que por error el traje del hombre fuera el mismo con el que había salido la mañana de anterior.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Miren esto bebés, podemos ver el momento exacto en el que se le rompe el corazon *inserte meme de Rafa pero con Yura / SJDFHJKDSK_**

 ** _Ya, dejo la crueldad kdsjfhjkds... o no? shdj_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	10. You can be the boss

**_Tú puedes ser el jefe, daddy_**

 ** _tú puedes ser el jefe_**

 ** _Tras el hueso como un perro enfermo_**

 ** _Sabes que me gusta,_**

 ** _me gusta mucho_**

 ** _No te detengas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Desbloqueó el celular de nuevo y con manos trémulas volvió a la conversación. Entonces las disculpas cortantes del hombre hicieron temblar sus inestables y fantasiosas teorías.

 _"Lo siento, no fui yo_

 _en serio lo siento Yuri, hablaremos cuando_ _lllegue_ _"_

Volvió a ver la imagen y solo notó que había empezado a llorar cuando gotitas cayeron en su pantalla distorsionando los colores.

-Hijo de puta - murmuró a penas, ya no siendo capaz de sostener los sonoros sollozos y quejidos que había estado ahogando en su garganta.

Se dio cuenta que la nubecita blanca le avisaba que no era el único mensaje que no había visto, que de hecho, arriba de la imagen había un audio que había ignorado. Y como masoquista con el corazón hecho trizas, lo presionó con manos temblorosas. Quería toda la historia, aquella doliente, aquella verdadera.

Gemidos. Gemidos y la voz de una mujer escandalosa.

Sollozó con más ganas cuando reconoció de inmediato la voz amortiguada del kazajo, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? si él también tuvo el aliento de Otabek en su oído, en sus piernas, espalda, abdomen, pecho y hasta su boca; habían compartido en mismo aliento que ahora se aceleraba por alguien más.

Finalmente bloqueó el celular y lo tiró casi sin fuerzas al otro rincón.

¿Cuán maldito debía ser Otabek para enviarle mensajes así? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué puto fin ser tan cruel?

Pudo haberlo seguido rechazando como siempre, directo, frío, al grano, con ese estoicismo suyo hiriente. Hubiera sido mejor recibir un rechazo más de ese modo, romperse de ese modo, llorar de ese modo, sentirse humillado de ese modo; pero no, el kazajo había querido humillarlo junto a alguien más, junto a esa perra que gritaba su nombre desesperada y chillona.

¿Por qué refregarle en la cara de esa manera cuando follaba con otra mujer? no debía ir tan lejos, no tenía por qué. Si estaba enojado con él por haber faltado ayer al trabajo, joder, que se lo dijera en la cara, hubiera aceptado el sermón de su parte, un reto, un castigo, lo que fuera. Pero no. El kazajo había preferido lastimarlo.

Estaba dispuesto a hundirse ahí para que nadie lo molestara pero la puerta de improvisto se abrió y cagó su momento de querer ahogarse en su miserable vida/amor.

Volteó rápido dando la espalda y caminó hacia el móvil para fingir que flojeaba ahí, intentando parecer casual.

-¿Yuri? - reconoció la voz de Chris.

-Qué.

Intentó que su voz sonara normal, y lo logró, algo ronca, pero lo supo ocultar bien.

- _Baby_ , alguien ya te ha solicitado abajo. Ha hecho el pago por adelantado - avisó el hombre - y te sorprenderás lo guapo y joven que es, qué envidia Yuri ¡Tienes una suerte de infarto, te odio! - chilló el suizo.

-Ya, ya, ya, ¡Ya voy, ya vete luego a hacer lo tuyo! - dijo con una voz pesada para parecer molesto.

-En 5 debes estar abajo, despégate y apresúrate. Si Otabek te viera...

El solo escuchar el nombre del kazajo hizo que sus hombros temblaran, y no fue hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse que soltó el sollozo que tuvo que retener mordiendo su labio.

.

.

.

Lloró mucho, lloró todo lo que pudo en menos de cinco minutos, para así también alcanzar a maquillarse un poco y pasar desapercibido lo más posible. Era una suerte que tuviera algo de alcohol encima y que con eso pudiera excusar sus ojos vidriosos a los que solo les pudo quitar lo rojo por un par de gotitas que encontró entre el desastre de cosméticos de todos los _babys_ de la casa que dejaban regados por todo el tercer piso posteriormente cuando se arreglaban.

Dejó su celular en su bolso. No tenía que cobrarle sentimientos a un aparato sin vida, sin embargo, sabía que de solo verlo y recordar los mensajes de Otabek se iba a largar de nuevo y si ahora debía cumplir con un trabajo era mejor dejarlo ahí. Mañana se ocuparía de llorar todo lo que quisiera y llamaría a Yuuri y Mila para que lo consolaran o mimaran junto a Potya, con comida, helado y una maratón de películas.

Porque aunque Yuri parezca hielo frío, su corazón solo era un cristal joven; demasiado frágil, demasiado sensible. Y aunque dijera no necesitar a nadie en sus momentos difíciles, la verdad eso era solo un llamado de ayuda para que vinieran a socorrerlo. Era orgulloso, era fuerte, pero también era humano.

Cuando visualizó a Chris se encaminó a él entre sonrisas un poco decaídas hacia los hombres que lo saludaban.

Y su mandíbula definitivamente cayó cuando vio quién era el acompañante del Giacometti, quien supuestamente lo había comprado esa noche.

-Yuri, él es...

-Yam Yass Liroy - dijo algo despectivo, queriendo lastimar el ego del hombre imperturbable que solo sonrió con elegancia.

-Vaya, entonces fuimos dos los que entendimos mal nuestros nombres - repasó sus labios con la punta de su lengua y volvió a sonreír de lado; acción que Yuri notó a leguas que había mojado la tanga de Chris que lo miraba como el ser más maravilloso de todo el puto planeta - Jean Jacques Leroy, de ahora en adelante no lo olvidarás más. Y supongo que tú no te llamas "Yui Altin".

Yuri soltó una sonrisa, bueno, eso para él había sido algo divertido. Lo habían pillado. Chris lo miró confundido por el nombre, luego habría de explicarle que el Leroy lo había visto entre la gente hace unas horas y había consultado con él su nombre para poder comprarlo.

-Yuri Plisetsky, _daddy._

Yuri no lo hizo con intención, sin embargo, su voz algo desanimada sin ganas de parecer seductor o algo por el estilo, más bien sonó tierna. No notó que con eso la sonrisa del Leroy había temblado de una forma extraña, casi sorprendido, quizá algo embobada.

La conversación solo duró un par de diálogos más, en donde Leroy no dejaba de sonreírle y Yuri solo miraba sin ganas, intentando parecer normal.

Ya qué. Estaba vendido.

Jean Jacques Leroy era un hombre apuesto, el rubio por más que le costara no lo pudo negar. Lo único que le jodía era su actitud arrogante y engreída que creía traer a todo el mundo a sus pies como si se tratara de un maldito rey o algo por el estilo.

Y como la política de Yuri era: "Si es feo por dentro entonces es feo por fuera", no le agradaba. Al menos no del todo.

Cuando salieron al estacionamiento, el rubio evitó por todos los dioses mirar por la carretera. No quería avistarlo, no quería ver al kazajo, no quería ver ni su carro, no quería ni siquiera asomar nariz para cerciorarse si venía o no, porque sabía que se pondría a llorar como maldita magdalena de nuevo.

Fue así como movido por el ya poco alcohol en su cuerpo, las ganas de salir de ese lugar y por un momento olvidar todo, entró al asiento de copiloto del lujoso Lamborghini de Leroy cuando este le abrió la puerta.

Por lo poco que había estado atento a la conversación junto a Chris y él, tenía entendido que irían a la residencia de Jean.

Mientras iban camino hacia allá Yuri no pudo evitar mostrarse decaído, no llegando a insultar a Jean con la charla que intentaba sacarle, no respondiendo sarcástico, no ironizando nada.

Iba apoyado en el vidrio de la ventana mirando el paisaje iluminado artificialmente de las 2 Am en Moscú, o eso hasta que la mano de Leroy sobre su rodilla lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Miró donde el hombre acariciaba y su mente lo traicionó pensando en las manos del kazajo abrazando su piel. Soltó un suspiro apretando la mandíbula y tragándose las ganas de llorar. Por suerte Leroy miraba la carretera y no su rostro.

Mordió su labio para reprimir el último atisbo de querer de llorar y con eso llevó su mano propia sobre la de Jean.

-¿Perdón? - intentó mirarlo socarrón, con una ceja alzada, tratando de verse como usualmente lo haría estando en su ánimo normal.

-Te compré, no tienes mucho que reclamar muchacho - dijo con voz divertida, y bueno, Yuri no pudo discutirle nada.

Sonrió despacio y volvió a fijar su vista sobre sus manos que ahora el mayor entrelazaba mientras con la palma seguía acariciando su pierna.

Entonces pensó que así mismo se vería su mano tomada con la del kazajo, solo que Otabek tenía una pequeña cicatriz en uno de sus nudillos y... Ah, carajo. Ya estaba pensando en él...

Miró por la ventana, sintiendo sus ojos escarcharse. Apretó el agarre con el canadiense y lo invitó a subir a tocar la piel de su muslo que quedaba al aire fuera de las medias, cediéndole paso a su piel para acariciarla. Y claro que el otro no lo desaprovechó, como perro hambriento aceptó.

Mientras Yuri miraba por la ventana y unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, el canadiense miraba el camino con una mano al volante y la otra mano subiendo por la sedosa piel. La apretaba a veces suavemente y las caricias fueron subiendo de nivel a medida que el chico se fue internando bajo la falda blanca del ruso.

Yuri volvió a cerrar los ojos, en un vano intento de parar sus lágrimas y concentrarse en las caricias.

De a poco le fue abriendo más las piernas, deslizándose despacio y muy lentamente por el asiento de cuero, dejando que el mayor metiera su mano y tocara la piel más sensible por la parte interior de su muslo, justo bajo su entrepierna vestida con encajes blancos y cintas rosas. Jean apretó la piel de ese lugar y Yuri suspiró pesado; haciéndole notar lo sensible que era.

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió que su encaje fue tirado a un lado y la mano del mayor se colaba ahí para darle placer.

Entre suspiros, gemidos bajos y sollozos silenciosos, maldecía internamente estar imaginándose a merced de las manos de alguien más, maldecía que su mente lo traicionara así, maldecía que su propia imaginación le jugara chueco.

.

.

.

Cuando Leo notó que los clientes pausaban su paseo por la barra, avisó que se tomaría un _break,_ dejando el trabajo a los chicos que eran sus compañeros a cargo.

Vio algunos _babys_ realizar bien su trabajo y algunos pasearse divertidos entre los clientes que parecían a gusto jugueteándose con ellos antes de comprarlos. También vio a su _mistress_ favorita, Mila, muy cariñosa con un hombre algo entrado en años, cuchicheando a veces con otra mujer a su lado cuando este no se daba cuenta, como si coqueteara con ambos a la ves _"Chica astuta"_ pensó Leo divertido. Por eso le caía bien la rusa, nunca tenía dónde perderse.

Sin embargo, tras unos minutos, notó que Yuri no estaba por ningún lado. Así que se acercó a Chris a preguntarle si lo habían comprado por la noche o estaba flojeando escondido por ahí.

-Se lo llevaron hace media hora más o menos, un cliente nuevo - le restó importancia el Giacometti.

-¿Cliente nuevo? - preguntó algo intrigado, usualmente los compradores siempre solían ser conocidos que ya habían venido o mantenían contacto con la agencia.

-Sí, parecía buen tipo de todos modos, quedó anotado en los registros y pagó por adelantado así que todo en orden.

-Oh, bien - asintió el chico, pero de pronto la curiosidad lo asaltó -¿Algún nombre conocido, recomendación de Yakov? ¿Apellido de dinero, empresario o...?

-Creo que era Leroy... Jean Jacques Leroy - asintió.

De pronto los ojos cafés de Leo se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió ligeramente de sorpresa. Oh, santa mierda, eso no podía estar pasando.

Chris notó que el de la Iglesia había palidecido y se preocupó, chasqueó los dedos frente suyo para que espabilara.

-¿L-Leroy? - dijo a penas.

-Sí, Leroy - rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos dejando una mano en alto "afirmando" su mentón, tal cual diva - dijo que manejaba unas empresas al otro lado de la ciudad.

Leo llevó sus dedos a su labio inferior, mordiendo con nervios palpables, un mal hábito que tenía cuando algo lo jodía o mosqueaba. Miró el gran salón como si pudiera hallar a la pareja aún cuando sabía que ya no estaban ahí, que ya se habían ido.

-¿Pasa algo? - finalmente preguntó Chris.

Leo lo miró con los mismos ojos sorprendidos, volviendo a mirar alrededor nervioso y algo errático. Negó con la cabeza rápido y seguido se apresuró a la barra en busca de su móvil. Como Otabek se enterara que Leroy había vuelto a aparecer y llevado a uno de sus _babys_... y que por encima de todo fuese el problemático de Yuri, ay Dios, no quería ni pensarlo...

Iba a marcarlo cuando un par de chillidos emocionados por parte de algunos _babys_ se escucharon en la entrada. Otabek ya había llegado. Y sus chicos lo saludaban felices, se le colgaban al cuello y besaban sus mejillas demostrando su cariño y cuánto lo habían extrañado. El kazajo trataba de saludarlos a todos a la vez con una tenue sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Altin miraba un poco más allá de sus chicos, hacia los sofás, como si buscara algo, o más bien, a alguien. Pero muy poco y nada le importó a Leo.

Se acercó rápido a su amigo, antes de que siquiera el Giacometti pudiera saludarlo y le quitó a todos esos chicos de encima, arrastrándolo totalmente confundido hasta la barra que estaba más vacía. Otabek había preguntado qué pasaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta que estuvieron algo más alejados. Leo decidió ir al grano de inmediato:

-Beka, es Jean, Jean al parecer compró a Yuri por una noche.

La cara de Otabek mostró sorpresa, pero enseguida su expresión cambió a una sombría y enojada; casi un rostro resentido. Y entonces pensó que ese día solo podía ir de mal en peor.

* * *

 ** _Hola_ **

**_Buen, a_ _verss_ _, en cuanto al capítulo... Ay, estoy muy tentada a que esta mini relación(?)_ _Pliroy_ _pase a mayores, pero no sé_ _hajsjsj_**

 _ **Y con Beka, bueno, me gustaría ahora trabajar más con sus sentimientos ahora** * **1313**_

 ** _💞💞Muchas gracias por leer bebés!_**


	11. Play date

**_Solo tú y yo, tú y yo a solas_**

 ** _Solo estamos jugando al escondite_**

 ** _Es difícil respirar bajo las sábanas contigo_**

 ** _No quiero jugar más juegos_**

 ** _Estoy cansado de perseguirte_**

 ** _Perseguirte a ti_**

* * *

Probaron sus labios a penas bajaron del vehículo, con hambre, Jean sintiendo las pequeñas bolitas de acero contra su lengua y preguntando a penas entre respiraciones jadeantes:

—¿Desde cuándo a los _babys_ se les deja usar aros en partes del cuerpo que no sean sus orejas? — levantó una ceja socarrona, porque sabía que no se podía hacer aquello si él mismo no se lo permitía a los suyos. Era una regla, ellos debían mantener su cuerpo pulcro.

Yuri frunció en ceño _"Desde que quiero la atención mi daddy"_ pensó, mas no lo dijo.

—Cállate y llévame luego al maldito cuarto.

El mayor rió con ganas. Le empezaba a agradar el carácter rudo de esa -aparentemente- quisquillosa gatita.

Sus manos se pasearon por la piel del abdomen de Yuri, donde jugó un poco con las correas/ligas que subían desde sus piernas y hacían ver pequeña y apetitosa su cintura. La tomó con fuerza, cargándolo y pegándolo de improvisto a una de las paredes del pasillo, haciendo que Yuri soltara un pequeño quejido por el golpe.

El rubio iba a quejarse. No le gustaba para nada que lo trataran como llavero, pero al sentir la erección de Jean contra su misma lo hizo jadear de sorpresa y tragarse las quejas.

Bufó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, uniendo sus labios, con un toque suave pero sin dudar. La boca de Jean tenía un deje a cigarrillo que no le agradaba, pero admitía que algo en su aliento caliente lo llamaba. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Jean y mordió su labio inferior despacio, en donde luego se hizo paso con su lengua para unirla con la contraria.

El mayor abrió los ojos y observó el bonito rostro frente suyo, como si lo estudiara, ese movimiento que Yuri había hecho lo había degustado anteriormente. Y a penas sintió que el menor volvía a morder su labio inferior lo confirmó: Otabek Altin, solo Otabek Altin besaba de esa forma, como si quisiera robarte los labios para morderlos de forma suave y lamerlos como una paleta.

Sonrió de lado, apretando más la cintura del chico y empujando su pelvis contra él, haciéndolo gemir de inmediato en el acto.

Lo llevó nuevamente por las escaleras hasta que finalmente llegaron al cuarto donde poco y nada tardó en desvestirlo. Tocó como se le cantó la gana el cuerpo de Yuri, lamiendo sus pezones haciéndolo gemir y rozando a propósito su miembro sensible.

— _Daddy..._

El susurro del chico logró ponerlo aún más y lo sentó sobre su regazo mientras sentía hacerse adicto a esa lechosa piel, queriendo dejarla rosada y amoratada por completo, casi con desesperación por hacerlo suyo.

El menor estaba perdido en el éxtasis, casi desesperado por ser tocado nuevamente. Su respiración subía y bajaba, con sus pezones erectos y mojados, demasiado rosados por Leroy haber jugado con ellos.

Las manos de Yuri ayudaron a quitarle en saco que pronto quedó tirado por ahí y la misma camisa empezó a ser desabotonada por un rubio ansioso que sentía las manos de Jean bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a su redondo trasero, el cual apretó y rasguñó haciéndolo suspirar.

Solo por un momento la pena la dejó de lado, Yuri ya estaba caliente y no podía detenerse. Las caricias de Leroy lo estaban enloqueciendo y nublaban su mente hasta dejarla en blanco, solo queriendo más y más, ansioso por estar abajo porque lo quisiera o no, adoraba ser dominado, sentirse domado.

Pero como si el mundo conspirara contra él, murmuró en el oído contrario por inercia:

—B-Beka, ah...

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su cuerpo tembló y se tensó de inmediato, notando que la había cagado.

El semblante de Jean le pareció más intimidante de pronto, el hombre se relamió los labios y mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo botó a la cama haciendo su espalda rebotar contra el colchón y el montón de cojines, mientras él con ambas manos quedaba encima. No le pudo quitar la mirada, no sabía cómo interpretar el rostro de Jean, y en su interior se sintió como un gatito en un callejón con una banda de perros acorralándolo.

—¿"Beka"? ¿Es la persona que te gusta? — preguntó.

—No, no es así, lo siento, no sé qué me pasó... ¡J-Jean! — exclamó cuando sintió sin previo aviso dos intrusos en su mojada entrada, los cuales rápidamente empezaron a jugar entrando y saliendo de él con avidez, resbalándose sin problema por ya estar mojado anteriormente.

—¿No? pero con qué cara dices eso, _kitty..._

Yuri perdió el aire con aquel toque, ahogándose casi con sus mismos gemidos mientras Jean usaba sus dedos con rudeza y con la otra mano desabrochaba sus pantalones, empezando a darse placer él mismo mientras lo veía retorcerse de placer.

Sus desesperadas manos pasaron de apretar las sábanas a enterrar las uñas en el antebrazo del mayor. Sintió a Jean acomodarse entre sus piernas pero no podía armar ninguna frase coherente en su mente si estaba siendo profanado de forma tan rápida, sin siquiera dejarlo tomar aire. El cuarto se llenó de sonidos obscenos, gemidos, cumplidos sucios de Leroy y chapoteos.

Estaban tan metidos en su propio placer que no escucharon el barullo fuera la habitación, solo notando que algo estaba pasando cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par colando la luz del pasillo que en teoría debía estar apagada por las altas horas de la noche.

Yuri viró el rostro tapándose de boca en un inútil intento de controlar su voz, ido en el placer, pero ver a Otabek parado ahí con el semblante hecho una furia lo hizo abrir los ojos horrorizado, ¿Qué mierda hacía él ahí? la última persona en el mundo que esperaba en ese momento.

El ruso no notó la sonrisa de Jean, que se ensanchó como si ya hubiera sabido de la grata visita que recibirían casi en pleno acto. Se saboreó volviendo a penetrar a Yuri con sus dedos, haciéndolo soltar en contra de su voluntad un sonoro gemido al llegar tan profundo en él.

—¿Vienes a unirte?

—Cuán hijo de puta serás, Leroy.

El rubio retrocedió pegándole una patada al brazo de Jean para que lo dejara. Tomó la sábana y se cubrió, como si ninguno de los dos jamás lo hubiera visto desnudo. Sin embargo, ese no era el punto, la calentura en su cuerpo se enfrió rápido con el susto, solo dejando así un nudo en su garganta y no pudiendo decir ni pío de la sorpresa, la vergüenza y por recordar lo mierda que había sido Otabek con él.

La puta madre, de nuevo, ¿Qué hacía ese kazajo hijo de puta rompe corazones ahí?

La respuesta llegó rápidamente cuando a penas Leroy se abrochó los pantalones, un puñetazo certero le pegó en la mejilla borrando por dos segundos su sonrisa y tirándolo al suelo.

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Leroy se sobó la mandíbula y miró fiero a Otabek pero no hizo nada, conteniendo sus mismas ganas de devolverle el golpe.

Tenía en cuenta que no era el momento, ya tendría otra oportunidad de devolverle la jugada. Porque no estaba dispuesto a retirarse así de fácil del juego. Así que por mientras, simplemente jugaría con su especialidad: las palabras.

—No deberías golpear a tus clientes, Ota _._

El kazajo frunció el ceño por el sobrenombre, sintiendo la rabia nuevamente correr caliente por su sangre, pero volteó hacia el Plisetsky y lo tomó por la muñeca tironeándolo para sacarlo de ahí.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor por lo bruto que el kazajo estaba siendo con él, más encima. A penas y pudo ponerse lo necesario para no salir así como así al frío, lo demás lo tuvo que llevar en las manos, incluidos el calzado, porque salió descalzo siendo llevado por un kazajo al que ni se atrevía a reclamar porque nunca en su vida lo había visto tan agresivo y eso le causaba miedo. Además, el nudo en su garganta tampoco le permitiría discutir mucho.

Vio el auto de Otabek un poco hecho mierda al lado de la reja chocada de la mansión de Leroy y boqueó un poco sorprendido, joder, ¿Eso era en serio? ¿Otabek llegó y chocó la reja así como si nada para entrar?

Fue soltado finalmente y casi tirado al asiento de copiloto, con un portazo que le dolió.

El kazajo iba rodeando el vehículo cuando Jean apareció en la entrada, nuevamente colmando la paciencia totalmente destruida de Otabek. Con ojos socarrones y una sonrisa divertida el canadiense gritó tan fuerte que hasta Yuri dentro del auto escuchó:

—¡Ven otro día a pasearte por mi cama, así recordamos viejos tiempos _Otababe_!

La sangre le hirvió y unas grandes inmensas de devolverse a partirle la cara casi lo consumen antes de ver la puerta del Leroy cerrarse. Maldito cobarde.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo emputecido y cerró de un portazo bestial, haciendo saltar al rubio a su lado.

.

.

.

El camino de vuelta fue totalmente en silencio, y cada vez que Otabek parecía acelerar con sus manos apretadas al volante, Yuri rezaba por su vida con sus manos apretadas al cinturón de seguridad.

Solo cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad el kazajo abrió la boca.

—¿Dejaste tus llaves en el trabajo o las tienes acá?

El menor no respondió, con una maraña de sentimientos negativos y destructivos dentro suyo.

Fruncía el ceño y tenía los brazos cruzados, miraba por su ventana a la vez que las palabras de Jean Jacques Leroy rondaban su cabeza, el dolor en su pecho se hacía presente otra vez y parecía que su corazón se empeñaba en hacerlo llorar y hacerlo ver patético con ímpetu. No quería hablar, no quería ni mirar a Otabek, ni escuchar su voz, ni sentir su aroma, ni su tacto, nada.

No estaba enojado, solo herido, muy, muy, muy, muy herido y cansado mentalmente.

Además, la duda lo torturaba de manera cansina, ¿Otabek conocía a Jean? y peor, ¿Otabek y Jean tuvieron algo?

—Hey — el mayor posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la piel se le erizó, se sacudió brusco para que lo soltara — maldita sea, ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué puta mierda le pasaba ahora? ¿Cómo podía ser tan hijo de su gran puta como para preguntarle?

Se mordió el labio, no pudiendo ni queriendo soltar palabra.

Muchos esperarían de él una gran escena, que le gritara todo en la cara a Otabek, que insultara como se le de la gana y que hasta patee el trasero de ese gran imbécil kazajo. Pero contrario a eso, la verdad era que a Yuri le gustaba explotar con llanto cuando algo le dolía. Y cuando dejó de morder su labio, finalmente la primera lágrima cayó.

Otabek volteó a verlo y notó que estaba llorando. Rodó los ojos cabreado de ese día del asco, por fin lograba calmarse un poco y pasa que ahora Yuri se ponía a llorar ¿Por qué demonios se ponía a llorar?

Y, oh, mierda. Sí, de nuevo. Lo recordó.

—Jodeeeer — echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil y olvidarlo?

Se sintió la peor persona del mundo, aunque bueno, últimamente sí estaba siendo un total maricón.

Empezando por los mensajes que Viveka le había enviado, dañándolo una vez más de la forma más baja (porque de seguro Yuri pensaba que todo había sido planeado por él), poniéndose agresivo y asustándolo, seguido por tironearlo de manera tan bruta de aquí a allá y siendo un total insensible sin siquiera darle el tiempo de vestirse por completo, casi tirándolo al asiento del automóvil como si de un objeto se tratara. Y la guinda de la torta era que ahora le había hablado de una manera totalmente ruda como si fuera culpa suya.

Carajo, vale, que lo admitía abiertamente, era un total maricón por tratar tan mal a Yuri.

Volteó de nuevo hacia el menor que no le daba la cara y empezó:

—Yuri, los mensajes que te llegaron-...

—No, ya para — lo detuvo el ruso limpiando sus lágrimas, no quería recordarlo, solo lograba herirlo más — ya basta, solo... quiero irme a casa...

Altin volvió a suspirar, no sabía cómo arreglaría todo ese lío. Y era horrible tener ese sentimiento de culpa (que se merecía), se sentía mal por ver a Yuri tan triste por su culpa. Había llegado demasiado lejos, había dañado a Yuri por protegerse a él mismo, creyendo también que así Yuri también estaría a salvo. Pero no fue así.

—¿Tus llaves?

—Dejé el piso abierto, no importan.

El mayor asintió y condujo por al menos 10 minutos más en silencio, escuchando los bajos sollozo a su lado. Sintiéndose como la mierda con el dolor ajeno.

No se atrevió a dejar a Yuri solo, por eso al llegar bajó con él. Tomaron el ascensor hasta uno de los pisos superiores.

La mente del ruso estaba tan cansada de todo lo ocurrido y de lo que ocurriría que colapsó, no quería pensar ya más, solo quería dormir y descansar, no se veía capaz de estar más despierto con toda esa pena que llevaba encima. Tembló ligeramente por el frío y se sobó los brazos desnudos.

Otabek notó ese acto y se maldijo mentalmente, el menor más encima estaba muerto de frío, seguramente ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de cómo su piel estaba rojiza por la corriente helada, y tampoco que su labio temblaba ligeramente. Lo estaba descuidando de una manera impresionante aún cuando ese _baby_ debía ser su prioridad.

Entraron y de inmediato Puma Tiger Scorpion recibió a su dueño refregándose entre sus piernas. Yuri la tomó en brazos y la abrazó con cariño, luego quitándose del marco de la puerta para que el kazajo pasara.

—¿Te quedarás? — preguntó pasando sus fríos dedos por el mullido y cálido pelaje de la minina que ronroneaba mientras amasaba su pecho.

Otabek dudó un poco, ¿Sería correcto quedarse? _"Claro que sí, imbécil, mira cómo tienes a Yuri con tus cagadas"_ le recriminó su subconsciente.

—Sí.

Yuri asintió y su corazón dolió. Le hubiese gustado recibir esa respuesta un montón de veces anteriormente y que se diera justo en un momento como ese, justo cuando estaba echo mierda... era injusto.

—Puedes usar mi cama.

—De ninguna manera, tú tienes que dormir bien.

—No, duerme tú en la cama — volvió a ofrecer.

Yuri era un tonto. Siempre pensando en el maldito bien de Otabek aún cuando estaba hecho trizas por él. Era un imbécil por amarlo tanto, un total estúpido. Y aún así no podía evitarlo.

—Vayan tú y Potya a descansar, es en serio Yura, vayan — quiso acariciar la cabeza del menor que miraba a su gata dormitando en su pecho, cabizbajo y bajoneado, pero se sintió que Yuri lo rechazaría. Y no lo culpaba si lo haría.

—Eres tan pesado conmigo ¿Por qué mierda no me aceptas nada? — de pronto dijo, con los ojos escarchados y un puchero — haz lo que quieras.

Se arrastró al sofá y se acurrucó junto a su gatita.

Otabek supo que no valdría la pena discutirle, ni tampoco dejarlo descansar porque, para comenzar, esas no eran maneras de hacerlo. No dejaría a Yuri ahí ni tampoco insistiría. Tenía que ir al grano para poder extirpar de raíz aquel problema que había provocado. Tenía que ir al grano para poder hacer descansar la mente de Yuri que seguramente era un caos.

Lo sentía mucho si Yuri no quería hablar del tema. Debían hacerlo.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ❤_**

 ** _¿Qué esperan de Otababe? No me lo puteen miren que las parto en dos, a mi bebé no lo tocan (? ah, casi. No lo traten mal :( tiene sus razones 💔_**

 ** _Y ya tengo planeada la reconciliación de este par AKJSJAJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	12. Toxic

**_Con el sabor de tus labios estoy de viaje_**

 ** _Eres tóxico, me estoy desplomando_**

 ** _Con el sabor de un paraíso de veneno_**

 ** _Soy adicto a ti_**

 ** _¿No sabes que eres tóxico?_**

* * *

Se encaminó al cuarto de Yuri y sacó una manta que se hallaba a los pies de la cama. Volvió a la sala y con cuidado la dejó sobre el menor, acomodándola para que quedara completamente cubierto.

Yuri no protestó, sintiendo cómo Puma Tiger Scorpion se hacía camino bajo la mullida manta, acomodándose y haciéndose bolita cerca de su estómago para dormir calentita.

Otabek volvió a darse la vuelta y se sentó en la mesita de centro hecha de mármol. Justo frente al ruso que lo miraba con sus ojos hinchados.

—Quiero que hablemos.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Jean Jacques?

Por dos segundos Otabek lo miró serio. Y es que maldita sea, Yuri sabía pegar donde duele.

—Eso no viene mucho al caso, quiero-...

—¿Y cuál es tu relación con _esa_ mujer?

Otabek suspiró. Cuánto odiaba que lo interrumpieran con preguntas en el clavo; con "preguntas Yuri" como las llamaba él.

—Por eso, quiero disculparme contigo, por todo, la verdad es que-...

—¿Por qué Jean te gritó eso? — le tembló la voz — ¿También te acostaste con él?

—Yuri, eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar — se tomó la frente igual de cansado que el rubio, cerrando los ojos por dos segundos. Y esa fue la afirmativa para Yuri: Otabek sí se había acostado con Leroy.

Apretó la manta con la que había sido abrigado y ocultó su rostro.

—Yo sé que soy insistente — comenzó, intentando que su voz no se cortara — también testarudo, orgulloso, y te hago pasar muchas rabias por eso. Pero no tenías que ser tan cruel conmigo y enviarme esos mensajes... ¿Qué demonios tiene ella? ¿Acaso es más bonita, tiene mejor voz? ¿Querías presumírmela?

Se secó las lágrimas intentando pasar desapercibido, en vano, puesto que su temblor bajo la manta era claramente percibido para el kazajo.

El mayor sintió el peso de la culpa mucho más palpable. Por la puta de Viveka, si estuviera presente ahora mismo juraría que la mataría con sus propias manos por meterse con lo que no debía.

Los sentimientos de Yuri eran algo, que si bien había estado tratando de evitar por más de tres años, ahora lo envolvían por completo en una maraña de preocupación por romper -una vez más- el pequeño corazón de Yuri, destrozando de paso la misma autoestima del menor por instar tales dudas en él.

—Yura, por favor mírame... _necesito_ que me mires, quiero explicarte bien...

—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, ¡No quiero ver tu estúpida cara!

Y ahí venía la etapa del berrinche. Otabek tragó, empezando a prepararse mentalmente si algo salía mal.

—Yura...

Intentó despacio quitarle la manta, rozando su mano sin darse cuenta. Se sorprendió cuando el rubio salió lo más rápido posible del sofá, casi aplastando a Potya que por suerte se salvó.

—¡No me toques de nuevo con las mismas manos que a esa zorra, estás sucio! — los ojos de Otabek se abrieron sorprendidos, mierda, ahora sí podía confirmar que Yura estaba **realmente** dolido y enojado con él —¡Ya vete! ¡No te quiero acá!

El ruso no lo soportaba más, tenerlo cerca, respirando el mismo aire, su tacto doliente y tan ardiente. No pudo.

Entre intercambios donde Otabek le pedía que por favor lo escuchara, sus gritos rotos lo interrumpían, le decían que se largara de una vez, lo empujaban a la puerta de salida con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Altin no se vio capaz de usar la fuerza con Yuri, lo veía demasiado frágil, demasiado destrozado como para seguir insistiendo. De pronto Yuri Plisetsky ya no pareció más el imponente Tigre de Rusia que todo conseguía; se veía cansado, rebasado por la situación. Se veía desesperado por su culpa. Y eso también lo sobrepasó a él, sintiendo su pecho apretarse por verlo tan irreconocible.

Yuri cerró la puerta principal con todos los pestillos posibles sin pensarlo dos veces y corrió a su cuarto.

Se metió bajo el centenar de mantas y se enterró contra sus almohadas.

Potya entró a los minutos. La minina lo buscó entre las sábanas, escarbando con sus patitas hasta dar con él. Refregó su nariz contra el cabello revuelto de su amo, como si quisiera consolarlo. El acto fue tan tierno, que Yuri nuevamente lloró, abriéndole paso a su nena y abrazándola suavemente hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

.

.

.

— _¿Diga?_

—Te lo juro por lo más sagrado maldito concha de tu madre que si le hiciste algo a Yuri te voy a matar, te lo juro por lo más sagrado maldito desgraciado. Así que pobre de ti imbécil que lo hayas hecho llorar de nuevo porque vete buscando pasajes a la mierda del mundo antes que vaya a matarte ¿Qué te crees como para dañarlo?

— _¿K-Katsuki?_

—¿Qué mierda te crees Otabek, pobre perro imbécil desgraciado? ¿Quieres que te vaya a hacer escándalo allá donde estás? ¿Ah? ¿Eso quieres Bajin?

— _Oye, oye, oye, tranquilo..._

—¿Tranquilo? ¿Me dices tranquilo? — se escuchó un silencio, seguido de un jadeo a modo de risa irónica por parte del japonés — Otabek cuando te vea voy a pegarte de forma terrible ¡PORQUE YO SÉ QUE LE HICISTE ALGO A YURI! ¡YO SÉ MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE LE HICISTE ALGO!

Viktor se lanzó contra el japonés antes que pudiera seguir gritando improperios al móvil. Lo inmovilizó a duras penas y le quitó el aparato mientras se removía rabioso.

—¿Aló, Beka?

— _¿V-Viktor?_ — la voz del kazajo sonaba terrible, como si estuviera totalmente impactado, casi con miedo.

—Lo siento por eso, yo ¡Yuuri contrólate! Agh, lo siento, luego hablaremos de esto, primero déjame calmar a Yuuri que anda como loco.

— _Okey... nos vemos, e-eso creo..._

Cortó la llamada y tiró lejos el celular para que el japonés que tenía agarrado por la cintura no fuera y se le ocurriera cualquier locura nuevamente.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Yo sé que Otabek tiene algo que ver con que Yuri se haya desaparecido de nuevo! — exclamaba indignado.

—¡Ya está bien, Yuuri! — gritó con autoridad el Nikiforov, temiendo que al Katsuki se le ocurriera golpearlo a él como desquite (cosa que no sería la primera vez).

Forcejearon un par de minutos más. Por suerte estaban en la oficina de Viktor y nadie podía escucharlos o verlos, porque la escena era colosal.

Viktor finalmente tuvo que confiscar el móvil del menor para que se calmara, hasta lo amenazó de destrozarlo si se le ocurría inmiscuirse de más en problemas ajenos.

—¡No me gusta cómo trata Otabek a Yuri! — se excusó indignado.

—Tampoco a mí, pero no es razón para llamarlo y putearlo de esa forma, Yuuri... ni siquiera estamos seguros si fue Otabek el culpable de que Yuri no de señales.

—¡Es él! ¡Es obvio! — rodó los ojos — Yuri se desconecta del mundo cuando está mal y el 99.9% de esas veces es por culpa de Otabek.

El ruso torció el gesto. Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Tendría otra charla severa con el kazajo y esta vez serían el doble de horas para castigarlo de la peor forma más tediosa, la cual sabía que a Otabek le rompía las bolas.

—Llévame para allá — ordenó algo más calmado, ahora con sus mejillas sonrosadas, cayendo en cuenta de la escenita que había armado por culpa de su impulsividad que pocas veces salía a flote justamente porque siempre dejaba la cagada. Viktor lo miró de forma significativa, tipo: _"No iremos a pegarle a Otabek"_ — ¡Es para ir a ver a Yuri! — aclaró.

—No puedo _babe,_ tengo una junta con unos clientes para arreglar unos pagos.

Katsuki lo miró estrechándole con la mirada, de brazos cruzados.

—No voy a tomar el transporte público para que me corran mano de nuevo — dijo con sus cejas curvadas, sin poder evitar su enojo pero fingiendo incredulidad — ¿Tú quieres eso? ¿Quieres que esos hombres me toquen?

—No, pero, ahh, Yuuri — suspiró — ¿Justo ahora? no alcanzaré y trabajo es trabajo, lo sabes...

—Puedes decirle que vengan mañana... — hizo un puchero, y el silencio de Viktor le dio seguridad para empezar a sobornarlo.

Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el regazo de Viktor sin pudor, haciéndolo sobresaltar por la acción.

— _Daddy_ — dijo apoyándose contra el pecho, obligando a Viktor ceder y tomar su cintura — _hazme llegar_ , te lo ruego. — el doble sentido era algo que la mayoría de las veces funcionaba con Viktor — _juro ser sumiso, haré cuanto me ordenes, eres el jefe._

Nikiforov intentó mirar a otro lado, ignorar los coqueteos del azabache que le volaba la cabeza (y la cabeza de abajo también). Pero sus ojos se devolvían al regazo del menor, donde sus tiernas manos reposaban entrelazadas entre sí, donde a pesar de usar jeans rasgados sus muslos se veían apetitosamente blancos como leche aprisionada por esas medias de rejilla negra. El bonito suéter de mangas largas tampoco ayudaba si era de un color tan claro que le daba un aura demasiado pura.

Con todo el autocontrol se negó mirar el rostro de Yuuri, tan fino como manipulador en potencia... pero bueno, bien poco le duraron las ganas porque las sació a penas su diestra libre inconscientemente viajó al muslo contrario, siendo recibido por las calentitas manos de Yuuri para que tocara con confianza.

Suspiró derrotado. Tendría que hacer tiempo para mañana y así recibir el dinero que le debían...

—Pero para ti no será gratis — advirtió.

—Ya lo sabía — respondió satisfecho, dejando un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

Yuuri algún día lo dejaría a la ruina. Y eso no era lo peor... lo peor es que sabía que si sucedía, Yuuri no se quedaría a su lado; iría tras la billetera y la entrepierna de otro hombre que pudiera mantenerlo.

.

.

.

Había sentido los golpes en su puerta temprano por la mañana, junto con la voz de Mila llamarlo un sin fin de veces, pero las ganas de quedarse hundido en su cama calentita le ganaron y se quedó ahí. De todos modos, quién mandaba a la peliroja a ser tan malditamente madrugadora y venirle a joder a sabiendas que él era un flojo que se levantaba pasadas las 12 del día.

Luego, sin embargo, fue otra inquilina la que lo empezó a molestar pisándolo y poniendo todo su esponjoso trasero en su cara para que le diera de comer. Solo entonces se dignó a pararse de su lecho de lágrimas secas, porque sentía que se lo debía a Potya por haberlo acompañado toda la noche.

Lo único que lo jodió fue que aún no era medio día, había dormido una mierda.

Seguía igual de destrozado que en la noche, y a pesar de dormir poco sintió un poco más de descanso sobre su cuerpo. Ahora solo estaba deprimido, sin muchas ganas de llorar, solo de convertirse en un gato y vivir así por el resto de su vida; tener una caja de arena, sol y comida. Dios, sería el paraíso. No sufrir como el miserable humano que era por estupideces tan sobrevaloradas como el amor.

Con ese pensamiento rondando por su mente intentó maquillarse en vano ya que la hinchazón de sus ojos no se la podía quitar nada, ni siquiera la botellita de gotitas que tenía tirada ahí en su baño.

Hizo su cama y ordenó un poco su hogar, arrastrando los pies, finalmente abriendo el ventanal del living para que se ventilara el ambiente y Potya aprovechara de salir a hacer sus necesidades.

La puerta volvió a ser aporreada por más manos, llamando su atención, y más cuando la voz de Katsuki se hizo presente. Bueno, si ambas de sus perras estaban ahí supuso que en verdad estaban preocupadas. Se encaminó haciendo un puchero, comenzando a sacar todas las mierdas de seguro y abriendo para por fin tirarse a ambos chicos que lo envolvieron en un abrazo cálido y aliviado.

—Ahh, ¿Por qué mierda no me abriste antes? — suspiró Mila sobando su espalda, apretándolo con fuerza de paso — tu móvil estaba tirado en el trabajo, ¡Realmente me asusté! te lo traje de vuelta.

—Mira esos ojos Yuri, ¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó preocupado el Katsuki tomándole el rostro.

—Dormí poco, lloré mucho por eso están así — murmuró sin ganas apoyándose contra el hombro de Mila.

Finalmente fue arrastrado hasta el extenso sofá en L donde los tres se acomodaron de tal forma que Yuri empezara a explicar todo lo ocurrido desde que no se veían; desde la noche de su cumpleaños, lo sucedido cuando faltó al trabajo, los mensajes que recibió, la noche con Jean, hasta lo que había pasado horas antes justo ahí donde relataba los hechos.

Obviamente el relato estuvo cargado de lloriqueos por parte del menor, abrazos y cariñitos por parte de Mila y muchas, muchas, pero muchas groserías por parte de Yuuri, mucho más cuando el rubio desbloqueó su teléfono y les mostró los mensajes. Por respeto al menor se pusieron audífonos para escuchar el audio, completamente horrorizados e indignados. Katsuki estuvo a punto de ir a golpear a Otabek pero Mila lo retuvo, porque aunque ella también sintiera una rabia inmensa, era la más sensata en esos momentos.

Hubieron muchas preguntas, pero la mayoría se relacionaban con Jean Jacques Leroy y la actitud impulsiva/agresiva que había optado Otabek con él. Mila era la más extrañada, pues no tenía otra imagen de su jefe más que como un hombre calmo y demasiado estoico.

Sin embargo, solo eran cuestiones sin respuesta que quedaron en el aire y callaron para no dañar más a Yura. Mila y Yuuri dejaron de preguntar cosas para que el menor no siguiera deprimiéndose.

—Mira ese gran idiota — refunfuñaba el azabache desde en rincón del sofá — borraré toda esta basura que te envió, no voy a dejar que las escuchas, veas o leas para sentirte más como la mierda — sentenció.

Yuri no puso pegas, se sentía agradecido que alguien hiciera eso por él, porque no se atrevería a mirar otra vez esa conversación sin destrozarse de nuevo.

—Nos quedaremos todo el día contigo, ¿Bien, _kitten_? — Yuri asintió desganado, dejándose trenzar el cabello por las manos suaves de Mila — veremos películas, nos acurrucaremos, si deseas tomas una siesta y nosotros te cuidamos, comeremos dulces, galletas, helado, todo lo que tú quieras. Si quieres también podemos sacar a pasear a Potya como la última vez — bromeó para animarlo.

—Pobre Piolín — no pudo evitar soltar una risa el japonés.

—¡Se llama Puma Tiger Scorpion, se abrevia Potya! ¡Pot-ya! — exclamó Yuri, pero sonriendo al fin y al cabo por el recuerdo de su gata con correa, aterrorizada por salir y tener esas cosas en su cuerpo esponjoso, con sus amigos animándola a caminar pero ella hecha bola obligada a ser arrastrada como un sucio perro, humillada, ultrajada, cero estilo.

—Creo que le saqué foto a eso — comentó Mila entre risas, buscando en su móvil mientras Katsuki se ahogaba de risa y se la contagiaba al rubio que poco a poco se iba animando — ¡Ah, sí! Miren.

Y ahí estaba la foto de la pobre minina. Todos estallaron en risas al verla con cara traumada.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _¿Cómo están? espero que bien bonitas C:_**

 ** _(*) Bien, pues, tengo una aclaración xd, la parte en que Yuuri empapela en groserías a Otabek es sacada de un vídeo chileno que se llama "vamo a peliar terrible brígido" KASJDHASJKJ es una pelea telefónica de una pareja chilena que me da tanta risa que debía ponerla aksjsj obviamente tuve que cambiarle algunas palabras para que los que son de otros países pudieran entender mejor aksjdhasj es que no saben el ataque de risa que me da la mujer del vídeo JSHJA_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	13. American money

**_Así que llévame al paraíso_**

 ** _En tus ojos_**

 ** _verdes, como el dinero americano_**

 ** _Sabes tan bien_**

 ** _Dulce, como la miel de Tennesse_**

.

.

.

Mila arregló los cabellos rubios en una bonita trenza María, tomándola con un pequeño elástico negro. Katsuki se encargó de escoger algo lindo para que vistiera, sin dejar de sentirse cómodo. Finalmente le pasó unos lentes de sol para que ocultara la hinchazón de sus ojos.

Ambos amigos estaban consintiendo a su rubio favorito. Habían ido al supermercado más cercano a comprar lo necesario y alistarse para encerrarse todo el día.

Yuri iba dentro del carrito de compras, tenía que sacar las piernas para caber pero no era impedimento para estar cómodo. Iba revisando sus redes sociales de lo más relajado mientras su único deber era abrazar la comida que sus amigos le arrojaban.

Se separaron a media compra porque Mila olvidó sacar el helado y tuvo que devolverse al otro extremo del lugar.

—¡De chocolate y menta! — le gritaron ambos chicos antes de que la pelirroja desapareciera, haciendo un gesto de "ok".

Siguieron recorriendo algunos pasillos, sacando algunas galletas y cositas dulces cuando Yuuri recordó algo de pronto.

— _(*)¡Picos dulces!_

—¿Qué? — volteó a verlo, confundido.

—Picos dulces, me gustan, no sacamos — frunció el ceño con un puchero — ¿Dónde estaban?

—Cerda golosa — musitó el menor — en el pasillo de los dulces, Einstein, creo que era el 7.

—¿Me esperas aquí para poder ir más rápido? — pidió uniendo sus manos — ¡Voy corriendo, vuelvo en 5 segundos!

Yuri rodó los ojos. 5 segundos, sí claro.

—Está bien, ¡Pero vuelve enseguida!

—Sí, sí, sí, no me demoro nada — y salió rápido de ahí en busca de su segundo dulce favorito.

El Plisetsky bufó y siguió matando el tiempo en Instagram, entre fotos no importantes, gatitos, cositas pink, lolitas, vídeos de tartas de chocolate, de slime o simplemente vídeos satisfactorios que le ponían la piel de gallina por apretarlo todo y destrozar lo perfecto.

De pronto, y reconociendo la canción que estaban reproduciendo en el supermercado, Yuri levantó el rostro con la nariz arrugada, indignado.

¿Por qué mierda ponían Back to Black? Justo cuando empezaba a sentir su ser más tranquilo ¿No veían que ya estaba lo suficientemente triste? ¿Ahora querían que se suicidara?

Iba a disponerse a putear con todas sus ganas cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Volteó listo para quejarse, pensando que se trataba de Mila o Yuuri.

—¿Escuchas? es como si el mundo se riera... — pero no, no era ninguno de sus dos amigos — de mí... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quiso pararse pero los dulces, chocolates, galletas y demases sobre suyo se impidió. Con suerte podía voltear y el otro lo notó, así que rodeó el carrito con una sonrisa.

—Es lo que yo también me pregunto, ¿Me estás siguiendo? — que Jean estuviera ahí lo ponía en alerta.

—Esa es mi línea — refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose un paranoico de pronto ¿Lo estaba espiando? También notó la marca morada a un costado en su mandíbula; el puñetazo de Otabek.

—No te asustes _babe_ — sonrió notando la desconfianza del menor — no soy _ese_ tipo de acosador. Pasé a comprar un par de cosas para la cena, tengo una cita.

Yuri asintió, cayendo que en la última frase Jean había usado un tono orgulloso y egocéntrico.

— _Cool..._ Las galletas de perro están al otro lado del pasillo.

A pesar de burlarse, Leroy se lo tomó con humor y con ligereza rió, apoyándose de pronto en las esquinas del carrito, entre las piernas blancas de Yuri, disfrutando de la repentina vergüenza del menor que las recogió y las entró al carrito rápidamente, quedando apretado ahora sí.

—¿Qué tal están _Otabear_ y tú? ¿Discutieron?

El chico apretó su móvil contra su pecho, frunciendo aún más el ceño, celoso de que el apodo saliera con tanta naturalidad de la boca de Jean, ¿Quién se creía para llamar a Tontabekimbécilrompecorazonesydestrozacaderas así?

—¿Qué te importa? — preguntó a la defensiva.

—Yo hice una pregunta primero, mi cielo.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés por Otabek? — preguntó de todos modos de nuevo, haciendo negar a Jean que de a poco se iba acostumbrando a la actitud huraña de Yuri — ¿Él y tú fueron amantes?

Qué directo.

Jean volvió a sonreír, pero desvió la mirada, agraciado con la tierna actitud de Yuri; a leguas se podía notar el enamoramiento del menor. Se relamió los labios y volvió a mirarlo a través de esos ojos azules que no llegaban a los contrarios por las gafas de sol del rubio.

— No lo sé, tal vez — respondió subiendo y bajando los hombros, como si no tuviera importancia.

Eso descolocó aún más a Yuri,¿Entonces sí habían sido amantes? ¿Jean era el tipo de Otabek?

A pesar de habérselo esperado (con tanto escándalo la noche pasada) eso le cayó feo en el estómago, tanto, que solo deseó que Jean se largara de su vista, que Yuuri con Mila llegaran luego e irse a pasar la tarde lejos de todo ese embrollo.

Y como atendiendo a sus súplicas internas, su amiga apareció tirando dos six pack de cervezas y dos cajas de helado al carrito, llamando la atención de ambos.

— Hola — dijo estoica al hombre que solo conocía por ser el rostro de la empresa de babys más famosa en San Petersburgo.

— Hola — respondió con cortesía — bien, creo que ya es hora de irme. Nos vemos luego Yuri, señorita — dijo lo último hacia Mila que solo asintió.

El menor le levantó el dedo de en medio antes de que volteara y se perdiera en el pasillo siguiente.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Te hizo algo? — interrogó Mila preocupada, más aún teniendo conocimiento que ese hombre había estado involucrado la noche anterior con su amigo.

— No fue nada — intentó restarle importancia, deshaciéndose de esa preocupación incómoda en su estómago — ¿Cervezas?

De pronto la sonrisa de Mila se ensanchó, era fácil despistarla con cualquier otro tema.

— Ahora que mi nene es legal, ¿Por qué no? — se agachó y le dejó un besito en la frente, al que Yuri refunfuñó como gato arisco.

.

.

.

Ya que Viktor canceló la reunión con sus clientes (por culpa de Yuuri), tras dejarlo en el hogar del Plisetsky se fue a la agencia del kazajo, donde el primero en recibirlo fue Leo, que estaba en el primer piso reponiendo unas botellas de licor en la estantería de vidrio en la barra.

Lo saludó con ánimos y conversaron un rato de banalidades de la vida. Cuando Viktor preguntó por Otabek, el de la Iglesia torció el gesto.

— Entonces sí paso algo... — Leo asintió a medias — ¿Fue con Yuri?

— Con Yuri y con Jean, más bien dicho...

— ¡¿Jean?! ¿Qué hace ese bastardo acá en Moscú? — preguntó tan rápido como su voz sonó furiosa de pronto.

— No sé, al parecer hizo enojar a Beka y tuvieron un problema con Yuri también... yo creo que deberías hablar tú con él porque, uhm... ya sabes, te tiene confianza — musitó dubitativo, además, aunque él ya sabía lo que había pasado, sabía que era mejor que Otabek le contara todo a Viktor.

— ¿Está acá?

— Vino en la mañana con unas ojeras horribles y con un humor de oso gruñón, luego se fue y dijo que descansaría, que llegaría en la noche.

El Nikiforov asintió, se despidió rápido del chico y se fue como alma que lleva al diablo a la casa de Altin.

A penas una de las sirvientas lo recibió en la entrada vio en el estacionamiento el automóvil del kazajo con el parachoques hecho mierda, el capot abollado, los vidrios de las luces delanteras rotos y el parabrisas trizado. Quedó descolocado, obviamente eso no significaba nada bueno.

Viktor conocía a Otabek desde hace un poco más de una década, cuando él a penas iniciaba el manejo de su agencia con ayuda de algunos colegas y cuando Otabek era un chico con demasiados problemas para tan solo tener 14 años y estar a cargo de dos pequeñas hermanitas.

Lo conocía tanto que hasta podía predecir sus acciones, adivinar el trasfondo de sus problemas, saber cómo molestarlo y cambiar ese estoico rostro, darse el lujo de regañarlo y saber lo que le jodía la existencia.

— Quiero disculparme con Yuri... la he cagado muchas veces con él pero esta vez se me pasó demasiado la mano. No quiero que me odie.

Pero juró que su mandíbula casi se cayó al piso cuando, tras escuchar toda la versión de Otabek, el chico dijo eso con notable culpa. La que al parecer lo había atacado con todo y malas vibras.

¿Ese era Otabek? ¿El que le importaba una mierda Yuri?

Quiso sonreír, pero el que Leroy haya entrado nuevamente a la vida del kazajo no lo dejó. Por dentro se sentía irritado, el canadiense no tenía derecho de llegar e irrumpir en la vida de Otabek ni mucho menos ir a meterse en su agencia.

— Pues sí que has metido la pata hasta el fondo — trató de reprender — no te culpo por haber estado enojado, fue culpa del tarado de Jean, pero no tenías por qué desquitarte con Yuri sabiendo lo mucho que te quiere.

Beka frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que lo regañaran, pero calló porque Nikiforov tenía razón. Era su falta esta vez para con el menor.

Un silencio se cernió entre ambos, calmado, en el cual meditaron en sus cabezas un tiempo. Hasta que Viktor cayó en cuenta de un detalle, miró a Otabek pero antes de abrir la boca pensó bien sus palabras.

— ¿Y entraste así como si nada al cuarto de Jean?

— Claro — frunció el ceño — ¿Querías que esperara una invitación o algo?

— Los interrumpiste casi en medio acto, ¿Ni siquiera te dio un poco de pudor? Digo, ambos estaban casi completamente desnudos... Yuri con las piernas abiertas para Jean. No tuviste ni tacto.

— Jean no tiene el derecho de tocar a Yuri — dijo con simpleza.

— Pero lo compró... — sabía que no era excusa válida para el atrevimiento de Jean, pero era el camino más fácil para que Otabek cayera en su psicoanálisis.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? — negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos — No tiene derecho y simplemente no lo tiene y jamás lo tendrá porque Yuri me pertenece.

— Ya, pero tú te follaste a Viveka y pisoteaste los sentimientos de Yuri con esos mensajes...

— ¡Yo no envié los mensajes, fue ella! Yo ni me di cuenta en qué momento lo hizo.

— Ok, pero ¿No es egoísta que quieras que Yuri siga siendo tuyo tras eso? Es como si estuvieras forzándolo a quedarse a tu lado y mantener ilusiones aún cuando tú dices no poder corresponderlo.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero que Jean me toque a Yuri, la puta madre, Viktor! — lo terminó sacando de quicio —¡¿Cómo mierda no entiendes que me hierve la sangre verlo gimiendo abajo de ese imbécil?!

Bingo. Viktor soltó una risotada de pronto, descolocando al kazajo que estaba acalorado de tanto gritar.

— ¡Beka estás celoso! — el ruso se tapó la boca, tratando de controlar sus carcajadas y echándose aire a la cara.

Sentía un revoltijo de emociones, desde diversión, satisfacción por la estupefacción ajena, emoción y algo de orgullo; Otabek había demostrado un interés por Yuri por primera vez y eso era un logro. Sintió que todas las horas en las que había regañado al kazajo por hacer la vista gorda al corazón de Yuri ahora estaba teniendo frutos.

Otabek no dijo nada, dándose cuenta de la situación.

Mierda, ¿En serio estaba celoso?

Se sintió patético, pocas veces lo superaban las emociones y los tan conocidos "celos" no eran para nada de su agrado, menos si se mezclaron con la rabia de ver a Leroy ahí a punto de hacer suyo a Yuri. Vaya explosión horrible de sentimientos.

Viktor pudo calmarse y notó el estado de pasmo del kazajo, así que compadeciéndose de él decidió dar su opinión y aconsejarlo.

— Yo siento que tú quieres a Yuri, Beka — llamó su atención — solo que aún estás demasiado cerrado a la idea de tú dejarte querer y por eso te privas a dar un paso con alguien como lo es Yuri, alguien demasiado intenso. Y también porque lo quieres ahora te sientes mal por herirlo y dejar que más gente como Viveka lo hiriera. Intentar "cuidarlo" como lo has estado haciendo es en vano. Deberías explicarle todo desde el inicio, de Jean y tú, de Viveka, de todo...

— Imposible — negó de inmediato — no es algo que lo incumba a él.

— Sí lo hace — interrumpió — porque a causa de todos ellos y el cómo eres ahora Yuri está sufriendo — sentenció crudo.

Viktor 189.265 - Otabek 0

El silencio del menor le dio la victoria a Viktor, que se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento con comodidad y satisfacción por cerrarle la boca.

— Por eso, te arreglaré una cita para ti y Yuri en _(*)_ _SAVVA_ , el domingo a las 10pm.

— ¿Qué? No, yo-...

— Otabek — lo interrumpió con una sonrisa irónica — me importa una mierda cuánto reclames, haré la reservación para que estén en privado toda la noche y no me lo vas a impedir. Así que prepárate para hacer que Yuri vaya, pero por sobretodo, prepárate para disculparte como la gente; sin discusiones de por medio, sin llantos, sin ira, sin perras ni imbéciles. Solo tú y Yuri, reconciliándose... y si quieren después van a follar a tu casa o lo que quieran, pero primero te disculpas decentemente con la verdad y no como el animal que has estado siendo.

Punto final.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _(*) pico dulce (fuera de aquí, mentes sucias): es un dulce con un palito parecido a una paleta, solo que es alargado._**

 ** _(_ _*)_ _SAVVA_ _: Es un restaurant que queda Moscú y es_ _suuuper_ _lindo, lo amé cuando lo vi por imágenes asdfsgs._**

 ** _Se acerca el 14_ _¿Ya tienen planes? Creo que para mí será otro año consecutivo metida en páginas porno :'( fuck life_**

 ** _Cambié la foto de portada de la historia_ _AJSJAJA_ _estoy feliz, ahora podrán odiar a Beka y a la vez babear por él,_ _o sea, mírenlo, adórenlo, ESTÁ MÁS RICO QUE EL PAN_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	14. Never be the same

**_Solo con un toque podría tener una sobredosis_**

 ** _Él dijo: "Deja de jugar seguro, solo quiero verte perder el control"_**

 ** _Como la nicotina, heroína, morfina_**

 ** _De repente soy un demonio_**

 ** _y tú eres todo lo que necesito_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yuri el día lunes se levantó temprano, a las 7am, para ser exactos. El sentido de la responsabilidad fue más fuerte y decidió ir al colegio porque ya había faltado demasiado y dentro de poco entrarían en fechas de exámenes y no podía descuidar su último año.

Se puso un short algo holgado en los muslos, haciendo ver sus blancas piernas aún más delgadas y largas, y una remera negra con el rostro de un tigre en frente. Se calzó unas botas y se metió dentro de la chaqueta más grande y calentita que tenía.

Antes de irse se miró por última vez al espejo. Arrugó la nariz por el _outfit_ de ese día, por su rostro limpio y su cabello lacio bajo la capucha de la chaqueta. Suspiró y resignado echó un par de libros y cuadernos a la mochila, junto a unos lápices sueltos.

Trenzarse el cabello, maquillarse o usar ropa que él consideraba linda sería suicidio si lo que quería era recibir una paliza por ser un "marica", como muchas veces ya había sido apuntado y tuvo que empezar a bajar su perfil para ser uno más de la masa.

A Yuri le gustaban las cosas lindas, usar faldas, vestir de colores claros, usar animal print, hacerse peinados bonitos, ser delicado, su rostro de muñeca y la contextura casi femenina que su cuerpo tenía. Y por sobretodo, Yuri sabía que era homosexual, le gustaban los chicos, desde siempre, siempre, siempre, y, OH DIOS, ERA TAN GAY, TAN PERO TAN GAY que le gustaría gritárselo al mundo y mandar al carajo a todo quien no le gustara... pero no todo era tan fácil, y ya se había ganado una vez un ojo morado por escribir sus apuntes con lápiz rosa y haber ido con máscara de pestañas.

Ahora y con suerte podía usar short, como había ido ese día al colegio. Mas toda su demás ropa debía confundirse con la masa para no resaltar.

Iba arrastrando los pies sin ganas por el asfalto, con tantas ganas de suicidarse como de colgarse. No era que no le gustara estudiar, de hecho, era bueno en ello; tenía buena capacidad de comprensión, era rápido, observador y aplicado, pero su estado de ánimo no era el mejor desde lo de Otabek, Jean y toda la mierda.

Claro que ni se había molestado en ir a trabajar en casi una semana, ni tampoco ir al gimnasio, ni salir a trotar. Oh, mierda, no tenía ganas de nada, la verdad.

Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que perdió el autobús. Los retrasados tras el vidrio que lo vieron correr desesperado al vehículo ni se molestaron en avisarle al conductor que esperara unos segundos, de hecho, los muy "hijos de perra" (como les gritó Yuri tras verlos partir) se le quedaron viendo curiosos si alcanzaba a llegar o no, como si de una puta película se tratara, solo les faltaba palomitas y gaseosa.

Tuvo que caminar al colegio. De más está decir que llegó atrasado, quedó fichado y se perdió la primera hora. El segundo período fue algo más calmo y en el tercero se encontró con Sala, quizá, la única persona que le caía bien en ese lugar. Era cortés con sus compañeros, pero intentaba no familiarizarse mucho, pero Sala tenía un lugar especial tras que un par de imbéciles le voltearan el almuerzo y ella compartiera el suyo con él, tan amable como cariñosa. Mila tenía un crush con ella tras conocerla cuando un día se la toparon en el centro comercial.

La semana transcurrió sin más precedentes. Mila lo telefoneaba seguido para saber cómo le estaba yendo con sus clases, era la mejor temporada del año en el trabajo por lo que no podía ir a visitarlo mucho; siempre estaba cansada. Lo mismo corría para Yuuri, que lo llamaba cada 5 minutos como madre primeriza para preguntar si había comido, si había estudiado, si se había bañado, entre otras cosas.

Hasta Viktor lo había llamado para preguntar cómo estaba. Respondió de mala gana (como solía hacerlo con él), pero al final le agradeció con las mejillas arreboladas por la preocupación. No se atrevió a preguntarle por Otabek... la única persona que no lo había llamado.

¿Lo había puteado esos días? Pff, claro que sí, ¿Lloraba? cada noche sin falta ¿Lo extrañaba?... La puta madre, sí, y no sabían cuánto lo echaba de menos.

Solo la poca dignidad que le quedaba le negaba llamarlo, ya que también lo tenía bloqueado de WhatsApp.

El viernes fue el peor día de todos.

Las clases intensivas de deporte con la señorita Lilia Baranovskaya eran horribles. A Yuri le gustaba la actividad física y los deportes... siempre y cuando no tuvieran pelotas de por medio... pelotas de jugar, de básquet, de fútbol, de voley, ese tipo de pelotas, claro está...

El rubio sentía que era un puto imán para recibirlas en plena cara, y ese viernes no fue la excepción. Majestuoso pelotazo se llevó en plena nariz, tan fuerte, que lo tiró al piso y tuvieron que parar el partido de voley. Cuánto odiaba ese deporte.

El chico que había tirado la pelota se disculpó con él, y Yuri con todo el autocontrol del mundo se aguantó de darle sus buenas putadas solamente porque la profesora Lilia estaba presente y le tenía un miedo increíble a esa señora de semblante agrio, como chupar limón.

Le sangró la nariz por media hora más o menos. Se pudo calmar un poco cuando la enfermera del colegio le dijo que no había quebrado su nariz o algo por el estilo, que no se preocupara. Su belleza era intocable, como el hijo de perra le hubiera dejado el tabique deforme se hubiera levantado y devuelto a volarle los dientes.

Le quedó una pequeña cortada en la superficie con una fea marca morada. No estaba hinchada, por lo que podía maquillarse para que no se notara, por suerte. Por mientras, le habían puesto una ridícula curita de la que Sala se rió cuando lo vio al entrar a clases.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, agotado por el día, Potya extrañamente no lo recibió corriendo como siempre. Tiró sus cosas al sofá y se encaminó a la cocina, pero al no encontrar nada para comer y no tener ni pizca de ganas de cocinar, llamó al restaurant con delivery más cercano para que le trajeran sushi.

Iba a recostarse en su cama para dormir una siesta mientras llegaba la comida, pero las cortinas corridas en su balcón llamaron su atención, ¿Qué hacían así? podía jurar haberlas dejado abiertas esa mañana.

Se acercó con precaución y al descorrer las cortinas fue grande la sorpresa de encontrarse cientos de flores de distintos colores aquí y allá.

Alelíes, rosas, pequeñas jazmines, manzanillas, tulipanes, lavandas y otras que no supo identificar su nombre.

Abrió los ojos como platos con el festín de tonalidades que le regalaban esas preciosuras.

Todo el balcón se surtía de bellos racimos aquí y allá, en pequeños canastos, cajas, maceteros de colores, jarrones y algunos colgando con ganchos desde el techo, ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Ni jodida idea, pero el espectáculo era hermoso en comparación a esa mañana con su balcón vacío y deprimente.

Boqueó sorprendido mientras volteaba hacia todos lados, intentando ver toda esa belleza al mismo tiempo, captando cada detalle maravillado. Hasta que vio a Potya revolcándose feliz con un racimo de orquídeas, mientras las masticaba. _"Gata gorda lechona"_ pensó Yuri.

— No hagas eso nena, te puede hacer mal, te puede doler la barriguita— le dijo mientras la separaba de la flor que suponía para la minina se veía apetitosa.

Al dejar ir a la gata y quedarse admirando el jardín precioso que alguien le había dejado en ese lugar (especulaba quién fue), notó una pequeña notita sobre la mesita de centro. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado y más cuando reconoció la letra de Otabek de inmediato; tan prolija como elegante.

 ** _Yuratchka_**

 _No sabes cuánto lo siento y lo arrepentido que estoy. No espero que con este pequeño regalo puedas perdonarme, es poco para ti, he sido un idiota. Solo ansío que me acompañes el domingo a cenar, prometo explicarte todo. Te pasaré a buscar cerca de las 10pm, te pido por favor que me acompañes Yura._

 ** _Sinceramente, Otabek Altin_**

 _ **PD** : Potya ya se encargó de regañarme a rasguñones._

Puto Otabek.

Pero qué linda su Potya.

Detestaba lo horriblemente caballero que se comportaba cuando le convenía, más porque sabía que Otabek tenía en cuenta que el comportarse así con él era su debilidad más grande.

Jugueteó con la notita en sus manos y la leyó unas veces más. Cuando ya casi se la sabía de memoria, captó recién el jodido mensaje: Otabek quería cenar el domingo con él.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Maldito Otabek.

Frunció el ceño un poco complicado él y su mente. Corrió dentro de la casa a buscar su móvil y abrió rápido el chat de Yuuri, pero a último momento vaciló... Yuuri seguramente no estaría de a cuerdo con que aceptara ir con el idiota que le rompió el corazón. Mila tampoco era de mucha ayuda, tenía una boca bastante grandota y posiblemente Yuuri de todos modos se enteraría de la situación.

Y eso era malo, porque él tenía ganas de ir, ¿Así o más masoquista?

Aunque bueno, de todos modos no los culpaba, ellos lo estaban protegiendo. Y él también estaba en la tremenda duda de si aceptar la cena con el kazajo o no. La tentación de ir era inmensa, pero solo la detenía su corazón aún herido.

No obstante, Otabek jamás había parecido tan arrepentido como ahora y esa fue artimaña perfecta para que el orgullo de Yuri se alzara y decidiera por cuenta propia hacerse de rogar aunque por dentro moría por ir a la casa de Otabek, molerlo a golpes y luego molerlo con una tanda de besos y abrazos... Dios, era un imbécil, Yuri era un imbécil de primera.

Desbloqueó su móvil nuevamente entre sus manos, pero esta vez desbloqueando también el chat de _daddy,_ con un nuevo nombre, porque sí, el rubio era de los que enojados hasta les cambiaba el nombre a sus contactos.

 ** _[Estupibekkk ]_**

 _Yuri: Me gustan más los girasoles._

Intentó leerse o notarse pesado. Sin emojis de corazoncitos, sin caritas, nada.

Releyó su propio mensaje y luego bloqueó el celular, estúpidamente nervioso y con el corazón acelerado.

Por un rato intentó calmarse, buscó su la cámara profesional que tenía tirada por ahí y que usaba solo para casos especiales (paseos, viajes con Mila o Yuuri, fotos sexy de Potya...) y sacó un par de bonitas fotos a su balcón. Las revisó con una sonrisa e iba a sacar un par más cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. A velocidad luz revisó las notificaciones de la pantalla, era Otabek.

Ok, eso había sido mucho más rápido de los que esperaba. Usualmente era él el que respondía a los minutos (a veces segundos) y Otabek el que le respondía a las 3 horas (y con suerte).

 ** _[Estupibekkk ]_**

 _Yuri: Me gustan más los girasoles._

 _Otabek: Lo enmendaré, espera._

Quedó confundido, ¿Enmendar? ¿Esperar? Qué demonios quería decir. No le dio tanta importancia y dejó el visto. Sintió algo así como gusto al hacerlo, ya que a Otabek jamás le había dejado el visto.

Siguió haciendo lo suyo por un rato, un tanto más animado. Hizo una vídeollamada con Yuuri y Mila y les contó cómo había ido su día, omitiendo lo de las flores. Ambos lo notaron más alegre, cuando le preguntaron Yuri simplemente se hizo la excusa de que había tenido buena calificación en un examen.

Le preguntaron qué le había pasado en la nariz y entonces el rubio recordó que había llevado ese vergonzoso parche todo el día. Les contó del pelotazo provocando las risas de sus amigos.

Estuvieron así por al menos media hora, hablando de banalidades, Mila preguntándole por su crush, él burlándose de ella, Yuuri quejándose del trabajo y ambos rusos molestándolo _"como si te gustara poco"_ le dijeron a carcajadas viendo cómo a pesar de eso las mejillas del japonés de sonrojaban y se unía a las risas.

Les colgó cuando sintió el timbre sonar. Corrió a recibir el sushi que tanto había estado esperando, pagó y entró. Estaba en eso a punto de comer mientras intentaba alejar a Potya para que no le robara comida cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente.

Algo fastidiado se paró a abrir, encontrándose no primero con una persona... si no con un cofre de girasoles.

Por segunda vez la mandíbula casi se le cae al piso.

— ¿Q-Qué es todo esto?

— Un regalo para... — el hombre que cargaba los girasoles leyó un papelito con la entrega — el señor... ¿señorita?

— Señor imbécil — masculló con la voz más masculina que pudo.

— Sí... — respondió algo incómodo — señor Yuri Plisetsky, entonces...

Lo hizo pasar y dejar el bonito cofre de madera blanca en una de las bancas que tenía en el balcón.

Se quedó contemplándolas con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaban perfectamente ordenadas y abiertas de par en par, le gustaba mucho el amarillo tan llamativo de sus pétalos y el verde vivo que les hacía compañía.

Sacó su celular y envió otro mensaje, aparentemente calmado y desinteresado, cuando la verdad era que estaba con una lucha interna entre emoción, su idiotez, alegría y su orgullo.

 ** _[Estupibekkk ]_**

 _Yuri: Son demasiados, hubiese preferido un arreglo floral, pero ya qué._

 _Otabek: Me alegro que te hayan gustado, Yura._

.

.

.

El domingo siguiente Yuri ya estaba arreglado a las 9pm sin falta. Batalló bastante para peinarse, después de todo, eran Yuuri y Mila los que siempre se encargaban de eso. Terminó dejando su cabello suelto. No tuvo problemas con el vestuario, tenía buen sentido de la moda y un cuarto completo con ropa para todo caso.

Se maquilló lo mejor que pudo, sobretodo la parte de la nariz donde tenía herido. De todos modos, era muy posible que Otabek ni notara el moretón pequeño con esa cortadita.

No estaba nervioso, pero sí inquieto. No quería actuar como un enamorado (aunque lo estuviera hasta la médula), quería mostrar su molestia y lo herido que estaba, así como también que Otabek dijera todo lo que lo atormentaba.

Pero si Altin quería que tras eso las cosas volvieran a ser como siempre, con Yuri babeando tras suyo y él ignorándolo olímpicamente... estaba muy equivocado. Ya venía siendo hora de que Yuri levantara su orgullo con Otabek, el rubio quería hacerlo sufrir, que viera de lo que se perdía y esta vez sin seducirlo directamente. Era su turno de jugar con un par de corazones ajenos y probar el del kazajo. Volvería a trabajar el mismo lunes frente a las narices de su jefe.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Vemos que a Beka siendo jodidamente caballero, porque sí amores, el hijo de perra está arrepentido y quiere arreglar las cosas con la gata :(_**

 ** _Y bien~ en el próximo capítulo ya tendremos la cena 1313_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	15. Love on the brain

**_Oh, bebé,_**

 ** _estoy combatiendo con fuego_**

 ** _solo para acercarme a ti_**

 ** _¿Podemos quemar algo, bebé?_**

 ** _Y correrría por millas,_**

 ** _solo para obtener una probada_**

 ** _Debe ser amor en el cerebro_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Decir que enfrentar a Otabek fue duro sería decir poco, Yuri batalló con todos los nervios posibles dentro de su estómago, con la culpa por no haberle contado a sus perras que esa noche cenaría con el kazajo y con las tontas ganas de no tener que mostrarse como idiota emocionado porque Otabek se veía tan bien como siempre, tan elegante, de etiqueta, peinado deliciosamente hacia atrás... pero se mostraba fuera de lugar, como si no supiera bien qué hacer a continuación: punto a favor del Plisetsky, que obviamente se aprovechó de eso.

Tras un saludo escueto, donde se quedaron mirando frente a frente fuera del vehículo (reparado, casi como nuevo) y frente al edificio del rubio, Otabek se quedó sin palabras.

Los labios de Yuri eran una perfecta línea sin expresión y sus ojos miraban serios. El vestido azul marino, abierto atrevidamente hasta su espalda baja en "V" le quedaba de maravilla. Suficiente para robarse la atención de los chocolates del kazajo que lo estudiaron con una fascinación silenciosa a penas lo vio salir de su hogar. No traía nada abajo.

— ¿Me vas a abrir la puerta o no?

Otabek pareció salir de su ensoñación, asintiendo y arrastrando a la fuerza su cerebro a ese momento para mandar señales a su cuerpo de moverse y abrirle la puerta de copiloto a ese tigrillo ruso que parecía firme en su seriedad.

Cuando partieron, no hubo conversación. Yuri se mantuvo mirando el paisaje por la ventana, no mucha gente se veía a esas horas de la noche y más por ser día domingo.

Cuando llegaron a SAVVA Yuri esperó a que el kazajo le abriera la puerta, y sonrió de forma imperceptible al ver las usuales _alegrías del hogar(*)_ adornando fuera del restaurant de manera sutil y bonita, dándole un aire armonioso, supuso que de día debían verse aún más tiernas con el sol en alto.

Entraron y fueron recibidos de inmediato por un mozo y el encargado del lugar que les dio la bienvenida y los guiaron hacia una mesa central en el primer piso. El lugar estaba vacío, por lo que el menor sospechó, de inmediato, que no era una casualidad y que de seguro pasarían solos la mayoría de la noche. Se le revolvió el estómago con ese pensamiento, pero ya no podía retroceder.

Por un segundo pensó excusarse en ir al baño y llamar a Yuuri y Mila... pero lo regañarían si se enteraban de dónde andaba y con quién. Así que cuando el encargado descorrió la silla para que pudiera sentarse y acomodarse, no pudo hacer más que ceder, quedando frente al kazajo mientras la carta se les era entregada. Una vez ordenaron y se les sirvió una copa de vino por la espera, quedaron solos.

Yuri miraba fijamente a Otabek, para que empezara, pero se empezó a extrañar cuando el kazajo no hacía nada para comenzar la plática-explicación... ¿Qué demonios...?

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? — el mayor pareció confundido. Yuri frunció el ceño, ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

Sin embargo, la verdad era que Otabek estaba en un estado mental parecido a un letargo, desde que lo vio salir del portal de su edificio. No lo podía explicar, pero el cabello suelto de Yuri lo había dejado embobado, usualmente el chico gustaba llevarlo tomado pero esta vez se había decidido ir al natural con él. No ayudó para nada que llevara tal vestido si la piel pálida de su espalda contrastaba deliciosamente con el azul marino en seda. Y al parecer, la seriedad le sentaba bien al Plisetsky, porque daban ganas de corromper su aparente calma.

Pero todo eso obviamente Yuri no lo sabía, así que pensó que Otabek nuevamente se estaba comportando como un idiota con él y si se quería pasar de listo y tratarlo como basura nuevamente, con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se largaría de ahí.

— Tú me trajiste acá porque tenías que explicarme algo — entonces el chip en la cabeza del kazajo al fin se activó.

Claro que tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a Yuri, aparte de pedirle disculpas una vez más.

Los ojitos verdes de Yuri lo miraban temblando, pero no supo distinguir si te trataba de expectación u orgullo... quizá ambas. Suspiró, su hora había llegado.

— ¿Te gustaron las flores? — sin embargo, comenzó. Y el menor, al no esperarse aquella pregunta, se le arrebolaron las mejillas.

— No estamos aquí para hablar de tu intento de disculpa...

Lo que el kazajo no sabía, era que el rubio las cuidaba como hueso santo. Las regaba cada mañana y cada tarde al llegar del colegio, regañaba a Potya cuando la pillaba comiéndose las lavandas y se las quedaba viendo embobado desde el living por los bonitos colores que irradiaban alegría.

— Cierto, cierto — asintió repasando sus carnosos labios con su lengua.

¿Por donde empezar? _"por el principio"_ parecía una respuesta demasiado cliché, pero su mente le recriminó que así debía ser.

— Cuando tenía 13 años, entré a trabajar como baby, a la agencia de Jean.

Notó como los ojos de Yuri se abrieron como plato y a duras penas controló el que su mandíbula no se desencajara de asombro. Bueno, ese era el inicio de toda la historia.

* * *

No conocí a mi papá, nos dejó cuando se enteró del embarazo de mi mamá, de mí. Ella me crió de manera muy precaria, no tengo buenos recuerdos de mi niñez, mucho menos cuando me contó que sería hermano de dos niñas de un hombre al que tampoco nunca conocimos; recuerdo haberla odiado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a embarazarse para tener dos nenas si nosotros con suerte teníamos para comer?

Por esos tiempos recuerdo que siempre preguntaba por papá. A pesar de jamás haberlo visto en mi puta vida, pero ya sabes, las típicas preguntas de un niño. Mamá nunca me contestaba cuando preguntaba, así que cuando me enteré que estaba en cinta de otro hombre me sentí que traicionaba a mi padre, de paso también me traicionaba a mí. Claro que era una idiotez, ese desgraciado nunca se preocupó por nosotros.

Con escuchar a los demás niños en el colegio alardear de sus padres, sus "héroes", siempre anhelé eso con frustración, eso que no podía tener.

Cuando Bibi y Ori nacieron no me emocionó en lo absoluto. Habían nacido prematuras, eran muy pequeñas, tenían unos mofletes redondos y rosaditos y no hacían más que chillar, además de requerir medicinas porque eran muy enfermizas. Nunca las vi como mis hermanas, para mí ellas solo eran un estorbo, por eso (y creyendo fervientemente que mi papá volvería a tomar su lugar de mando en la familia algún día) siempre fui tosco con ellas.

Años después mi mamá fue detenida por narcotráfico, junto a un par más de personas. Lo hacía para poder costear nuestros estudios y los medicamentos de mis hermanas. Sin embargo, al pertenecer de un barrio bajo, de mala calaña y donde la droga y el negocio sucio abundaba, a nosotros no se nos dio asistencia; para las autoridades nosotros ya estábamos perdidos desde el inicio. Tampoco contábamos con familia, mi madre era inmigrante kazaja y el contacto con sus raíces eran nulas. Con suerte logró dejarnos su apellido.

El mundo se me empezó a complicar cada vez más cuando Bibi y Ori pasaron a mi total cuidado. Jamás había imaginado el sacrificio que era cuidar a dos pequeñas de esa forma, de cuidar de mí mismo, de tener que hacerles de comer, darle los jarabes y pastillas a la hora, mandarlas al colegio, lavar su ropa y cuánta tarea más que yo veía insignificante cuando mamá las hacía.

Fue cuando el dinero ya se me había acabado cuando empecé a comprender muchas cosas; mamá había cuidado de nosotros con toda su desesperación, y yo no lo había apreciado, esperando a alguien que de partida ni siquiera tenía interés en mi existencia. Fue demasiado tarde cuando los rumores corrieron diciendo que Anara Altin se había suicidado en la cárcel. No pude culparla, tampoco llamarla cobarde. Con un hijo que la odiaba, dos pequeñas que ya no tenía a su alcance, sin familia, sin dinero, encerrada, sola... no, yo no podía culparla, solo lamentarme.

Habíamos quedado solos, y poco a poco mis hermanas empezaron a aferrarse más a mi, a hacerse más dependientes de mí, me buscaban y pedían para todo. Me sentía abandonado, una vez más, y cuando me empecé a acostumbrar a las manos pequeñas de Bibi y Ori que me abrazaban, a las sonrisas que me daban, entonces poco a poco empecé a quererlas, a aprender de ellas, saberlas guiar y entenderlas. Me sentí un idiota, desde hace mucho venía siendo un total idiota, no sé cómo me atreví a ignorarlas y ser tan pesados con ellas siendo tan perfectas. No reclamaban, casi no lloraban, parecían felices en su burbuja, cuando menos lo imaginé ya las empezaba a amar.

Pero claro, el amor que les desarrollé no podía pagar la renta de donde vivíamos y en poco y nada quedamos en la calle.

Leo era un amigo que tengo desde mi niñez, vivía en el mismo barrio que yo. Cuando dejé de ir al colegio fue el primero en correr a preguntarme qué había pasado. Se enteró de todo y no pasó mucho cuando venía cada tarde a ayudarme con Bibi y Ori, lo adoraban. Leo siempre ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos, incluso cuando perdí contacto con él.

A Jean lo conocí en la peor época de mi vida, en la calle, llorando, bajo la lluvia y abrazado a Bibi y Ori que acababan de dormirse. Estaban bien abrigadas pero temía que la lluvia se les pasara. No sabía qué hacer y me dolía la tripa de no haber comido en días.

Me sonrió, me ofreció trabajo, dinero, sustento, un hogar. Caí redondito. Un par de palabras bonitas, un poco de afecto y atención, un despiste mío y al pasar de los meses ya estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Me veo reflejado en ti, Yuri, por eso a veces me da miedo que digas amarme tanto. _"Te va a doler quererme"_ recuerdo que fue lo primero que pensé cuando te confesaste. No me equivoqué.

Jean Jacques Leroy era de una agencia de babys, no era el jefe, no aún, estaba a solo años de tomar el mando. Tal parece que su antecesor lo había entrenado desde adolescente para el oficio.

Entré al negocio y a penas al cumplir los 14 ya estaba siendo vendido, era un negocio mucho más injusto que el de ahora. No se preocuparon cuando el viejo que me compró me tomó por la fuerza y me dejó todo adolorido, mucho menos cuando después de dos días Jean me volvió a vender sin esperar que las heridas se curaran. Dolió un infierno.

Pero cada vez que Jean me acariciaba, me abrazaba, o me hablaba afectuoso... yo sentía que valía la pena si podía recibir ese "amor". Siempre que me recibía en su cama, me sentía realmente querido cuando me acurrucaba entre sus brazos o me sonreía siempre con palabras coquetas en la boca. Ese hijo de puta supo engatusarme, porque sabía que me faltaba amor y se encargó de dármelo de la manera más falsa y tóxica posible.

Lo bueno fue que mis hermanas mejoraron bastante, tenían controles médicos seguido y los remedios a los que ya podía acceder con el dinero ganado me hacían más fácil la tarea de ayudarlas. Empezaron a estudiar a tiempo y no les faltaba la comida, parecían estar felices y tenían una niñera que las cuidaba la mayoría del tiempo cuando yo no estaba. Yo también por esos tiempos reanudé mis estudios, a pesar de que al inicio tuve que repetir el año escolar.

Fue cuando cumplí 15 que las cosas empezaron a ir mucho más mal de lo que ya iban. Mi cuerpo empezó a crecer, a cambiar, a desarrollarse y bueno, nada se puede hacer contra eso; ya no podía trabajar como baby y a Jean eso lo cabreó. Se desquitaba conmigo golpeándome, insultándome o con juegos sexuales sadomasoquistas bastante agresivos. Recuerdo que una vez me ató y... bueno, me golpeó con un lático especial, una _fusta gato(*)_ , fue demasiado animal y me dejó la espalda toda amoratada con uno que otro corte, no recuerdo mucho, me desmayé a la mitad. Empezó a hacer cosas de ese estilo seguido, usualmente frente un espejo, decía que le gustaba ver mi rostro con muecas de dolor. Y como yo era tan sumiso con él, pues le daba en el gusto. Aún no sé quién de los dos estaba más enfermo.

Yo sabía que Jean se acostaba con más gente, con mucha más gente, pero quería creer que era el único en su vida, es tonto, ¿No? supongo que estuve perdido desde el primer encuentro con él.

Cuando confirmaba que yo no era el número uno, que la fila era demasiado larga para estar en su cama, entonces empezaron los ataques de ira. Tenía problemas en el colegio, a la más mínima provocación aprovechaba para golpear al chico y desquitar mi rabia que nada tenía que ver con él. A más de alguno Jean (que era mi tutor en ese momento) les terminó pagando los costos de las clínicas.

Muy por al contrario de lo que me pasaba cuando estaba lejos de Jean, cuando empezó a mostrarse más despectivo conmigo me empecé a sentir culpable cerca suyo, sentía que había hecho algo sumamente mal para que él me mirara de ese modo y lo único que sabía hacer era ponerme a llorar como imbécil. Mis emociones eran un caos (más siendo un adolescente enamorado) y mi ánimo dependía netamente de Jean, llegué a temerle al sentimiento de amarlo más a él que a mis hermanas. Tenía toda mi vida desequilibrada y no sabía a quién aferrarme, porque la persona que amaba ya no era opción, lo empecé a notar demasiado tarde.

Fue cuando conocí a Viktor, por error.

Jean al parecer esa vez había tenido un mal día, se desquitó conmigo en su oficina y tras eso me dejó con la respiración agitada y la ropa desordenada, tirado en el suelo. La puerta se volvió a abrir y pensé que se le había olvidado algo, pero era Viktor Nikiforov el que miraba desorbitado mi espalda. Seguramente había entrado para discutir con Leroy por estar robándole chicos, y se sorprendió al encontrarse a un adolescente semi vestido, con la espalda llena de moretones.

No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó después. Cuando Jean volvió discutieron un largo rato fuera de la oficina mientras me vestía y me debatía entre salir o no. No me había incomodado que Viktor me viera desnudo, ya habían ido tantos los hombres desde jóvenes a ancianos que me habían visto así que el pudor ya no existía.

Cuando entraron lo primero que me dijo Jean con una sonrisa fue "estás vendido". Supuse que era por la noche, como siempre, hasta que agregó "...para siempre. Fue un gusto tenerte en esta agencia _Otababe_ ".

Todo desde ese punto se hace caótico. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía quién era ese hombre que se presentó como Viktor Nikiforov (mi comprador) y mucho menos sabía qué sucedería conmigo y mis hermanas.

La dependencia que le tenía a Leroy era increíble, tanta que a penas Viktor notó los problemas mentales y de comportamiento que tenía, me envió con varios especialistas; desde psicólogos los cuales me derivaron a psiquiatras, hasta nutricionistas los cuales encontraron que estaba bajo peso. No quisieron exponer las heridas de mis espaldas a una clínica donde podrían preguntar dónde y cómo me las hice así que contrataron a un especialista amigo de Viktor para que me curara.

Los meses primeros fueron horribles, no podía acostumbrarme a los lugares, era huraño con Viktor y me ponía a llorar por todo. Bibi y Ori pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con más niñeras, en una gran casa que Viktor nos había dado para vivir, por el momento no me sentía capaz de verlas en ese estado. Mi amor enfermizo por Leroy hacía las cosas mucho más complicadas si sumamos las secuelas de eso. Tuvieron que pasar dos años para que mi juicio se "despejara" y mejorara del todo, para que comprendiera lo tóxica que había sido esa relación, para que me quisiera un poco más, para que pudiera confiar del todo en Viktor que me había ayudado tanto y para que pudiera sonreírles nuevamente con la misma alegría a Bibi y Ori.

Jamás me hizo trabajar, no me había comprado para eso. Me había comprado por lástima, pero con el tiempo me tomó afecto a mí y a mis hermanas y viceversa. Ninguno de los dos esperó que una amistad surgiera así.

Viktor se ofreció a enseñarme el oficio de un verdadero _Daddy._ En un principio quise negarme, la experiencia traumática que había tenido me había dejado con miedo, sin embargo, una vez que eché una ojeada a la agencia de Viktor, todo me pareció de alguna manera mucho más "pulcro", los _babys_ tenían muchos más derechos y códigos a su favor y eso en definitiva me llamó mucho la atención.

Acepté aún un poco dudoso, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba cogiendo más confianza. Cuando cumplí 19 Viktor empezó a ayudarme a armar mi propia agencia, me ayudó con muchas cosas, desde el papeleo al establecimiento. Claro que dejamos de acuerdo que yo estaría en un lugar lejos de su agencia. La amistad era importante pero los negocios también; así no tendríamos problemas con la clientela.

Tú sabes que tanto Jean, Viktor, yo y varios más en este trabajo estamos vinculados con la mafia Rusa. En palabras simples, para explicarte, lo que hacemos es un tipo de trueque, nuestros servicios a total merced a cambio de apoyo económico, aunque esto a veces varía según la necesidad de la agencia. Cada agencia trabaja distinto con la mafia según sus códigos. En el caso de Jean, yo no sé cómo es su servicio y viceversa, porque la mafia lo que menos quiere es juntarnos a todos y provocar un lío con la clientela, los negocios, el dinero, esto o lo otro. Por ello hacen reuniones cada mes, por separado con cada jefe de agencia.

Cuando cumplí los 20 ya todo estaba listo. Y lo primero que hice fue contactar con Leo, suponiendo la educación impartida en el lugar donde vivíamos sabía que no estaba en un buen momento, así que decidí ayudarlo, ayudar al que me ayudó cuando era un crío. Así terminó trabajando conmigo, siendo mi mano derecha.

Cinco años después la agencia ha sido todo un éxito y ya puedes ver todo el dinero que he recolectado con ello. Tengo una casa gigante, varios lujos, varias amistades buenas, envié a mis hermanas a estudiar al extranjero... pero más que todo porque quiero protegerlas de este trabajo en el que estoy metido, no quiero que se enteren aunque ya deben sospechar algo, quiero que sean profesionales, que tengan una vida plena, que sean felices. Ellas son una de las mayores razones por las que me levanto por la mañana.

Si bien con el tiempo muchas cosas mejoraron considerablemente, también otras se han ido aproblemando.

Hay una mujer, se llama Viveka y es la esposa de uno de mis jefes pero le encanta acostarse con sus demás subordinados. La de los mensajes que te llegaron, ella es.

He visto lo que les hacen a quienes se niegan a sus caprichos. Ella va llorando hacia su esposo que seguramente la ve como una santa paloma, sin sospechar que solo es una zorra, diciendo que tal persona intentó tocarla. Se deshacen de los supuestos "culpables" en un par de días y nos tiene amenazados a todos con los que se acuesta con lo mismo.

No te estoy mintiendo cuando digo que estoy aburrido de ella, en cada reunión, se pega a quien esté de turno en las reuniones y los hostiga hasta que la complazcan.

También ha vuelto Jean, no sé qué demonios pretende acercándose por estos lados nuevamente, pero ya no puedo confiar en él, ¿Cómprendes? ni siquiera puedo aguantarle el rostro, después de todo lo que me hizo ese hijo de puta no puedo dejarlo pasar, le tengo rabia, lo detesto, detesto cómo es y la forma estúpida en cómo me enamoré alguna vez de él.

* * *

— Yuratchka... — estiró su mano hasta llegar a la contraria por sobre la mesa, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso suave de Yuri. Mas el menor estaba estático en su lugar, Otabek lo notó algo sorprendido y descolocado, pero parecía querer ocultarlo — yo no envié esos mensajes, jamás podría haberlo hecho. Es cierto que te he rechazado muchas veces, pero no me atrevería jamás a dañarte de esa forma, siempre te he intentado alejar porque creía que así podrías rendirte y no correrías la misma suerte que yo tuve con Jean. P-Pero, no sé, ahora siento que me equivoqué y terminaste dañado de todos modos. He sido un total imbécil contigo, lo siento por tratarte como la mierda y hacerte llorar, en verdad no tenías la culpa y yo solo buscaba desahogarme con algo, fue mi culpa — Yuri tenía el corazón en la boca, con un revoltijo extraño en la tripa— no quiero que Jean esté cerca tuyo, porque sé que no es bueno y tampoco deseo que te haga daño. Sé que un par de flores y una cena no va a arreglar mucho el daño que te hice yo, pero si pudiéramos intentarlo de a poco, juro que me esforzaré...

— ¿Esforzarte? — su voz salió en un hilillo — ¿Esforzarte p-para qué?

— Para que puedas disculparme... para poder ganarme tu confianza, quizá, _para ser digno de ti._

Por unos segundos su mente quedó en blanco y su corazón latió desbocado. La línea fina de sus labios juntos se abrió atónita. Separó su mano de la de Otabek nervioso, como nunca antes, temblando de pies a cabeza, seguramente su rostro era un jodido poema.

— Yo no... l-lo, ehm, lo siento, tengo que ir al baño — se paró rápido y se golpeó la pierna con la esquina de la mesa, Otabek lo vio sorprendido, pero el menor se aguantó el dolor y salió rápido al pasillo donde yacían los baños. Casi choca con el mozo que llevaba las órdenes de su cena. Su rostro estaba ardiendo.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue mojarse la nuca y abanicarse las mejillas. Mirarse al espejo y ver su expresión totalmente descolocada, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿No había sido imaginación suya?... ¿Otabek quería...? antes de poder concretar sus cuestiones dio un saltito por la vibració de su móvil en la parte de su pecho, donde lo escondía.

Con las manos temblorosas lo sacó con rapidez, algo torpe, y tuvo que poner la contraseña unas cuatro veces debido a sus dedos que le fallaban.

Era un chat con un número desconocido.

 **[+5*********]**

 _Jueves a las 3pm fuera de tu edificio_

 _"Yarina Plisetskaya" ;)_

 _\- KingJJ_

Sintió su corazón detenerse por dos segundos. Esto no podía estar pasando.

~~~•~~~•~~~ ~~~•~~~•~~~

~~~•~~~•~~~ ~~~•~~~•~~~

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _¿Cómo están? espero que muy bien c:_**

 ** _(*) alegrías del hogar: Es una planta pequeñita (florcitas) de varios colores que, en este caso, adornan las afueras del restaurant_**

 ** _Si quieren pueden buscar fotos de SAVVA en Google y verán la fachada del restaurant tanto por dentro como por fuera c:_**

 ** _(*) Látigo/fusta gato (o cola de gato): Tal como dice, es un tipo de varilla, pero esta tiene la particularidad de tener varias tiras de cuero las cuales golpean muy fuerte._**

 ** _El capítulo salió más largo de lo acostumbrado, pero no quise cortarlo porque quedaría raro y más si en medio narra Otabek. Espero que les haya gustado c;_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	16. Sweater weather

**_Él sabe lo que pienso sobre... lo que pienso sobre..._**

 ** _Un amor, dos bocas_**

 ** _Un amor, una casa_**

 ** _Sin camisa, sin blusa_**

 ** _Solo nosotros, averígualo_**

.

.

.

Otabek esperó con algo de nervios a que el menor llegara nuevamente a la mesa. No supo por qué tardó cerca de media hora en llegar, cuando la comida ya estaba algo tibia, tampoco tuvo idea de por qué le parecía que Yuri parecía con los ánimos bajos... ¿Habría estado mal lo que le había propuesto? estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, en serio quería arreglar las cosas con el rubio.

No hubo mucha charla en medio de la cena, más que la escueta disculpa de Yuri por salir así y tardar tanto.

Cuando volvieron al automóvil Yuri abrió la puerta por cuenta propia y se sentó casi en automático. Otabek entonces cayó en que el menor estaba demasiado distraído, ni siquiera se había percatado de que no habían partido y espabiló cuando el kazajo puso su mano sobre su hombro frío y desnudo.

— Has estado callado... ¿Dije algo que no te pareciera? — preguntó lento, casi como escogiera cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Las ventanitas de Yuri lo miraron por unos segundos hasta abrió la boca, momento en que puso su mano delicadamente en la muñeca de Otabek para que saliera de su hombro.

Yuri lo entendía, sabía que debía intentar parecer normal. Debía hacer parecer que estaba bien. Un inconveniente no deseado no podía llegar y echar sus planes a perder, recién se daba cuenta de ello. Se armó de valor, tragándose el sabor amargo de la boca y negó con la cabeza.

— No... no, está bien, acepto tu disculpa.

Así es, la aceptaba... pero no olvidaba lo cabrón que había sido con él.

Otabek asintió, y volvió a hablar.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

— ¿A qué otro lugar quisiera ir? — preguntó de vuelta, obvio. Su voz sonó algo pesada, cosa que descolocó por dos segundos a Altin, hasta que vio la ceja alzada del contrario, socarrón.

— Solo preguntaba... — respondió girando la llave — te llevo de vuelta, entonces... — Yuri asintió.

El camino de vuelta fue extraño, pero no tenso, sin embargo, difícil explicarlo con palabras. Era algo así como cuando acabas de conocer a alguien y se te acaban los temas y uno de los dos queda terriblemente incómodo, o cuando haces una pregunta demasiado obvia y luego te sientes humillado por ser contrarrestado con burla... o al menos así lo sentía Otabek, porque Yuri parecía de lo más normal mirando por la ventana.

No obstante, el ruso no hacía más que ordenaba sus pensamientos. Bajo toda la fachada de tranquilidad se escondían miles de Yuris corriendo mientras todo se incendiaba y quedaba en caos, desesperados por ordenar la información y casi entrando en colapso. Así que el chico respiró hondo y empezó a organizarse:

Primero el presente: ahora mismo estaba con Otabek. No bajaría la guardia, no se dejaría mostrar débil, el plan no cambiaría y él debía resistirse a la horrible tentación de tirársele en ese mismo momento como un tigre hambriento a su presa. Segundo el futuro: mañana sería lunes, tendría que ir al colegio y luego a trabajar, lo mismo el martes, el miércoles... y el jueves... ahí empezaba a irse a la mierda su "orden".

Puto Leroy, ¿Cuánto poder podrá tener ese hombre como para conseguir su número y averiguar de sus raíces?

Yarina Plisetskaya no era alguien en la que este momento a Yuri le gustaría pensar. No, para nada.

Volteó el rostro hacia el kazajo que parecía concentrado en el camino. Contarle no era una opción. Yuri se preocupaba por Altin quisiera hacerlo o no, pero también tenía en cuenta que entre sus deseos no estaba el armar más alboroto y echarle más leña al fuego a ese par (mucho menos sabiendo la raíz de toda esa "rivalidad"). Rechazar a Jean tampoco era una opción, porque se hacía una idea de lo que podría ser capaz ese imbécil tras oír la historia de Beka.

Dios, en serio no quería pensar en eso.

Sentía su corazón llenarse de caos otra vez, y más sentía la necesidad de ser contenido. Fue entonces cuando llevó su mano a la palanca de cambio, sobre la mano de Altin que a penas sintió el helado tacto del menor lo miró de reojo.

— Maricón cruel — lo insultó flojamente, mirándolo fijo, sin ganas de realmente iniciar discusión, más por desahogo o darse el gusto.

El kazajo se relamió los labios, guardó silencio y sonrió para sus adentros. Se merecía esas palabras, por supuesto, con mayor razón si provenían de Yuri. Pero lo que más le hacía gracia era que el chico jugueteaba con sus pequeños dedos, intentando colarse entre los suyos para entrelazarlos.

— Sí, sí...

Murmuró aflojando el agarre y dejando que el Plisetsky concretara su objetivo. El menor volvió a mirar hacia al frente, de pronto sintiendo un pulgar atrapar su meñique, acariciando de forma tierna.

Plisetsky no se cansaría de repetírselo a sí mismo: era un imbécil. El imbécil más grande de todos. Pero ahora el imbécil tenía un plan el cual si no cumplía se encargaría de autobasurearse por el resto de su vida.

— Púdrete.

— Me gustaría hacerlo _babe_ , pero aún tengo asuntos pendientes. Y supongo que este es tu hogar, ¿No?

Cuestionó lo último volteando, sonriendo de lado. Entonces Yuri se percató de que el automóvil ya no andaba y a su derecha se encontraba su edificio. No se dejó pisotear por la sorpresa y volteó sonriendo de la misma forma.

— Síp ¿Pero qué haces parado en la calle y no en el estacionamiento?

La invitación estaba clara.

Y en circunstancias normales Otabek hubiese rechazado a Yuri. Se hubiese soltado de su mano, le hubiese pedido que se bajara del carro, Yuri habría hecho pataleta y él le hubiera dicho un par de cosas algo hirientes para poder alejarlo lo más posible... pero eso era pasado, hace mucho que todo estaba de cabeza y... los labios de Yuri sonriendo de esa forma tan seductora lo hicieron caer en la aceptación a la petición.

¿Desde cuándo esa pequeña lindura podía hacerlo ceder?

 _"Yo siento que tú quieres a Yuri, Beka"_

La jodida voz de Viktor, ganando una nueva ronda de discusión mentalmente, hizo eco en su cabeza.

Y cuando menos lo previó, los brazos de Yuri ya estaban rodeando su cuello, sus suaves labios besando todo su rostro, besando los suyos como él mismo le había enseñado. Sus manos recorriendo la espalda desnuda y tersa del contrario, con la ropa cayendo rápido en la entrada del piso.

Se embelesó entre los suaves gemidos de Yuri, en su cabello revuelto y sus ojos brillosos, la sonrisa misteriosa y la dulzura que desprendía su piel. Se perdió entre cada suspiro cuando apretaba esas carnosas piernas dejando la piel rosada, en la saliva intercambiada, en el choque de piel, entre las lamidas y succiones, entre mordiscos calientes, en el golpe exquisito de sus caderas y la repentina locura que lo invadió por poseer a Yuri.

Sí, el mundo estaba de cabeza. Y él se estaba permitiendo perder en Yuri Plisetsky.

.

.

.

El panorama cambió totalmente la mañana siguiente. Esta vez Yuri era el que se había ido temprano y había dejado a Otabek; y aunque le hubiese gustado dormir un ratito más pegado al kazajo no hubiese podido, debía ir al colegio.

Además ese era solo el primer paso de su plan, que si lo revelamos en orden, sería:

* Primero: Mostrarle a Otabek que no estaba enojado con él (aunque estuviera resentido) y hacerle notar que lo deseaba aún.

* Segundo: Desearlo pero ignorarlo dignamente, y así aplastar su imagen de arrastrado y hacerle saber que él ya no era lo más importante en su vida (vaya mentira, eso lo sabemos, pero al chico le gusta el drama).

* Tercero: (Y el paso que le causaba algo de tedio) darle celos a través de otros perros babosos que van a la agencia.

* Cuarto: Que Otabek se cabreara lo suficiente y le declare su amor eterno. Se fueran a vivir felices por siempre a una casa gigante llena de comodidades, con piscina, una casa-palacio para Potya y sus descendientes y obviamente amarse hasta el resto de sus días.

Ok, sonaba bastante fácil... ok, no era tan fácil...

Quizá estaba exagerando hasta el tercer paso, aunque sí quería darle algo de celos y ver cómo reacciona... pero ¿Y si le daba igual? ¡Ah, mierda! posibilidades así lo contrariaban ¡Otabek debía ponerse celoso sí o sí! o sea, ¿Qué no ve el pedazo de diamante que se está perdiendo? Tenía que reaccionar celoso sí o sí, maldita sea.

Y en cuanto al último paso, bueno, admitía que estaba siendo iluso si creía que todo sería así de literal y sencillo. Pero concluía que se conformaba con que Otabek le fuera fiel y vivieran juntos donde sea, quizá a Potya no le podrían dar una casa-palacio como a los pulgosos perros de Paris Hilton, pero podría tener una pequeña parte de la casa con juguetes, rascadores, una cómoda camita... quizá un buen gato semental macho que le calmara el celo, etc.

Pero mientras esperaba su vida soñada al lado del cabrón que amaba y su hermosísima gata, por el momento, iría a clases y estudiaría como el buen futuro del país que era.

Estaba en el receso del almuerzo, esperando en una banca del patio, cuando abrió el chat de Jean y respondió escuetamente, para hacer valer su palabra.

 **[+5*********]**

 _Yuri: Allí estaré el jueves._

Bloqueó de inmediato el aparato cuando Sala llegó a la mesa con dos ensaladas y dos botellas de agua. Arrugó la nariz cuando la chica se la entregó y la miró enfurruñado.

— Yo quería una hamburguesa.

— Estoy a dieta — respondió ella simplemente, abriendo su botella.

Sala era así, como las madres cuando se ponen a dieta: si ella estaba a dieta todos a su alrededor estaban a dieta.

— Pero yo no tengo el trasero gordo — empezó a reclamar, cruzándose de brazos. Sala se atoró con agua y tras toser lo miró indignada.

— ¡No tengo el trasero gordo! ¡Son mis curvas de mujer! — aclaró (excusó) — y si sigues comiendo tú esa asquerosa comida chatarra o viviendo de delivery, sushi y gaseosa va a ser tu trasero el que se caerá de tanta grasa.

Yuri chilló agudo, como lo hacen los hámsters enojados, e iba a empezar su berrinche, tirarse al suelo como los críos y pedir su jodida hamburguesa cuando su celular empezó a sonar con una llamada entrante. No pudo hacer más que mirar feo a Sala (esta sacándole la lengua) y agarró el móvil para contestar sin siquiera ver quién osaba interrumpir su prometedora pataleta.

— Diga

— _Así que nos vemos el jueves, bonita._

Yuri cerró los ojos con pesadez de inmediato, llamando la atención de su amiga. Se puso de pie y tapó el micrófono con una mano por unos segundos.

— Vuelvo enseguida, es mi tutor. — mintió. _  
_

La italiana asintió, Yuri algo le había dicho que su tutor era una persona estricta con él. Nunca lo había visto pero se hacía la imagen mental de alguien intimidante con el carácter huraño de su amigo.

Cuando el ruso estuvo a una distancia prudente, atendió nuevamente.

— Sí, eso escribí ¿Por qué llamas? No me llames.

— _No te enojes bebé_ — dijo con voz melosa — _solo quería escucharte y saber de ti._

¿Saber de él? puta madre... si lo tenía tan _stalkeado_ que Yuri temía que en ese mismo instante ese psicópata lo estuviera vigilando desde el edificio más alto de la ciudad, haciendo bitácoras de sus movimientos como en las películas o cosas por el estilo.

— Jódete Jean, cómo supiste de Yarina.

— _Digamos que soy bastante serio en mi trabajo._

El rubio frunció el ceño, no gustándole nada cómo sonaba eso.

— _Pero está bien, no le haré nada, por el momento solo le tengo el ojo encima, no es como si fuera un psicópata dispuesto a secuestrar a una dama tan distinguida._

— No es eso lo que me preocupa — pensó en voz alta.

— _Claro que no, claro que lo sé, ¿Y Otabek? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Qué sucedería si yo voy con ella y le digo que tú...?_

— Hijo de la gran perra, iré el jueves, no te atrevas a hacer algo antes del jueves.

En su mente miles de amenazas posibles volaban, pero vamos, Yuri solo era una _baby_ , un chico que no poseía mucho. Y el estar intentando intimidar a alguien que abarca tanto poderío como lo era Leroy... o podía ser en vano o podía poner peor las cosas y ningún camino de esos favorecía, así que se tuvo que morder la lengua por más que su orgullo le doliera. _  
_

— _Entonces estaremos en contacto, babe_ — respondió con voz cantarina.

El rubio no aguantó más y colgó con fuerza antes de que su lengua filosa cometiera algún desliz.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te regañaron? — preguntó Sala cuando volvió.

— No es nada — respondió malas pulgas.

La chica asintió con el entrecejo medio fruncido, viendo cómo el rubio abría su ensalada, le echaba jugo de limón, sal y la revolvía con rabia. Seguramente lo habían regañado (eso suponía ella).

— ¿Cómo está tu perforación? — preguntó para cambiar el tema.

Yuri tuvo un lapsus en donde algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente... de la noche anterior. La mayoría de la rabia se aplacó con la vergüenza y el sonrojo que intentó disimular bajando la cabeza, dejando su flequillo caer.

— Me tuve que sacar el aro...

— ¿Por qué? Se te veía bien — hizo un puchero, pinchando un tomatito y echándoselo a la boca.

— En casa hay ciertos... códigos, que tengo que cumplir — respondió simplemente, en voz baja, recordando nítido cuando los dedos del kazajo rodaron el _piercing_ con delicadeza para seguido comerle la boca con ansias.

— Ya veo — asintió su amiga, siguiendo con su almuerzo, ignorante de la mente sucia de Yuri que ahora rememoraba la noche pasada.

.

.

.

Plisetsky entró a trabajar ese mismo lunes. Nadie se lo esperó, extrañando la falta de la pequeña cosita rubia revoltosa, se esperaban que se tomara más tiempo debido a los rumores de que supuestamente se había "peleado con el jefe". Mila fue la más contenta, corrió a abrazarlo entre gruñidos disgustados e insultos de Yura para que lo dejara tranquilo.

El tercer y más tedioso paso de todos entraba en acción.

 _Daddy_ llegaría en un par de minutos, como usualmente pasaba. Así que Yuri tuvo tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y llamar la atención de un par de miradas. Ya no bailaba, ese era más trabajo de los _babys_ menores que de los más grandes. De ese modo, no demoró nada en llegar al regazo de, afortunadamente, un hombre buen mozo no muy anciano.

Otabek llegó a eso de las 11pm, cuando los clientes empezaban a llegar en grupos, entreteniéndose mirando a las chicas y chicos bailar; haciendo señas silenciosas para ponerse de acuerdo en comprarlos en un rato más, mimando a otros sentados en el sofá, unos pocos pedían un par de tragos en la barra donde Leo atendía con ánimo.

Estaba de un humor extraño, y hasta la empleada de su casa lo había notado. Estaba más animado, pero también algo esquivo. Y es que no le había gustado mucho que Yuri se fuera en la mañana sin siquiera avisar, ni dejar mensaje, ni una nota, sin ponerse meloso como siempre solía hacer, sin palabras bonitas saliendo de su tierna boca...

Se dio cuenta a dónde iban sus pensamientos y se detuvo. No era demasiado suyo ponerse a meditar sobre eso, pero sentía que de todos modos algo no iba 'normal' con su relación con Yuri y la actitud de este mismo.

En la mañana había despertado solo, con el esponjoso trasero de Potya en su cara, mostrándole sus partes privadas de chica, amasándolo con sus patitas agacha y su cola en alto haciéndole cosquillas.

Suspiró, encaminándose a la barra. Saludó a Leo y le pidió que le sirviera un vaso de whisky. Saludó a un par de conocidos y algunos de sus _babys_ , seguido se dedicó a ver a sus chicos trabajar. Rápidamente encontró a _esa_ cabecita rubia, a Yuri, en el regazo de un cliente, riendo delicado y mirando al hombre con esas preciosas perlas verdes. No pudo despegar la vista de ambos, con una pequeña espina molesta en la garganta... ¿O el pecho?

Como sea. Le dio un sorbo a su copa y se embelesó en observarlos a la distancia.

Había visto muchas veces a Yuri deprimido (la gran mayoría por su culpa) pero ahora, exactamente, no era así, y el menor parecía bastante entretenido y alegre en los brazos de alguien más. Se veía precioso.

— ¿Beka? — la voz de Leo lo hizo salir de su trance, casi haciéndolo saltar. Volteó algo dudoso, sin querer dejar de mirar a la parejita.

— ¿Si?

— El Señor Vinográdov quiere cancelar una deuda.

El kazajo asintió y atendió al hombre como se debía en su oficina, recibiendo el pago. Charlaron un rato y cuando acabaron se estrecharon las manos.

Volvió a bajar a los minutos, en camino a donde estaba anteriormente, buscando inevitablemente al ruso con la mirada sin éxito. Ya no estaba en el sofá.

— ¡Beka! — lo llamó otra vez la voz de Leo desde la barra.

Hizo una pequeña mueca al no encontrar a Yuri, pero le asintió al de la Iglesia, yendo para allá. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de quienes estaban a un lado de Leo.

— El Señor Solovióv se llevará a Yuri por la noche.

Los ojos de Yuri estaban brillosos y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro: había bebido, lo supo de inmediato. Algo extraño y pesado se le situó en medio del pecho, y aunque intentó fingir desinterés, sabía que los segundos en que se quedó mirando fijo con Yuri delataron algo más en su mirada, porque el chiquillo ensanchó su sonrisa y acarició con su pulgar el brazo del hombre, como si quisiera provocarlo.

Mierda.

— Debe saber que Yuri es recién mayor de edad, por eso el precio se duplica... — ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo? ¡Yuri no tenía precio especial, eso ni siquiera estaba entre los códigos! ¡Solo debía venderlo y ya! — ¿Tiene usted el dine-...?

— Oh, no se preocupe señor Altin, vengo por parte de Yakov, él correrá con los gastos — se apresuró a aclarar con cortesía.

Y eso le cortó el rollo de inmediato a Otabek, porque si era así, él no podía interferir en nada más, solo ceder a Yuri que seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— De la mafia, entonces — murmuró, asintiendo, tragando pesado. No podía interponerse ante el invitado de uno de sus mayores jefes, estaría jodido.

De ese modo, en el libro de cuentas solo quedó anotado el apellido Solovióv y entre paréntesis Yakov Fetsman. Yuri ya estaba vendido. Y eso lo cabreaba de alguna forma.

— Nos vemos mañana — fue lo único que salió de los labios de Yuri — _daddy._

 _"Daddy",_ la misma frase que le había repetido una y otra vez en la cama, la noche pasada, cuando estaba bajo suyo.

Sintió molestia, pero más que para con Yuri, esta vez consigo mismo ¿De dónde mierda nacía ese sentimiento de incomodidad? como si estuviera _celoso..._ claro que no estaba celoso,no estaba celoso, claro que no, no podía estar celoso, se negaba a aceptar que estaba celoso ¡No estaba celoso!

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía tanta molestia?

Yuri volteó por ultima vez mientras se iba con su comprador. Volteó con su cabello rubio, su mirada pícara, la sonrisa en los labios, su falda corta, sus hombros rosados. Volteó con la mano de ese hombre enredada en su gentil cintura y le meneó su diestra a modo de despedida.

Luego, cuando desapareció entre el gentío, Otabek quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado por unos diez minutos más. Seguido, volteó y bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso de golpe.

Era ahora cuando Otabek quedaba con la incertidumbre y Yuri se iba con la tranquilidad. Era ahora cuando los papeles se invertían.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Se que querrán matarrrrme, pero es que el colegio en serio me ha tenido ocupada, a penas entré y ya me dieron las fechas de pruebas y nos dejaron muchos trabajos :( además, llegaba cansada y por las tardes me dormía, cuando tenía tiempo para escribir me volvía a dormir o me bloqueaba ;; soy un desastre, i'm sorry :( ¡Pero este capítulo salió más largo! para ustedes con amor mis bebés hermosas :')_**

 ** _Muchos querían que Yuri se "vengara" de Beka, y muchos que follaran y ya (?) quise darles el gusto a ambas partes, pero aclaro que el plan de Yuri no es una venganza, es solo un plan que involucra engatusarlo de otra forma (poniéndolo celoso estando con más gente). Recuerden que la base de toda esta historia es que Yuri AMA a Otabek. Y ahora, ¿Por qué se acuestan tras la cena? este es el punto donde los sentimientos de Otabek se empiezan a desarrollar más concretamente, y el punto donde Yuri cambia de estrategia._**

 ** _También, recuerden que se explicó en uno de los capítulos pasados cómo Yuri ve el sexo: si es persona desconocida, que no quiere, que no desea, alguien por la que no siente nada en absoluto, para él es solo "piel con piel", nada más. En cambio, obviamente para el chiquillo todo cambiará si es con Otabek, porque lo ama y sus sentimientos son bastantes intensos hacia él._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	17. Mine

**_Eres tan jodidamente hermoso cuando sonríes_**

 ** _Golpéalo desde atrás y vuélvete salvaje_**

 ** _Chico, yo me pierdo a mí mismo en esos ojos_**

 ** _Solo tengo que hacerte saber que eres mío_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Del asco..." fue el primer pensamiento de Yuri al día siguiente, a penas despertó.

Pasar la noche con otro hombre le resultó repulsivo, así que aprovechó a primera hora para irse, obviamente sin dejar de lado su papel como baby al dejar una notita diciéndole al hombre que tenía cosas que hacer, que fue una buena noche y bla bla bla. Llena de corazones y rociada anteriormente con perfume.

No debía descuidar el trabajo, claro.

Sin embargo, fuera de eso, el buen humor lo invadió en cuanto sus pulmones se llenaron del aire frío de esa mañana. Llegó muy pronto a su edificio y cuando ingresó a su piso saludó a Potya, sin embargo, esta a penas lo olisqueó, le gruñó. Entonces el chico recordó que el hombre de anoche tenía un caniche como mascota en su casa.

Potya había olido la deshonra... la decepción, la traición.

—Bebé no te enojes —intentó tocarla pero ella se dio media vuelta y con su cola en alto se marchó dándole todo el trasero.

El chico suspiró y rodó los ojos. Tuvo que echar a lavar toda la ropa que llevaba puesta y se dio un baño.

Y sin previo aviso, su sonrisa ya estaba de nuevo en su rostro. Nada podría aplacar la felicidad aquel día, pensaba.

¿Y por qué? bueno, a eso démosle los créditos a la cara de mierda que había puesto Otabek la noche anterior tras irse. Su solo rostro estupefacto cuando se despidió le inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

Un pequeño paso para la humanidad es un gran paso para Yura... o algo así iba la frase. Bueno, el punto es que era un logro.

Así fue como terminó cantando en la ducha mientras Potya le rasguñaba la puerta para que le diera comida... o quizá para que se callara de una puñetera vez.

Ese día, por mucho que le hubiera gustado flojear en la comodidad de su cálido hogar, tenía clases. Así que se aseguró de salir a la hora para esta vez sí tomar a tiempo el autobús.

Todo hasta el momento indicaba un día glorioso. Hasta las clases se le hicieron entretenidas porque entendió todo. Sala finalmente terminó rompiendo la dieta y en el receso del almuerzo se atiborraron de esas grasosas hamburguesas con mucha mayonesa y salsa de ajo.

Pero no se esperó que en la tarde, a la salida, se encontraría con cierto par de amistades esperándolo.

Los cuchicheos de parte de algunos alumnos no se hicieron esperar al ver a semejantes bellezas, ni mucho menos cuando la pareja que inmóvil miraba la salida, al ver a Yuri, se removió frunciendo el ceño observándolo fijamente de manera acusativa.

Hasta ahí llegó su día glorioso.

No obstante, de pronto notó que Mila abría los ojos de par en par y miraba a todos lados como buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Entonces el ruso cayó en cuenta que el errático actuar de la peliroja no se debía nada más ni nada menos que por Sala Crispino, quien venía a su lado bajando la escalera mirando los escalones, ignorante de la situación.

—¿Qué te parece ir a comer al negocio de la estación donde venden de esos pastelitos de manjar? —propuso.

— Ehm...— musitó, apuntando con la cabeza a su lado cuando se detuvieron— lo siento, creo que pasaré esta vez, Sala.

La italiana miró a donde le apuntaba el chico y cayó en la presencia de los chicos que lo esperaban. Ya los había visto una vez cuando venía junto a su amigo de vuelta del centro comercial, así que los reconoció.

El Katsuki miró a Mila y por lo babosa que estaba rodó los ojos. La chica estaba toda tiesa y jugueteaba con sus manos y las mangas de su suéter. Miraba expectante a Yuri para que llegara luego con la chica y así al menos saludarla y poder escuchar el bonito ruso cantarino que poseía la italiana.

—Ah— Sala asintió algo desanimada—bueno, está bien, para la próxima será...

Pero Yuri pudo notar a tiempo y la distancia el ruego interno de Mila. Tuvo algo de compasión por ella y que detuvo a la Crispino antes de irse.

— Pero antes de que te vayas saludemos, seguro los recuerdas y ellos a ti.

Sala les volvió a echar una mirada, justo cuando Yuuri le pegaba con la mano en la cabeza a la Babicheva para que controlara sus hormonas. La morena soltó una risilla divertida ante ese gesto.

—Está bien—sonrió.

Caminaron unos pasos más hasta quedar de frente y entonces Yuri supo que estaba salvado por unos segundos del enojo de sus amigos gracias a Sala.

—Hola chicos —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa—recuerdan a Sala, ¿no?

—P-puesto p-por, d-digo, por supuesto, hola... —asintió frenética la rusa, causando una burlesca sonrisa en el rubio inconscientemente.

Tuvo la tentación de burlarse de ella, a sabiendas de su nerviosismo porque solía cambiar el orden de las palabras cuando lo estaba. Pero se contuvo solo por... compasión, de nuevo. Y también porque ella era la que lo aguantaba cuando le daba el ataque de idiotez por cierto kazajo.

—Hola Sala, ¿Cómo estás?— saludó como una persona más normal el Katsuki.

—Hola, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar—respondió tan inocente como siempre, con una amplia sonrisa que derritió a Mila—supe que por hoy me robarían a Yuri.

—Ah, sí, lo siento por eso. Necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas —el pelinegro acentuó la última palabra mirando seriamente al rubio. Entonces el Plisetsky tuvo una idea de a lo que se refería.

—Ya veo— asintió la chica con un puchero adorable —entonces los dejo...— pareció pensar algo—podríamos hacer algo los cuatro juntos algún día — propuso más alegre—juro que no muerdo.

"Bebé, moriría por una mordida tuya" lloró internamente Mila. Muda de su vergüenaza y el nerviosismo por la presencia de la chica.

—¡Claro!—respondió Yuuri. Estaba seguro que a Mila le agradaría y de paso podría írsele quitando de a poco lo estúpida que se ponía al verla.

Se despidieron con un beso en la cara. Sala solía ser alguien muy de piel y para Mila, el sentir tan de cerca el suave olor a manzana dulce que desprendía, la puso roja como su mismo cabello. Se le atropellaron las palabras y tuvo que repetir su despedida unas tres veces antes de que se le pudiera entender algo, siendo recibida por la risa de Sala que la miró con ternura.

Cuando se fue, Yuri estalló en carcajadas haciendo que la rusa frunciera el ceño y se le escarcharan los ojos de la vergüenza. No era justo que a Yuri se le diera coquetear tan bien con la persona que le gustaba y a ella le diera prácticamente una taquicardia de tan solo verla.

Pero sus risas pararon en seco cuando vio el semblante completamente serio de Yuuri.

Y sin decir mucha palabra, siguió al par hasta una cafetería cerca del colegio. A penas se sentaron, el nipón pidió:

—¡Mesero tráigame la tarta con más chocolate del menú y un cappuccino de vainilla grande!

En circunstancias normales Yura le habría dicho "cerda gorda" a su amigo. Pero notando las malas pulgas con las que estaba prefirió mejor no arriesgarse. Mila pidió un mokacchino y un pastelito de fresas, mientras que él ordenó solo un café helado.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de los tres hasta que llegaron sus órdenes. Entonces, a pesar del mal genio de Yuuri, fue Mila la que empezó a hablar.

—Yuri, sabemos que fuiste a cenar con Otabek y no nos dijiste nada—tenía su ceño fruncido, y todo lo que pudo hacer él fue bajar el rostro.

Bueno, ya se lo esperaba. Pero no sabía qué responder. Tenía en cuenta que después de todo lo que había pasado y había hecho pasar a sus amigos consolándolo se enojarían una vez que se enteraran que había vuelto a encontrarse con el kazajo. Justo la persona que le había hecho daño y hecho llorar como magdalena.

—¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Escuché por casualidad a Viktor hablando por teléfono con Otabek.

—Y con "por casualidad" te refieres que ¿a propósito? —levantó una ceja.

—¡Ese no es el punto!—exclamó de pronto Yuuri frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba mal a Yuratchka que cerró la boca de golpe —¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? después de que te cuidamos y consolamos casi por toda una maldita semana.

Ahh. Lo sabía.

—Estábamos muy preocupados—agregó Mila—pensamos que podrías estar triste de nuevo.

Yuri frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza, como un niño siendo regañado. Comprendía su enfado, pero aún así no le gustaba que lo regañaran.

—No es necesario que se enteren de todo...

—Claro que lo es —repuso indignado Yuuri —¿Sabes cuán preocupados nos tenías los días que decidiste encerrarte en tu casa y no contestar nuestras llamadas? ¿Qué pasaba si ahora te sucedía algo peor y nadie se entera de nada solo porque tú te lo callaste?

—No es como si Otabek fuera a hacerme algo como asesinarme o secuestrarm-...

—¡Yuri ese no es el punto! —dijo Mila, detestando que su amigo intentara buscarle la quinta pata al gato y zafarse del sermón como si lo supiera todo, como si pudiera hacer todo solo.

—¡No tengo que contarles por qué, no tengo que contarles todo de todo!— reclamó él de vuelta.

—No te estamos pidiendo que nos digas por qué fuiste, solo dinos por qué no contaste con nosotros al al menos decirnos que Otabek te había invitado a cenar... sé que a veces podemos ser insistentes contigo, sobreprotectores y cargantes, sé también que ahora eres mayor edad y puedes empezar a tomar tus decisiones por tu cuenta, pero trata de comprender que al ser el menor siempre has sido nuestro niño y te queremos mucho, te queremos cuidar por siempre. Yuri, siempre vamos a estar para ti, por más cagadas que suelas mandarte... ¿ya no confías en nosotros?

El rubio frunció aún más el ceño. Odiaba las palabras certeras de Mila, y ahora la mirada más preocupada que enojada de Katsuki, ¿Por qué eran tan molestamente lindos con él? eso solo lo emocionaba, hasta podría ponerse a llorar por esa preocupación que, en el fondo, apreciaba un montón.

—Claro que confío en ustedes — repuso con la voz algo rota, sintiendo sus ojos escarchados. Tomó sorpresivamente el pastel de Yuuri y empezó a devorarlo a cucharadas gigantes para retener las lágrimas. No iba a arruinar su maldito rostro.

—¡M-Mi pastel!—reclamó el otro, con un puchero enfadado.

— P-Pego si cgeían que egga un cgrío...—tragó y tomó un poco de su café helado— ...por estar tomando decisiones de aquí a allá y si se enfadaban por ser tan voluble... solo no quería molestarlos—admitió sorbiendo su nariz. —claro que confió en ustedes, ¿por qué son tan pesados y me hacen querer llorar?— dijo de arrugando su nariz y pegándole en la mano a Yuuri cuando quiso quitarle el pastel del que se había apoderado ahora.

— Auch...

—Déjame comer, tú estás muy gordo—dijo mientras se volvía a llenar la boca.

Mila sonrió con ternura. Ese era su Yura.

—Ten si quieres más—le ofreció su pastelito también, que fue rápidamente recibido.

Una vez paró de comer, tomó lo que quedaba de su café y suspiró. Ya estaba más calmado.

— Son unos pesados, realmente—dijo con el ceño fruncido y el estómago lleno— y eso que estaba siendo un buen día...

—También te queremos, Yuri —dijo Katsuki sonriendo burlesco, tomando una servilleta y tirándosela en la cara al Plisetsky, que había quedado lleno de migajas de chocolate.

.

.

.

Yuri volvió a irse con un cliente el martes, sin embargo, decidió flojear el día miércoles y simplemente pasó de conversación en conversación con diferentes clientes, quedándose lo justo y necesario para cumplir su trabajo de entretener.

La mayoría de sus compañeros se fueron con alguien más o se fueron con algún que otro hombre esa noche, por lo que fue uno de los últimos en arreglarse para volver a casa cercanos a las 4am.

Iba saliendo por la puerta trasera del local cuando reconoció un vehículo a las afueras aguardando en solitario.

— Yuri— asintió el kazajo, en son de saludo

—Otab-... digo, daddy — intentó sonar lo más natural posible, pero no mucho, ya que no se esperaba para nada encontrarse en ese justo momento a Otabek —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fumaba un cigarrillo —sin embargo, el rubio notó que sus manos se hallaban vacías —Sube, te llevo a tu edificio— dijo mientras le abría la puerta de copiloto... ¿Era posible que lo hubiera estado esperando?

El rubio sonrió mientras asentía y le agradecía por la acción.

—Gracias daddy, es muy atento de tu parte — la inocencia en su voz era palpable, tan dulce como cálida — se me hielan las piernas los días que me voy caminando.

—¿Hay días que te vienes caminando? — preguntó un poco descolocado, arrancando de una vez, como si no lo creyera—por qué lo haces Yuri, puede ser peligroso a estas horas de la noche.

—Los demás viven cerca así que se van juntos, pero creo que soy uno de los pocos que vive en dirección contraria. Tampoco tengo ningún número de algún radiotaxi guardado. Tengo suerte cuando me encuentro uno por casualidad. A veces coincido con Rosie, pero no mucho, ella siempre se va temprano con algún cliente. Y así, hay días que tengo que caminar.

El kazajo frunció un poco el ceño, mirándolo de soslayo, con una mueca inconforme con esa respuesta.

—Avísame la próxima vez que no puedas venirte acompañado.

—... Lo haré —aceptó asintiendo, meditando unos segundos mientras miraba por la ventana — ¿por qué haces esto? —preguntó.

El mayor guardó silencio un par de segundos, entonces Yuri tuvo un leve presentimiento negativo que no se molestó en expresar mientras lo miraba feo, apretando sus dedos por el frío sobre su regazo.

—No pienses que porque sienta cosas por ti puedes llegar y hacer que te de sexo todas las n-...

—No es eso, Plisetsky —negó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño, algo ofendido porque creyera aquello — cualquiera podría preocuparse si algún conocido camina solo por las calles pasadas las 3am, cuando cualquier imbécil podría llegar y hacer cualquier cosa.

Relajó sus manos con esa respuesta, sintiéndose algo más aliviado porque Otabek no lo buscara solamente para tener un acostón pasajero. Eso hubiera sido realmente frustrante y un fracaso rotundo en su plan. Quería que se enamorara de él como persona, no por abrirle las piernas.

—Ya veo.

Siguieron el viaje en un cómodo silencio, hasta que llegaron al destino y el mayor paró en frente de su edificio.

—Yuri...—puso su mano sobre la fría pierna del rubio, que se estremeció placenteramente por su toque tibio—no me hagas preocupar.

El ruso sonrió, con un calor agradable en su estómago. No había recibido en toda esa plática alguna frase despectiva o que lo hiciera sentir igual o más bajo que los demás, como usualmente Otabek siempre lo trataba a propósito. Eso le dio algo más de esperanza. Pero no debía salirse de su papel.

—No lo haré, daddy — rodeó con sus dos manos más pequeñas la de Otabek, con afecto — gracias por el cuidado, pero ya necesito irme. Mañana tengo clases.

El kazajo asintió, sin embargo, demorándose en quitar su mano de aquella tersa y tierna piel lechosa. Sintiendo las extrañas ganas de quedarse así por un rato más.

—Buenas noches — y así como Yuri le sonrió fugaz, rápido se bajó, meneando su mano cuando iba entrando por el portal del edificio aún iluminado.

Otabek se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció por el elevador y solo entonces se permitió arrancar para irse de vuelta al trabajo que había interrumpido por toparse "casualmente" con el menor.

Se fue pensando en él. Era molesta la forma en que Yuri se había colado en sus preocupaciones y así en un pensamiento recurrente de cada día; lo hacía sentir de una forma que se sentía amenazado.

Recordaba sus manos pequeñas que minutos antes acariciaron la suya. Pensaba en su voz suave, en Yuri y en su piel fría y preciosa, sus labios finos y rosados, ese rostro de ángel, su bonita y sedosa melena. La manera en que sonreía con delicadeza.

Yuri y en la manera que lo preocupaba, cómo lo había hecho sentirse tan incómodo la noche antepasada cuando se fue dejándolo atrás.

Y se preguntó cómo sería el día en que por fin el ruso se deshiciera de lo que sentía por él. Cuando consiguiera un compañero o compañero con el cual haría su vida, un compañero que de verdad pudiera darle felicidad y no solo penas como él lo hacía. El día en que se retirara del negocio y que de baby pasara a ser simplemente su ex trabajador; trabajador al cual había desvirgado y recorrido su piel de mil y un formas.

¿Cómo sería el día en que él ya no fuera el dueño del amor de Yuri Plisetsky?

Cuando estacionó nuevamente fuera de la agencia y se quedó con las manos juntas en el volante, mirando la calle vacía, mientras el brillo de los faroles eran la única fuente de luz que aclaraba tenuemente la noche.

Demasiado cuenta cayó. Estaba jodido.

Tomó su móvil y marcó, esperando hasta el tercer tono cuando la voz masculina le contestó.

—Aló, ¿Beka?

— Lo siento, ¿te molesto?

—No, para nada, acababa de llegar a casa ¿pasó algo?

—Viktor, creo que sí quiero a Yuri...

Viktor 1.000.000 - Otabek 0

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Tantos añosssss, ¿cómo están? espero que bien bebas preciosas :)_**

 ** _El colegio me ha tenido demasiado ocupada :( es horrible, este último año escolar que me queda está horrrrrible; muchos trabajos, exámenes y estrés :'(_**

 ** _Aún así vengo con amorcito para ustedes :')_**

 ** _Beka dijo que quería a Shuri AHHHHHHHHH_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!!_**


	18. A little dead

**_Tócame_**

 ** _Quiero que me toques ahí_**

 ** _Hazme sentir que estoy respirando_**

 ** _Sentir que soy humano_**

 ** _Tócame, sí_**

 ** _Quiero que me toques ahí_**

.

.

.

A Otabek le dieron la lata por toda esa mañana. Y aguantó como los campeones, con el rostro apoyado en su mano, todas las burlas que el Nikiforov seguramente había preparado de antemano la noche pasada; quiso parecer inquebrantable pero su ceño fruncido demostraba que realmente le estaban agarrando las pelotas con tanta burla.

— ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?— cuestionó la tan ansiada pregunta el peliplata, tras tortuosos 30 minutos, al fin dejando de burlarse y tras concluir que él siempre tenía la razón y nunca se equivocaba.

Otabek subió y bajó los hombros, como quien no espera nada de nada.

— No lo sé.— y no mentía. Ni jodida idea de qué iba a hacer con ese sentimiento.

— Yo creo que deberíamos crear un plan de inmediato-...

— ¿"deberíamos"?— preguntó alzando una ceja, despegando su cara aburrida de su palma— eso me suena a demasiada gente...

Viktor lo miró levantando una ceja y arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Olvidas quién arregló la cena y salió a la perfección? Claro, como tú solo te dedicas a cagarla y no sabes hacer más...

Otabek suspiró, tirándose hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla. Viktor siempre tenía que andar metiendo su nariz sin su consentimiento. Él solo quería desahogarse con alguien y el otro tenía que andar queriendo jugar con más, gustando revolver la sopa, encantado con mover las piezas a su antojo.

— Sí, sí, sí— se frotó la cara con frustración— pero solo le quiero y ya, se va a pasar con el tiempo— "o eso espero" inevitablemente pensó. Pero se aguantó el pesimismo. Quería ser positivo a su manera... aún temiendo el resultado que más quería evitar: terminar calado por Yuri.

— Eso sería una real lástima. Yuri es un buen chico, a pesar de todo — dijo Viktor, extrañamente con una voz triste. Después de unos segundos, agregó: — me gustaría verte con alguien y que seas feliz, Beka.

El kazajo lo observó algo sorprendido, a pesar de que Vitya no le estuviera dirigiendo la mirada, puesto que observaba el suelo como si meditara sobre algo.

Bueno... el ruso podía ser molesto a veces pero también tendía a cuidar mucho a la gente que apreciaba. Como un hermano mayor, uno cargante y hostigoso.

Beka reprimió una sonrisa conmovida, Viktor era lindo cuando quería.

— ¿Y qué sugieres tú?

El ruso levantó la cabeza de golpe con una estúpida sonrisa de corazón en su rostro. No estaba ni por si acaso deprimido o pensativo como había aparentado. Demasiado tarde el kazajo se percató de ello.

Ah~, genial, había caído en su trampa.

Aunque Yuri amaneció decidido aquella mañana del día jueves, empezó a flaquear un poco según las horas pasaban y el reloj indicaba que las clases habían acabado y debía volver a su hogar.

Lo hizo caminando, para hacer tiempo. Con el rostro estoico de un soldado, llegó frente a su portal cuando su móvil marcó las 3:20. Jean Jacques Leroy ya estaba esperándolo afuera, siendo puntual.

Leroy lo vio desde la distancia y Yuri tragó en seco cuando sus miradas chocaron. Ya no había vuelta atrás y aunque quisiera, no podía, porque sería un cobarde y había un serio asunto importante que con ese hombre tenía que discutir.

Jean le abrió la puerta de copiloto por dentro una vez estuvo parado del otro lado de la acera, fue entonces que el menor entró cerrando despacio la puerta. Adecuó su mejor cara arisca y lo miró, saludándolo con los ojos y sin un "hola" de por medio.

— Cómo estás, kitty.— consultó aparentemente animado el otro.

— Bien... hasta que apareciste— Jean sonrió altanero ante la respuesta, como siempre, como si se sintiera orgulloso de provocar así a Yuri.

Arrancó el vehículo y el rubio por unos segundos se preguntó qué demonios creía estar haciendo en el automóvil de un lunático que quizá ahora lo estaba llevando para secuestrarlo y encerrarlo quién sabe dónde, quizá violarlo y hacerle las cosas más horribles que pasaban por esa mente psicópata, dejarlo tirado en una zanja y que nadie nunca más supiera de él.

Estaba a punto de ponerse muy paranoico y con ataque de nervios cuando Jean habló sacándolo de sus extremistas pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo te va en el colegio? Estás por salir, ¿No?

— Qué te importa— masculló algo nervioso mirando por la ventana.

Bueno, quizá estaba siendo un poco dramático. Pero empezaba a desconfiar severamente de Leroy tras todo lo acontecido.

Se fijó que iban doblando por unas calles que hasta el momento ubicaba, solo por el momento, porque cuando empezaron a alejarse lo suficiente del centro y las partes que conocía el rubio, Jean ascendió por una colina repleta de árboles y bancas, llegando finalmente a un mirador que daba vista hacia los edificios y el centro.

Era un bonito lugar, Yuri lo admitía. Pero lo inquietaba mucho que fueran los únicos ahí. No había más gente ni mucho menos vehículos. No quiso salir del carro ni tampoco Jean, hasta que este último reanudó de nuevo la conversación.

— Pensaba que te ibas a arreglar como cuando sales con Otabek.

— No me voy a arreglar para ti.

De pronto la carcajada de Jean lo descolocó, y cayó en cuenta de un detalle. Un gran detalle.

¿Cómo sabía que se arreglaba cuando salía con Beka? ¿Cómo diablos sabía siquiera que salían?

— Por qué tú...

El mayor le devolvió la mirada, con un brillo opaco que le erizó la piel. Yuri tuvo un arrebato de molestia que no contuvo y terminó volteando, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza, una que nadie se esperaría que tuviera por la frágil imagen que aparentaba.

— Cómo sabes que salí con Otabek.

— Ahh, bebé, seré sincero contigo solo porque me caes bien. Abre la guantera.— apuntó con la cabeza frente al asiento de copiloto.

Con sus rostros a milímetros, y esa sonrisa petulante frente a sus labios, Yuri sintió asco. Lo soltó brusco y abrió el dichoso cajoncito con rabia, sacó los únicos papeles; entre boletas y otros encontró un sobre que abrió sin consultar nada y se le heló la sangre al ver su contenido.

Eran fotos. Fotos suyas y de Otabek. En el restaurant el domingo pasado; varias de cuando salió de su piso, Otabek abriéndole la puerta, entrando al establecimiento, mientras cenaban, incluso del estacionamiento de su edificio, de ellos besándose apasionadamente en el carro del kazajo y entrando juntos al edificio.

Yuri se las quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Lo había estado espiando todo ese tiempo.

Hasta ese momento jamás se había sentido tan acechado incluso en acciones pasadas. Pensó en las veces que se venía solo de vuelta del trabajo, a altas horas de la noche. Pensó también en lo que Otabek le había dicho.

 _"... cualquiera podría preocuparse si algún conocido camina solo por las calles pasadas las 3am, cuando cualquier imbécil podría llegar y hacer cualquier cosa"._

Pensar tan solo que ese loco de mierda lo podría haber estado siguiendo una de esas noches lo hizo sentir mareado en espanto.

Estaba sentado al lado de un puto psicópata, en el mismo auto, a solas.

Metió todas las fotografías de nuevo al sobre y lo arrugó. No quería ver esas cosas espeluznantes otra vez.

— Dónde estamos.— preguntó frunciendo el ceño, algo nervioso.

Pero en su interior la voz de su cautela le decía que aguardara. Que no era momento de entrar en pánico y mucho menos ponerse histérico si lo que quería era provocar a Leroy o causar algo que no lo beneficiara. Tenía que mantener la calma por el momento, por más alarmante que se viera la situación.

— No te voy a raptar, si es lo que te preocupa.

— Algo parecido pasó en el supermercado, dijiste que no me seguías. Y días después me mandas mensajes sin que yo te hubiera dado mi número, estás metiendo a mi familia en esto y de paso involucrando a Beka— habló rápido, sin darse el tiempo de titubear. No tenía la intención de mostrarse débil frente a Jean.

Casi tuvo el impulso de agarrar su móvil y marcar a Otabek para que lo fuera a buscar, pero solo algo lo retenía, algo más importante que su creciente temor.

— ¿Qué quieres con Yarina?

— Es una belleza, tiene tus ojos. Pero lamentablemente, no quiero nada con tu madre, babe— la mano de Jean tomó uno de sus mechones y empezó a jugar con él, deleitoso de lo suave y sedoso que era, como una pluma— ... solo me pareció curioso que ella y tu padre-...

— NO es mi padre— tomó su muñeca con fuerza, mirándolo con fiereza.

— Tu padrastro, bueno, bueno— sonrió restándole importancia, zafándose suavemente del agarre del menor.

— Tampoco es mi padrastro, él no es nada mío.

— Como digas, kitty. El punto es que me pareció curioso que esa pobre mujer no sepa dónde se encuentra su primogénito...

— No es asunto tuyo— masculló por lo bajo, sintiendo mucha rabia por dentro.

Su sangre era algo de lo que a él no le gustaba discutir y mucho menos con extraños entrometidos como Jean.

— Lo es— se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, mirándolo con satisfacción por esa cara arisca que había provocado— porque quiero que seas mi baby.

Yuri frunció su ceño aún más, formando una arruga entre ambas cejas.

— De qué estás hablando, yo jamás s-...

— En mi agencia.

La tensión se sintió en el aire. Ambas miradas chocaron y Yuri hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— Yo no sería jamás una perra tuya, Leroy.

— Ah, entonces admites que eres la perra de Otabek.

Lo odiaba. El ruso odiaba cada vez que Jean nombraba el nombre de Altin con ese tono tan petulante.

— Mira imbécil. Si soy perra o no, no es asunto tuyo, yo le presto el trasero a quien quiero pero lo que es a ti jamás te lo daría y si alguna vez estuvo a punto de pasar era antes de que supiera que era un hijo de puta. Además, tengo un contrato con Otabek y no pienso renunciar porque un malparido como tú, enfermo, psicópata y desquiciado se encaprichó conmigo. Olvídalo.

— Yura-...

— No me llames así.

— Yuri— repuso con voz suave, pero amenazante — lo quieras o no seré tu daddy— sonrió asumiéndolo y eso sacó de quicio al menor que pegó fuerte por sobre la guantera con el puño cerrado.

— ¡No! ¡Otabek es el que se ha encargado de mí todo este tiempo y tú solo eres un pobre idiota que está enfermo de la cabeza!

Iba a poner fin a esa discusión y no le importaba dónde mierda estuviera, podía comunicarse con alguien para que lo viniera a buscar. Volteó indignado tomando su mochila que estaba a sus pies, quitó él mismo el seguro de la puerta, pero a penas abrió unos centímetros una mano más fuerte y grande se posó sobre la suya y cerró de golpe. Y con la misma fuerza con la que Yuri había golpeado sobre la guantera, ahora Jean golpeó el vidrio acorralándolo. Al menor hasta le sorprendió que el cristal no se rompiera, pero para esos segundos lo que más lo sorprendió y sobresaltó fue la cara sombría de Jean que había borrado su sonrisa socarrona.

— Trabajarás para mí... o me veré obligado a decirle a tu preciosa mami que su hijo es una prostituta promiscua enamorado de su proxeneta al que le encanta abrirle las piernas y dejar que se encaje entre ellas hasta hacerlo gritar como perra en ce-...

Yuri intentó alejarlo, asqueado por la forma nauseabunda de su hablar.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya cállate!

La tensión fue cortada por un sonido en seco.

Lo golpeó. Tan fácil como eso.

Yuri quedó paralizado y sintió resonar el sonido de su piel al ser cacheteada. Quedó con la cara volteada, incapaz de mirar al hombre que seguía parloteando mientras pegaba su cuerpo cada vez más al suyo.

En su aturdimiento solo una frase rebotó en su mente.

— No le grites a tu daddy, mi vida.

.

.

.

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _¿Cómo están? espero que bien yo creo que me acabo de enfermar porque me duele mucho la garganta ;(_**

 ** _¿No encuentran que es bonito que Beka tenga a mami Viktor para aconsejarle? personalmente shippeo fuertemente a estos dos AJÑLLSÑM_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!!_**


	19. Again

**_Quiero ser tu amante, no quiero ser tu "amigo"_**

 ** _No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo has perdido, cariño_**

 ** _Así que dime que me amas de nuevo_**

 ** _Quiero ser tu amante, no quiero ser tu "amigo"_**

 ** _Cariño, aguantaré mi respiración_**

.

.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo tuvo que aguantar a los labios de Jean presionados sobre los suyos, mucho menos los manoseos en donde intentaba llegar a su entrepierna o subirle la ropa.

Cuando su pánico llegó a niveles cósmicos y en su constante forcejeo logró abrir el seguro del carro, se bajó a velocidad luz, casi cayendo en el acto y tomando su bolso a penas. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a voltear y huir de ahí sintiendo esa espeluznante sensación de estar siendo seguido.

Bajó el mirador corriendo, percatándose de la soledad del lugar. Por esa condición temió lo peor, como que Jean pensaba en verdad violarlo, o hacerle cualquier otra cosa en contra de su voluntad en aquel punto estratégico que seguramente el muy enfermo había pensado desde antes. Cortó camino bajando por otra escalera del paseo que no seguía el mismo trayecto por el que habían subido.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar lo que había atrás de sí, no encontró a nadie ni nada. Sin embargo, no se animó a bajar el paso y con mayor susto siguió rápido.

No sabía dónde iba, pero era lo que menos le importaba, solo quería perder a Jean Jacques Leroy y no volver a verlo nunca más en su jodida vida. Quería salir de ese lugar en el que había terminado por su estupidez de aceptar.

Cuando las personas empezaron a reaparecer nuevamente por la zona, su corazón empezó a calmar su paranoia. Hasta ese momento fue que se percató de que sus mejillas estaban mojadas y estaba llorando. Rebuscó su celular en su bolso y guiado por su consciencia marcó el primer número que sentía ahora necesitaba.

— ¿Diga?— la voz ronca de Otabek lo recibió con una oleada cálida en su pecho, lo que hizo que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo animosas.

— ¿Beka? ¿Me puedes venir a buscar?— su voz sonó como un hilillo trémulo.

— ¿Yuri? ¿Te pasó algo?

— ¿Puedes o no?

— Puedo pero... ¿estás llorando?

— ¡Deja de hacerme preguntas!— exclamó frustrado— ¡por favor, ven a buscarme!

— Está bien, voy de inmediato, ¿en dónde estás?

— ¡No lo sé!— giró buscando alguna pista— h-hay una pista de patinaje cerca, un parque al lado— encontró un letrero con el nombre de la calle— Keramicheskiy Proyezld (*)

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde es eso?

— No sé— sorbió por la nariz— por favor, Beka, ven a buscarme rápido— insistió cansadísimo.

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

— Estoy en camino— se escuchó cómo la puerta del automóvil se cerraba— quédate tranquilo esperando, pero necesito que me envíes un mensaje con la dirección, un pantallazo, algo. No te muevas de donde estás.

— Bien— asintió aunque no podía verlo y la llamada fue cortada.

Esperó tranquilizándose de a poco sentado en una banquita. Pero en algún momento los minutos se le empezaron a hacer eternos y se halló mirando fijamente su celular; ya le había enviado la dirección al kazajo y lo había dejado en visto... ¿siquiera venía realmente? ¿o le mintió?

Suspiró. No, Otabek no era así. Dijo que venía en camino y así debía ser, solo que el camino era muy largo.

El aparato entre sus manos vibró sobresaltándolo, y nada se demoró en contestar cuando vio que el susodicho lo estaba llamando.

—¿Beka?

— Mira al frente tuyo— Yuri lo buscó de inmediato, y divisó el automóvil del kazajo al otro lado de la calle.

Su corazón dio un salto y se paró rápido, cortando y mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle para cruzar. Se subió al asiento de copiloto y cerró hundiéndose en el asiento, dando un largo suspiro entrecortado.

No se atrevió a ver al kazajo. Seguramente tenía los ojos aún rojos y se daría cuenta de inmediato que había estado llorando... aunque tampoco era muy improbable que ya lo sospechara por su voz en la llamada anterior.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan lejos? creí que tenías colegio hoy— giró la llave para poder marcharse.

— Sí fui a estudiar— murmuró.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

El chico asintió, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de entablar conversación, pero debía contestar. Las cosas ya estaban bastante sospechosas por su parte como para seguir haciéndose el tonto si se ponía a llorar otra vez o se quedaba callado. Además, no quería por nada del mundo que el kazajo se enterara con quién había estado o de lo que había pasado.

Demasiado tarde se percató que la había cagado en llamar a Otabek.

— Bien... — asintió mientras proseguía— aprobé los exámenes finales, solo falta que me entreguen mis resultados en Geometría y estaré graduado.

— Eso es excelente — alargó su mano hacia el cabello del ruso, bajando hasta su cuello donde dejó una caricia tibia.— Te felicito, Yura.

No. Quizá no fue tan errado haberle llamado. Su corazón estaba mucho más tranquilo y se sentía profundamente seguro teniendo a Otabek consigo.

Tomó la mano del mayor antes de que se separara y la arrastró hasta su rostro para que lo acariciara. Cerró los ojos cuando Beka pareció comprender lo que quería.

Llegaron cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, y por petición de Altin, se detuvieron en su hogar que quedaba más cerca desde donde venían. Plisetsky no se había percatado de la lejanía a la que lo había llevado Leroy, cerca de media hora desde donde vivía.

En un cierto modo Yuri se preguntó si estaba bien estar en aquella casa... pero después recordó que había violado la privacidad del hogar de Otabek un montón de veces como Pedro por su casa con copias de llaves (que dejaremos de forma incógnita cómo las consiguió), así que le valió bien mierda. Mejor así.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— la voz del dueño de hogar lo sobresaltó. No quería, pero desde lo sucedido hace pocas horas había estado algo desorbitado.

— Un poco, sí.

— Ven, te daré algo para comer.

Yuri siguió al otro hasta la cocina. Su idea de que una de las sirvientas que trabajaba en la casa les sirvieran se fue lejos cuando vio que Otabek se sacaba la chaqueta y se subía los puños de la camisa.

Tragó saliva por la vista y lo bien que le favorecía esa camisa blanca con el bonito color tostado de su piel, sus brazos fuertes y sus hombros anchos. Ahh, ¿por qué debía ser tan atractivo?

Lo recorrió con la mirada (o más bien se lo comió) porque hasta que subió al divertido rostro del kazajo que lo miraba como si estuviera leyendo su mente, no se percató de que se mordía el labio con deseo.

Soltó una sonrisa boba, algo apenado, pero no mucho si después de todo el otro siempre había sabido las ganas que le tenía. Pero no hizo comentario y se sentó en la barra donde tenía vista plena.

— ¿Cocinarás tú?

— Sí, ¿te molesta?— Yuri negó con la cabeza ¿molestarle? no, joder, para nada. Se sentía hasta privilegiado. — después de todo, no hay nadie en casa — dijo mientras también se apoyaba en el mesón, quedando frente al rubio.

Las neuronas de Yuri parecieron echar chispas, ¿Le estaba coqueteando? Dios, que se dejara de rodeos y que si era así realmente que nada se demorara en hacerle el amor ahí mismo, por favor.

— Había despachado temprano a la cocinera y a los demás trabajadores porque se supone que es feriado y necesitaba un descanso a solas... hasta que a cierta pelusa rubia se le ocurrió llamar porque andaba en apuros.

"Cierto" recordó de pronto. Era fin de semana largo, hasta el martes. Estuvo a punto de sentirse culpable desechando sus deseos pecaminosos, pero a penas notó el brillo malicioso en los ojos castaños notó que solo lo estaba molestando.

— Es una lástima, daddy, pues ahora mismo se me antoja comer Golubtsy (*)— repasó un mechón de sus cabellos tras su oreja y se apoyó en la palma de su mano— y que yo sepa eres el único en esta casa para servirme.

Otabek sonrió ante el tono soberbio de Yuri. Y para sorpresa del menor, fue Altin quien acabó con la corta distancia juntando sus labios, con un ritmo lento e hipnótico que lo atrapó hasta notar cómo sus traviesas manos se deslizaron hasta los brazos de Otabek, acariciando la piel por la que tanto se había deleitado. Se separaban casi como si no quisieran hacerlo, y cada vez que Yuri se arrepentía de dejarlo ir, el kazajo aceptaba otro beso más dulce que el anterior.

Y una vez que al fin lograron separarse de verdad, Otabek asintió ante el pedido que Yuri casi había olvidad que había hecho.

— Golubtsy, entiendo.

Cocinó bajo la atenta mirada del gatito que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes. El menor no quería perder de vista ningún detalle de Beka, totalmente embelesado.

Conversaron de cosas triviales. Yuri incluso empezó a olvidar cómo es que había llegado ahí.

La actividad culinaria no se le daba para nada mal a Otabek, por lo que empezaba a notar. Se manejaba increíblemente bien entre esa cantidad de utensilios y se impresionó de lo rápido que era cortando verduras, hasta se sintió patético por demorarse tortuosos y largos minutos en pelar una jodida manzana... a la que cabía decir que al final terminaba sacándole gran parte de la comida en el proceso.

Si tan solo Yuri supiera que para Otabek esa parte de sí no era tan abierta a mostrar, solo con la gente que quería, o sea, sus hermanitas, Viktor y Leo.

— ¡Ponles mostaza!— el mismo rubio estaba a mitad de un relato cuando exclamó emocionado aquello, justo también cuando Beka comenzaba a retirar los rollitos de la olla.

— ¿Qué?— dijo algo confundido— ¿Mostaza?

— Me gustan con mostaza— repitió, con las mejillas rosadas y bajando la excitación. Le había avergonzado un poco ser tan inoportuno y sintió que debía explicarse por tales gustos extraños— mi abuelo me acostumbró a comerlos así, siempre les echaba eso, también cuando cocinaba piroshkis. Les siento un sabor raro si no tienen mostaza.

Otabek asintió despacio a la explicación, aún extrañado por el paladar del Plisetsky (o los Plisetsky, en este caso). Revolvió un poco el refrigerador hasta que dio con la susodicha, pero se la entregó al menor junto a su plato para que le agregara a gusto. La cara de felicidad del menor no tuvo precio.

El menor quería llorar, de nuevo, pero esta vez de emoción. Algo cocinado por Otabek sentía que era sagrado, y los Golubtsy le habían quedado tan bonitos y bien formaditos que hasta le dio pena pincharlos con su tenedor.

El primer bocado le supo a gloria e, inevitablemente, nostalgia. Miró de reojo a Otabek que ordenaba los utensilios que había usado y volvió a su plato. No sabía si era su idea o porque en muchos años nadie había cocinado para él, pero el sabor en su paladar le recordó las comidas y el tiempo con Nikolai.

— ¿A todo tu abuelo le agregaba mostaza?— y pensando justamente en el viejo... Otabek preguntó.

— A casi todo— respondió echándose el tenedor nuevamente a la boca— le gustaban las cosas picantes, la mayoría de las veces también les agregaba chile o pimienta.

— Y al parecer le tomaste el gusto también, eso explica muchas cosas — comentó con una media sonrisa, sentándose a un lado de Yuri — le echaste mucha salsa de tabasco a la carne la vez que cenamos, y casi ni parecía hacerte efecto.

Yuri casi se ahogó y tomó del jugo que tenía a un lado. Si mal no recordaba Otabek se refería a la vez que cenaron en SAVVA.

— A-ah...— asintió soltando una risa avergonzada— lo notaste.

Lo había pillado desprevenido, no sabía que el kazajo le había estado prestando atención en ese momento. El estómago se le revolvió y seguramente las mejillas se le colorearon porque las sintió más calientes.

— Yura, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó de pronto Altin, mirando dijo a Yuri— ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?

— Estoy bien, superé hace tiempo a mi abuelo. No me queda de otra que quedarme con los buenos momentos y eso... además no creo que por comer cosas picantes mi salud se vea afectada, tampoco es que las coma todos los días.— habló rápido para seguir comiendo.

Miró a Otabek y se percató de su semblante intranquilo.

— No... no hablaba de eso. Lo de hoy, ¿en qué andas metido?

Ah, eso. Mierda. El rubio tragó en seco y pinchó otro trozo de su plato. Se puso un poco nervioso, no había pensado en ninguna buena excusa para rehuir de la verdad con Beka.

Su mente y vida se separaban en varios trozos que a veces se juntaban según cómo llevaba su día a día. El "pasado" se quedaba en una esquina olvidada junto a "familia". La "vida escolar" era solo un trocito que no quería juntarla con su "vida laboral" por obvias razones. Y "Otabek" conformaba otro gran pedazo de su vida que para nada quería mezclar junto a su pasado. Mucho menos ahora que en la zona "problemas" estaba involucrado Jean Jacques Leroy.

"De día soy uno, de noche otro", recordó esa estúpida frase de Shrek ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan Hannah Montana para sus cosas?

Suficiente. Estaba divagando demasiado y los ojos castaños de Otabek seguían puestos sobre sí, esperando una respuesta.

— Tenía que hacer un trabajo en la casa de un amigo y de vuelta un tipo borracho me molestó, me siguió, me asusté y te llamé porque tenía miedo...

Se sintió de lo peor mintiendo de esa forma, viendo cómo el ceño de Otabek se fruncía y lucía preocupado. No pudo mantenerle la vista y siguió echándose bocados pequeños a la boca. De pronto la comida ya no lo emocionaba tanto.

— ¿Te tocó? ¿Te hizo algo?

— No, no fue tanto, solo me dio miedo— explicó desganado — me gritó un par de cosas obscenas y me siguió unas cuadras. No hizo nada más.

— Te advertí que era peligroso andar solo por la calle, Yuri.

— Me lo advertiste cuando era de noche.

— Y si de día te pasan cosas así, ¿qué esperas de cuando sea de noche?

El rubio no supo qué contestar. Tenía razón, admitió que para sus adentros había sido una total idiotez ir con Jean. Incluso recordó el regaño que se llevó por parte de Yuuri y Mila, porque algo malo sí esperaba que le pasara por parte de Leroy... pero teniendo aún asuntos pendientes con él, realmente no sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de ese hombre que además lo había amenazado.

— Me alegra que me llamaras— soltó el mayor con un suspiro— solo hazlo cuando tengas problemas, ¿bien?

Yuri se sorprendió. Por un momento pensó, o más bien asumió y se preparó para el regaño que Otabek le iba a dar; por ser un insensato, un crío que no piensa, y quién sabe cuánta cosa más. Pero para nada se esperaba el alivio reflejado en esos ojos que le encantaban.

Asintió sonriendo despacio.

— Lo haré. Gracias.

Sin embargo, se preguntó si Altin hubiera reaccionado igual si hubiera hablado con la verdad.

Hola!

(*)Keramicheskiy Proyezld: Es una calle real de Moscú la cual se supone que queda unos 30 minutos aprox de donde viven Beka y Yura, que es más cercano hacia el centro de la misma ciudad.

(*)Golubtsy: (repollo relleno)Tradicionalmente se elabora a partir de carne (buey, cordero o carne de cerdo) y se condimenta con ajo, cebolla, verduras y especias. Usualmente se le agrega salsa de tomate, mermelada, crema agria (etc) encima, es por eso que Otabek encuentra extraño que a Yuri le guste con mostaza. Se supone que son así:

 ** _._**

 ** _..:.._**

 ** _..:.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _¿Cómo están bebas hermosas preciosas que las amo de aquí al espacio exterior?_**

 ** _Hace tieeeempo que no actualizaba :c lo siento muuuucho por demorarme, es que el colegio (es mi último año escolar), problemas personales, bleeeh ¡Pero ya volviiiiii!_**

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo, las adoro mucho mucho así mucho muchito besos, abrazos_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!!_**


	20. I want you boy

**_Soy tuyo, soy libre y soy divertido_**

 ** _Soy salvaje como puedo y quiero..._**

 ** _te quiero a ti, chico, te quiero a ti, chico_**

 ** _Soy genial, soy tranquilo_**

 ** _Un peligroso ejército de uno,_**

 ** _Te atrapé, chico, te atrapé, chico_**

.

.

.

El clima en los noticieros habían previsto una tormenta eléctrica para aquel fin de semana, pero los angelitos de Dios, acostumbrados a no ver la televisión nacional ni leer el periódico, no lo sabían. Debido a eso tampoco se enteraron que el puente que unía desde la zona de residencia de Otabek hacia la de Yuri se hallaba cortada por la seguridad de los conductores y lo resbaladizo que se ponía el pavimento con la lluvia.

—¿Prefieres quedarte en mi casa o en la de Kats-...?

—En la tuya está bien.

 _Oops_. Demasiado rápido, casi sin pensar.

El rubio se regañó para sí mismo, debió hacerse de rogar un poco más, pero es que una noche en la casa de Beka _era una noche en la casa de Beka._ No podía desaprovechar ese momento, quizá y el kazajo se arrepentía luego (conociéndolo).

Y ahora que le nombraban a Katsuki... sacó rápido su móvil y abrió el grupo de WhatsApp con Yuuri y Mila, o más bien, el " _Putibitches_ " y empezó a relatar su día (omitiendo claramente lo acontecido con Jean).

Como fue de esperar, Yuuri fue el primero el responderle totalmente indignado porque el menor de sus _bitches_ no se había dignado a contarles los detalles sabrosos de su vida "privada". Y mientras Mila se ponía al corriente recién conectándose, Yuuri enviaba su arsenal de memes tipo "cuando terminas de aconsejar a tu amigo pero sabes que volverá a hacer lo mismo" o "cuando aconsejas a tu amiga, hace lo que le da la gana y después vuelve llorando" con la imagen indignada de la chica que dice _« YO no te meto un_ _sillazo_ _en la cara porque respeto a la silla »_

Sin embargo, lo único que Yuri pudo hacer fue reírse de los mensajes de sus amigos. Y si hubiera estado atento a quien iba a su lado, se hubiera dado cuenta que Otabek sonreía a ratos por sus carcajadas nada finas y típicas de un adolescente normal.

A Otabek le caía bien (cofcof _legustabaencantabavolvíaloco_ cofcof) esa parte de Yuri aún aniñada, cuando bajaba la guardia y no era el chico audaz, siempre atento a su alrededor, sin una pizca de preocupación por verse seductor o parecer un adulto (que claramente no era).

Lo natural y la simpleza en Yuri se le daban bien, lo hacían ver bonito. Le atraía esa parte inconsciente de Yuri.

Le entregó su chaqueta cuando bajaron nuevamente del carro. Entraron y mientras Yuri seguía pegado con una sonrisa divertida a la pantalla, Otabek le habló:

—No creo que deba hacerte un tour por la casa.

—Nop—dijo bloqueando con una última sonrisa su celular y echándolo al bolsillo trasero de su jeans—La conozco al revés y al derecho.

—Debí suponerlo.

No era novedad que lo más probable era que Yuri supiera qué hay hasta en los lugares más recónditos de esa gran casa. El rubio tenía un don para _stalkear_ a las personas que Otabek admitía le causaba escalofríos. Hasta el día de hoy no sabía cómo Yuri había logrado obtener una copia de sus llaves meses atrás.

—¿Dónde dormiré?—la voz dulce de Yuri lo previó de ese tono sugerente.

Quería ignorarlo porque, bueno, sí, ya había admitido que Yuri Plisetsky le atraía, le gustaba y más encima le tenía un cierto afecto. Lo más correcto para él para esos momentos era pensar sobre aquello lo más que pudiera, reordenar sus ideas -que un pequeño Yuratchka se atrevía a revolotear como un huracán cada vez que estaba cerca- y no profundizar más en ese pequeñito brote de sentimientos que estaba desarrollando en contra de su voluntad. En fin, no quería acelerar las cosas, quería ir a paso lento.

Ambos subieron al tercer piso, justo donde una habitación se pegaba a una salita frente a un ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero.

Yuri entró primero y se paseó por el lugar. Cortinas celestes al igual que las sábanas de la amplia y cómoda cama, cargada de almohadas y cojines.

Plisetsky miró por la ventana y estudió con ojos atentos su alrededor. Era bonito.

Otabek lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa imperceptible, la curiosidad en Yuri era algo lindo. Pero tan pronto como lo pensó, se regañó mentalmente por hacerlo.

Yuri no alcanzó a dar su victo bueno, ¿y por qué? bueno, la presencia de cierto accesorio que claramente no pertenecía al dueño de hogar llamó su atención antes de poder hacerlo. Era un chóker rosa pálido, con un corazón en medio.

Otabek se removió incómodo como si desde ahí pudiera oler el enfado de Yuri. La mucama debió haberlo dejado eso ahí desde la última vez que pasó la noche con alguien (hace meses) y como él no entraba nunca a esa habitación... demonios.

—¿Dormiré en la habitación que utilizan tus putas baratas, _daddy?_ — Los ojos serios de Yuri parecieron taladrarlo, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el choker de cuero.

Otabek se tensó inevitablemente. No era eso lo que quería obtener de esa situación, no quería pasar a llevar a Yuri... pero es que esa era la habitación que siempre le pasaba a sus visitas _._ Visitas que ocasionalmente eran sus _babys_ y como él gustaba dormir solo, les cedía esa habitación o las vecinas a ella.

Yuri repasaba con sus dedos el collarcito, con la mirada agacha y un nudo pequeño en la garganta con la voz de Leroy en su cabeza:

 _"una prostituta promiscua enamorada de su proxeneta al cual le encanta abrirle las piernas"_

— _No soy una prostituta..._

Susurró, doliéndole de pronto la palabra. Nunca le había sopesado el peso. Pero es que él no se consideraba aquello.

Él no era una prostituta, él no buscaba dinero que es el por qué una persona ejerce tal oficio. A él el dinero le daba igual con tal de poder ser él mismo incluso si debía acostarse con más hombres, incluso si lo hacía porque quería cumplir sus metas. Y Otabek no era su proxeneta, o al menos no lo consideraba así, él era la persona la cual amaba y no le correspondía ¿Abrirle las piernas? era su cuerpo y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera con la debida responsabilidad de sus actos.

No era una prostitua, mucho menos el objeto de alguien.

—No quiero este cuarto.

—Comprendo, fue mi culpa. Lo siento... hay uno en el primer piso pero tendremos que hacer la cama porque está sin sábanas.

Yuri dejó el objeto donde originalmente lo encontró. Otabek lo miró atento y sus ojos chocaron cuando el menor empezó a caminar hacia él.

Las manos calentitas de Yuri rodearon su torso, abrazándolo sorpresiva y delicadamente, descansando su rostro en su pecho.

—¿Por qué no ahorramos sábanas?— su voz se sintió ahogada, Altin sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho... ¿o quizá fue su corazón?

Acarició despacio la espalda de Yuri, no sabiendo muy bien por qué o qué hacer.

—¿No es mejor si te preparo la otra habitación?

—Tú no entiendes, Tontabek cabeza hueca/lenta Altin... —soltó un largo suspiro, era tan obvia su indirecta.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos y a Yuri comenzaban a volarle maripositas en el estómago estando así abrazados, con las manos del kazajo repasando sus omoplatos y delineando su columna por sobre la lana de su suéter.

Yuri tenía muy en cuenta que no debía dar pasos con los ojos vendados. Tenía una pauta detallada sobre cómo conseguir el amor de Otabek Altin, pero sinceramente, las palabras en la garganta le estaban quemando desde hace muchos días y no podía no estar sin hacérselo saber al otro.

—Quiero dormir contigo porque yo sí te quiero de verdad.

El silencio le otorgó que sintiera sus mofletes calientes.

Y el cómo Yuri lo dejó sin respuestas a Otabek le provocó una sensación incómoda en el pecho, otra vez. Plisetsky a veces era tan directo que podía con él de una forma que lo sacaba de quicio. Terminó por suspirar derrotado. Él mismo se había metido en todo ese lío.

— Está bien. Pero odio cuando la gente se mueve mucho al dormir y a penas lo hagas te echaré a cualquier otro cuarto.

—¡No me muevo!— prometió sacando su rostro sonrosado de donde estaba encajado, viendo cómo Otabek levantaba una ceja, incrédulo— lo juro, le diré al ansioso Yuri de mis sueños que no se mueva tanto si sueña con un kazajo apuesto y bonachón como tú—comentó con picardía, recuperando de golpe todo su ánimo.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugó un poco con los bordes de la camisa, tocando su cuello con la punta de sus dedos a propósito. Otabek sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Podrías ser mi hermanito pequeño, Yuri—comentó para molestar al otro.

—Podría ser el _baby boy_ de _daddy_. Eso suena mejor.

Otabek se quedó callado, sonriendo rendido. _That's true._

 _Otabek 1293209 - Yuri 1._

Un avance era un avance.

* * *

Yuri y Beka se instalaron en la espaciosa habitación del kazajo y no pudiendo tener un plan fuera de la casa, el mayor propuso ver alguna película.

Yuri sonrió y asintió con aparente calma. Otabek solo se volteó a buscar algo que poner, ignorante de los pensamientos sucios de Yuri que por su mente rememoraba todos los mejores memes que había visto en su Instagram sobre ver películas y que la cosa terminara en algo sexual.

Pero la cosa se desvió cuando se acomodaron en la cama y ambos en verdad empezaron a poner atención a la pantalla.

Fue cuando ambos descubrieron tener gustos similares (o bueno, disgustos), cuando Yuri y su bocota puteó la basura que Otabek había puesto pero más que todo porque el protagonista era Nicolas Cage. El hielo se rompió cuando Otabek se rió admitiendo que había puesto una al azar porque no sabía lo que le gustaba, pero que él también encontraba que la mayoría de las películas de Nicolas eran una mierda y no lo había querido decir primero.

Entre risas, bromas y muchos "ya la vi" por parte de Yuri, decidieron también agregar series a las opciones. Fue cuando la segunda discusión se creó porque Yuri quería ver _Breaking Bad_ y Otabek _Game of Thrones._

Cuando menos lo previeron sus más ocultos sentimientos de frikis (cofcofniñosratacofcof) afloraron, cada quien debatiendo cuál serie era mejor, ya sea porque Daenerys tenía dragones o porque Walter White tenía un negocio con metanfetamina.

— Tenía droga, Yuri, dilo así — rodó los ojos Altin.

Habían terminado tirados en la cama, el mayor con los pies de Yuri sobre su abdomen, mostrando sus calcetines de gatitos.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Es mucho mejor que...— hizo un gesto de frustración con sus manos— esos... pájaros con alitas, y un plagio barato de zombies...

— _"White walkers",_ y no son zombies— lo corrigió de inmediato, el rubio frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que era lo mismo.— esto no es _The walking dead_.

— ¿Y si vemos _The walking dead_?— se reincorporó mirando al kazajo.

— Se vuelve aburrida en la temporada 7.

— ¿Y _Stranger Things_?

— Es buena pero está muy sobrevalorada.

— Sí, lo mismo pienso...

— ¿Te gusta _Star Wars_?

— Ugh, no, por favor. Se me enredan el orden de las películas, me pierdo y termino por no entender nada.

Hubo un silencio cómodo y un poco gracioso, donde Yuri y Otabek se miraron fijamente, y la pequeña sonrisa cómplice terminó siendo risas por lo tontos que se veían discutiendo.

— ¿ _The lord of the rings_?— propuso Yuri al final, con una sonrisa— si te gusta la edad media y a mí la aventura, es un término medio.

— Bien, suena justo para mí — asintió hallando el trato justo.

No obstante, ninguno se movió del lugar donde estaba. La mano diestra de Otabek hacía rato que acariciaba la pierna de Yuri por sobre la tela de su jeans y Yuri se volvió a tirar hacia atrás, con sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y mirando el techo blanco de la habitación.

Por un momento los problemas dejaron de existir en la cabeza del menor que había sido un tedio esos días. La calma que lo invadió lo hizo feliz por un tiempo más y la sobria caricia de Otabek le recordaba que estaba con él, no persiguiéndole las espaldas como siempre había sido, sino recostados juntos, hablando con normalidad casi como buenos amigos y hasta olvidando la relación asimétrica que poseían de jefe-empleado.

Su estómago rugiendo cortó cualquier momento de silencio y bajo sus pies sintió la contracción del abdomen de Otabek soltando un jadeo a modo de risa.

Le pegó una patada y el kazajo se quejó.

— Parece que alguien tiene hambre— se burló.

— Cállate — dijo pasándose la mano por la cara, abochornado— es el mes de mierda que estoy teniendo, los exámenes, esas cosas que me dan ansiedad y ganas de comer — se excusó recibiendo la mano de Otabek que lo invitaba a ponerse de pie.

Fueron hasta la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Por suerte el dueño de hogar parecía tener costumbres familiares a las suyas, puesto que en varios cajones encontraron paquetes de golosinas o frituras bien escondidos.

— ¿No tienes helado? estas galletas me dan sed solas.

— Revisa en la nevera, creo que queda en una caja.

.

.

Una vez que terminaron de reabastecerse, Yuri subió corriendo las escaleras con un montón de paquetitos en sus brazos. A Otabek se le pusieron los pelos de punta pensando que se iba a resbalar andando descalzo, pero increíblemente parece que en la vida anterior Yuri sí había sido mitad híbrido gatuno porque llegó al piso de arriba con maestría y sin siquiera resbalar. Cuántas veces Otabek había resbalado con los peldaños hasta casi caer.

— ¿Qué esperas?— reclamó el menor esperándolo en el pasillo. Ya había abierto un paquete de gomitas y se las echaba a la boca feliz de recibir azúcar en su cuerpo.

— Ya voy.

Iba a apagar la última luz del pasillo cuando la silueta de Yuri ahí parado mirándolo llamó su atención. Lo estudió despacio, sin notar que empezaba a hacer sentir incómodo al menor que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?— miró atrás suyo—¿Qué hay? ¿O tengo algo?

Altin negó, pero siguió mirando exactamente de la misma forma su cuerpo, mientras apagaba la luz y entraban ambos al cuarto.

— Yura ven acá— se sentó en la cama y abrió las piernas para que el menor se pusiera frente a él.

El nombrado obedeció, curioso, dejando las cosas que antes cargaba sobre el mueble al lado de la cama.

Se sorprendió cuando Otabek pasó sus manos por debajo de su suéter y en reacción de inmediato un escalofrío lo recorrió, pero no se atrevió a decir nada si el mayor lo miraba de esa forma tan atenta y seria.

— ¿Te la puedo quitar?— preguntó refiriéndose a la ropa.

— ... está bien— subió y bajó los hombros, no importándole mucho. Total, ya le había visto desnudo varias veces.

Levantó los brazos cuando subió la tela de lana y la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Pero empezó a ponerse nervioso y ansioso cuando las grandes manos del kazajo apretaron cerca de su cadera, jugueteando con la pretina de sus jeans ajustados.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?— finalmente preguntó, pero volvió a recibir una negativa concentrada de parte del otro.

¿Entonces qué mierda buscaba entre su piel Altin?

— ... no tengo más piercings, si es lo que crees.

No hubo respuesta y Yuri empezaba a desesperarse si el kazajo lo toqueteaba de forma tan sugerente ¿En serio no quería hacerlo? ¿O le estaba tomando el pelo?

Quedó en ropa interior sin ninguna queja por su parte. Otabek lo hizo girarse y suspiró sin querer al sentir que amasaban su trasero justo cerca de su entrada. Las caricias bajaron por sus piernas, apretándolas de igual forma y cuando Yuri creyó empezar a ponerse duro, Otabek lo volteó nuevamente mirándolo fijo.

— ¿Haces ejercicio, Yura?

— ¿Ejercicio?— pensó un poco la pregunta, pero sus hormonas alborotadas y sus mejillas acaloradas no le dejaron pensar más allá en el trasfondo de esa pregunta— "ejercicio" exactamente no, digo, salgo a trotar algunas tardes, hago pilates en casa cuando tengo tiempo... ¿por qué?

— ¿Hay más por donde agarrar, o son ideas mías? — soltó al fin, quiso ser suave pero la cara descompuesta de Yuri le hizo saber que no lo había sido para nada.

La belleza rubia se puso roja como tomate y arrugó la nariz sumamente indignado.

— ¡¿Y eso qué te importa a ti?!— gritó, tomando su suéter y poniéndoselo, quedando despeinado en el acto por la rapidez.

Otabek y su linda forma de cagar los momentos.

— Iré al gimnasio si es eso lo que quieres, no me cuesta nada bajar de peso, ¿ok? no tenías que armar todo esto y t-tocarme y hacerme entender otras cosas — la suave risa de Otabek y su mano tomando la suya lo detuvo.

— No era eso, solo me llamó la atención — mordió cariñosamente el muslo aun desnudo del menor que le quedaba a la altura de donde estaba sentado— no tienes que ir al gimnasio, Yura. De hecho como estás ahora te ves muy bien.

Yuri sabía que era muy propenso a la influencia de las palabras de Otabek, y se odió por dar por sentado cada palabra que le decía. Más porque ese día había estado demasiado lindo con él y eso lo hacía actuar de manera tonta, enamorada y estúpida.

Se mordió el labio aún un poco molesto. Todavía no se ponía los jeans, pero no quería soltar el agarre de la mano de Otabek.

— ¿En serio?— murmuró aun algo avergonzado. Que le hayan dicho gordo (aunque no tan directamente) le había dolido en el ego.

— En serio— lo tomó de la cintura despacio y lo volvió a posicionar entre sus piernas.

Sus manos aún tomadas y la otra acariciando la piel suave y tersa de su muslo. Se perdió unos largos segundos en esa pequeña caricia, hasta que Otabek volvió a hablar.

— Yuri ¿Necesitas mucho el dinero?— preguntó de pronto. Lo miraba dubitativo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó de vuelta ladeando el rostro.

— El dinero que ganas trabajando.

El rubio negó, no entendiendo muy bien de dónde salía el tema, pero aún así contestó.

— No es que lo necesite como si fuera un desesperado. Podría vivir con menos.

— ¿Pero te gusta trabajar así?

Yuri volvió a negar, inconscientemente, ¿Por qué Otabek preguntaba esas cosas? ¿Y por qué lo miraba de esa forma? Volvió a contestar confundido:

— No, pero tampoco es como si lo odiara. Me gusta tener mi dinero, poder vivir solo con Potya. En algunos aspectos dependo de ti, pero en otros también me gusta valerme solo, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

— No, no es eso — ignoró la última pregunta del menor e hizo una pausa en que fácilmente Yuri pudo notar la tensión que se había creado. Otabek parecía incómodo, hasta que lo soltó — ¿te gusta acostarte con más personas?

— No. Pero es mi trabajo.

Sin duda y sin tropiezo.

Yuri lo había dicho con tal simpleza que Otabek se le quedó mirando extraño. Más extraño que muchas otras veces, y había algo que el menor no podía reconocer en él. No sabía si estaba molesto, lo iba a regañar o lo estaba dejando insatisfecho.

— Entonces no lo hagas.

Yuri frunció el ceño descolocado, apretó sin darse cuenta el agarre con la mano de Otabek y se sintió helado por unos segundos porque ¿qué significaba eso? si no lo hiciera él no estaría trabajando y si no trabajaba él... maldición, no era cierto ¿Lo estaba despidiendo? ¿Lo quería despedir? ¿Por eso había estado agradable todo ese día?

— ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Me-me vas a echar?— pensó en todas las veces que fue insistente con Beka, cuánto lo hostigoseó, Dios, ¿Había sido demasiado? ¿No había funcionado?

— Yuri, no, cálmate-...

— ¿Pero por qué? si de repente me sacas el tema de que estoy gordo, que si no me gusta el trabajo ya no lo haga, me estás despidiendo, ¿Cierto? — habló rápido, notablemente alterado— ¿O se quejaron de mí? ¿Algún viejo se quejó de mí? hijos de puta, les di el mejor servicio que en su vida tendrán porque son unos asquerosos, hasta me aguanté que uno metiera al cuarto a un perro pulguiento que me ponía los pelos de punta cuando miraba fijamente lo que hac-...

— ¡Yuri!— lo frenó el kazajo, con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró, pareciendo realmente molesto — no te quiero despedir, y no me importa tu traumante experiencia sexual.

— ¡Entonces explícame qué pasa porque no entiendo!

—¿Pero por qué solo no lo aceptas y ya?

— ¡Porque es extraño que me pidas algo así, si siempre me has querido vender!

Otabek lo miró sorprendido.

Yuri tragó, sintiendo que a pesar de esas alturas en las que ya estaban, esas palabras le dolían mucho. Pero aguantó. Después de todo era verdad, Otabek siempre quiso que de una vez empezara a trabajar. Se lo había dicho cuando firmaron su contrato y se lo había repetido el día después de haberlo desvirgado.

Después de unos segundos el kazajo pareció rendirse y soltó la mano del menor dejándolo con el frío calando su palma.

Yuri lo miraba fijo, teniendo en cuenta el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta ¿Por qué si todo iba tan bien siempre para ellos algo debía cagarla y estropear todo el avance?

Pestañeó seguido para no ponerse a llorar y miró hacia la ventana, observando las gotitas caer. Puso sus manos en su cintura y suspiró entrecortado.

— Yura, lo decía en serio, cuando dije que quería esforzarme para que me disculparas por todo lo que te había dicho y hecho— cerró los ojos y masajeó su frente con cansancio— también cuando dije que me gustaría ser digno de ti, ¿cuántas veces tengo que disculparme por todo lo que dije?

Yuri se quedó callado, aún aguantando hasta el final las lágrimas.

— ¿Puedes mirarme? — intentó tomar su muñeca, pero el rubio se alejó y se cruzó de brazos, no dejando tocarle.

— No quiero— dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Genial.

Otabek tendría que ser sincero con Yuri. Y no es que no pretendiera serlo, pero no esperaba hacerlo justo en ese momento.

Bien, ¿cómo debía hacerlo?... bien, no tenía ni jodida idea.

Y como no la tenía, mandaría todo a la mierda; desde ir despacio hasta mantener lo que sentía a raya. Por una maldita vez en su vida iría al grano:

— Yuri, me gustas.

* * *

 ** _Hola💕_**

 ** _Me demoré con el capítulo porque justamente es algo más largo que los demás. Y si lo notaron, yasss, hay más "relleno" antes del sexo, ¿y por qué? bueno, porque quiero que se note la interacción entre estos dos en este momento. No los encerré a ambos en una casa por nada, ¿no?_**

 ** _Quiero que se entienda cómo se va dando la cercanía entre Yuri y Beka, discusiones triviales, gustos parecidos, disgustos, las costumbres que tienen, cómo se empiezan a tolerar más (o al menos por parte de Otabek que ya no "repele" a Yuri como antes y en parte acepta esa atracción que siente hacia él) y cómo finalmente Otabek manda todo a la mierda y lo dice y se hace hombre de una vez por todas y no huye ajasjsajsajsajas_**

 ** _Disculpen si lo hayan muy aburrido, pero siento necesario escribir esto porque no me pueden negar que todo hasta ahora entre ambos había sido solo peleas, conflictos, más protagonismo de terceros, que te amo pero tú esto, que me disculpes pero esto otro, sexo y sexo y blablabla, ya estaba bueno que Otabek hiciera algo bueno por su vida y le dijera a Yuri cómo se siente(?)_**

 **(*) _¿Notaron la indirecta hacia Piel Nevada? ¿Eh? ¿La notaron? ¿Sí que sí? ajsasjjs si no la notaron me duelen :c_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	21. Dopamine

**_Me mezclé tan terriblemente contigo_**

 ** _Tu lenguaje corporal hablando conmigo_**

 ** _Y quizá no tenga lógica, pero, bebé, mi mente no te va a dejar ir_**

 ** _Y anhelo tu sabor debajo de mi lengua cada día_**

 ** _Mantén la fruta prohibida viniendo hacia mí_**

 ** _Quiero sentir tu azúcar en mis venas_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

La vista de Yuri se devolvió como látigo hacia Otabek que lo miraba de forma seria.

Sus labios se separaron un par de veces y su rostro se tiñó carmín (era lindo lo fácil que era sonrojar al menor). Sin embargo, sus cejas se juntaron enfadadas y antes de que Otabek tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, un almohadazo le pegó en plena nariz.

— ¡No juegues conmigo así, eres de lo peor!— maulló el rubio, indignado.

¿Que Yuri se iba a tragar de inmediato sus palabras? Olvídenlo.

El kazajo lo miró sorprendido, no le había creído nada. Y antes de que pudiera tomar la palabra, el rubio tomó otro cojín que le quedaba cerca y se lo tiró enfadado por la cabeza.

— ¡Esto es el colmo, me voy, eres un estúpido!

No esperó mucho más y salió por la puerta cerrando con un portazo.

No se lo podía creer, tenía ganas de llorar pero solo su enfado lo detenía, ¡¿Qué se creía Otabek como para querer jugar con su corazón así de nuevo?! este mismo latía furioso y sus mejillas estaban tan calientes como la putería de Katsuki, pero aún así, ¡No se podía creer esa confesión tan escueta!

El kazajo, con el cabello algo desarreglado (por los almohadazos) se asomó rápido por el marco de la puerta y le gritó:

— ¡Yura!

— ¡No me hables!

— ¡Vas sin ropa y dejaste tu bolso!

Kazajo hijo de puta.

¿No podía decirle algo más lindo? algo como "por favor no me dejes eres todo para mí, mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles". No, joder, tenía que volver a cagarla gritándole que se iba semi desnudo y sin sus pertenencias.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Te detesto!— se devolvió únicamente por la rabia que sus palabras le habían dado.

Golpeó el pecho del mayor, pero eso solo le hizo cosquillas. En el peor momento se percató que Otabek estaba riéndose.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! — preguntó ofuscado, ya terminando por llorar mientras sorbía por la nariz tal como un niño que acababa de caerse. Su voz sonaba aguda por el esfuerzo y su rostro era un poema... un poema sobre un tomate y lo rojo que este era.

Altin negó, no pudiendo controlar la risa, pero tomando las muñecas de menor despacio para que se detuviera. Se sintió un poco mal por haberlo hecho llorar de nuevo, pero la verdad era que se estaba riendo puramente de los nervios y la escenita hilarante que el rubio le estaba montando.

— Ven, ¿podemos hablar y no gritarnos?— preguntó abriendo la puerta del cuarto para ingresar de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que a Yuri le parecía estúpida (pero terriblemente sexy) pegada al rostro.

Altin nunca se había considerado una persona muy risueña y le echaba la culpa a Yuri por ponerlo así. Quería dejar de sonreír, pero no podía y eso solo acrecentaba la furia en el menor.

— ¡No! ¡Me quiero ir!— volvió a maullar.

— Sí, sí, te dejaré ir pero primero vamos a hablar, ¿te parece?

Intentó convencerlo, pero Plisetsky cerró los ojos (en un vano intento para dejar de llorar) y negó efusivamente, intentando soltar sus muñecas de las manos del mayor.

Altin entendía que Yuri no le creyera por todo lo que anteriormente le había hecho, pero ahora que decía la verdad no se iba a dejar amedentrar y no iba a dejar ir al ruso. Si ya lo había soltado, no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Recibió otra negativa, junto con los mechones rubios de Yuri agitándose de un lado a otro.

— Eso para mí es un sí— sentenció.

— ¡Es un no! Q-qué, ¡Oye!

Sin esperar más reclamos, Otabek se agachó y lo cargó como costal de papas en su hombro, tomando firme sus piernas que ya empezaban a enfriarse por estar al aire frío en el pasillo... ¿Enserio Yuri había pensado marcharse así?

Yuri soltó una exclamación, gruñó y chilló golpeando la espalda del mayor para que lo bajara de una maldita vez.

El ruso sentía rabia, pena y vergüenza. Lo que menos quería era conversar con Tontabek si lo único que le esperaba era un regaño por querer salir así y ser un impulsivo. No quería escuchar más propuestas sobre su trabajo o mentiras como la que habían desatado su indignación y llanto.

Otabek no lo soltó, como se hubiera esperado una vez dentro del cuarto. No, de hecho, se tomó el jodido tiempo de poner la calefacción mientras Yuri pataleaba en su hombro. Solo tras eso lo bajó con cuidado, pero dejándolo sentado en su regazo ambos en una orilla de la cama. Era la mejor posición si había que tener en cuenta que Yuri solo quería huir de ahí y Otabek no lo iba a permitir; afianzó el agarre en su cintura y Yuri siguió intentando soltarse mientras le golpeaba el pecho.

Un poco más de desesperación en el rubio y Otabek juraría que escucharía esos extraños maullidos de gatos que "hablan" como humanos que aparecían en videos graciosos por Youtube.

— Yura, para un poco.

— No quiero, no quiero, quiero irme, déjame ir, suéltame, ¡agh!

Los cerdos volarían el día que lograse soltarse con tan poca fuerza que poseía. El kazajo puso los ojos en blanco e intentó besarlo, pero Yuri se resistía y negaba. Intentó llegar a sus labios varias veces, pero el menor corría la cara, fue cuando los pequeños besos empezaron a ir a parar en su nariz, pómulos o incluso cerca de sus ojos cuando Otabek empezó a reír por la resistencia del menor. Inevitablemente, también contagió a Yuri.

— Hey, ¿estás llorando o estás riendo?

— Noooo — se lamentó, ¿por qué su carne era tan débil cuando se trataba de Altin?

— Yura, quiero decirte algo, ¿pue-...?

Las manos calentitas del rubio cubrieron su boca, volviendo a negar, bajando su rostro. Cuán terco podía el tigre de Rusia.

— ¡Ah!— exclamó tensándose cuando sintió la lengua del mayor lamer su palma— ¡N-No! q-que asco— murmuró, a pesar de todo, sin retirarlas.

La lengua de Otabek trazó mojados círculos que lo hicieron apretar las piernas por la sensación erótica que le propinaba. Sus incisivos lo mordieron débilmente, paralizándolo, y no quiso levantar la vista por miedo a tan solo ver el rostro de Otabek y ponerse duro mientras imaginaba esa lengua y esos labios en otras partes de su anatomía.

No soportó cuando lamió entre medio de sus dedos. El cosquilleo y el escalofrío delicioso que lo hizo temblar lo hicieron retirar sus manos fugazmente.

— No estoy jugando, Yuri— musitó ofendido. Había sido duro, pero al fin lo dejaban hablar— quiero que te retires porque no quiero verte con nadie más.

Yuri levantó su rostro de golpe ante la confesión...

— ¡Ugh!

... de paso también pegándole un cabezazo en pleno mentón a Otabek.

—¿De veras?—preguntó cesando su llanto, ignorando olímpicamente el golpe que le había propinado. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban brillosos por el llanto, además de sus mejillas que al parecer había decidido quedarse rosáceo.

A Yuri le costaba mucho creerle, a pesar de que había estado esperando esa confesión por tantos años y trabajado arduamente no podía creer que fuera cierto. Pero es que era Otabek Altin, ¡Era su _daddy_! quien lo había rechazado incontables veces de mil formas distintas.

Su pecho latía con fuerza, no sabía por qué pero se empezaba a poner muy nervioso, con una mezcla extraña de emoción y miedo

¿Había llegado a su corazón? ¿Lo había logrado?

— ¿No me estás mintiendo?

El otro suspiró.

— No lo estoy haciendo, Yura.

Yuri apretó sus labios, balbuceando un par de cosas antes de hablar claramente.

— Como me estés mintiendo llamaré a Yuuri para que te empapele a-...

— ¿Putadas?— levantó una ceja, Yuri asintió con la boca abierta— ya lo ha hecho, porque te hice daño. Aprendí mi lección, no volveré a hacerlo.

Yuri se conmovió. Qué linda era esa cerda cuando quería. Él no se había enterado de eso anteriormente, pero se encargaría de llevarlo a comer un gran tazón de su familia en cuanto se juntaran.

Beka acarició su rostro, despejándolo de cabellos que se le habían pegado por las lágrimas. Besó su mejilla.

— No quiero volver nunca más a hacerlo, porque en serio me gustas y estoy arrepentido de lo que hce. Voy a enmendar todo lo malo, pero ten consideración conmigo, ¿si? aún hay cosas que necesito pensar en mi cabeza y en cuanto a salir con alguien... no sé si sea bueno en ello. Pero contigo quiero intentarlo.

Yuri se lo quedó mirando atónito. Dios, Otabek Altin iba en serio. Ese rostro sin una pizca de mofa decía la verdad.

No podía ser cierto, no podía... ¡No podía serlo! ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Le gustaba a Otabek!

Quería gritar, llorar y golpear a alguien de la euforia que había nacido en su pecho. Era como si un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales se estuviera llevando a cabo en su estómago, ¿Mariposas? ¡A la mierda! ¡Lo que tenía ahí era un zoológico convulsionando y vomitando en todos los jodidos colores del arcoiris!

— Sí, sí, sí, sí. Comprendo — asintió Yuri, mostrando una hermosa y amplia sonrisa. El otro sonrió tenuemente ante eso, había podido calmarle y aclararle el rollo.

Claro que comprendía. Beka también tenía sus traumas y toda la cosa. Pero aún así, que aceptara sus sentimientos y que pudiera corresponderle aunque fuera un poco... Ay no, sintió que su labio volvía a temblar y sus hinchados ojos volvían a arderle. Su rostro se contrajo otra vez.

— ¿Y-Yura? ¿Qué pasa ahora?— preguntó algo asustado Otabek, ¿había dicho algo malo?

El menor negó, volviendo a llorar. No podía dejar de sonreír a pesar de ello.

— Es que... es que estoy muy feliz — sollozó en su regazo limpiando con sus puños las gotitas que caían por sus mejillas.

Beka sonrió despacio. Le daba algo de ternura.

Levantó su rostro despacio y tocó sus labios con los contrarios, enlazándolos en un beso dulce.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, en serio?— volvió a separarse y preguntar. Solo pare cerciorarse.

Otabek rodó los ojos.

— No he estado siendo amable este último tiempo para poder despedirte, Yura — dijo refiriéndose a la discusión que habían tenido anteriormente — lo he estado siendo porque me di cuenta hace poco y ahora te lo confirmo. No hay otra razón y creo que es el hecho más claro para decirte que voy en serio.

— Bien— volvió a asentir el rubio, creando un silencio en el que se quedaron mirando fijamente de los ojos a los labios y viceversa.

Yuri se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a unir sus labios, mordiendo despacio los ajenos mientras acariciaba la nuca de Otabek bajando por su cuello, recorriendo la piel suave y tostada con la yema de sus dedos.

Quería sentirlo más cerca que nunca ahora mismo.

Se acercó mucho más hasta quedar prácticamente pegados.

Otabek acariciaba su rostro, jugaba con su pelo y en última instancia mientras bajó sus manos haciendo figuras abstractas en sus muslos desnudos, acariciándolos a lo largo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas suavemente. Yuri suspiró ante la caricia cálida.

Sus manos también, ni tontas ni perezosas, uno a uno se encargó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa que empezó a ser molesta.

Sin dejar de unir sus labios, besos que comenzaron a ser mucho más dedicados e intensos cuando sus lenguas se reencontraron y se pelearon por beber cada uno más de la boca del otro, pasando a chocar dientes en el intento.

El Plisetsky movió suave sus caderas. A través de la tela de su ropa interior era fácil sentir la hombría del kazajo bajo suyo, pero aún así empezó a desear cada vez más cercanía e intimidad. Sintió que de a poco lograba poner dura la entrepierna de Otabek.

El ritmo de sus caderas que pronto cobró más viveza empezó a deleitarlo, a ambos. Los quejidos de Yuri empezaron a llenar el ambiente además del sonido que producían sus besos.

Otabek apretaba su trasero, pasando a llevar a propósito su entrada donde ya empezaba a estar mojado. Los sonidos que Yuri soltaba raspando su garganta hacían que su miembro cada vez doliera más.

Se revolvían el cabello y no se querían soltar los labios, entre dientes juguetones, suspiros, mordiscos en el cuello y caricias subidas de todo, de a poco pero insistente, Yuri empujaba a Otabek hasta que el otro empezaba a ceder, dejándose apoyado con un codo en la cama.

El menor, paseando sus manos por el amplio pecho del mayor y con los pelos de punta al sentir la fricción de sus miembros por sobre la ropa, creyó tener el control... o eso hasta que Otabek pasó sus manos por debajo de su suéter y tomándolo firme de la cintura cambiara posiciones en un ágil movimiento, dejándolo bajo suyo.

Yuri gimió al sentir el colchón en su espalda, se separó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Tenía los mofletes húmedos pero había dejado de llorar.

— ¿Por qué yo abajo?— no tardó en quejarse.

— ¿Quieres ir arriba?— preguntó curioso de su respuesta, Yuri asintió, con ambas manos afirmado de su cuello.

Otabek hizo una extraña mueca y el rubio se confundió.

— Espera... ¿De qué estamos hablando?

— ... no sé, ¿Te refieres a metérmela tú?

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntó un poco alarmado— ¡¿Me dejas hacerlo?! — preguntó emocionado.

— No estamos hablando de lo mismo— sentenció de inmediato— No, no te dejo— dijo sonriendo, mientras jugaba con el elástico de la lencería ajustada de Yuri.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Y cómo tú me lo haces?— reclamó inconscientemente levantando la cola, dejando las manos ajenas deslizar la prenda por sus piernas y liberando la dolorosa erección.

— Quizá para tu próximo cumpleaños— propuso, lamiéndose los labios lascivamente. El rubio iba a volver a reclamar que aún quedaba casi un año completo para ello, pero no alcanzó — pero supongo que hablabas de querer montar tú, eso sí te dejo.

La conversación fue tan rápida y fluida por la necesidad que ambos se estaban teniendo que por el momento no hubo más palabras.

Se deshicieron rápido de la ropa molesta.

Otabek miró fijamente cómo Yuri se posicionaba sobre suyo, el cuerpo del menor lo tenía completamente hechizado, atrapado en su sensualidad y sutileza, casi como el de una fiera. Esos ojos esmeralda que también le devolvían la mirada cargada de deseo y derretidos en éxtasis. Sabía que es par de ventanas verdes algún día terminarían por volverlo loco.

Tenía las mejillas rosadas y el cabello desordenado, el rastro del llanto pasado solo lo hacían ver aún más como un niño y Altin se sintió extrañamente ansioso.

El rubio se sentó suavemente sobre su sexo, moviendo lento sus caderas, haciéndolo gruñir reprimido de las ganas de penetrarlo de una vez por todas y arrancarle los más deliciosos gritos. Su miembro se paseaba entre las nalgas de Yuri, resbalando y siendo estimulado desde la base hasta la punta en un movimiento hipnótico que le sacó más de un jadeo.

Yuri se lamió los labios y le sonrió, cosa que le derritió por completo. Apoyado en su codo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado en la sensación de ser torturado pero a la vez estar disfrutándolo.

Yuri se afirmaba con una de sus manos en el muslo contrario, con la otra acariciaba su pecho y pasaba a llevar suavemente sus pezones. Ladeaba el rostro sintiendo debilidad y gimiendo cuando el miembro ajeno acariciaba directamente su entrada o cuando su glande se hundía ligeramente reclamándole el paso de una maldita vez.

La súplica muda en los ojos chocolate profundo de Otabek se vio complacida una vez que Yuri al fin detuvo su tortura y tomó su pene para alinearlo con su entrada.

— _Ohh_ , _daddy_ — gimió lastimero mientras bajaba lentamente, apoyado esta vez con ambas manos en su pecho, sintiendo de a poco cómo la suave glande se abría paso cada vez más profundo dentro suyo. Le enloquecía el tamaño del kazajo y cómo la travesía de entrar por completo dolía de una forma tan placentera que lo aturdía.

— Eso bebé, baja un poco más, sí, así...

— _Ahhh_ — sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos mareados en placer, tan solo eso atrapó a Otabek en las esmeraldas ajenas que lo miraban con devoción.

Era deleitable cómo Yuri apretaba inconscientemente su entrada, succionando todo su miembro, recibiéndolo por completo entre sus cálidas y suaves paredes.

Empezó a moverse lento, para la jodida desgracia de Altin desesperándolo de nuevo, ¿es que quería matarlo? definitivamente si no moría de un ataque cardíaco lo haría de histeria por esos movimientos tan pausado.

No resistió por mucho de ese modo. Sin soportar la lentitud con la que Yuri lo torturaba a propósito (porque su sonrisa juguetona delataba que disfrutaba molestándolo), elevó su cadera en un intento de penetrarlo con más intensidad, sorprendiendo a la belleza rusa.

— _¡Daddy!_ — logró arrebatar de esos hinchados labios color fresa.

Los gemidos empezaron a llenar descaradamente la habitación.

En dado punto el rubio tampoco pudo disfrutar mucho más el cómo hacía desesperar a su amante y empezó a dar cortos saltos sobre el miembro de Otabek, cada uno más rápido que el anterior y más profundo, calando hondo en su interior.

— ¡O-oye! Dios... — se mordió los labios cuando sintió la mano del kazajo tomar su hombría y empezar a estimularla.

Otabek Altin se irguió para quedar sentado. Le ganaron las ganas de atrapar nuevamente esa porción de suave algodón que tenía por boca Plisetsky, la misma con la que ahora gemía desesperado disfrutando del insolente y lascivo sonido que producían sus pieles al chocar tan exquisitamente.

Aprovechó de jugar con sus desatendidos pezones y Yuri se sintió desfallecer, rompió el beso y hundió su rostro en su cuello a la par que su boca ya no podía reprimir más lo bien que se sentía con toda la atención recibida. Se abrazó arañando su espalda, sabiendo que no soportaría mucho más y que en su vientre ya empezaba a sentir la calidez del clímax.

— _Daddy ¡mngh!_ ya no más, ya casi-...— apretó los labios ahogando el orgasmo donde mismo había jadeado desesperado.

Altin sintió al menor contraerse contra su miembro, apretándolo de una manera deliciosa hasta que finalmente se soltaba y terminaba por manchar a ambos con su semilla.

El menor dejó de moverse, pero por una buena razón. Con un sobreesfuerzo y solo porque ese día estaba muy feliz, no dejaría que el kazajo se viniera dentro suyo... o al menos no lo dejaría por donde siempre terminaba.

Algo descolocado, Altin lo vio conteniendo el aliento por segunda vez cuando Yuri se inclinó sobre su aún dolorosa erección.

— Será un regalo — suspiró con una sonrisa, retomando el ritmo mientras tomaba entre sus manos su pene y dejaba un beso en la punta donde el líquido preseminal ya empezaba a escurrir.

El kazajo no supo qué decir. De entre todas las cosas no se esperaba que Yuri bajara a hacerle un oral. No es que nunca se lo hubieran hecho... pero debía admitir que la imagen de Yuri post-clímax; desnudo, sudado, mejillas ardiendo y haciéndole sexo oral era realmente para enmarcarla. Yuri era una pieza de sensualidad y pureza irrefutable.

Lo único a lo que atinó fue a despejar su rostro aporcelanado para verlo mejor mientras lamía, y le sostuvo el cabello mientras Yuri engullía relajando su garganta lo más que podía. Lo que no alcanzaba en su tierna boca, lo acariciaba entre sus manos.

La lengua del ruso lo envolvió, húmeda succionando sobretodo en su glande. Sus mejillas hundidas y sus ojos cerrados le agitaron la respiración fácilmente mientras el vaivén constante hacía estragos en su cuerpo.

No era un experto, a veces pasaba a llevar sus dientes, pero Otabek se encontraba más que en el paraíso y lo reflejó cuando a los pocos minutos terminó en la boca de Yuri con un pesado gruñido, mordiéndose el labio para no exclamar.

El menor no detuvo el movimiento de su mano, sacando su lengua y recibiendo la semilla de Otabek con sus ojos clavados en los contrarios. Tragó todo lo que le fue dado como si se hubiese tratado de la más exquisita cena que jamás le hubieran dado.

Otabek tragó saliva en seco ante esa faceta. Le había encantado su regalo.

* * *

Yuri había insistido en querer bañarse juntos, con la excusa de "ahorrar agua", pero Otabek no lo dejó. Con las mil fantasías sexuales y posibilidades que había maquinado en su cabeza mientras veía a Yuri tragando su semen y con su mentón manchado de él, prefirió dejar la tentación de querer tomarlo por segunda vez para otra ocasión.

De esa forma, Yuri se bañó primero y Otabek segundo.

Al salir del baño lo encontró en el piso de la habitación con el control de la televisión en su mano. Buscaba por Netflix _The lord of the rings_.

Se había puesto una camiseta de manga corta suya al no tener pijama, le quedaba lo bastante grande como para tapar hasta sus muslos pero él parecía cómodo así que lo dejó así, además había rechazado ponerse cualquier tipo de pantalones diciendo que odiaba cuando se le subían al dormir así que usualmente no los usaba. Otabek solo se puso el pantalón tipo buzo que utilizaba para dormir y una camiseta manga corta simple.

— ¿Empezamos de la uno, no?— Yuri volteó preguntando.

El kazajo se preguntó si no sentía cansancio por todo lo que habían hecho. El rubio tras salir del baño parecía como nuevo y fresco como lechuga.

¿O acaso era él el que estaba demasiado viejo?...

Frunció un poco el ceño. Negó esa posibilidad de inmediato, no, era imposible, ¡Recién tenía 25!

Concluyó que Yuri solo era un chico con mucha energía. Un espécimen raro de la naturaleza.

— ¿Por cuál otra iríamos a empezar?— preguntó obvio, mientras descubría las tapas de la cama. Ya eran las pasadas las diez — venga, arriba soldado— hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fuera a acostarse junto a él.

— Ya voy, _daddy_ — tomó el paquete de gomitas del que había estado comiendo y se metió entre las sábanas, aún con el control en mano.

— Deja de llamarme así.— era cierto que lo ponía cuando Yuri se lo decía al tener relaciones, pero en la vida cotidiana resultaba raro.

— Tú me regañas cuando te llamo por tu nombre.

— Me has llamado todo el día por mi nombre, Yura— apagó las luces, se metió él también a la cama y cruzó un brazo por detrás del menor, acomodándolo cerca de su pecho.

— ¿Eso haría más oficial nuestra relación?

Otabek frunció un poco el ceño, un tanto nervioso.

— No estamos en una "relación-relación"...

Yuri no arrugó su gesto y con una sonrisa segura habló.

— Tú dijiste que querías intentar salir conmigo, yo dije que sí, ¿Eso no es una relación?

Yuri era atento, no se le iría palabra alguna que el kazajo hubiera dicho.

Otabek lo miró con el ceño fruncido, torciendo los labios y dócilmente dejándose vencer. El rubio tenía razón y eso, extrañamente, no le molestaba.

— Chico listo.

— Pero si eso hace más oficial la relación entonces te diré Beka. Siempre me ha gustado como suena, _"Be-ka"_ — silabeó el apodo cerca de sus labios, dejando un casto beso en la comisura. El mayor sonrió divertido.

— Deja de hablar tonterías y pon de una vez la película.

El ruso rió también y le puso por fin _play_ a la historia.

* * *

 ** _💕💕Hola!_**

 ** _¿Cómo están bebés? yo ssssúper bien ;) creo que este capítulo tiene alto contenido de azúcar (para al menos toda la trama que envuelve la historia(?)) y no sé uds pero a mí me agradó cómo quedó c;_ ❤**

 **💎 _Mis niños ahora están felices, in lob y en calma_ ❤ _c': ahora por fin están en una "relación-relación, Beka dice que no tan relación pero Yuri sí dice relación-relación y eso lo hace una relación-relación lo quiera Beka o no(?)"_**

 ** _¿Saben lo difícil que fue escribir el sexo? ;_; ¡jue horrible, jue horrible! (como el Burro de Shrek ajsjas) me pasa que soy muy imaginativa pero para pasarlo a palabras ME DA UNA VERGÜENZA_ LKASJKASK _espero que aún así lo hayan disfrutado y les entretuviera que Beka reaccionara más a los encantos de Yuri =D_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	22. Staring

**_Me tienes mirándote como un tonto_**

 ** _Sí, sé que me quieres también cuando me regresas la mirada_**

 ** _Oh, chico, sé que me entiendes_**

 ** _Mis ojos, tus ojos, la luz del sol, está bien_**

 ** _Sí, ¿cómo podría mirar más allá de ti?_**

 ** _Me tienes mirándote fijamente_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yura y Beka despertaron a eso de las 9 am... o más bien Beka, que abrió los ojos primero. A lo que se trataba del rubio, este se hallaba muy enterrado entre las mantas con su cabeza abandonando por completo las almohadas y hecho un ovillo. Mientras bostezaba Otabek se preguntó cómo diantres podía respirar allí abajo.

Levantó un poco las tapas y ahí estaba, gruñó un poco entre sueños causándole algo de gracia y ternura. No quiso despertarlo aún y lo dejó descansar un poco más.

Se calzó y mientras bajaba por las escaleras se percató que todavía llovía a cántaros.

Por la ventana de la cocina se observaba el césped mojado y unos enfadados nubarrones grises.

Se puso a hacer el desayuno, pensaba llevarle a la cama a Yuri pero a penas terminó de hervir el agua el rubio despeinado y con una mueca soñolienta venía bajando la escalera en su dirección. Se subió al taburete de la barra y, como si a la fuerza intentara deshacerse del sueño, le sonrió.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos- respondió con otra sonrisa- pensaba llevarte arriba el desayuno.

-Oh, no-meneó la mano restándole importancia-así está bien.

Se quedaron ahí en la mesita desayunando, en silencio, con solo la lluvia cayendo y haciendo estruendo.

Ninguno estaba incómodo, de hecho (y pudiendo decir que estaban en paz), se estaban llevando bien, parecían una pareja normal -o eso diría cualquiera- mientras Yuri reía entre dientes por haberle quitado la última tostada.

\- ¿Por qué nunca supe que cocinabas?

-No es algo necesario de saber- subió y bajó los hombros.

¿No importante? ¡Claro que era importante para Yuri!

Si tuviera un diario en donde anotara todos los datos sobre su crush, era seguro que a penas llegara a su casa se tiraría de cabeza a anotar tal datazo. Pero por suerte tenía cabeza y de memoria sabía todo lo que en esa libreta hubiera estado sobre Otabek.

\- Solo lo saben unos cuantos. Ya sabes, mis hermanas, Viktor y Leo que a veces viene a comer.

-¿Leo?- frunció un poquito el ceño -¿por qué Viktor y el perro de Leo?

-¿Estás celoso?- divertido levantó una ceja, con una media sonrisa. Las mejillas de Yuri se pusieron rosadas.- Leo porque a veces viene a quedarse en casa... no me hagas esa cara, no sé qué concepto sucio está en tu cabeza sobre él y yo pero te aclaro que siempre hemos sido solo buenos amigos.

-¿Y Viktor?

-Por necesidades básicas quería aprender y me preguntó. Sobretodo porque se le quema el arroz (*)

Yuri casi se ahoga con su té y a penas logró tragar bien, una risa contagiosa hizo que Otabek se percatara recién de lo que había dicho.

-Ya, ya, está bien- dijo Yuri mientras intentaba calmarse- debí suponerlo.

De pronto, había sido el sonido de la lluvia que caía a ratos mucho más fuerte de lo que ya hacía lo que distrajo a Yuri y lo hizo mirar por la ventana preocupado.

-Potya le tiene miedo a la lluvia... me pregunto si está escondida bajo mi cama.

Recién fue cuando el mayor se acordó que Yuri convivía con otra pequeña inquilina.

-¿Le dejaste alimento?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-La señora que hace el aseo en la mañana seguramente también se encargó de eso mientras no estuve. Siempre dice que tenga cuidado por ser tan joven y vivir solo. Pero siempre le digo que tengo a Potya, que es como un gato-perro, siempre me está cuidando y rasguña a todos los que sabe que debe hacerlo -le dio una mirada furtiva.

-Sé de lo que hablas, ya he recibido regaños suyos - respondió divertido.- es una pequeña mimada.

-La adoro, es mi niña mimada.

Potya era a penas una bolita fea y con un maullido chillón cuando Altin se la regaló a Yuri en su primer cumpleaños n 15 y días después de haberlo acogido en su agencia. Era algo tímido pero se enfadaba con facilidad, todavía recordaba su rostro lleno de emoción cuando se la entregó.

Ahora Potya había evolucionado, como el patito feo a un cisne precioso. Esponjosa, vanidosa y casi como si supiese que portaba una belleza preciosa. Tal como la que su dueño también tenía.

La tarde se les pasó igual que la anterior: en una burbuja donde solo existían ellos, entre besos y risas. Otabek no sabía qué tenía el chiquillo a su lado que le incitaba a la risa, como nunca antes, porque en sí no se consideraba alguien realmente risueño. Entre películas que a veces cambiaban a mitad de reproducción porque eran demasiado clichés, entre mucha comida y, obvio, varios encuentros subidos de tono que pasaremos por alto.

Yuri se fue al tercer día de su estadía, por la tarde cuando solo caía una tierna llovizna. El puente ya había abierto y solo un guardia hacía de vigilante y controlaba el tránsito.

Entre conversación y conversación llegaron al fin, después de tanta travesía, al hogar del rubio.

\- ¿Te parece o no?

El Plisetsky sonrió de lado y se meneó como si fuera un crío solo para que Otabek se exasperara con su nula respuesta.

\- Los chicos se enfadarán si ven que su daddy tiene preferencias y los clientes no se pondrán nada contentos cuando les diga que no estoy haciendo tales trabajos.

-No seas considerado ahora, sé que te gusta tener la preferencia- le dijo socarrón y con algo de gracia en la voz.- yo me encargo del resto, te lo prometo.

Acarició el muslo del menor, con un suave apretón, un "anda, solo di que sí".

Yuri jodió nuevamente como si lo pensara, y algo de la nada atravesó su mente. Volteó de golpe hacia Otabek.

-Bueno. Nada de noches con los clientes, solo bailo y entretengo, eso-el kazajo suspiró-¡Pero! -y se detuvo en seco, debió haber previsto que Yuri tenía una condición - quiero que vayas tú a mi graduación, en persona.

El kazajo se le quedó mirando perplejo. Pensaba que le iba a pedir algo más imposible (típico Yuri).

Era una tradición (como en cualquier otro lado) la de que los graduados en su último año de preparatoria se les hiciera una ceremonia en su despedida con un latoso discurso del director y de algunos otros destacados profesores. La parte divertida (según Yuri y Sala) era cuando todos se ponían a llorar mientras de fondo ponían la típica canción triste y un vídeo con ridículas fotos de la estadía de los alumnos en el establecimiento.

Yuri quería que, al recibir su cuadro y su diploma de graduación, Otabek estuviera allí para entregárselo y mortalizar el momento con la típica foto (y como cualquier otro apoderado orgulloso de su pupilo al terminar su fase como estudiante).

Todo hasta ahí suena muy normal para alguien que acaba de cerrar un ciclo de su vida muy relevante... pero lo era más para Yuri, mucho más si Otabek fuese a estar allí.

Otabek nunca iba a hacer los trámites en persona a su colegio y las veces que lo había hecho podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano. Siempre mandaba a alguien más para que fuera a las reuniones de padres o cualquier otra bobada en la que debía hacer acto de presencia.

Sabía que las viejas verdes (incluidas algunas de sus profesoras) morirían por acercarse a Otabek Altin si lo veían el día de su graduación. Pero eso era lo de menos.

Si él iba sería uno de los días más felices de su vida.

\- Quiero que me entregues mi diploma y que ese día para nadie tengas ojos más que para mí.

La mirada verde era severa. Era algo que realmente quería y anhelaba.

\- Bien. Iré a tu graduación - retiró el cabello del menos tras su oreja.

\- No puedes retractarte.

\- No lo haré.

\- Es una promesa.

\- Es una promesa - reiteró.

El cariño estaba, pero no mucho la confianza. En fin, sería algo en lo que tendrían que trabajar codo a codo.

Otabek acarició su mejilla y se inclinaron a la par para despedirse con un beso, beso (o besuqueo) que duró cerca de diez minutos.

\- Cuídate -le dijo el kazajo mientras Yuri abría el paraguas que le había prestado.

\- Lo haré. Nos vemos - volteó y sonrió por última vez antes de salir del carro.

Iba entrando por el umbral de la recepción de su edificio cuando escuchó el andar del automóvil de Otabek yéndose.

Volteó por puro instinto y se le quedó el aliento frío en la garganta cuando dos cuadras más lejos distinguió quién yacía en cierto carro estacionado de manera estratégica.

No podía ver su rostro por la lluvia y la distancia. Pero, oh, cómo iba a confundir ese maldito y caro auto.

¿Por cuánto había estado ahí?

Su celular en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar, pero lo ignoró y entró rápidamente cerrando con manos trémulas y torpes el paraguas. Ignoró sin querer el saludo del conserje del edificio y a penas estuvo dentro del ascensor apretó compulsivamente el numerito que lo llevaría a su piso.

Su bolsillo seguía vibrando, lo sacó y miró la pantalla. Era quién suponía, era Jean. Y a penas la llamada terminó de ser ignorada, apagó el aparato.

Los días que siguieron tras la tormenta fueron mucho más claros. El sol de Rusia no siempre era muy cálido pero hacía lo que podía y cercanos al verano Yuri ya andaba en camiseta corta.

Tocó el timbre del hogar y en nada sintió las patitas de cierta bestia correr a su encuentro mientras ladraba hacia la puerta, (re)avisando a su dueño que alguien había buscaba.

\- ¿La contraseña?

\- No estoy para tus juegos, katsudon, soy yo -seguramente el Katsuki lo estaba viendo por la mirilla de la puerta, así que le levantó el dedo de en medio y la tapó con la mano para que abriera de una maldita vez -Y pesca a tu monstruo antes de q-... ¡AY!

Demasiado tarde.

Yuuri había abierto la puerta y Vicchan saltó llegando lo más alto que podía (sus muslos) mientras meneaba su cola esponjosa de lado a lado.

-Quítame esta cosa por favor - exclamó indignado con el caniche afelpado que rogaba por una caricia.

El japonés se carcajeó un rato hasta que decidió ayudar a su amigo.

\- Yuri no te quiere Vicchan, así que ven con papi - lo tomó de las patitas delanteras con cuidado y le acarició tras las orejas luego.

El ruso se tiró al sofá ajeno como si se tratara de su propia casa y prendió la televisión buscando algo bueno para ver y pasar el rato.

\- ¿No vas a ofrecerme algo para beber?

\- Olvídalo, si quieres algo párate tú a buscarlo.

\- Soy tu visita, cerda malagradecida, te vengo a hacer compañía - se quejó, de todos modos poniéndose de pie camino a la cocina.

Al parecer era el lugar en el que más pasaba el tiempo últimamente. Dios, no. Al percatarse de ello se asustó.

"Mañana mismo empezaré a salir a trotar, lo juro por Putin".

Mientras, degustaría esas ricas galletas de chocolate que había encontrado.

\- ¿Quién acompaña a quién realmente? - se burló el azabache en el sofá de enfrente mientras a su lado su mascota se había hecho ovillo ante sus caricias y empezaba a quedarse dormido.- ¡Tráeme algo también!

Era uno de esos días en los que no hay mucho qué hacer más que aburrirse y acompañar a alguien que también estaba aburrido para aburrirse mutuamente, pero juntos.

Vieron uno que otro programa mientras se quejaban de esto y lo otro o discutían por eso o aquello.

\- ¿Y dónde está Mila?- preguntó el rubio, ya encontraba extraño que no contestara sus mensajes.

\- Dijo que tenía trámites que hacer. Cosas de adultos.

"Cosas de adultos". Yuri frunció el ceño, era obvio que ambos chicos seguían viéndolo como un bebé.

\- Tú también eres adulto y nunca tienes nada qué hacer.

\- Yo también tengo trámites, que Viktor se haga cargo de eso es otra cosa. Es una molestia tener que andar de un lado para el otro, las cuentas, el agua, la luz, las deudas, el banco esto, tal tarjeta esto lo otro, ugh. Le transfiero el dinero y él se encarga de todo.

\- Eres un flojo - atacó el menor, él podía ser un holgazán pero Yuuri se pasaba - ¿Qué harás cuando Viktor ya no esté?

El japonés seguía viendo el programa, mordió una galleta y simplemente subió y bajó los hombros.

A veces al ruso le costaba imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yuuri, podía ser muy impredecible y difícil de leer.

\- Hay más peces en el mar - murmuró tras unos segundos - y hablando de peces, ¿Cómo va todo con Otabek?

Ingeniosamente, cambió el tema. E ingenuamente, Yuri ni se percató de ello.

\- Uhm... bien - asintió con una pequeña sonrisa lo bastante tierna como para que la sonrisa maléfica y los cuernos de diablo de Yuuri aparecieran - nos mensajeamos seguido, la otra vez salimos a dar un paseo y me llevó a tomar helado.

\- No me importa los detalles fluffy, quiero saber cómo la tiene y si en verdad es una bestia en la ca-...

\- ¡AHHH! ¡Por qué siempre eres tan cerda!- le tiró un cojín en plena cara mientras el otro se reía de su reacción alterada y de su cara roja.

Su relato tierno se fue a la mierda y Yuuri no podía estar más divertido con ello.

\- Pero hablando en serio - suspiró calmando su ataque de risa - ¿Te trata bien?

\- Lo hace -murmuró enfurruñado.

\- Me alegro - sonrió maternalmente, esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba y que al menos Yuri solo había visto que se la dedicaba a Mila y a él (o a Vicchan) - Porque como vuelva a intentar hacer algo me dices y voy a corriendo a partirle la cara, ¿bien?

\- Sí, sí, bien.

Siguieron hablando de cualquier otra cosa mientras veían a medias la televisión. Hablar con Yuuri siempre le resultaba bastante llevadero, era como si entre ellos los temas de conversación no acabasen nunca.

Cuando menos lo notaron el sonido de la tv solo era un eco que llenaba la habitación entre palabra y palabra.

Yuri jugó con su móvil apagado entre sus manos mientras escuchaba al otro quejarse de no sabía qué cosa porque mientras decía y decía cosas, meditó sobre algo. Así, lo interrumpió cuando supuso que había concluido.

\- Ehm, ¿Yuuri?

Quería decirle algo serio. El japonés notó eso de inmediato, pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre. Musitó un corto "¿Ajá?".

\- Creo que me metí en problemas - soltó.

\- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

\- Algo que no puedo contarte- era difícil hablar así, hablar del tema sin hablarlo puntualmente. Katsuki levantó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Por qué no?- pareció más interesado.

-Es un secreto...

-... ¿me involucra y por eso no quieres decirme?

-No, no, no- negó con la cabeza también. Se inclinó y apoyó sus codos en su regazo, escogiendo bien sus palabras- es con otra persona... y si meto la pata involucrará a un par más...

-Yuri me estás preocupando.

-Es que...- arrugó la nariz y se tiró hacia atrás de nuevo resoplando fuertemente-quiero contarle a una persona el problema en el que estoy porque de alguna forma a ella también la involucra pero si lo hago puedo dejar otro desastre.

El de ojos castaños frunció un poco el ceño y se puso por un momento en el papel de consejero.

-¿Es muy importante que lo digas? ¿Habrán consecuencias si no?-el rubio asintió haciendo una mueca con los labios.

-Y si se lo digo, también habrán consecuencias. Estoy contra la espada y la pared.

Hubo un minuto de silencio de esos que dan para pensar. Yuuri fue quien lo rompió.

-Yo creo que -empezó lento- debes hacer lo que en verdad quieras hacer, o sea, contarle, porque al parecer eso es lo que más te está jodiendo. Siempre habrán consecuencias en nuestros actos ya sean sutiles o fuertes, es como una ley "causa-consecuencia". Discúlpame si me equivoco, no entiendo mucho lo que te está pasando porque tampoco me has dado muchas pistas, pero lo que siento ahora es que estás huyendo de ambos actos, tanto de decirle a esa persona como de lo que pasará si no. Tarde o temprano tendrás que reaccionar y decidirte entre una o la otra, y como te dije, deberías decirle porque eso es lo que me dijiste que querías hacer.

Wow.

Yuri quedó con la boca abierta. La cerda orientadora.

-Y-Ya veo... haré como me dices, entonces.

Mordió la uña de su pulgar y miró por el ventanal a un lado de ellos. El sol ya estaba cayendo.

Así es. Le contaría a Otabek el embrollo en el cual estaba metido junto a Jean Jacques Leroy. Afrontaría las consecuencias y hablaría con la verdad, encontraría una solución a todo esto que lo estaba aproblemando.

\- Gracias Yuuri, yo-... ¿qué estás haciendo?

Yuuri se estaba sacando una selfie tapándose la boca y luego de darle el visto bueno, empezó a mover sus dedos por la pantalla. El menor se acercó y vio que editaba su propia foto agregándole esas ridículas líneas celestes por su cara como si fueran lágrimas mientras abajo agregaba "cuando tu baby gata te cuenta sus problemas y te pide un consejo" para una storie en su Instagram.

-Eres bastante idiota, ¿sabías?

\- Lo sé nene, lo sé.

.

.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.

.

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien :3 siento la espera pero me tomé el mes para flojear (estuve de cumpleaños el 20! :D adivinen quién ya es legal, yeah, this bby)_**

( ** _*)"Se le quema el arroz": Creo que tiene varios significados, pero en este caso dígase de quien tiene costumbres afeminadas y tendencias gays/homosexuales / Y es gracioso porque Yuri se ríe y quizá es mucho más afeminado que Viktor naldjajsjdkl._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!!_**


	23. I follow rivers

**_Oh, te lo suplico, ¿puedo seguirte?_**

 ** _Oh, te lo pido, ¿por qué no siempre?_**

 ** _Se el océano donde yo desemboque_**

 ** _Se mi único_**

 ** _Se el agua donde estoy caminando_**

 ** _Tú eres mi río que corre con fuerza,_**

 ** _corre profundo, corre salvaje_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Otabek se había metido en problemas por sacar a Yuri del trabajo que se supone le correspondía cumplir. Y no tan solo tuvo que retirar el nombre del chico de la lista oficial de petición, también tuvo que discutir varios puntos con sus jefes con una capacidad fantástica para mentir, inventando que Yuri no estaba capacitado mentalmente para pasar más noches con alguien, que en su pasado había sido un chico muy devoto al cristianismo y llevar esa doble vida para conseguir dinero en su pobreza era mucha presión emocional para él.

Cuando Yuri escuchó la tonta mentira del kazajo se echó a reír. ¿Él? ¿cristiano? sí claro, la Virgen María también de paso, su cruz para el cielo y que Dios me lo cuide y guarde en su Santo Reino ¡Já!

Haría doble turno de baile para entretener y mantenerse presente en la agencia, de lo contrario podría resultar muy sospechoso su total retiro. Como el acuerdo mutuo era no poder ser comprado, también se añadió el no poder sentarse en el regazo de los clientes a toquetearse o coquetear como usualmente hacía. El chico tendría que ocupar el resto de su tiempo por la noche haciendo de _bartender_ y su mentor en el proceso sería Leo de la Iglesia. Su amigo ya le había reclamado anteriormente por la necesidad de más gente atendiendo en la barra porque él y tres chicos más no alcanzaban a realizar todos los pedidos tan diferentes que a veces les solicitaban.

Otabek pensó que Yuri se quejaría y haría berrinche, pero no fue así. Yuri saltó de su asiento y sorprendido preguntó si hablaba en serio. Al parecer, lo había emocionado la idea de trabajar mezclando, agitando y preparando licores con diversos ingredientes.

En su primer día de trabajo tuvo que llevar los pedidos a los clientes y nada más. Cada que se volvía a toparse con Leo le ponía malas caras, ¿Qué demonios? ¡Él no quería ser sirviente, para eso trabajaba de mozo en un restaurant!

Yuri quería mezclar alcohol y hacer esos jueguitos que hacía Leo cuando empujaba muchos vasos pequeños de cortitos hacia más grandes y el alcohol de colores se iba mezclando simultáneamente.

\- Te enseñaré cuando entregues 100 veces los pedidos, las manos no te tiemblen con las bandejas y no seas tan despistado mirando como suricata cada que Beka se pasea por aquí.

Fue lo que le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Hasta el momento iba en la entrega número 12.

\- Esto no es tan divertido como pensé- farfulló por lo bajo mientras dejaba la bandeja plateada en el mesón para una nueva orden.

Un golpe lo hizo saltar en su lugar junto con una tos intentando llamar su atención. Volteó y se fijó en la persona. Katrina tenía un vaso vacío en la mano y lo miraba con desdén.

\- Un _whiskey_ puro, para ahora por favor.

Yuri levantó una ceja sin hacer comentario, ¿de dónde había salido esa pesadez en la voz de su compañera?

Tomó el vaso y sirvió, después de todo si no era un tipo de bebida en específico y que tuviera que ser preparada por un profesional, él podía hacerlo. Volvió a tenderle el vaso una vez terminado, pero la chica no se lo recibió, en vez de eso se separó de la barra y tirándose el cabello hacia atrás volvió a ordenarle con voz pesada:

\- A los asientos cerca de la mesa de billar.

Y bien sabemos que el carácter de Yuri Plisetsky no es muy bueno dejándose mangonear.

\- Está aquí mismo- hizo un gesto hacia el vaso- bien podrías llevarlo tú misma.

\- A los asientos cerca de la mesa de billar, dije, Yuri.- se cruzó de brazos y pareció ofendida con sus palabras.

\- ¡Katrina, estás al frente mío!

\- Pero el vaso tiene que llegar a mi _daddy_ , allá- apuntó con su índice.

\- Pues llévaselo tú ¿Te rompiste los dedos o algo así? veo que están perfectamente bien. Vete luego, no seas tan mimada.

\- ¿Disculpa? Yuri estás haciendo mal tu trabajo- puntualizó.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Que quién?

\- Pues t-...

\- Quién mierda te preguntó. Agarra tu maldito vaso y llévate tu gordo trasero a - tosió para poner su voz más aguda-"los asientos cerca de la mesa de billar"- con su índice hizo una curva en el aire antes de apuntar por donde había llegado Katrina- "allá".

El silencio de la muchacha le causó placer al Plisetsky. Volvió a mirar el vaso y luego a ella _"vamos nena, apúrate, tu daddy te espera"_.

Katrina se puso roja como tomate, pero ocultó su rabia muy bien. Tomó el vaso mirándolo fijo mientras lo taladraba con la mirada y se marchó sin hacer más comentario.

Yuri _"I'm boss ass bitch" 1_ -Otras cualquieras 0.

\- A Katrina le empiezas a caer mal.

\- Dime algo que no me haya dando cuenta.

Tras unos segundos después de su respuesta, se dio cuenta de a quién se había dirigido. En unos asientos un poco más allá estaba otro de sus compañeros, Dany.

\- Se están dando cuenta que _daddy_ Beka tiene una cierta preferencia hacia ti.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri se abrieron como platos, con una línea cerrada en sus labios. Tras ello, un suspiro frustrado no tardó de salir desde el fondo de sus pulmones. Ahh, maldición, ya empezaba él a pensar que la actitud de la muchacha no era del todo amable cuando siempre había sido muy simpática con él.

\- A algunos no les importa mucho, la mayoría de esos saben que andabas tras él desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero nunca faltan los envidiosos- subió y bajó los hombros como si nada con una media sonrisa amigable.

\- ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

El otro empezó a enumerar con sus dedos.

\- Te permitieron fácilmente cambiar de rol en la agencia, pasas mucho tiempo en su oficina, se ve que él se divierte contigo, el otro día Guang Hong Ji los vio salir de un _restaurant_ juntos y sin querer el rumor se esparció.

Ahí estaba: el punto principal de fuga de información.

\- Ahhh, maldito chino... si tan solo pudiera distinguirlo entre todos chinos de este lugar- hizo como que lo ahorcaba entre sus manos. Y es que en la agencia trabajaban unas seis personas más de ascendencia asiática... y para Yuri era difícil distinguirlos a cada uno, eran como fotocopias de una misma hoja. Menos Yuuri Katsuki, no, el azabache era su _chino_ favorito y jamás podría distinguirlo, _"¡Soy japonés!"_ (le hubiera gritado con cólera). - ¿Tú también estás celoso?- preguntó solo por curiosidad tras su ataque de rabia de diez segundos.

\- No- hizo un gesto de poca importancia con tu mano- además en un par de meses estaré muy lejos de este lugar.

\- ¿Lejos?

\- Daré mi carta de renuncia el próximo mes. Y en un par más mi abuela y yo nos iremos a vivir a Suecia en una cabaña en el campo- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, vaya que se veía feliz. Yuri se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Por qué te irás? ¿Por el dinero?- Dany negó- ¿Discutiste con _daddy_?

\- No, él lo sabe, se lo comenté incluso. Gracias a que él me aceptó en este lugar pude reunir mucho dinero para los remedios y el cuidado de mi abuelita, no me iba a ir así como así sin avisarle, él también me brindó ayuda cuando era joven y necesité dinero para mis estudios.

Yuri asintió despacio, había un aprecio y un respeto en cada palabra del chico que no pudo discutir, ¿No sería que a Dany también le gustara Beka? no pudo ni ponerse celoso con el rostro de felicidad del contrario, pero la duda aún así se instauró en él.

\- ¿En serio tú no tienes cel...?

\- ¡Que no!- rió- aprecio el trabajo duro, y tú has trabajado duro para conseguir el cariño suyo, sea lo que sea que tengan, creo que si es bueno te lo mereces.

Yuri se sintió conmovido y sonrió despacio.

\- Espero que a tu abuela y a ti les vaya bien- fue su forma de agradecerle el reconocimiento a sus esfuerzos.

\- Gracias Yura. Yo espero que tengas cuidado con estas suripantas pesadas.

Era día domingo y Yuri con Otabek tenían planeada una pequeña cita por la mañana porque el kazajo algo había mencionado sobre tener que hacer unos trámites por la tarde.

\- ¿Qué es eso de ahí?

Iban en el carro de Otabek cuando Yuri desinteresadamente apuntó un edificio color azul perlado con una cúpula en su centro plateada.

\- Es un acuario- se detuvieron por un semáforo en rojo. Y la pregunta salió de sus labios de forma complemente natural: - ¿Entremos?

Yuri lo miró de soslayo y con cara seria respondió.

\- Ya no soy un niño, Beka...

Sí, había dicho eso, pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta hacia los estanques...

\- ¡Beka, mira! ¡Es Dory y Nemo!

Altin sonrió con la emoción ajena (lejos su "faceta seria adulta" que antes había mostrado).

Yuri no lo miraba, estaba absorto en la vitrina redonda con los peces moviendo de forma delicada sus aletitas. Le causó ternura, eran esas facetas de Yuri que lo atrapaban.

Se acercó por atrás, colando su mano en la cintura del ruso y apoyando la mejilla en el cabello rubio mientras observaba los pececitos revolotear tranquilamente en lo que era su mundo.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Pasaron por detrás de esa aném-... ¡ah, ahí están! - tocó el vidrio del acuario con la yema de sus dedos mientras recostaba su cuerpo en Altin.

Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio. No habían muchos visitantes por la mañana, lo que hacía más ameno e íntimo el momento.

\- ¿Te gustan? - Otabek susurró cerca de su oído, causándole cosquillas.

\- Sí - respondió medio riendo y con otro susurro, como si fuera un gran secreto lo que se decían.

El Plisetsky pasó su mano sobre el brazo que afirmaba su cintura y acarició la mano de Otabek con cariño.

\- Cuando era pequeño teníamos una pecera y papá compraba peces de colores. Por la noche él apagaba las luces y encendía la ultravioleta sobre la pecera y los colores de todos ellos parecían brillar mientras nadaban.

Su relato fue tan corto y tan bajo (además de imprevisto) que pronto volvió a caer el silencio, como así también la curiosidad en el mayor porque Yuri no era de los que hablaban mucho sobre sí a menos de que se tratara de lo que sentía.

Altin no era de por sí una persona curiosa (a diferencia de Yuri) pero el tema fue algo que de inmediato encendió esa parte de sí.

\- ¿Vivías con él antes?

\- Sí.

\- Ya veo, ¿Era buena la relación?

\- Era como mi héroe.

\- ¿"Era"?

\- Beka quiero ver el tiburón, vi que tenían uno en el afiche que estaba pegado afuera - Yuri se removió del abrazo y volteó rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello- ¿Sabías que pueden oler una gota de sangre a mucha distancia? Así como yo te huelo a kilómetros con mi _Bekaradar_ natural.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron coquetos, pero esa sonrisa infantil le quitaba seriedad al asunto y el kazajo terminó soltando una corta risa.

\- Es un poco lindo, pero me da más miedo Yura - se burló.

\- Oye - se rió también, pero dejó un golpe en el hombro del kazajo - es difícil mantenerse siempre lindo contigo si siempre que estamos juntos quiero reírme como un tonto...

Los ojos de Yuri brillaban en medio de la penumbra del lugar, sus dedos acariciando la nuca del mayor, dándole pequeños escalofríos llenos de satisfacción.

\- Muchos te encuentran hermoso, Yura.

Déjà vu.

A Yuri se le borró la sonrisa y tragó nervioso. No quería seguir la misma línea, pero la curiosidad mató al gato...

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Claro que lo eres. - inconscientemente aguantó la respiración - como...

Y se calló, se le quedó mirando.

Yuri empezaba a desesperarse.

\- Dilo - apretó sus hombros, con un hilillo de voz.

Altin sonrió con los labios sellados y negó.

\- Otabek dilo, ¡dilo!

\- Claro que eres hermoso, como nadie más. - admitió, besando la frente del rubio que se había quedado mudo ante su respuesta.

El gato murió, pero murió sabiendo. Murió de amor, la peor de las muertes.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Ha pasado un montónnnnn desde que me paseaba por FFnet y lo siento mucho :( no tengo gran cambio de excusa si por wattpad (donde en teoría soy más activa) también he estado desaparecida por lapsus largos :( Los estudios (que por cierto ya terminé, ya me gradué), la psu y las post crisis que estoy teniendo porque me entregan los resultados el 26 de diciembre me tienen muy nerviosa todo el tiempo, ansiosa y con el ánimo hecho una maraña de sensaciones negativas todo el tiempo._**

 ** _Pero en fin, henos aquí bebas 1313_**

 ** _Hay una chica que me dejó un review preguntando si a Yura siempre le gusta travestirse y la verdad, noup, lo hace ocasionalmente porque al chico le gustan las cosas lindas y siente que su figura estilizada de forma femenina lo hace verse bien, cosa que nadie -al menos en la historia- se lo rebate porque Yuri tiene una constitución andrógina;)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	24. Siren

**_Soy un chico tacaño,_**

 ** _¿Estás seguro que quieres ser mío?_**

 ** _Porque he oído que puedo ser un chico malo (pero de la mejor manera)_**

 ** _Una noche conmigo y no podrás dormir en días_**

 ** _Así que, ¿te vas a enganchar o no?_**

 ** _Toma tu decisión mientras puedas, asegúrate de que sea la correcta_**

 ** _porque luego, no habrá marcha atrás_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En horario de clases, los únicos pasos que se escuchaban eran los de Sala Crispino. Había recibido un regaño por parte de uno de los profesores por estar corriendo por los pasillos, pero la morena no le prestó la mayor atención y simplemente dio una rápida disculpa. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso casi con la lengua afuera y llegó a la enfermería.

Yuri estaba sentado en una de las camillas. La miró con sus ojos verdes de manera normal, pero con una fea herida en su pómulo que se empezaba a poner morada por alrededor y una cortada en su labio inferior manchada con sangre. Ambas cosas no ayudaron para nada a que Sala se contagiara de esa aparente calma con que se lo estaba tomando su amigo.

— Por Dios, ¿por qué no te defendiste?— reclamó con un suspiro lánguido y sentándose derrotada en una silla al lado de su amigo. Solo entonces vio que el rubio cambiaba su expresión y fruncía el ceño.

— Claro que me defendí, no soy estúpido, ¿ves a alguien más aquí?

— Ya volví Plisetsky... señorita Crispino, ¿qué hace aquí? — la enfermera del colegio traía algunos útiles en sus manos.

— Aparte de Minako, claro— agregó. La mujer lo miró feo por llamarla por su nombre y le pegó con el paquete de gasas en la cabeza.

— Vine a ver cómo estaba Yuri — Sala se puso de pie rápidamente cediéndole el asiento.

Pero tomando en cuenta lo que había dicho el rubio... ahí en la enfermería no había nadie más.

— Está en el hospital, no podía mover el brazo y estaba hinchado de una forma asquerosa— sonrió con soberbia— ojalá se lo haya quebrado y sufra por no poder masturbarse en un buen tiempo mas, ¡Ay!— se quejó cuando Minako pasó el algodón con alcohol por la herida de su cara.

— No seas malhablado. Y solo enviaste a uno— puntualizó la mujer — porque en cuanto los demás matones se dieron cuenta que lo estabas haciendo bolsa se tiraron como pirañas hacia ti. El inspector logró sacárselos encima antes de que lo mataran— lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose hacia Sala.

— Y justo faltando unas semanas para salir — reclamó su amiga inflando los mofletes — espero que tus heridas se curen antes de la graduación.

La última línea le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Yuri. Recordó de golpe que Otabek iba a asistir a su graduación y, también, que en cuanto lo viera con parches en la cara sabría que se metió en problemas... y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, no era extraño que...

— Yuri, tu celular está vibrando.

Tragó y mientras Minako ponía la primera gasa, Sala le alcanzó el aparato.

 _°°°Llamada entrante°°°_

 _Otadaddy_ 🐻❤🐯

Demasiado tarde.

No era para nada extraño que la misma escuela hubiera llamado a su tutor para ponerlo al tanto de la conducta de su pupilo.

.

.

.

No quiso tomar en cuenta las llamadas de Altin, por lo que su WhatsApp como nunca empezó a llenarse de mensajes del kazajo que ni se molestó en abrir por el tedio que sería explicarle todo el asunto. Por las notificaciones del inicio le echó un vistazo a unos cuantos y... decidió volver a dejarlo en su bolsillo.

Sala había insistido en acompañarlo hasta su casa, era bien sabido por su amiga que Yuri no tenía buena fama con los matones del colegio y aunque ella no fuera de mucha ayuda si algo más sucedía, no quería abandonarlo.

Yuri rodaba los ojos cada dos por tres sintiendo el fastidio recorriendo con más fuerza por sus venas, los regaños de Sala, el maldito sol que la fría Rusia había traído inesperadamente, la vibración de su móvil en su bolsillo, no hallar sus llaves para entrar de una jodida vez, todo eso lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

— Qué bueno que llegas, Yur-... ¡Yuri tu cara!

Ah, y ahora le recordaban los parches en su cara. Vaya día.

Mila esperaba sentada en su sofá como si estuviera en su propia casa. La muy estúpida ni se había molestado en abrirle la puerta y Yuri no dudaba en que lo había escuchado soltar algunos improperios mientras intentaba dar con la llave correcta en la cerradura. Con una estúpida sonrisa, la pelirroja saludó a Sala.

Plisetsky rodó los ojos y lanzó su mochila a un lado de la puerta, abriéndose camino directo al baño para ver a detalle qué tan mal se veía su rostro.

— Debiste avisar si venías— refunfuñó.

Escuchó que Sala se quejaba a murmullos de su mal humor por lo sucedido y tras una risilla de Mila, la chica le contestó:

— Llegué hace media hora. Otab... — pareció dudar— el señor Otabek—repuso— me pidió venir a verte porque no le atendías las llamadas, tenía una reunión importante y como no sabía dónde estabas, me dio una copia de tus llaves para esperarte.

Llegó hasta el marco de la puerta donde Yuri se observaba con una mueca. Alexandr Vorobiov y su pandillita sí le habían dejado unas cuantas marcas feas.

Sala pasó por detrás de ellos avisando que prepararía té o una cosa así, la verdad, Yuri ya estaba lo bastante cabreado como para interesarse en su alrededor.

— Vamos, dime qué hiciste, así puedo pasarle el rumor a Yuuri y reírnos juntos un rato— susurró la rusa con una sonrisa más alegre de lo normal y algo burlona, por supuesto.

— Tsk, ni se te ocurra decirle a la cerda, luego yo le cuento cuando se me enfríe la cabeza— Mila lo miró con algo de sorpresa, al menos admitía su estado, ¿acaso Yuratchka estaba madurando? — fue una pelea con un grupo del colegio que les gusta meterse conmigo... no había pasado desde hace mucho pero vieron que volvía a hacer apuntes con un bolígrafo rosa y empezaron a molestarme. Me defendí y bueno— se apuntó el rostro— aquí está el resultado.

La burla del rostro de Mila se fue borrando de a poco y la preocupación se acentuó en sus ojos azules.

— P-pero Yuri eso no está bien... que te golpeen por algo así, ¿no le dijiste a alguno de tus profesores? ¿a la directora?

— Déjalo— hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia— me ha pasado varias veces y realmente ya estoy acostumbrado.

— Aún así, no puede ser que te golpeen por eso. Yuri, estás en tu derecho de reclamar contra ellos.

— Te dije que no importa, bruja.

— ¡Pero es bullying! nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarte, pasarte a llevar ni mucho menos golpearte por algo tan estúpido como el color de un bolígrafo ¡Ni por nada en verdad, no tienen el derecho a tocarte un pelo siquiera!, hay que estar mal de la cabeza como para encasillar los colores por género: rosado niña, azul niño, ¡Eso es pura estupidez! ¡No te pueden agredir por eso!— Mila fruncía su ceño como muy pocas veces Yuri lo había visto, estaba realmente enfadada y el menor notaba que buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Llamo a Otabek, tiene que entera-...

— ¡No!

— ¿Mila te gusta el chocolate?— Sala se asomó desde la cocina y ambos, Yuri y Sala bajaron las manos con las que se peleaban por el móvil de la Babicheva. Sala rió— ¿qué están haciendo?

— N-Nada, Yuri está pesado, ya sabes, lo de siempre— rió boba y el rubio arrugó la nariz y su ceño. Si le sacaran una fotografía y lo comparaban, era la copia misma de Grumpy Cat, solo que con algunos moretones en la cara— chocolate está bien.

Cuando se aseguraron que la morena estuviera fuera de su campo visual, volvieron a enfrentarse.

— No le vas a decir una palabra, ¡ya debe saberlo! si te llamó para acá es porque no he querido contestarle las llamadas porque es obvio que me va a regañar.

— Seguro sabe que te agarraste a golpes con alguien más, pero no debe saber la razón— acusó con su índice.

— ¡No es necesario que sepa por ti, ya le voy a contar yo, deja que me haga cargo yo de mis problemas!

— Mira mocoso— vale, estaba enojada, no estaba siendo suave con Yuri y eso lo hizo ponerse en guardia— en el preciso momento que yo me entere que no le has dicho a Otabek lo que realmente sucedió, voy y le cuento yo, porque no es posible que algo así lo pases por alto, ¿me escuchaste?

— ¡Ya, bien, entendí!— exclamó esta vez un poco más alto.

— Ahora lávate la cara y las manos y te devuelves a la mesa.

Yuri hizo algo así como un chillido, como una pataleta silenciosa.

— ¡Ya vete, estás dejando babas, Bobacheva! — y cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo.

En su bolsillo otra vez vibró su móvil por los mensajes de Beka.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó esa misma noche al trabajo, por fortuna, no se encontró con Otabek. Pero sí que tuvo otro desagradable hecho cuando a penas de terminar de servir una copa de brandy, vio la pantalla de su celular iluminarse sobre una de las repisas de vidrio no visibles, donde dejaban sus pertenencias.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara, _babe_?— preguntó uno de los clientes.

Yuri sonrió con amabilidad.

— Una pelea de gatos, _daddy_ — simuló un puchero y levantando su dedo índice, pidiendo un segundo para atender el móvil, atendió a los mensajes.

Ya no se trataba de Otabek, esos mensajes se los había leído en la tarde. Menos mal tenía la opción de los vistos desactivados, porque el kazajo se hubiera enojado más si hubiera visto que el menor no le había contestado, eso hubiera significado doble reto. Los mensajes eran de un número desconocido.

El aparato saltó de sus manos en cuanto las imágenes estuvieron claras y... explícitas. Unas diez fotografías mínimo en distintas posiciones del mismo miembro masculino, había un tatuaje en el lado derecho de la cadera, una _"J"_.

Miró hacia todos lados por si había alguien y el corazón le latió rápido, pero más asustado, porque bien sabía quién era el emisor. Había bloqueado a Jean Jacques Leroy, tanto en mensajería como en llamadas. Y a pesar de todo, a menudo le llegaban más mensajes del mismo pero con distintos números. No obstante, nunca le había mandado fotografías de ese tipo y por eso mismo el rubio sintió ganas de azotar su propio móvil contra la cerámica negra del suelo, más unas ganas horrorosas de llorar al sentirse tan vulnerable por esa vía.

Eliminó las fotografías y volvió a bloquearlo. Quizá debía él mismo cambiar su número...

No, lo que realmente debería hacer era decirle a Otabek sobre todo ese asunto. Más ahora que eran pareja.

Esa noche pidió irse a casa un poco más temprano de lo usual. Con el miedo acechándolo, para su suerte, a medio camino dio con un taxi desocupado que lo llevó a la seguridad de su hogar.

.

.

.

El día siguiente por la mañana fue algo más tranquilo. Hizo su rutina con más paz en sí y asistió al colegio con la cabeza en alto a pesar del uno que otro murmurllo de los estudiantes por los pasillos cuando lo veían pasar.

Sala lo saludó de manera normal y su hermano Michele (que era más callado que su melliza) solo asintió y se retiró con su grupo.

No hubo nada del otro mundo. Yuri sabía que la gente hablando a sus espaldas se olvidarían rápidamente de su escenita de ayer con los otros matones y pasaría a ser una historia vieja como muchas otras.

La tarde se la pasó asoleándose en el balcón junto a Potya, aunque era extraño que su piel pálida se quemara por el sol, casi nunca pasaba.

A ratos revisaba su celular, pero en él ya no habían más insistencias de Otabek. Yuri estaba enojado y algo desanimado... aunque sabía que era su culpa por haberlo estado ignorando y más cuando él había sido el del error esta vez por no enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, además de estar guardándose las razones que habían provocado el conflicto.

Entonces lo decidió en un arrebato de valor ¡bien! esa misma noche daría cara a Otabek Altin y aceptaría todo lo que le viniera por delante.

Así, una vez más (de las incontables) volvió a escabullirse de su puesto de trabajo. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo y la paciencia para encaminarse y subirse al ascensor, presionando el número que lo llevaría hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina de Otabek. Leo podía empezar a enloquecer solo con los pedidos.

Sin embargo, sus pasos en el pasillo del quinto piso parecieron perder determinación. Empezó a acobardarse a último segundo, justo cuando su mano se acercaba a la manilla de la puerta, ¿Cómo empezaría? seguramente Otabek estaba enojado, ¿Debería entrar y tirarle en la cara el tema de inmediato?

De a poco, como si el coraje lo abandonara lento y él tuviera que aprovecharlo hasta estrujarlo, abrió despacio la puerta... y se detuvo al sentir a Otabek hablar con alguien más.

— _Yo digo que nos cantes, digo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer si no puedes venir a saludarnos._

La voz era suave, de una chica. En sí, el ruso con el que hablaba era más suave de lo normal, no es que lo hiciera mal, lo hacía perfecto, pero se notaba la influencia de una lengua más suave en su entonación.

De pura curiosidad se asomó un poco más y vio que Otabek miraba por el ventanal gigante las luces del centro de Moscú, con una sonrisa y el teléfono el altavoz en su mano izquierda.

— Son imposibles ¿no pueden pedir algo más fácil?

— _No es mucho lo que pedimos._

— _A menos que quieras tomar el primer avión a Ohio y venir a abrazarnos._

Si no hubieran hablado casi juntas, Yuri ni hubiera sospechado que se trataban de dos chicas al otro lado de la línea, y no una. Tuvo la sospecha de quiénes eran y esperó en ese lugar sin moverse.

— Saben que no puedo hacerlo— suspiró— Les envié un regalo, llegará mañana por la mañana a más tardar, ¿hay algo más que quieran de Rusia?

— _Escuchar a Beka cantar_ _Den' Rozhdeniya._ _(*)_

— _¡Y marca mucho las "r", suena lindo cuando las dices!_

Otabek soltó una corta carcajada, Yuri quedó prendido al sonido de esta. Se veía realmente feliz.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que la ronca voz del kazajo carraspeó y entonó.

El rubio se mordió el labio, desanimándose.

No. Relajó los hombros, se destensó.

No se atrevía a interrumpir la felicidad en el rostro del kazajo mientras hablaba con sus hermanitas.

— Maldición— profirió en un susurro, golpeándose suavemente la cabeza con la muralla de concreto azulado.

Simplemente no era el momento.

Pero quizá sí podía quedarse un rato más a espiarlo mientras cantaba lo que reconoció bien como una canción de cumpleaños infantil.

Sonrió mientras escuchaba apoyado en la pared, la puerta entre abierta.

Beka no tenía mala voz.

* * *

(*) _Den' Rozhdeniya: Es una canción de cumpleaños, pero la versión que las hermanas de Beka le piden es de literatura y luego serie rusa llamada "Cheburashka" donde hay un personaje cocodrilo llamado Gena que canta con un acordeón (la pueden encontrar en Youtube)._

 _La canción en sí es linda y algo tierna (abajo está la letra en español) y por eso me da risa y ternura imaginar a Otabek cantándole a sus hermanitas._

 _Saltando sobre los charcos,_  
 _los peatones se apiñan,_  
 _como el cielo en una tormenta._  
 _Y se ven y se preguntan,_  
 _con esta lluvia, con estos truenos,_  
 _¿Por qué estoy sonriendo y cantando una canción?_  
 ** _[_** _Tocando mi acordeón,_  
 _alto para que todos escuchen_  
 _¡Qué pena que un cumpleaños es solo una vez al año!_ _ **]**_  
 _Vendrá un mago,_  
 _en un helicóptero azul_  
 _y actuará gratis_  
 _Luego, se quedará para la fiesta,_  
 _y cuando se marche hará crecer caramelos de los árboles._  
 _ **[**_ _x2_ _ **]**_

 _ **~~~~~~§~~~~~~**_

 ** _Hola!_**

💎 _ **Advierto que de aquí en adelante ya no todo será tan meloso, o sea, se vienen los problemas (mi parte favorita, obvio(?) srry not srry**_ 💕

💕💕 _ **Gracias por seguir aquí, en serio lo aprecio, uds son amor, uds son vida :') 💕**_ 💕

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!💕_**


	25. Crush

**_No puedo esperar para sentir tu amor dentro de mí ahora_**

 ** _Tomaremos un trago o dos e iremos a tu casa_**

 ** _Quiero coger tu amor lento_**

 ** _Atrapa mi corazón, ve a nadar_**

 ** _Siento tus labios aplastar_**

* * *

Era miércoles, Yuri, Sala y un montón de chicos de último año ya estaban a punto de terminar sus vidas como estudiantes de preparatoria. La graduación sería la próxima semana y estando a solo unas horas de terminar la última jornada escolar, Yuri Plisetsky fue llamado por una de las inspectoras mientras Sala y él leían revistas del horóscopo, los astros y todas esas mierdas que creen los adolescentes.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? — le preguntó su amiga mientras el rubio se paraba de su asiento en el salón semi vacío donde ociaban.

—¿Por qué siempre que me llaman tengo que necesariamente haber hecho algo malo?

—Con todas sus cosas, joven — la inspectora interrumpió la réplica de la chica.

El rubio asintió. La verdad le valía mierda por lo que lo estuvieran llamando, de todos modos ya no podrían expulsarlo a solo unos días de egresar.

—Me avisas luego en qué te metiste.

—¡Que no he hecho nada!— chilló con el ceño fruncido.

Salió del lugar con la mujer de mediana edad caminando un metro por delante de él y, al entrar a la oficina de la rectora, tuvo el asunto claro.

—Señor Plisetsky — saludó la anciana (a la opinión de Yuri). El muchacho solo asintió.

Se le veía bien risueña y el ruso arrugó la nariz, puesto que la razón estaba sentado frente a ella: Otabek Altin, quien lo miraba con estoicismo.

Vieja anciana y más encima verde.

—Bien, todo listo señor Altin.

—Gracias — musitó el otro poniéndose de pie — vamos Yuri.

Salieron de la oficina más rápido de lo que el Plisetsky esperó, pero no le desagradó. Lo que sí le desagradó un poco (aparte de los ojitos que le hacía la mujer a su tutor) fue que Otabek lo tomara por sorpresa, y es que Yuri lo había estado ignorando por varios días de forma olímpica. En fin, eso ya había terminado.

—¿Por qué viniste? — cuestionó algo nervioso, Otabek no le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. No le respondió.

En el estacionamiento el mayor le abrió la puerta del coche, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Yuri se empezó a inquietar, tenía en cuenta que el enojo silencioso era uno de los más peligrosos, por eso mismo no hizo más preguntas.

Recorrieron algunas calles y pararon en un restaurante del centro. Solo entonces, Otabek le habló:

—No has comido, ¿cierto?

—Mhh, no...

—Entonces vamos.

Quitó las llaves del vehículo y se metió la billetera en el pantalón. Yuri lo miraba atento, hasta cuando bajó del carro y se percató que él no lo imitaba. El kazajo se asomó por la ventana y aunque el vidrio aplacaba un poco su voz, le leyó los labios.

—¿Vas a bajar o no?

Se había quedado pegado como tonto.

Dejó su bolso en el asiento trasero y solo se llevó con él el móvil.

Altin saludó con familiaridad al que al parecer era el propietario del lugar y, mientras al parecer hablaban de negocios, Yuri se dedicó a echar un vistazo al lugar que Otabek lo había llevado.

Parecía un lugar agradable, las paredes de un cálido _beige_ le daban luz al lugar y una que otra esquina estaba decorada con cuadros de dibujos originales hechos a mano. Las mesas cuadriculares estaban adornadas con pequeños maceteros de la misma forma y pequeñas flores que le daban un aire tierno. Tras la barra, donde se encontraba la caja registradora y dos máquinas de café para servir al gusto del cliente, se encontraba una repisa de vidrio con varias botellas de vino, copas colgando y una ventana donde los pedidos pasaban de la cocina a manos del mesero que los dirigía a la mesa correspondiente.

—Yuri, ordena de inmediato para no perder tiempo— la voz de Otabek lo distrajo de sus observaciones.

Uno de los meseros, en la misma barra, le pasó la carta. Pidió algo rápido, un poco de carne, papas, ensalada y un jugo natural de piña. Otabek no pidió nada y en cuanto terminó su conversación con el otro hombre, hizo una seña con la cabeza a Yuri para que lo siguiera.

—¿No nos vamos a sentar? — preguntó curioso de ver que iban por un pasillo lejos de las mesas.

—Pedí un lugar apartado.

 _Omg_. Estaba jodido, muy jodido.

Yuri pasó saliva, más nervioso que antes y eso que había logrado calmarse un poco cuando entraron al lugar.

Cosas sexuales pasaron por su cabeza, pero rápido se desvió al enfado del mayor. Seguramente lo llevaba a parte para regañarlo sin que la poca gente de ahí los mirara o los escuchara.

Demonios, en qué se había metido. Era en ese momento en el que se arrepentía de haber estado rehuyendo de Otabek todos esos días, en el fondo sabía que no iba a poder huir por siempre de la mirada de hielo de Altin.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Llegaron a un lugar con varias habitaciones y entraron a la que en la puerta tenía el número 4.

El lugar era espacioso, la mesa de color caoba y en el centro tenía dos cajitas clavadas con tapas de vidrio transparente, dentro habían adornos como conchitas de mar y algunas flores disecadas. Las paredes eran de color crema, más claro que el de las paredes principales, había una planta en una esquina y una ventana grande daba a la calle.

Yuri se sentó muy derecho en la silla y, cuando terminó de inspeccionar el lugar con sus grandes ojos verdes, miró a Otabek frente a él... se encontró con ese par de chocolates mirándolo de forma intensa e indescriptible. Se sintió cohibido.

Si Yuri en ese momento pudiera convertirse en un meme, definitivamente sería el gran maestro Oogway (pero con un cabello rubio fabuloso, obvio) diciendo _"mi momento ha llegado"_.

—¿Por qué fuiste a retirarme de clases? —fue lo más ocurrente (en cuanto a tema de conversación se le ocurrió)— pudiste haberme avisa-...

—Me tienes bloqueado en tus redes sociales desde poco después de que me avisaran que le esguinzaste el hombro a otro alumno.

Uf. Al hombre le gustaba directo.

Yuri se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza en algo que parecía un asentimiento.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? no lo hago...

Sin darse cuenta, por supuesto, estaba medio sonriendo.

Y para sus adentros sintió: muy bien, al menos una noticia buena aquel día.

—No es algo gracioso, Yuri Plisetsky — ah, no, su nombre y apellido... — ¿crees que el maquillaje te cubre perfectamente las heridas en la cara? déjame decirte que no lo hace, ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?

La puerta se abrió con delicadeza y una chica con una bandeja redonda y plateada traía la orden del rubio.

—Con permiso.

Yuri esperó a que la muchacha dejara todo frente a él. Ella les preguntó si deseaban algo más y ambos negaron, tras dejar dicho que si necesitaban algo más solo avisaran, se fue cerrando la puerta.

Yuri miró su plato, pero el suspiro de Otabek llamó más su atención.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir por qué se pusieron a pelear? tuve que pagar la consulta completa en la clínica al chico.

—Ahora se irá hacia el lado cuando tenga que masturbarse con la izquierda. Y se lo merece.

 _Soberbio_. Fue el primer adjetivo que cruzó por la mente de Otabek en cuanto Yuri terminó de decir eso y tomó el tenedor para pinchar un trozo de papa cocida. Iba a regañarlo por malhablado cuando volvió a hablar.

—Me molestaron y me defendí.

Yuri frunció el ceño al recordar el trato de mierda con el que algunos se sentían con el derecho de tratarlo por ser gay.

Otabek no tenía que saber la historia completo. En teoría, ese era el resumen de lo que había pasado, ¿no? Sin embargo, el mayor fijó la mirada aún más en Yuri.

—No me convences, Plisetsky.

—No es nada — soltó el tenedor y lo miró — ya no quiero recordarlo, es en serio, no es nada. Te juro que no volverá a pasar. Y en cuanto a las llamadas, ya no te evitaré... y te desbloquearé de mis redes. Lo siento por causarte problemas.

Estrecharon miradas. La fría y calculadora de Otabek parecía querer ceder ante esos pedazos de esmeraldas que lo calaban hasta el alma.

—¿Estamos bien? — preguntó con un tono de voz tan _inocente_ que Altin sintió que era vencido.

Otabek volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, masajeando y negando levemente. Se había vuelto un débil ante Yuri. Le faltaba mano dura.

—Bien — masculló.

Yuri sonrió ampliamente. Había evitado un regaño.

—Estaremos bien cuando vengas aquí para recibir tu regaño.

Yuri dejó de sonreír. Se había equivocado.

—¿Qué?

Se había quedado casi de piedra, ¿Con qué lo iba a castigar Beka? ¿Le quitaría su celular? ¿Acaso le quitaría los permisos para salir? ¿Le cortaría el internet? aún así, ¿Para qué demonios quería que se acercara?

—Acércate.

No era una petición, era más una orden.

Y no es que le tuviera miedo. Había dejado de temer a Otabek hace mucho tiempo. Solo quería evitar los líos con él.

Mordió lo que había en la punta del tenedor y se puso de pie algo nervioso, la expresión calmada de Beka era inusual. Quedó de pie a su lado y entonces un presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir alteró su pulso.

—Estamos en un lugar público — dijo con un hilo de voz, porque de todos modos, era ese mismo hecho el que ahora alborotaba sus hormonas de adolescente con las más sucias fantasías.

—Desabrocha tus pantalones — volvió a ordenar mientras con paciencia se separaba un poco de la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos, _esos_ brazos.

—... hay una ventana... — volvió a decir, sin embargo, sus manos hacían lo que se le había dicho.

—Tiene vista de un solo lado, la gente fuera no puede ver hacia dentro.

Otabek tomó la mano de Yuri y este sintió su tacto quemar. Mierda. Podría morir.

Primero su rodilla entre las piernas de Otabek, luego la otra sobre su muslo. Pero no duró mucho en esa posición, porque en seguida el mayor se volteó un poco y con sus fuertes manos lo acomodó de manera que Yuri quedara con sus codos apoyados en su lado de la mesa y su trasero hacia el contrario. Altin repasó (casi provocándolo) la pretina del pantalón con sus dedos. Subió un poco la tela de la sudadera del menor y lamió la piel dispuesta, siempre blanca, la mordió ligeramente y el tono varió a un rosa suave.

—¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? — Yuri preguntó observando de reojo la ventana donde personas paseaban.

No obtuvo respuesta. Se asomó por sobre su hombro y recibió una sonrisa socarrona por parte de Otabek, esas sonrisas ladeadas que lo enloquecían. Esas sonrisas que o podían significar molestia... o que estaba a punto de cometer algo que disfrutaba.

—¿Por qué me haces preocupar, _babe_?

Cruzó su mano por el vientre de Yuri y terminó por bajar el pantalón y la ropa interior de Yuri. El menor dio un pequeño salto por lo repentino, con una semi erección y su trasero totalmente alzado y expuesto.

—Dije que lo sentía — suspiró cuando la mano de Otabek acarició sus nalgas casi con devoción.

Si tan solo supiera que la caricia sería la corta bienvenida a su castigo...

El sonido de la primera nalgada rebotó en el aire y desapareció tan pronto como llegó. Yuri soltó un gritito y se tapó de inmediato la boca, recordando que estaban en un lugar público y que, aunque estuvieran en un lugar apartado, las paredes no eran a prueba de sonido.

—Beka — gimoteó antes de recibir otra nalgada. Se sentía caliente, pero excitante. Hasta el sonido le parecía erótico. — Mmh, ¡ngh!

—¿Qué pasa cariño? — preguntó suavemente Otabek, acercándose a su oído mientras cesaba el golpe un momento y volvía a acariciar la zona dañada que se teñía suavemente de un rosa exquisito. Besó su cuello y Yuri suspiró, apenas giró el rostro (con algo de dificultad por la posición) y lo besó. Pero fue un beso corto — creo que te he estado consintiendo demasiado — le dijo simplemente antes de volver a pegar su mano a esa piel tan tersa que ahora se calentaba con su tacto bruto.

Yuri logró resistir unas seis nalgadas más antes de armar una frase coherente en su cabeza, y digo "aguantar" no porque le doliera, o bueno, sí, un poco, pero es que la excitación y la situación en sí lo estaban calentando mucho y así simplemente no podía.

Una sonrisa se formó en los finos labios del Plisetsky y se hundió un poco entre sus propios brazos antes de soltar una risa corta pero audible. Otabek volvió a llevar su atención al pequeño entre sus brazos, apretando el trasero del ruso y rozando su entrada, haciéndolo gemir.

—¿Sigues riéndote? parece que no ha sido suficiente castigo.

—Es que, ah, est-tás siendo muy salvaje y... oh, Dios, no hagas eso... — Otabek seguía apretando una de sus nalgas, pasando a llevar su entrada a propósito— y antes parecías muy tierno mientras le cantabas Den' Rozhdeniya a tus hermanas...

La sonrisa de Otabek se borró de a poco y por lo que el rubio logró divisar desde su incómoda posición, supo que el mayor estaba algo avergonzado. La sonrisa promiscua y graciosa de Yuri pareció razón suficiente para seguir con el regaño.

— _¡Daddy!_

Volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos, apretando sus ojos, porque ahora mismo Otabek sí estaba tocando su entrada, manoseándola con toda la intención de desesperarlo. Casi se cae del regazo y se resbala de la mesa cuando sintió la otra mano del kazajo tomar su erección.

—No, no, no, no, está bien, está bien, soy bueno, ¡seré bueno! ¡B-Beka! — chilló tan bajo como pudo.

—No debes espiar conversaciones ajenas, Yuri. Vamos a educarte bien.

* * *

Otabek, una de esas noches tras el trabajo, fue a dejar a Yuri a su hogar.

Yuri se lo quedó mirando en vez de bajarse y el kazajo le devolvió la mirada curioso.

—Tienes ojeras — avisó como si Altin no supiera.

—Es el trabajo, no he estado durmiendo por arreglar unas cosas.

—¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte dormir a tu cama? te hornearé galletas y te daré leche caliente — preguntó con esa mirada traviesa que le hacía gracia a Otabek más que incitarlo.

—Bájate del auto luego, por favor — sin embargo, en su voz se hallaba cierto tono de gracia.

Yuri sonrió y no le hizo caso. Tomó su bolso y jugueteó con sus manos antes de decidirse a decir:

—El lunes es mi graduación, ¿no lo has olvidado, cierto?

Ah, ahí estaba. Eso era por lo que Yuri permanecía allí. Creía que Otabek había olvidado su promesa.

El mayor sonrió y, como pocas veces, le tomó el rostro y lo besó. Lo besó lento, sin prisas, sin mayores intenciones. Solo un beso, un beso porque tenía ganas de besarlo y ya. Le gustaba cuando Yuri sonreía en medio de los besos, mordió su labio y lo succionó despacio antes de soltarlo y probarlo por segunda, tercera, cuarta vez. Cuando se separó le hizo saber:

—No, Yura, no lo he olvidado.

El menor sonrió mostrando sus dientes e iba a decir algo, pero lo detuvo la vibración de su móvil en su bolsillo. Curioso por quién podía ser y porque eran pasadas las 3.30am, lo revisó mientras el kazajo echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y se resignaba a esperar a que Yuri se bajara por voluntad propia.

Yuri no supo qué cara puso, pero sí supo que no debió ser buena si Otabek notó de inmediato que algo pasaba.

—¿Quién es?

Otro número desconocido, con mensajes subidos de tono. Jean, obvio.

Movió rápido sus dedos y bloqueó el ¿décimo? ¿undécimo? número desconocido.

—No, nadie, publicidad.

Otabek no pareció tragarse esa excusa.

—¿Seguro?— dijo — ¿no estás ocultándome algo?

Se quedó mirando a Beka unos segundos, ¿qué quería decir con eso? empezó a inquietarse, no era posible que el kazajo supiera lo que estaba pasando, ¿o sí?

—¿N-No?

Los ojos de Otabek se pusieron más suspicaces, taladrándolo e incomodándolo.

—¿Volviste a golpear a alguien?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Más te vale Plisetsky.

Le acarició la mejilla con cariño y por unos segundos, ambos se envolvieron en esa caricia. Yuri cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer.

A Yuri le gustaba sentir el tacto de Otabek en su rostro y a Otabek le gustaba la suavidad de la piel de Yuri. Era fascinante.

— Te pusiste pálido de pronto, ¿en serio no hay nada?

El ruso abrió sus ojos de a poco. Se lo quedó mirando.

 _Me están acosando. Me han estado siguiendo. Me envían imágenes y mensajes obscenos. Me están extorsionando. Quieren que te deje._

—No...— su cabeza negó y sintió muchas ganas de llorar de pronto que se vieron retenidas por algo mucho más fuerte que su voluntad — nada.

Miedo.

Yuri tenía miedo.

No quería hacer sufrir a Beka, no quería que le hicieran daño. Tampoco quería que su familia se viera involucrada en todo esto. Y aún así, no estaba haciendo nada para detener a Jean Jacques Leroy. El hombre seguía cavando cada vez más hondo en su miedo.

Suspiró despacio.

—Uhm, ¿Beka? — pronunció de forma dubitativa, muy lento.

 _Vamos, adelante, dilo._

Altin asintió, haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba, lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que prosiguiera. Su mano seguía en su mejilla, parecía entretenido acariciando ahí.

 _Dilo, maldita sea, dilo, por favor._

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde?

Ah, tonto Yuri.

Había perdido otra oportunidad.

Otabek lo pensó, mientras un sentimiento de tristeza e ira comenzó a nacer en Yuri, sin él poder darse cuenta para detenerlo.

Yuri Plisetsky se sentía como un cobarde, y si había algo que él odiaba en el mundo: eran los cobardes. Él no era así, ¿por qué se estaba comportando tan rehuyente?

Era un idiota, estaba siendo un estúpido.

—Tengo que irme a una reunión importante. Volveré en un par de días.

La respuesta trajo a Yuri a tierra nuevamente. Altin ya no acariciaba su mejilla, extrañó su tacto, pero lo notó enseguida. El nudo de sensaciones negativas pesó en su estómago.

—¿Vas con tus jefes?

El kazajo no le despegó la mirada, asintió en un corto vaivén.

Yuri tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Va a estar _ella_?

Se quedó callado y desvió la mirada. Fue suficiente. Eso era un sí. Obvio que la puta de Viveka estaría allí.

—Y vas a ir de todos modos... — murmuró destilando odio en cada palabra.

Otabek suspiró largo y pesado.

—Tampoco me gusta tener que verla — _tener que tocarla_ — pero son mis jefes, es trabajo, son ellos los que sustentan la agencia en su mayoría. El ochenta por ciento de clientes son enviados por ellos, solo no puedo...

El corazón de Yuri se apretó, su ceño se frunció aún más. De pronto todo rastro de tranquilidad, paz y cariño que había estado rodeándolos, se oscureció.

—Sí puedes — su voz sonó dura, pero tembló, como una rabia intentando ser reprimida. Apretó los puños — sí puedes hacerlo.

—Son mis jefes, Yu-...

—¡No te estoy hablando de los viejos de tus jefes, te hablo de esa Viveka!

Estaba enojado, estaba muy enojado.

No quería que Otabek fuera, no quería que esa mujer se le acercara, odiaba que Otabek tuviera que someterse a ella, odiaba que Otabek estuviera encerrado nuevamente en un bucle como lo estuvo en su adolescencia. Lo detestaba tanto.

Ambos idiotas, siempre jodiendo, siempre molestando.

¿Por qué no podían simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y dejarlos tranquilos?

—¡No puedes simplemente dejarte pisotear por ella!

¿Por qué no podía irse a la mierda y comprender que no estaba interesado, que no quería nada con él, que amaba a Otabek, que siempre sería así? ¿Por qué volvía? ¡Él no quería su atención, la odiaba, la detestaba! se sentía inútil, muy débil, no le gustaba esa sensación, le daba impotencia, mucha, mucha impotencia.

Otabek miraba un poco sorprendido cómo Yuri cambió de un segundo a otro, a punto de una crisis de histeria. Sus ojos temblaban.

—Yura, qué-...

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? — volvió a exclamar — Ella te está usando y tú no haces nada.

Yuri no quería decirlo. Dios, en serio no quería, no quería discutir con Otabek. Sí se sentía enfadado por lo de Viveka, pero sabía que en el fondo había más razones, razones para ese enfado que no involucraban a Otabek sino que a él mismo y sus miedos interiores.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí sacando su propia frustración para con Otabek? ¿Por qué se desquitaba con él?

Intentó cerrar la boca, pero no pudo.

La frase fue gritada en la mente de Yuri. Y seguido, gritada hacia Otabek con la misma boca que minutos atrás había besado.

—¡Es como con Jean, y a ti parece no importarte!

—¡YURI!

Había sido suficiente, la paciencia de Otabek se terminó.

Beka golpeó el volante con un puño cerrado, tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos se dibujaba la consternación y la confusión. No entendía por qué el rubio se había puesto así, siempre que discutían, nunca había perdido tanto los cabales como ahora.

¿Que a Otabek no le importaba? eso era una idiotez. Bien sabía Yuri que el tema con Jean era una cicatriz para Otabek. Pero su enfado lo cegó.

Yuri frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio tan fuerte que por dentro sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Se había desquitado con Otabek con un tema delicado para él.

Era como si su propia mente en un acto de reflejo le gritara por favor que dijera la verdad, que parara de mentirle a Otabek. Poco a poco el secreto lo estaba ahogando.

 _Vamos, díselo._

Pero su boca seguía sabiendo a sangre. Seguía manteniéndose cerrada.

 _Maldita sea, ¡dilo!_

Pero sus ojos no pudieron aguantar más los afligidos de Beka. Quitó la vista.

Sin decir adiós se bajó del vehículo y sin mirar atrás caminó hacia el edificio, hacia el ascensor, hacia su piso, hacia su cuarto. Se quitó las botas y se metió con ropa y todo bajo las sábanas y mantas.

Solo ahí se permitió llorar. Sería otra noche siendo consolado en solitario por Potya.


	26. On melancholly hill

**_¿Estás aquí conmigo?_**

 ** _Solo mirando el día de otro sueño_**

 ** _Bueno, no puedes tener todo lo que quieres,_**

 ** _pero puedes tenerme a mí_**

 ** _Así que vámonos al mar, amor_**

 ** _Porque tú eres mi medicina, cuando estás cerca de mí_**

* * *

La noche siguiente fue terrible. Plisetsky había estado deprimido gran parte del día y Leo decidió enviarlo una hora antes a su hogar porque el menor ni siquiera podía fingir bien una sonrisa.

Al salir el frío le golpeó el rostro. Agradeció haber escogido un _outfit_ lindo pero abrigador esa noche. Llevaba el cabello recogido y una bufanda roja le tapaba hasta la nariz.

¿Que el verano estaba por empezar? y una mierda, ese clima seguía siendo tan frío como el corazón de Yuuri Katsuki.

Se suponía que estaba acostumbrado a transitar por las calles vacías a las 2am y a veces mucho más tarde. Se suponía que no le temía a que cualquier imbécil se le acercara, porque una patada en las bolas era lo que recibirían. Se suponía, porque ahora misma sus uñas con un sutil brillo transparente iban clavadas a ambos tirantes de la pequeña mochila negra con un gatito dibujada en ella.

Se sentía inquieto y observado. Había volteado varias veces, pero nadie lo seguía, uno que otro vehículo rezagado pasaba a toda velocidad, pero no caminaba nadie por las veredas. Había uno que otro perro callejero enrollado en sí mismo para pasar el frío de la noche. Nada más.

Apuró el paso con sus piernas enfundadas en un par de jeans ajustados, las botas medio altas resonaban cada que el poco y nada taco tocaba el concreto. Se le erizó la nuca desnuda y torpemente subió más la bufanda para taparse.

Unas cuadras más adelante un grupo de chicos venía riendo y con varias botellas en las manos. Hablaban alto y Yuri no supo si ya estaban ebrios o no. Iban en la misma vereda que él pero en sentido contrario, mierda, se encontrarían, eso lo puso muy nervioso.

Vio su sombra ser alumbrada desde su espalda, moverse, hacerse alargada e inclinarse hasta quedar inmóvil. Su corazón latía fuerte, apretó más las uñas en los tirantes. Un automóvil se había detenido a solo unos centímetros de él y la banda de chicos seguía acercándose.

Se detuvo con el corazón en la mano, muerto del miedo. Volteó tragando seco y frunciendo el ceño. Una cara molesta siempre podía ahuyentar a las personas, o eso había estado creyendo todo ese tiempo en el cual nunca había temido caminar solo de noche.

Por una milésima de segundo le hubiera gustado ver a Otabek dentro de su carro negro, tras el volante, con esa cara aburrida que tenía y una mueca como si le dijera "¿Qué esperas? ¿Vas a subir o no?".

Pero no fue así y se sintió decepcionado... y aterrado al ver quién lo miraba con ojos azules intensos a través del cristal.

Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón golpeó con fuerzas sus costillas. Llamó a Otabek mentalmente. Sus manos empezaron a doler, ¿Cómo supo que él estaba ahí?

El cruce de miradas lo intimidó mucho y muy probablemente se demostró en su rostro. Su cuerpo completo no emanaba más que miedo, intimidado.

Jean lo notó. Oh, claro que lo notó. Y un revoltijo morboso le revolvió el estómago con satisfacción, algo parecido a la emoción. Se sintió con poder.

Yuri dio vuelta y empezó a caminar más rápido, como si con sus solos pies pudiera huir de un automóvil o de alguien casi dos cabezas más alto que él. A sus espaldas escuchó la puerta del vehículo cerrarse y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

 _"No, por favor, por favor, Dios, te lo pido, que no venga, que no se acerque"._

Sus pisadas más veloces, sus manos apretando fuerte, su respiración trabajosa y sus sentidos disparados. Aguantó el llanto con mucho esfuerzo.

No fue suficiente.

Quien lo seguía lo jaló de la mochila y Yuri trastrabilló hasta casi caerse. Un pánico mudo y doloroso empezó a carcomerle el corazón.

— Suéltame — pidió con la voz temblando.

— No lo creo, siento que ya te he dado demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, Yuri.

Una voz ronca, _esa_ asquerosa voz ronca con la que casi vomita al escuchar su nombre.

— Vendrás conmigo.

— ¡No!

Tuvo que mirarlo, Jean lo volteó para que lo hiciera. Yuri pudo jurar que jamás en su vida se sintió tan pequeño como en ese momento. Ese hombre parecía metros más grande, temible, amenazador con una sonrisa sombría y fascinada por el terror que le inculcaba a Yuri.

— Suéltame, suéltame — pidió con voz rápida, zarandeó el brazo que le tenía agarrado con sus dedos como trabas, fuertes trabas de metal que le estaban haciendo daño.

No lo aguantó, el llanto se desbordó y sus mejillas comenzaron a mojarse mientras sus sollozos desesperados parecían incitar más a Leroy para arrastrarlo en dirección al vehículo.

— Es una suerte encontrarte solo, _Yura_ — imitó el sobrenombre con el que sus más cercanos lo llamaban — últimamente Otabek ha estado yéndote a dejar a tu hogar, ¿no?

— ¡Déjame, ya, suéltame! ¡M-Me duele!

Estaban a solo un par de metros del coche.

— ¿Dónde fue tu _daddy_ esta noche, bebé? — preguntó con sorna — ah, sí, esta semana le tocaba la reunión con los jefes, ¿no? o quizá, de seguro debe estar revolcándose con la perra de Viveka, a esa zorra no se le escapa nada.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más desesperados, casi ahogándose con ellos. _Beka, Beka, dónde estaba Beka._

— Por favor, ¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero!

Por favor, no quería ir con él.

— ¡Oye! — una voz al otro lado de la calle llamó la atención de Jean.

Era la pandilla de chicos a los que Yuri había temido hace un rato.

— Hijo de puta, qué crees que le haces— dijo uno acercándose con otros a la fila de forma amenazadora.

— ¿Te crees muy hombrecito, cerdo asqueroso?

Yuri no podía dejar de temblar. Que hicieran algo, por favor, que le ayudaran. Las súplicas corrían por su cabeza pero ya no podía ni hablar.

Jean soltó el brazo de Yuri y el menor casi se desploma en la vereda si no fuera por uno de los chicos que lo ayudó a alejarse del Leroy.

Jean miró al rubio por unos minutos mientras retrocedía y lo apuntó con su índice. Una mirada fiera, una mirada rencorosa. Una mirada que no olvidaría.

— Fue tu última oportunidad, Yuri. No digas que no te lo advertí antes.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar rápido la espalda y huir. Yuri quedó de piedra, anclado al piso y apretando el brazo del muchacho que lo ayudaba.

— Y te atreves a amenazarla, hijo de perra.

Cinco en total. Intentaron agarrar a Leroy pero no pudieron porque fue rápido al subirse al vehículo y acelerar casi atropellando a uno. Dio una vuelta brusca para cambiar el sentido de la calle, las ruedas rechinaron contra el pavimento.

— ¡¿Y te irás así, maldito asqueroso?!

El vehículo se acomodó rápidamente en el carril y aceleró, pero eso no evitó que uno de los chicos le lanzara una botella de cerveza con tal impacto que el vidrio trasero resonó por toda la calle, haciéndose añicos.

Una vez un poco más calmada la situación y los muchachos se dejaran de putear al "más malnacido que he conocido en mi puta vida" como dijo uno, volcaron su interés en Yuri, en tranquilizarlo. Al parecer, el rubio los había juzgado antes de conocerlos.

— ¿Estás bien? — pero Yuri negó.

— Q-Quiero irme a casa — dijo mientras de acariciaban la espalda.

— Tengo el número de un amigo que es taxista, pero tendrás que esperar un poco porque trabaja en el distrito de al lado — Yuri asintió mientras el chico sacaba su móvil y hacía la llamada.

— Tranquila, ya se fue...

Ah, lo estaban confundiendo con una chica... aunque bueno, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Los chicos que había juzgado antes de conocer lo habían salvado de una grande.

Sus mejillas seguían mojadas. Ya no lloraba tanto, pero temblaba. Si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos no se hubiera dejado consolar por unos extraños, pero estaba shockeado, procesaba todo muy lento y débil. Se limpiaba las mejillas con los puños y asentía a las palabras reconfortantes que le decían.

El grupo de chicos lo acompañó por mucho tiempo, casi una hora hasta que el taxi llegó. El que era amigo del conductor le dijo algo como que no lo dejara solo hasta que lo viera entrar a su hogar. El rubio solo pudo musitar un pequeño gracias antes de subirse al coche y hacer el trayecto que le pareció como el más largo de toda su vida. El chofer acató lo que se le había dicho y no se fue hasta que vio a Yuri a través del cristal subirse al ascensor, tal cual como lo hacía Beka cuando lo iba a dejar.

* * *

El timbre de su piso sonó temprano por la mañana. Yuri despabiló de a poco bajo el kilo de mantas con el que dormía y le costó un poco situarse en el ambiente.

Por la madrugada había llegado entumido, no supo cómo demonios logró ponerse la pijama. El espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado de su cama le mostró que su maquillaje estaba corrido y estaba hecho un desastre, fue entonces que recordó todo lo sucedido anoche y el pecho le pesó tanto que le dieron ganas de volver a meterse a la cama y no salir jamás de la seguridad que le proporcionaba su nido allí. Si tan solo el timbre no hubiera vuelto a sonar...

Soltó el suspiro más largo que recordaba haber soltado nunca. Se acarició los párpados y se dirigió al baño para quitarse todo el maquillaje con el que había dormido.

Que esperara quien sea que estuviera jodiendo fuera del departamento.

No hizo mucho con su cabello, lo alisó con sus dedos y al pasar su brazo frente a su rostro, se percató de la marca rojiza que había dejado la mano de Jean Jacques Leroy en él. Frunció el ceño, afligido. Tomó un chaleco delgado que tenía tirado en una silla y se lo puso abierto para cubrir la marca. El timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¡Ya voy! — gritó.

En su mal humor creciente se ocultaba su pena.

Sin siquiera ver por la mirilla de quién se trataba, la luz le pegó en el rostro cuando abrió la puerta.

Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. Una tranquilizadora y anhelada sorpresa.

— ¡Beka! — inconscientemente, su cuerpo se inclinó y se pegó al del kazajo, dejándolo también sorprendido por su actuar. Lo rodeó con sus brazos e inhaló el perfume del mayor. Lo había necesitado y extrañado tanto, pero tanto, tanto...

— Buenos días a ti también, Yura.

Esa era la voz que le gustaba oír, con la cual disfrutaba su propio nombre. Esa voz era la indicada.

Altin rodeó con un brazo el delgado cuerpo que lo envolvía como un koala. Dio unos pasos hacia dentro del lugar y con su mano libre cerró la puerta.

A penas despegó su rostro de Otabek, Yuri balbuceó sin poder creer que estaba ahí.

— Creí que estarías... n-no tenías, ¿q-qué haces aquí?

Otabek fruncía levemente el ceño.

— Me estás dejando sin aire, aprietas muy fuerte — era cierto, sus brazos estaban abrazando de forma muy intensa al mayor.

— Ah, lo siento... pasa, siéntate.

— Gracias — le revolvió el cabello (ya despeinado) y tomó asiento en el sofá frente a la mesita de centro— ¿estabas durmiendo?

Potya se desperezó a un lado del sofá y se frotó contra las piernas de Yuri. Un leve _"Prrr"_ y su dueño ya sabía lo que quería.

— Sí, pero ya es suficiente — contestó mientras abría las cortinas y un lado del ventanal para que su gata tomara el sol de la mañana.

El chico se quedó viendo a Otabek, algo le impedía sonreír del todo... y entonces recordó lo horrible que le había gritado la otra noche.

— Beka, yo... lo siento mucho por haberte dicho lo que dije.

Agachó la mirada y Altin sonrió con parsimonia.

— Fui solo el primer día antes de arrepentirme y devolverme. Ni siquiera la alcancé a ver, ni me interesa, Yuri — avisó.

El rubio levantó sus ojos verdes sintiéndose algo responsable. Se acercó al otro y se sentó en la mesita de centro, con sus rodillas casi chocando con las de Otabek.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? digo, dejar a la mitad las reuniones con tus jefes.

— Mandé a Leo en mi lugar esta mañana. Pero no, no puedo hacerlo— hizo una pequeña mueca.— Seguramente me van a regañar o me aplazarán algunos cheques y pago como castigo. Es necesario que poco menos esté en coma para enviar a un reemplazante a una reunión.

— Ya veo. Lo siento por eso, también.

Unos segundos de silencio. Yuri jugó con sus dedos y se mordió el labio. Otabek tampoco parecía muy centrado, parecía pensar en demasía sobre algo que el menor no podía adivinar de qué podía tratarse.

— Oye...

Lo dijeron a la vez, se miraron y seguido sonrieron ya fuera por la sincronización o porque parecían idiotas.

— Lo mío no es tan relevante, tú primero— dijo Yuri.

— ¿De verdad?

— Síp— dijo feliz. Tener a Otabek cerca (y sin problemas entre ellos) tenía ese efecto.

Otabek asintió y se inclinó, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, quedando a menos distancia de Yuri.

— Quiero disculparme también contigo, parte de lo que dijiste la otra noche era cierto — el rubio se puso colorado al recordar otra vez la discusión — tenías razón al enojarte, lo siento si te pasé a llevar. También, lo medité y llegué a la misma conclusión de que lo que me estaba haciendo Viveka no era muy distinto a lo que me hacía Jean.

Aquel último nombre le dio un leve escalofrío, pero ese no era el punto... al menos no en ese momento, así que esfumó como pudo el tema de su cabeza.

— No, no, no — negó el rubio— es que... yo, ugh...— se hundió entre sus manos y se frotó la cara con frustración, tampoco había querido que Otabek pensara en su pasado con Jean — lo siento si dije eso, si te molestó o hirió, en serio que no quería hacerlo.

— Yuri, he estado pensando en algo, desde hace un tiempo. — su voz era suave, pero seria— ni siquiera se lo he mencionado a Viktor, pero confío en ti.

¿Otro tema de conversación? Otabek sí que estaba comunicativo esa mañana.

Yuri se sintió intrigado y su corazón se aceleró, Otabek acababa de aceptar que depositaba su confianza en él. El chico asintió.

— Es posible que haya mucha gente que piense que la he tenido fácil, amasando tanto dinero en tan pocos años, pero lo cierto es que ya no quiero seguir en este trabajo.

¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Porque me quita mucho tiempo. Porque trabajo con personas peligrosas de la mafia rusa, porque justamente Viveka es un ejemplo de ellas. — se tomó un pequeño lapsus para hilar más ideas — ...siento que ya tuve suficiente, que además, ya tengo lo que quería— subió y bajó los hombros, negando —puedo vivir con lo que tengo por muchos años más. Y me gustaría tener una vida más tranquila, más _normal._

Yuri escuchaba atento, cada gesto, cada palabra de Otabek, todo sonaba tan honesto que producía en él un sentimiento demasiado puro y comprensivo.

— Quiero retirarme, quiero poner todo a nombre de Leo. Es turno de que él haga su dinero, ¿para qué voy a querer más yo? además ha estado conmigo por muchos años, siento que se lo debo. He trabajado desde que tengo, ¿nueve o diez años? y sé que sigo siendo joven todavía, pero también hay cosas que quiero hacer y trabajar así... no me lo deja tan fácil.

Otabek soltó todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y por primera vez, a ambos se les hacía uso razón la frase "estoy aquí para ti". Porque Beka nunca había tenido a alguien en quien depositar sus complicaciones, salvo Viktor, pero eso era diferente porque era como un amor filial.

Con Yuri era distinto. _Otabek lo sentía distinto._

Yuri lo escuchaba con una empatía que nunca antes se vio capaz de poseer o aplicar para con nadie. Quería escuchar más a ese Beka, sus problemas, sus anhelos, los planes que tenía para un futuro, lo que pensaba de esto y aquello.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó tomando su mano, como si lo incitara a proseguir. Otabek le sonrió.

— Me gustaría viajar, ver a mis hermanas y pasar el tiempo con ellas. Me estoy perdiendo el ver cómo crecen y aunque intenté ignorarlo, eso no me gusta.— le hizo cariño en los nudillos a Yuri— me gustaría tener más tiempo para estar contigo, Yura. Cuando estoy contigo todo se vuelve más tranquilo y ameno... siempre y cuando no enloquezcas — Yuri, con sus mejillas rosadas, soltó una risita contagiosa — Siento si no lo digo muy a menudo, me cuestan las palabras — lo miró a los ojos, Yuri tenía las mejillas rosadas, estaba despeinado y tenía una sonrisa preciosa — Te quiero, Yura, te quiero mucho, que no se te olvide.


End file.
